Reino de Arandelle
by sara-nadia
Summary: Esto sucede despues de la primera maldicion se a roto, Regina es reina de Arendelle tiene dos hijas Elsa y Anna, ella no recuerda mucho su pasado ni tampoco quien es el padre de Elsa, cada vez que se duerme tiene sueños sobre Storybrooke pero cuando despierta no lo recuerda,hasta que un dia su hija Elsa se encuentra en Storybrooke perdida - SWANQUEEN - ELSANNA - REDBEAUTY-
1. Chapter 1

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

**Pasado Storybrooke**

Un día después de que la maldición se rompió ella se encontraba en la celda del Sheriff Swan, si no fuera por ella y por su odiosa madre, ahora estaría muerta, odiaba como todo cambio de un día para otro, odiaba más como se comportó, su propio hijo la odia más que nada, casi mata a su propio hijo, ella no merece nada, cuando vio a su hijo abrazar a Emma tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ellos fue algo que la marco, nunca su hijo la había abrazado así, En un momento todo el odio hacia los demás desapareció dejando a lugar otro tipo de odio un odio a sí misma, ni siquiera podía utilizar su magia bien para desaparecer de una buena vez por todas, quería un final feliz para ella pero como siempre nada le sale bien, aun no comprendía porque resistió todo, porque resistió los abusos de su madre los abusos de Rumpelstiltskin o el señor Gold como quieran llamarlo, se odio a si misma hubiera preferido mejor morir, Tink la salvo una vez, hubiera deseado que no la hubiera salvado, donde estará su pequeña amiga

**-Alcaldesa** – dijo Emma entrando a su oficina

**-Sheriff –** dijo saliendo de su pensamiento pero poniendo una cara sin ninguna emoción, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer

**-No tienes buena cara –**

**-Como si te importara** – espeto cruzándose los brazos

-**Vaya estamos un poco a la defensiva, que pasa ya no estas segura de sí misma** – dijo Emma mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-Siempre estoy segura de mi misma Swan** – dijo con veneno

-**Sabes aun no entiendo todo esto fue porque Mary Margaret era la mujer más bella de todas** – dijo con un poco de burla

Regina se le erizo la piel y la miro fríamente – **Tú crees que hizo todo esto por una cuestión de belleza, de verdad crees que durante todo estos siglos he intentado destruir a Blanca nieves porque era más bella que yo?!** –dijo tan incrédulamente no podía creer que exista una persona más idiota pero viniendo de Blanca nieves y su estúpido príncipe se puede esperar todo – **definitivamente eres hija de tus padres** – dijo con ironía

**-Entonces porque Alcaldesa? –** dijo Emma mirando a Regina, la observa detenidamente, los altos pómulos, las largas pestañas, los labios rosados y carnosos como una maldita manzana, obviamente era una mujer bella, más bella que Blanca Nieves

**-Porque no le preguntas a tu madre, que te lo responda ella** – espeto enojada – **ella muy bien sabe porque lo hice, la maldad no se nace señorita Swan la maldad se hace** – dijo fríamente mirando a Emma

**-Estas tratando de decir que alguna vez fuiste buena** – dijo con un poco de burla

**-Cree lo que quieras, ahora déjame salir –**

**-Que?**

**-Lo que escuchaste libérame, no quiero utilizar magia para esto** – dijo señalando los barrotes

**-Si te dejo salir sabes que vas a morir este pueblo te quiere muerta** – dijo acercándose a Regina

Regina solo le dio una sonrisa, ella tenía muchas sonrisas una de victoriosa, arrogante, mezquina pero esta era la de rendición una que nunca había visto

-**Tal vez eso sea lo mejor** – suspiro Regina – **ahora libérame**

Emma no podía creer las palabras de Regina, se mueve automáticamente para abrirle la celda

Regina agarro su saco, la limpio del polvo y salió de la celda, antes de irse sintió como si alguien mejor dicho Emma la agarraba la muñeca así que ella volteo y la miro

**-A donde iras **– dijo Emma

Regina se suelta del agarre de la rubia y mira más allá de Emma hacia el bosque ahí tenia al menos un lugar para ir

-**No tiene importancia Sheriff… tranquila Storybrooke no sufrirá mi venganza, diles a todos que me fui o me morí no me importa mucho **– dijo saliendo de la estación

**-Vas a suicidarte**

**-Ese es el plan… hasta siempre** – dijo marchándose

Emma se quedó inmóvil no comprendía que fue lo que paso, Regina quería morir no es imposible ella nunca lo haría quería ir tras ella pero porque lo haría se preguntó, en eso se dejó caer en la silla y se quedó pensativa

**-Donde esta Regina –** pregunto Blanca nieves entrando a la oficina con el resto de su familia

**-Se ha ido – **fue lo único que respondió

-**Como que se ha ido estas diciendo que va a regresar con magia –** dijo Nieves aterrorizada no quería perder una vez más a su familia

-**No, he abierto la celda y la he dejado salir** – respondió

Henry se le acerca a Emma – **Estas loca?! Ella es la reina malvada – **

**-Porque has hecho eso estamos todos en peligro** – dijo Blancas nieves preocupada

Emma se paró y sonrió – **tranquilos ella desapareció para siempre nunca más volverá a Storybrooke, ella no va volver**

**-Yo creo que lo hará.- **dijo una voz muy potente, inmediatamente todos se pusieron a la defensiva

**-Muéstrate** – grito James

-**Oh lo hare** – dijo apareciendo de tras de Henry como no tenía mucho tiempo de alejarse lo capturo – **debes de ser mi lindo nieto**

**-Cora **– dijo Nieves con horror

**-Que quieres** – dijo Emma confundida y avanzando hacia esa mujer para liberar a su hijo

**-No te acerques o con un solo movimiento de mi mano soy capaz de destrozar su pequeña cabecita** \- dijo con un rico tono

-**Quien eres –** dijo Emma

**-Ella es la madre de Regina, digamos que es como recoger a Regina y quitarle toda gota de humanidad –** explico Nieves asustada

-**Debes de ser Emma, la hija de blanca nieves le gano a la incompetente de mi hija** – dijo con desprecio – **y mi hija escapándose como el cobarde de su padre**

Emma no le gustaba el tono que utilizaba esa señora

**-Porque estás aquí? Que quieres? –** dijo Emma

**-Qué cosa quiero?!** – Dijo con burla – **divertirme y darle una gran lección a la inútil de mi hija, encuéntrala y este mocoso vivirá –** dijo desapareciendo en un humo gris con Henry

**-Que hacemos Emma** – dijo Nieves abrazando a James

Emma cogió su chaqueta y dijo – **Encontrar a Regina**

Regina había ido al bosque para encontrar su espejo, y tratar de una vez por todas acabar con su vida, pero al parecer ahora ella era indestructible pensó con ironía, cada pedazo de su magia rebotaba hacia su espejo hacia ella pero nada, seguía aún viva

-**Y yo que pensaba que sería más fácil** – dijo fastidiada y sentándose para concentrar todo su odio de nuevo al espejo, lo intento otra vez y nada aún seguía viva

Se levanta después de unos 10 minutos toda sucia y adolorida pero todavía viva

**-Pensé que ya habías acabado** – dijo Emma apareciendo con Blanca Nieves y James por detrás

Regina los miro y se encogió de hombros – **No se preocupen ya lo estoy logrando** – dijo mirando de nuevo al espejo y tirando su magia para ser expulsada de nuevo hacia el árbol

**-No has probado el método tradicional **– dijo Nieves

**-Tranquila querida ya lo intente, al parecer alguien tiene otros planes para mí** – murmuro eso para sí misma, en eso se levantó y miro de nuevo a ellos – **Que quieren?! –** ahora dijo enojada

**-Secuestraron a Henry** – dijo Nieves

A ella se le abrieron los ojos de impresión **– Quien?** – fue lo único que dijo apretando los puños

**-Cora** – respondieron todos

**-Imposible, ella… es imposible mi madre no** – dijo aun tratando de calmarse

Emma le agarro el hombro y asintió a lo dicho

**-Exactamente ella, ha cogido a Henry y dice que debíamos encontrarte si quieres recuperarlo** – dijo James

**-Es imposible, está muerta** – repitió

**-Te digo que era ella**

**-No idiota es imposible –** espeto – **a ella fue la primera que… **

**-Que?!**

**-no me hagas repetirlo –** dijo mirando a Nieves – **tu sabes muy bien después de lo que hizo yo la mate**

**-Pues estoy aquí** – dijo Cora apareciendo con Henry

-**Madre –** dijo Regina mirándola con odio

-**Si tu madre, acaso no me reconoces?**

**-Deja ir a Henry**

**-Tranquila hija mía, este niño ingrato no me interesa, he venido para darte una lección y obviamente a terminar lo que he empezado, destruir a este pueblucho ya que está conectado a ti** – sonrió empujando el niño hacia Emma y los otros. Emma cuando se fijó que su hijo estaba bien fue hacia Regina

**Tu no harás nada madre** – dijo Regina acercándose a su madre, alzando su mano y mandando una gran pared de fuego, Cora con un solo gesto de la mano mando de nuevo la columna de fuego a su destinatario

Regina al ver eso, inmediatamente puso delante de ellos creando una barra mágica hacia Henry y los otros. Cuando las llamas desaparecen, Regina se derrumba de dolor

Emma al ver eso inmediatamente se lanza hacia ella – Que te pasa? – dijo preocupada ya que estaba muy pálida

**-Doloroso verdad** – dijo Cora mirando a su hija – **cuanto más magia lo utilices para el bien esta desaparecerá, acaso no te enseñado bien? –** dijo yéndose desapareciendo en un humo gris

Regina al controlar el dolor se separa del resto y se sienta en un tronco limpiándose esa pequeña lagrima que salió, su madre estaba ahora más poderosa que nunca, regreso de los muertos

**-Como estas –** dijo Nieves acercándose a Regina

-**Como si te importara**

**-Ponme a prueba**

**-De verdad?, no lo creo, ahora porque no desaparecen y me dejan pensar, tengo que desaparecer a mi madre de nuevo **– exclamo lo ultimo

**-Podemos ayudarte** – dijo Emma aun abrazando a Henry que estaba perplejo

Regina se levanta y cambia su vestimenta de la reina malvada se voltea del cuarteto y dice – **Ustedes son unos estorbos es mejor que me dejen a mí, esta no es su lucha** – dijo desapareciendo en un gran humo purpura dejando un gran olor a manzanas

* * *

**Presente Arendelle **

Reino de Arendelle

Regina despertó de su sueño agitada no comprendía lo que había pasado, que fue eso, acaso tenía un hijo, quienes eran esas personas, tenía muchas preguntas pero como vinieron desaparecieron

-**Que paso –** susurro confundida en eso se miró y se había dado cuenta que estaba con sudor, en eso escucho que estaban tocando la puerta – **Pasen **– dijo con voz alta

Gerda la criada del reino entro y sonrió a su majestad – **Buenos días su Majestad** – dijo con una sonrisa

Regina sonrió **– Buenos días** – dijo levantándose **– mis hijas ya despertaron –** dijo yéndose al closet para empezar a vestirse

-**La princesa Anna sigue dormida, mientras que la princesa Elsa esta por despertarla** – dijo sonriente

Regina sonrió a sus hijas, Elsa la mayor de todas tenía 18 años, rubia de ojos azules muy educada, responsable, lo primero es el orden, tenía la capacidad de intimidar a alguien con una sola mirada, muy introvertida, mientras que Anna tenía 15 años, pelirroja de ojos azules, todo lo contrario a Elsa, sus dos hijas, las que más ama en todo el mundo, todo lo que hago y hecho eran para ellas ya que algún día ellas reinarían Arendelle

**-Hoy es domingo, dile a Elsa que la deje dormir por unas cuantas horas más** – dijo Regina

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo Gerda con una reverencia – **el desayuno está listo**

**-Iré inmediatamente – **respondió mientras que miraba su reino Arendelle que estaba con la luz del Sol brillando las montañas de nieve que estaban alrededor del reino – A comenzar el día Regina

Regina se encontraba ahora desayunando con su hija Elsa

**-Elsa querida que vas hacer hoy – **

**-Terminar el trabajo que me mandaste y…**

**-Oh no! Eso sí que no** – dijo una voz entrando al comedor

Regina sonrió a su hija Anna - **Buenos días mi amor** \- dijo sonriente

**-Hola mama –** dijo abrazando a su madre y besándola en la mejilla, en eso miro a Elsa – **me prometiste que hoy día jugaríamos en la nieve **– dijo cruzándose los brazos

**-Es eso cierto** – dijo Regina mirando a su hija Elsa

-**Aun no término de contestar** – respondió Elsa **– término el trabajo que me mandaste y de ahí me iré a jugar con Anna al castillo –** sonrió Elsa

Anna chillo de alegría y abrazo a su hermana con todo su amor

Regina vio a sus hijas divertirse y se alegró por ello, vio a Elsa sonrojarse por el abrazo, hace tiempo había comprendido que sus hijas se gustaban y obviamente no era un amor de hermanos si no más, sabia también que su hija Elsa estaba destinada a estar con Anna, el gran secreto de Anna era que no era biológicamente de Regina, más bien Anna era la única heredera legitima al trono de Arendelle, en cambio Elsa si era hija biológica suya, no sabe quién es el padre ya que los reyes la encontraron vagando por Arendelle, Los Trolls los guardianes del reino habían descubierto una profecía diciendo que una poderosa bruja vendrá al reino a traer paz y felicidad, nunca supo la verdad si era ella o su hija, pero el reino sabía que eran las dos

Los reyes de Arendelle murieron a los pocos años de haberse conocido, eso fue cuando Anna tenía 4 años mientras que Elsa tenía 8 años, los reyes le dieron al reino a Regina, todo el reino estuvo de acuerdo ya que gracias a ella el reino prospero rotundamente, ya que antes el reino estuvo en la bancarrota ahora gracias a Regina cambio toda la cosa, por eso cuando los reyes murieron nadie se opuso para que Regina sea la reina.

Antes que murieran los reyes , habían acordado que Elsa y Anna estén comprometidas para que nadie en el futuro se quejara de que el reino esté en manos desconocidas, al principio Regina se mostró reacia pero vio cómo su hija se le iluminaban los ojos al ver a Anna y acepto

**-Mama** – dijo Anna

**-Eh si querida** – dijo Regina despertando de sus pensamientos

**-Estas bien… te estábamos llamando hace rato** – dijo Anna preocupada, mientras que Elsa asentía

**-Estoy bien estuve perdida un poco** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - **chicas no vuelvan tarde de nuevo** – dijo ahora sería sabía que sus hijas irían al castillo que construyo su hija Elsa hace tiempo

-**No te preocupes mama, Elsa me va a proteger** – dijo Anna sonriente

-**Cuídense y Elsa no te preocupes por el trabajo ve a divertirte **– sonrió Regina

**-Pero mama –** se quejó Elsa

**-Ve** – dijo sonriente

**-Gracias ma –** respondió Elsa

**-Voy a decirle a Gerda que haga una canasta **– dijo Anna corriendo hacia la cocina

**-Anna ten cuidado no corras** – dijo Elsa yéndose hacia su hermana

Regina sonrió a sus hijas mientras se iban, habían pasado muchas dificultades desde que llego a Arendelle, sus hijas también pasaron dificultades, mas Elsa ya que ella tiene un poder que no es muy común en estos reinos, Anna aun no muestra su poder, solo esperaba que cuando lo tenga no reaccione como Elsa, pensó con tristeza recordando el acontecimiento de su hija

-**Su majestad lamento la interrupción** – dijo Kai el mayordomo del reino

**-No te preocupes que pasa?**

**-Ha llegado una carta del reino de Corona** – dijo dándosela inmediatamente

Regina frunció el ceño confundida, el Reino de Corona era el reino primo de Arendelle ya que el rey era hermano del rey de Arendelle, ella empezó a leer la carta inmediatamente y una sonrisa se le ilumino en el rostro

Kai estaba confundido por la reacción de la majestad

**-Encontraron a Rapunzel –** dijo alegre

**-En serio?** – dijo sorprendido

-**Si **– dijo con alegría Regina **– voy a enviarle una carta inmediatamente** – dijo parándose y yéndose a su despacho, seguido por Kai – **Kai manda a llamar a mis hijas por favor**

****-Como ordene su majestad** \- dijo marchándose  
**

* * *

CHICOS ESTA ES OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENGO EN LA MENTE

DIGANME SI ES BUENA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS


	2. Chapter 2

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

**Pasado Storybrooke**

Regina se encontraba en su casa, mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, todo estaba destruido

**-Malditos idiotas** – dijo buscando al menos un libro de su madre para saber cómo derrotarla o desterrarla, necesitaba algo – **tuvieron que destruir todo… son unos idiotas** – dijo refiriéndose a todos

**-Te ayudo** – dijo Emma sorprendiéndola

Regina voltio a verla **– No** – dijo aun buscando cualquier libro haciendo que su mano sangrara

**-Alto** – dijo Emma empezando a preocuparse y parando a Regina **– Te estas haciendo daño, dime que está buscando yo te voy ayudar**

Regina se soltó de Emma y la miro seriamente – **Porque me quieres ayudar? Que es lo que tramas?** – dijo parándose al parecer no iba a encontrar nada en esta casa destruida

-**La gente del pueblo quiere unirse a ti para destruir a tu madre**

Regina cuando escucho eso se rio y se fue hacia la calle

Emma estaba confundida por la reacción de ella y la siguió

**-Si todos me odian? –** dijo Regina aun riéndose por lo que dijo Emma

-**Eso es verdad, pero todos saben tu sed de venganza hacia Cora, tú necesitas ayuda y nosotros necesitamos magia para protegernos**

**-Imagino que la idea haya sido tuya Swan**

**-Admito que ha sido mía – **

**-Que te hace pensar que aceptare la propuesta**

**-El hecho de que no eres realmente la que quieres hacer ver –**

**-Y eso es**

**-No eres malvada**

**-No me conoces Swan** – dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque

**-Háblame de ti entonces, quiero conocerte**

**-Y eso porque?-** dijo confundida mirando a Emma

**-Cada uno tiene su parte en la historia, quiero que me cuentes la tuya. **Dijo Emma en eso miro la mano de Regina estaba jugando con un anillo viejo – **Que es eso?**

Regina salió de su pensamiento y miro su mano y vio el anillo de compromiso de Daniel – **Todo comenzó con esto** – dijo sacándose el anillo

**-Es un anillo de compromiso? –** dijo Emma confundida

**-Obviamente… Que pasa no me ves enamorada? –**

**-Si te soy sincera es muy extraño**

Regina solo suspiro mirando su anillo, el anillo que le regalo su amado Daniel – **Te lo voy a contar mi historia pero no me interrumpas**

Emma asintió, en eso Regina le empezó a contar quien era, como conoció a Daniel y como se enamoraron, como conoció a Blancanieves cuando la rescato del caballo, como ella le conto su más oscuro secreto a su madre, y como su madre mato a la persona que más amaba, también como se casó con Leopold y que ha Blancanieves nunca le importo mi felicidad ya que ella solo quería una madre consigo

* * *

**-Te conto su historia **– dijo Nieves mirando a Emma ya que desde que entro al ayuntamiento con Regina ni por una sola vez despego sus ojos de ella

Emma asintió a lo dicho

**-Qué piensas de eso?**

**-Para serte sincera… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo**

Nieves asintió a lo dicho, cuando vio a James que estaba muerto en su mente nada más estaba la venganza **– Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo**

**-Por eso la defiendes tanto** – dijo Emma a nieves

**-En parte aun así no voy a justificarla**

**-Crees en las segundas oportunidades**

**-Solo si ella lo cree –** dijo Nieves mirando a Regina

Regina había pasado la noche entera apoyada en la pared de la central, la mirada perdida en el vacío y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Necesitaba una ducha y de un buen sueño, pero ahora se conformaba con no recibir miradas amenazadoras o insultos. Había aceptado la propuesta del Sheriff y ahora estaba escuchando lo que decía el idiota de Encanto

**¡Idiotas!** Dijo, haciéndose notar.

**Eh, maldita bruja, ¿de qué te quejas?** \- Gruñón ya está preparado para saltarle encima a Regina que sonriendo lo mira con aire de desafío.

**No me estoy lamentando, sólo estoy constatando un hecho, no lograreis protegeros de mi madre con esos ridículos planes**

Emma se le acerca, interponiéndose entre ella y Gruñón.

La calma de Regina de verdad da miedo. Está en la misma posición de antes, apoyada en la pared. Solo había desviado la mirada de la ventana hacia ellos y había abierto sus carnosos labios rojos en una sonrisa. Emma tiene que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no intentar probar con su boca la suavidad de aquella.

**Calma, no sacamos nada si nos atacamos entre nosotros. Leroy, tranquilo y baja ese maldito pico**

**Es esa maldita bruja la que insulta ** espeto Leroy

Emma resopla y se gira hacia Regina que ríe satisfecha.

**Regina, nos quieres explicar en qué nos estamos equivocando, sin insultar cortésmente**

Lo de Emma es una súplica que Regina recibe sin comentarios.

Pasa por delante de ella y comienza a indicar puntos sobre el mapa

**Se están equivocando en todo si quieren saberlo. Se están concentrando en cómo proteger a la ciudad entera, cuando solo se bastaría con encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderse y proteger solo ese lugar**

James se le acerca y mira los puntos del mapa que ella señalaba

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Quiero decir que proteger la ciudad entera es un desperdicio de energía y de magia. Cosa que además escasea. Si encontráis un sitio donde esconder a las personas más débiles puedo hacer un hechizo de protección, siempre que el hada desmemoriada esté de acuerdo en colaborar** \- Al decir esto, señala a la monja con una penetrante mirada.

**Nova, no desmemoriada. Y sí, si es por el bien de la comunidad, puedo ayudarte**

El doctor Whale se acerca a Regina y le sonríe

**Entonces, ¿tú sugieres un sitio donde esconder a toda la comunidad?**

**Exactamente. Pero debe ser un lugar afín a la magia. Si no será mucho más complicado hacer un hechizo**

**¿Y cuál?**

Regina se aleja de la mesa volviendo a su posición de pocos minutos antes: brazos cruzados y espalda apoyada en la fría pared. Está pensando en el lugar ideal.

**Eh, Doctor House, ¿debo hacer todo yo aquí? **– dijo burlonamente a Whale

El doctor Whale resopla, seguido de James que se apoya cansinamente sobre la mesa.

**Está bien. Quizás tenga una idea. Seguidme. Hay un lugar donde la magia se ha escondido durante mucho tiempo, ¿ok? Un lugar bastante escondido para no ser descubierto por Cora y al mismo tiempo bastante grande para hospedar a muchas personas. Digamos que lo bastante grande como para contener un dragón, ¿qué me dicen?**

Al escuchar la palabra «dragón», Emma levanta la mirada hacia la morena y sonríe. Regina impresionada por aquella sonrisa baja la mirada comenzando a jugar con la cadena del cuello.

Las cavernas bajo la biblioteca

Regina vuelve a mirarla y sonríe victoriosa. Se endereza y comienza a aplaudir - **And the winner is Emma Swan. Felicidades**

James es el primero en hablar - **¿Las cavernas donde tenías encerrada a Maléfica?**

**Sí, mi querido Príncipe, exactamente esas. Ahora que están vacías son el puesto ideal**

Gruñón junto con los otros enanitos se acerca con paso silencioso a la morena que, sin embargo, no hace ningún gesto hacia ellos.- **Nosotros no vamos donde ha estado un viejo dragón**

**No os creía tan melindrosos a ustedes siete. Bah, si tenéis otra idea, por favor, iluminadme**

Emma se pone a su lado. Con aquel movimiento se ha aproximado peligrosamente a Regina, de hecho sus hombros se rozan produciendo en ambas un cálido temblor. - **Regina tiene razón. Es un buen lugar. Y puedo aseguraros que ya no hay nada peligroso allí. Lo sé porque la última persona que ha entrado soy yo**

**Bien, y ahora que alguien tiene el buen sentido de escucharme, ¿qué me decís de ir a dormir? No me serviréis de nada si no dormís al menos ocho horas. Mi madre no esperará meses para atacar, de hecho atacará mañana por la mañana. Mañana pensareis en resguardar a todos los que no pueden combatir y la hadita y yo pensaremos en la magia**

**Ya no eres la alcaldesa. No puedes mandarnos**

Mi querido enano, ¿de verdad quieres discutir sobre esto? Ok, déjalo, hagan como quieran, pasen toda la noche desenvolviendo los mapas y lápices. No será una gran pérdida si en la batalla mueren por falta de sueño… Yo me largo hagan lo que quieran – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

Emma inmediatamente se fue para detenerla **– Espera te vas así**

-**Si lo hago si no quieren escuchar buenas razones entonces que mueran por idiotas – dijo mirando al pueblo** – Continúen con su conversación, no importa si mi madre me mata en fin ya perdí - dijo desapareciendo del ayuntamiento en un humo purpura

Emma miro al pueblo – **Genial, moriremos** – dijo alzando su brazo con furia – **Porque demonios no se callan **

**-Emma **– dijo Nieves

**-No **– espeto Emma – **ella nos estaba ayudando, pero ustedes inmediatamente la atacan, me voy – dijo saliendo del ayuntamiento también enojada**

Lo que no sabía era que Regina estaba escuchando toda la conversación con una sonrisa, en eso desapareció y se instaló en la cabaña que tenía en las afueras de Storybrooke, tenía que comer y descansar ya que mañana era la lucha contra su madre, pero no podía ya que sabía que este pueblo lleno de idiotas moriría y Henry también, tenía que hacer algo y en lo único que se le vino en la mente era Gold, tenía que hacer un trato con él.

* * *

**Presente Arendelle**

**-Mama –** dijo Anna despertando a su madre

Regina abrió los ojos y por unos segundos recordó todo, pero también se le fue, ahora ya no recordaba nada de lo que había soñada

-**Si mi amor que pasa?** – dijo despertando de su sueño

**Vamos a ir a Corona – **dijo Anna entusiasmada por el viaje

Ayer había insistido en viajar a Corona para que las niñas conozcan a su prima Rapunzel y a su prometido Eugene

**-Cierto, ve a despertar a tu hermana **– dijo con una sonrisa levantándose de su cama

**-Yo ya estoy despierta madre** – dijo Elsa entrando sonrientemente con un vaso de te

**-Gracias** – dijo Regina tomando él te ya que le relajaba – chicas vayan afuera yo me alisto y les aviso

**-Ok mama pero apúrate **– dijo Anna emocionada, saliendo con Elsa de la habitación de su madre

Regina solo sonrió a sus hijas, estaba empezando a cambiarse pero como se aburre utilizo su magia para hacerlo y rápidamente se visto con un gran vestido corsé blanco que le hacía recordar a Arendelle y su capa roja que le hacía recordar a la difunta reina de Arendelle, llevaba los colores del reino, y también convoco su corona y se dirigió hacia su sala ya que le estaban esperando sus hijas y sus guardias

**-Mama** – grito Anna de emoción abrazando a su mama

Regina abrazo a su hija con una sonrisa vio a los guardias haciéndole reverencia

**-Su majestad esta lista** – dijo Claude su guardia real y hombre de confianza, era rubio de ojos azules, era un gran amigo de la familia, la mayoría de la gente pensaban que él era el padre de Elsa, pero no lo era ya que ella confiaba a Claude como un hermana a un hermano, además Claude está muy enamorado de una de las sirvientas de Regina

-**Si Claude no te preocupes, todos están listos** – dijo mirando a los demás guardias

-**Si **– dijeron los guardias con voz de mando

Regina sonrió y miro a Kai y Gerda – cualquier cosa me avisan, solo estaremos dos días máximo – dijo ya que no podía dejar al reino solo por mucho tiempo

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo Kai sonriente

-**Mama vamos** – dijo Anna emocionada

Regina agarro la mano de su hija Anna y con la otra mano agarro a la de Elsa que le sonrió a su madre, empezó a decir un hechizo y se abrió un portal hacia el reino de Corona, cuando traspaso el portal y apareció en medio de la sala principal del castillo de Corona viendo a los reyes dándole la bienvenida

**-Regina** – dijo El rey de corona Frederick sonriente yéndose para abrazarla

**-Frederick** – saludo con un abrazo

**-Regina –** dijo La reina de Corona

-**Alicia –** dijo Regina sonriente abrazando a su amiga

**-Tío** – dijo Anna de alegría abrazando a Frederick

-**Oh pequeña luchadora** – dijo Frederick de alegría abrazando a su sobrina, era la viva imagen de su hermano

-**Tío **– dijo Elsa educadamente

**-Oh querida –** abrazo Frederick a Elsa **_igual a Regina_** pensó con diversión

**-Donde esta?** – dijo Anna emocionada

Alicia sonrió a su sobrina – **Ya debe de estar viniendo –**

Regina sonrió a su hija en eso vio como una chica morena entrando al palacio muy sonriente

**-Mama, Papa** – dijo con diversión en eso miro a las visitantes y sus ojos se posaron en Regina

**-Su majestad** – dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia ella

**-Llámame tía **– dijo dulcemente, Rapunzel asintió enérgicamente y sus ojos se posaron en Anna y en Elsa **– déjame presentarles, ella es mi hija Elsa la mayor y mi hija Anna la menor –**

**-Hola –** dijo algo tímida Rapunzel

**-Rapunzel** – dijo Anna alegremente abrazándola – **Mama, tíos podemos ir a los jardines** – dijo mirando a su madre

**-Por supuesto** – dijo el rey

-**Vayan con cuidado** – dijo Regina viendo como su hija arrastraba a Rapunzel, en eso miro a su hija Elsa que estaba frunciendo el ceño, Regina se estaba riendo internamente – **Elsa porque no vas con ellas**

**-Eh –** dijo Elsa saliendo de sus pensamientos - **Estas segura madre** – respondió Elsa ya que ella siempre se quedaba con su madre, ya que cuando viajaban a corona era para discutir algunos comercios

-**Por supuesto mi amor ve** – dijo Regina sonriente

**-Elsa querida hazle recalcar a Anna sobre la cena** – dijo su Tía Alicia

**-Ok ya vuelo** – dijo haciendo una reverencia a sus tíos para irse y se fue corriendo hacia su hermana

-**Claude **– dijo Regina mirando a su guardia personal

Claude sonrió y mando algunos de sus guardias a vigilar a sus princesas

**-Regina es mejor que nos dirijamos a mi oficina** – dijo El rey muy contento con la presencia de Regina

-**Por supuesto** – dijo Regina mientras Claude la seguía por detrás

* * *

Se encontraban en la oficina de Frederick era muy amplia no tan amplia como el de Arendelle pero aun así tenía sus cosas, Frederick y Alicia estaban sentados al frente de Regina y Claude

**-Cuéntenme cómo fue? Quien fue? – **dijo Regina mirando a sus amigos

Frederick empezó hablarle como encontró, mejor dicho como su hija la encontró con ayuda de un caballo y su futuro prometido

**-Ella?** – dijo Regina cuidadosamente

-**Está muerta** – dijeron los reyes

Regina suspiro con alivio – **Eso significa que Rapunzel ya no tiene ningún poder verdad?**

**-Eso es lo que me temo –** dijo Frederick, mientras que su esposa le estaba consolando con la mano

-**Explíquense –** dijo Regina confundida

-**Rapunzel nació con ese poder es como…**

**-Mi hija** – termino Regina entendiendo todo

**-Sí, creemos que por ahora que Rapunzel ya no lo tiene…. algo le pueda suceder** – dijo Alicia con tristeza

Regina se quedó pensativa, sabía que Elsa así como Rapunzel nacieron con sus poderes, eran uno solo con sus poderes a pesar de los diferentes acontecimientos a cómo llegaron con sus poderes aun así, sus poderes les pertenecían, era como respirar para ellas

**-Voy hablar con los Trolls, ha habido algún acontecimiento con ella, como fatiga, o estar enferma** – dijo mirando a los reyes

**-Si** – dijo Alicia derramando algunas lágrimas, mientras que Frederick se sentía impotente por no saber cómo ayudar a su hija

Regina vio el dolor en los reyes e inmediatamente se paró para abrazarlo – **No se preocupen voy hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Rapunzel, consultaremos los libros, hablaremos con los Trolls, haremos cualquier cosa para salvar a Rapunzel –** dijo abrazando a Alicia

-**Gracias Regina** – dijeron los reyes

-**No es ninguna molestia, ustedes me ayudaron mucho cuando Elsa se escapó y se encerró en su habitación cuando era pequeña, si no fuera por ustedes mi hija no se hubiera abierto a mí –** dijo con una sonrisa

-**Que dices Regina, tu eres una excelente madre para ellas, prácticamente nosotros no hicimos nada –** dijo Alicia secándose sus lágrimas y teniendo esperanzas para su hija

**-Así que cuéntenme como es Eugene verdad?** – dijo Regina cambiando de tema

**-Él es excelente** – dijo Alicia con una sonrisa **\- gracias a él tenemos a mi hija, él le da ese brillo a Rapunzel**

**-Estoy de acuerdo** – suspiro Frederick a ningún padre le gustaría que su hija se enamore pero esta vez es una excepción

Regina sonrió a Frederick sabia como era el de protector y más cuando ha recuperado a su hija recientemente

**-¿Cuéntanos como están las niñas? – **dijo Alicia cambiando de tema, quería olvidar por un momento que su hija podría morir

-**Lo normal, como siempre, Elsa ha mejorado al momento de tomar decisiones para el reino, y Anna está comenzando a involucrarse más en las cosas del reino, pero aun no quiero que se involucren mucho, solo las estoy preparando, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro pero por ahora quiero que mis hijas se diviertan – dijo Regina sonriente**

**-Si yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo** – dijo Frederick – **Eugene es un excelente comerciante, y Rapunzel es una reina nata, los dos se complementa y sé que el reino de Corona va a estar muy bien con ellos **– dijo sonriente

**-Has pensado en dejar el reino?** – pregunto Regina

**-No aun no, lo estuve pensando mucho, quería que se casaran, pero con lo de Rapunzel** – dijo con tristeza lo último – **quiero que viva más su vida con nosotros** – dijo con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de su esposa

**-Al menos Rapunzel tiene a Eugene…. **Suspiro Regina

**-Lo dices por ese sujeto de las islas del sur** – dijo Alicia sonriente

**-Si –** gruño Regina – **como se atrevió a pedir casamiento a mi hija Anna y ni siquiera estaba yo para incendiarlo** – gruño con odio

Frederick se rio con Alicia – **Cálmate además no era como si pudieras faltar a la reunión de los reinos vecinos**

**-Si pero sentí como si fuera alguna trampa, era el cumpleaños de Anna e inmediatamente la deje a ella y su hermana por unos meses para enterarme que había traidores en el reino** – dijo odiando al duque de Weselton

-**Aun no sabes que vas hacer con él?** Dijo Alicia también odiando a ese sujeto, había llamado bruja a su sobrina

**-Estamos tratando de comprar sus acciones, de una vez por todas para desterrarlo** – dijo Regina

**-Piensas que él estaba involucrado con Hans? –** pregunto Frederick

**No **– dijo Regina – **Hans es solo un estúpido niño con ambición, su familia sabe perfectamente que si se mete con mi reino, inmediatamente las islas del sur, solamente van hacer Islas, ya que Arendelle tiene ahora poder sobre ellas, además Hans ahora está aislado de su familia ya que ha causado mucho daño a su familia por meterse con la mía, al parecer le han dado la espalda y ahora se encuentra encarcelado en una de las islas – **

**-Bueno se lo merecía nadie se ente con la familia** – gruño Frederick

**-Y aun sabes porque Anna acepto su compromiso con él?** – dijo Alicia confundida

-**Anna acepto porque Elsa se había alejado de ella, y creo para darle celos** – dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros

Frederick y Alicia se rieron por eso sus sobrinas y su hija aun eran unos niños

**-Los niños aún son niños –** dijo Frederick – **aun así me sorprendió mucho que no lo mataste** – dijo aun confundido ya que conocían a Regina y sabía que ella como cualquier rey o reina mataría por su familia

**-A pesar de atacar a mis hijas, les hizo un favor** – suspiro

**-Encontrar el amor entre si **– dijo Alicia con una sonrisa

-**Exacto sin esa pelea, ellas aun estarían alejadas, además comparten el amor verdadero – respondió con una sonrisa**

**-Ellas te han dicho algo? –** pregunto Frederick

**-Aun no, creo que lo quieren tomar con calma, ellas saben que yo las apoyo en todo –**

**-Les has dicho sobre su compromiso? –** dijo Alicia

**-Aun no, les voy a decir cuando ellas me digan que quieren casarse **– respondió sonriente, en eso miro a sus hijas a través de la ventana jugando con Rapunzel – **Rapunzel sabe la verdad?** – dijo ahora mirando a los reyes

Frederick negó con la cabeza – **Aun no, sé que cuando va ser reina va saber todo** – dijo con decepción

**-Frederick sabes que eso lo hizo tu padre, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso –** dijo seriamente – **Anna aun no lo sabe** – suspiro también

**-No crees que es mejor decirles juntas** – dijo Alicia

Frederick y Regina se vieron y asintieron a los dicho era mucho mejor que las dos se enteraran de lo que hizo su abuelo juntas, va ser un tema delicado, las dos han sufrido mucho, y toda la culpa la tiene ese hombre muerto

**-Lo haremos pero aun no** – dijo Regina mientras que Frederick asintió, los dos no querían que sus hijas tengan un cargo de conciencia, querían que las dos vivan su vida al máximo

* * *

-**Anna espera** – dijo Elsa corriendo tras su hermana

-**Mucho te demoras Elsa** – dijo Anna aun abrazando a Rapunzel

Elsa solo suspiro a su hermana le gustaba burlarse de ella mucho, además porque tiene que abrazar a su prima así pensó un poco celosa, tenía que controlar sus celos ya que se había dado cuenta que la pileta se estaba congelado tenía que controlar su poder

**-Cuéntame todo **– dijo Anna mirando a Rapunzel

Rapunzel le empezó a contar sobre su vida en cautiverio y sobre su madrastra como murió y el amor de su vida que era Eugene

Anna estaba fascinada con la historia de su prima

Elsa estaba asintiendo todo lo que estaba diciendo Rapunzel, estaba muy conectada a ella, su prima es una persona valiente

**-Y como es Eugene?** – pregunto Anna

Rapunzel sonrió e inmediato su caballo Maximus le entrego un papel con la imagen de Eugene, inmediatamente Rapunzel le mostro la foto a Anna y a Elsa, vio a sus primas que estaban con la mirada rara ella no entendía

**-Es muy guapo** – dijo Elsa delicadamente

**-Si** – suspiro Anna sin ofender a su prima

Rapunzel estaba confundida y vio la foto se enteró que era la foto antigua cuando Eugene era un ladrón y se empezó a reír – **él no es así en verdad –** dijo rompiendo

Las hermanas asintieron a lo dicho aun preocupada por su prima por conseguirse un hombre así con una gran nariz, Maximus comenzó a reírse por eso

**-Oh cuéntame de tus antiguos poderes** – pregunto Anna mirando a Rapunzel

**-No es nada normal, mi cabello era largo y rubio y cuando cantaba podía mantener a la gente joven** – dijo mirando a sus primas

-**Oh ósea tu poder es curativo** – dijo Elsa interesada

-**Se podría decir que sí, pero ya no lo tengo – **dijo Rapunzel con un poco de tristeza

**-Te sientes sola sin tu poder** – dijo Anna agarrando la mano de su prima

**-Si** – dijo Rapunzel

-**Pero porque? –** Dijo Elsa **– ahora eres normal – **

Anna se sorprendió por lo dicho, no creía que su hermana aun sentía que su poder era malo

**-Ese poder era parte de mí, es como si me hubieran cortando un miembro de mi cuerpo, es como respirar, ese poder era lo que yo era –** explico Rapunzel mirando a Elsa

Elsa se quedó pensativa por lo que dijo

-**Mi papa me conto que tu también tienes un poder verdad?** – dijo mirando a su prima

Elsa se sintió incomoda aún se sentía incomoda con su poder

**-Si es el mejor poder de todos** – exclamo Anna con emoción

**-No lo es –** susurro Elsa en eso sintió la mirada de su madre que le sonreía – **Ahora vengo** – dijo saliendo del jardín y dirigiéndose al castillo

**-Elsa espera –** exclamo Anna parándose con frustración

-**Pregunte algo malo? **– dijo Rapunzel

-**No –** dijo Anna inmediatamente – **solo que Elsa aun no está acostumbrada a que le digan que su poder traer alegría que tristeza**

**-Cuál es su poder**

**-El hielo –** dijo con una sonrisa

**-El hielo?** – dijo emocionada

-**Si **– Anna se estaba preocupando por su hermana – **ahora vengo**

**\- No te preocupes **– dijo viendo a Anna marchándose

Anna se fue a buscar a su hermana no la encontraba en ningún lugar, pensó en irse donde su madre o preguntar al guardia que la estaba protegiendo aun así sintió que podría estar aun en el jardín ya que a Elsa le gusta sentirse libre, así que se fue al jardín trasero del lado sur del castillo y la encontró sentada en una banca blanca, no había nadie al parecer los guardias la dejaron sola, era una ventaja también para ella, se acercó sigilosamente hacia su hermana

-**Mi amor** – susurro a Elsa sonriente

Elsa miro a su hermana con los ojos abiertos – **Como?**

**-Siempre te encontrare **– dijo Anna sonriente sentándose en el regazo de Elsa

**-Anna los guardias** – susurro con un poco de miedo

-**No están, nos dejaron solas** – dijo aun sentada en el regazo de su hermana y pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Elsa y mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Elsa ruborizada

**-Dime tu qué pasa? Porque te fuiste así? –** susurro poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Elsa abra

Elsa abrazo la cintura de Anna – **Lo siento –** susurro

**-No lo sientas, sabes que te amo verdad? –** dijo Anna

**-Lo sé** – susurro

-**Sabes que amo tus poderes también verdad, con o sin poderes sigues siendo Elsa, futura reina de Arendelle hija de la mejor madre del mundo Regina de Arendelle y la mejor hermana y novia mía** – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios, cuando trato de separarse, Elsa la agarro de la cabeza para profundizar más el beso

* * *

**Gracias a las personas que siguieron la historia**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

**Presente Arendelle**

Elsa seguía besando con fuerza a Anna no la quería dejar ir, Anna fue todo para ella, es todo su mundo, no necesitaba a nadie más solo a ella para pasar toda su vida junta y ella era toda suya pensó con satisfacción mientras la besaba ahora el cuello de Anna sabía que iba a dejarle una marca pero no le importara, ya que ella era suya y podría enfrentar cualquier cosa si Anna estaba con ella

-**Elsa** – gimió Anna agarrándola para que pare

**-mmm** – gruño un poco

**-Tienes que parar mi amor** – dijo respirando con dificultad

**-No –** gruño mientras seguía besando el cuello de Anna

En eso escucharon como si alguien estuviera peleando con espadas, Elsa tuvo que dejar a Anna ahora así para dar una mirada fría a la persona quien interrumpió su momento con Anna, cuando volteo se dio cuenta que el caballo de Rapunzel tenía una espada en la boca y se estaba peleando con un chico y ese chico tenía una sartén como espada

-**Que rayos** – murmuro Elsa confundida

**-Él debe de ser el prometido de Rapunzel…. Eugene** – dijo Anna mirando bien al chico que seguía peleando con el cabello, pero por dentro estaba contenta con Elsa ya que siempre ella era la que insistía en tener tiempo a solas con Elsa, mientras que su hermana era la que siempre la detenía, al parecer las cosas se están volviendo al revés

**-Voy hacer helado con ellos** – murmuro Elsa un poco enojada

-**Maximus! Eugene! Basta –** dijo Rapunzel corriendo a separarlos **– siempre que los dejo solos se pelean **– dijo algo enojada

**-El comenzó –** dijo Eugene apuntando a Maximus mientras que el caballo lo apuntaba con su pata, en eso escucharon algunas risas del otro lado y vieron que eran las primas de Rapunzel que se dirijian hacia ellos

-**Ustedes son muy divertidos – **dijo Anna sonriente

**-Hola soy Eugene** – dijo haciendo una reverencia a las princesas

**-No tienes porque hacer eso somos familia** – dijo Elsa cortésmente, en eso por arte de magia apareció un papel, Eugene y Maximus se asustaron, Rapunzel y Pascal estaban fascinados y mirando a los alrededores quien hizo eso, mientras que Elsa agarro inmediatamente el papel

**-Es mama?** – pregunto Anna

**-Si** – contesto Elsa – **dicen que nos están llamando para cenar**

**-Tiene magia… tu mama?** – pregunto Rapunzel sorprendida y entusiasmada

**-Magia? –** dijo Eugene sorprendido y casi a punto de desmayarse

**-Sí, ella es una de las más grandes hechiceras que hay, su magia es nata** – dijo Elsa con orgullo

**-Es una de las mejores, si tienes alguna pregunta de magia dile a ella **– dijo Anna con orgullo

Rapunzel se quedó pensativa por la noticia

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando los hermosos platos del reino de Corona, Anna estaba conversando enérgicamente con Rapunzel y Eugene mientras que Elsa estaba comiendo tranquilamente, Regina estaba hablando con los reyes, ya que dentro de poco su hija Elsa va cumplir 19 años

**-19 años Elsa ya eres toda una señorita** – dijo Frederick con alegría mirando a su sobrina

**-Gracias tío** – dijo ruborizada Elsa

-**Así que Elsa tienes algún pretendiente?** – dijo su tío sonriente, Regina miro a Frederick y le sonrió ya que sabía lo que estaba haciendo

Anna cuando escucho eso se atraganto con la comida

**-Mi amor estas bien** – pregunto Regina fingiendo preocupación ya que por dentro estaba sonriendo

**-Ah… si madre lo siento** – dijo avergonzada

Rapunzel y Eugene estaban confundidos por eso, aunque se habían dado cuenta del comportamiento de Elsa y Anna ya que eran muy unidas para ser solo hermanas

Elsa estaba preocupada por Anna pero no podía hacer nada ya que estaba al frente de ella, se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa de su madre a su tío por la pregunta, acaso su madre sabe algo, bueno era una reina, la reina siempre sabe todo, solo esperaba que el secreto de ella y Anna, aunque no se entere

-**Mama sobre mi cumpleaños desearía no hacerlo** – dijo Elsa recordando lo que le dijo Anna

-**Y eso porque querida** – dijo Regina aunque por dentro ya lo sabía, cada cumpleaños de sus hijas siempre vienen muchos reyes ofreciendo a sus hijos, era muy molesto, quería decirles a todos que sus hijas se iban a casar, pero no podía hacer nada ya que como Elsa ni tampoco Anna le han dicho sobre su relación, solo tenía que empujarlas un poco mas

-**Ah… bueno… es que **– Elsa empezó a tartamudear – **es muy molestoso** – y lo dijo, ella estaba toda roja

Los reyes se rieron de Elsa incluyendo su madre, Rapunzel y Eugene aun no entendía así que se dejaron llevar por la risa de los reyes, mientras que Anna solo seguía comiendo ya que ella fue quien le dijo a Elsa que no haya fiesta este año ya que no quería ver a su hermana rodeada de idiotas que se le acerquen

Regina acepto ya que conocía a sus hijas y sabía que la idea fue de Anna, ya que Elsa era más democrática y no le importaba mucho que vengan los príncipes a proponerle

-**Mama y si solo somos todos nosotros –** dijo Anna mirando a su madre – **con Claude, Kai y Gerda** – dijo sonriente Anna

-**Tu qué piensas Frederick** – dijo Regina mirando al rey

-**Creo que tus hijas tienen toda la razón, sería muy molestoso ver a todos esos príncipes merodeando a mis sobrinas –** sonrió Frederick, dándoles una sonrisa cómplice a Anna y Elsa

Anna y Elsa se sonrojaron por lo que dijo su tío acaso el sabia?

**-Creo que sería estupendo – **dijo Alicia sonriente

-**Entonces que ya nada más se diga este año solo la pasamos en familia** – dijo Regina sonriente mirando a sus hijas, miro a su sobrina y a su prometido algo tristes, ya que pensaban que no estaba involucrado Eugene– **Espero que también te unas a nosotros Eugene?**

**-Ah gracias por la invitación su majestad** – dijo Eugene

-**Ya eres de la familia Eugene así que dime solamente Tía Regina, así como Rapunzel** – sonrió Regina

**-Gracias Tía –** dijo Rapunzel sonriente

**-Gracias mama** – dijo Elsa con una gran sonrisa yéndose a abrazar a su madre con alegría

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde y noche conociéndose entre todos, Los reyes estaban felices viendo a su hija Rapunzel más feliz de lo de costumbre, Regina también estaba con alegría viendo a sus hijas que estaban siempre agarradas de las manos inconscientemente

* * *

Era de noche y Regina estaba a punto de echarse a dormir hasta que alguien toco su puerta, ella estaba confundida ya que pensaban que todos estaban dormidos, vio el espejo de su cómoda y con una mano apareció la imagen de Rapunzel tocando su puerta, así que ella fue abrirle

**-Tía… lo siento por interrumpirle** – dijo alto tímida

-**No te preocupes querida… pasa** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Gracias** – dijo tímidamente y se quedó viendo a su tía

-**Así que… cuéntame que te pasa** – dijo sentándose en su cama y dando una palmada para que se siente consigo, inmediatamente Rapunzel se sentó a tu costado

**-Tía** – dijo mirándole a los ojos – **alguna vez sentiste que te sientes incompleta**

**Regina se sorprendió por lo dicho y luego sonrió** – dependiendo de que me quieras decir

Rapunzel estaba confundida por lo que le dijo

**-Incompleta como si naciste con algo y luego te lo quitaron o incompleta como si te faltara alguien contigo** – explico Regina

**-La primera** – dijo inmediatamente Rapunzel

-**Dependiendo **– dijo Regina y vio a su sobrina confundida – **si con lo que nací me lo quitaron o con lo que nací yo me deshice de eso**

**-Esa es la cuestión** – dijo Rapunzel confundida – **Mi poder, causa daño a la gente si no lo hubiera tenido, nunca me hubieran secuestrado, si no lo hubiera tenido Eugene no hubiera estado casi al borde de la muerte, mi poder hace daño, pero siento que lo necesito ya que es parte de mí, yo no sé qué me pasa –** dijo con los ojos llorosos

Regina vio con tristeza a su sobrina y cuando vio los ojos de ella que tenía lágrimas inmediatamente se fue para abrazarla y consolarla

Después de un tiempo

**-Rapunzel querida** – dijo limpiándole las lágrimas – **cada poder que tenemos** – dijo Regina alzando su mano y de la nada construyendo un pequeño castillo de nieve, Rapunzel estaba con los ojos abiertos impresionada – **es lo que nos hace ser nosotros mismos, va ver personas que van a querer ese poder para utilizarlos en formas egoístas, eso sucedió con Gothel, ella quería solo para sus fines en cambio tu querida** – dijo mirándola a los ojos **– tu poder lo utilizaste para el bien, ahora la gran pregunta sería quieres recuperarlo?**

Rapunzel se quedó pensativa por lo que dijo, estaba viendo el pequeño castillo que le hizo su tía

-**Cualquier cosa que decidas tus padres, inclusive Eugene te van a poyar en todo** – dijo Regina sonriente, aunque por dentro esperara que la respuesta de su sobrina sea si, ya que si no ella podría morir ya que su poder es uno con ella

**-Lo quiero recuperar** – dijo Rapunzel mirando a su tía con una gran determinación

Regina sonrió a su sobrina y la abrazo – **Voy hacer todo lo posible para que recuperes tus poderes**

**-En serio? Es posible? –** dijo con alegría

-**Todo es posible, si uno lo cree –** dijo Regina sonriente

-**Tía tu poder también es el hielo?**

Regina sonrió y alzo su otra mano y de la nada un castillo pequeño de fuego se construyo

-**Sorprendente **– dijo Rapunzel tratando de querer agarrar pero no sabía si se podía quemar con el

**-No te preocupes, eres mi familia también –** dijo para que lo agarrara

Rapunzel agarro el castillo de fuego y sintió una gran calidez, estaba muy sorprendida – **me siento en paz – **dijo sonriente mirando a su tía

-**Mi poder a parte de Hielo y Fuego vienen de mi también puedo crear varias cosas y conjurar varias cosas, no se mucho de mi poder solo lo que me explicaron los Trolls**

**-Los Trolls son nuestros guardianes verdad?**

**-Si ellos son los guardianes de los reinos, gracias a ellos los reinos están en paz, ellos son mis maestros, y todo lo que se, se lo debo a ellos, El poder de Elsa es solo Hielo, pero ese solo Hielo es muy potente**

**-Elsa aun no está acostumbrado a sus poderes verdad?** – dijo recordando lo que sucedió en la tarde

**-Mi hija cuando era más pequeña, aun no podía controlar su poder y a causa de eso hirió accidentalmente a Anna, ella tiene miedo de hacerlo de nuevo, pero con el tiempo y gracias a Anna ella lo está aceptando**

**-Anna tiene poderes? – **

**-No **– respondió – **aun no los tiene**

**-Qué tipo de poder va a tener?**

**-Ella va a tener el fuego** – respondió

**-Wuao** – exclamo sorprendida – **Hielo y Fuego es sorprendente… mi poder creo que es curar y volver a la gente joven** – dijo con un puchero

**-Tu poder es curativo mi amor, tu poder es el más raro de todos y muy especial déjame decirte, cada poder es especial –** respondió Regina

**-Gracias tía por todo** – dijo abrazándola – **me puedo quedar con los mini castillos**

**-Claro** \- respondió – **déjame ponértela en un vidrio** – dijo conjurando dos bolas de cristal y poniendo los mini castillos ahí

-**gracias tía **– respondió Rapunzel saliendo del cuarto de Regina

Regina sonrió a su sobrina mientras se iba, estaba feliz que su sobrina haya aceptado recuperar sus poderes, uno menos y queda sus dos hijas nada más, con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir

* * *

**Pasado Storybrooke**

El bosque estaba húmedo y fresco, pero al menos los pocos rayos de sol que le golpeaban la espalda la calentaban. Aquella mañana se había despertado antes que todos lo de la ciudad sabía que hoy su madre atacaría así que había salido a la búsqueda de Rumpelstiltskin.

***Morirás tú y todas las personas a las que quieres, ¿lo sabes?*** ese fue su gran pensamiento

Aquella mañana había tenido la brillante idea de buscar el pozo donde todo había comenzado. Pensaba que allí podría encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin.

**¿Algo te preocupa, querida?**

Regina se pone en guardia levantándose y encontrándose con Rumpelstiltskin que la mira divertido.

**Rumpelstiltskin**

**Sí, aquí estoy, Su Majestad. Pero, ¿cómo es que se encuentra por aquí?**

Rumpelstiltskin saltaba por aquí y por allí, alegre, para después sentarse sobre un tronco. Sin duda ya no parecía el tranquilo y críptico Mr. Gold.

**Sabes por qué estoy aquí, idiota**

Rumpelstiltskin se levanta de repente, la mirada de piedra y un dedo señalándola.

**No, no, no. ¿Dónde has dejado las buenas maneras? **

**Quiero hacer un trato contigo**

Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca, maléficamente - **¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo quiero hacer un trato con usted?**

**Escucha lo que tengo para ofrecerte**

Rumpelstiltskin, sonriente, asiente, se sienta y con el meñique hace un gesto de destaponarse un oído

**Bien. Soy todo oídos**

**Quiero algo para enviar a mi madre a otra dimensión**

**Lo siento querida pero eso es imposible**

**Nada para ti es imposible, tu muy bien sabes que mi madre vendrá por ti, a mí no me importa lo que vaya a pasarme pero lamentablemente me preocupo por este estúpido pueblo ya que mi hijo está aquí, aunque el no me quiera mas**

**Que te hace pensar que yo no puedo con tu madre**

Regina se rio de el** – ya no puedes, ya que ahora tienes una debilidad**

Rumpelstiltskin abre los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su amada así que se queda pensativo – **Que ganaría yo?**

**Ya que cuando destierres a mi madre también lo harás conmigo –** dijo ocultando su tristeza – **Mi madre solo me quiere y destruir todo lo que una vez amo, yo me iré con ella, lo que ganarías es que podrás reinar en este estúpido pueblucho y ya no estaré molestándote, Tú me debes Rumple** – dijo con odio mirándolo

Rumple solo sonrió a Regina – **Lo hare pero con dos condiciones**

**-Cualquier cosa**

**-Necesito que bebas una poción mía**

**-Y eso para qué? –** Dijo confundida **– No juegues conmigo** – dijo señalándolo con furia

**-Calma majestad, es algo bueno necesito darte algo de poder ya que tu poder se está desvaneciendo no es así?** – dijo sonriente

Regina abrió los ojos odiándolo ya que el siempre está dos pasos por delante de ella – **Que quieres**

-**Te vas a tomar esa pócima para aumentar tu poder pero se necesita un ingrediente especial**

**-Qué cosa**

**-La sangre del Sheriff**

Regina abrió confundida en ninguno de sus libros para abrir un portal estaba la sangre de alguien – **Porque?**

**-Sin preguntas querida**

Regina resoplo de odio mirándolo – **Ve preparando la pócima** – dijo desapareciendo de Rumple

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo con una gran sonrisa ya que había completado uno de sus antiguos tratos

Regina se encontraba mirando a los alrededores tratando de encontrar al Sheriff, cuando la encontró estaba en una esquina, así que ella se escondió de la vista de Swan y conjuro algunos cuchillos para dañarla en la pierna, cuando vio que el Sheriff ahora estaba sangrando ella desapareció y apareció delante de ella

**-Como siempre tan torpe Señorita Swan – **dijo conjurando un pañuelo

**-Como demonios estas acá, creía que te habías ido? **– dijo soportando el dolor y mirando a cada lado para ver si era Cora

-**Y dejar que mi madre gane, no querida –** dijo sonriente, presionando la herida con el pañuelo y tratando de que absorba la sangre, al ver que el pañuelo ya tiene suficiente, dijo un hechizo y rápidamente la piel del Sheriff estaba intacta

-**Wuao como hiciste eso? **– dijo Emma sorprendida viendo que ya no tenía nada

**-Magia curativa Sheriff** – dijo ocultando el pañuelo – **Suerte, no seas tan torpe **– dijo desapareciendo

**-Espera** – grito Emma confundida porque Regina le había ayudado y de cómo demonios se daño

* * *

Regina apareció de nuevo delante de Rumple

-**Veo querida que ya lo trajiste** – dijo con una sonrisa

-**Al grano diablillo** – dijo Regina enojada

Gold conjuro un frasco y puso la sangre de Swan e inmediatamente todo el líquido se volvió blanco – **ahora querida necesito un poco la tuya** – cuando que Regina quería preguntarle **– sin preguntas querida**

Regina solo apretó sus puños sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al momento de no saber nada pero estaba desesperada de que su madre desaparezca

Regina saca de la chaqueta una pequeña navaja y se hace un corte en la palma de la mano, le pasa la navaja a Rumpelstiltskin mostrándole la mano.

**-Gracias querida** – dijo poniendo ahora la sangre en el frasco y seguía de color blanco, interesante pensó Rumple – **Ahora tómatelo**

Regina asintió a lo dicho, Esta siente una fuerte ola de poder entrar en su pecho. Cae al suelo, inesperadamente, por el dolor.

**-La poción también te va a dar fuerza, cumplí con el trato querida –** dijo sonriente viendo a Regina sonriente

Regina logra, a duras penas, ponerse de pie – **Cual es la otra condición –**

**-Me deberás un favor –** respondió sonriente

Regina sabía que deberle un favor a él era como si tu vida dependiera de él y eso era algo muy malo

**No te preocupes querida, no es nada malo**

**Dime qué favor, Quiero estar segura. Demasiadas veces me has engañado Rumpelstiltskin**

**Va ser un pequeño favor, en el futuro algo me pasara y quiero que me ayudes en eso**

**-Al poner mi vida en riesgo**

**-No te preocupes querida, tú vas a tener poder para derrotar a cualquier cosa**

Regina solo asintió

**-Dame una señal **

**-Mi nombre, cuando grite mi nombre** – susurro

**-Excelente querida, nos vemos en el futuro –** sonrió Rumpelstiltskin - **Buena suerte -**

**No me sirve, idiota. Solo me enfada el no poder hacerte pagar el que hayas traído de vuelta a mi madre**

Rumpelstiltskin rompe a reír

**Oh, pero yo no he traído a tu madre. No voluntariamente. Ese portal lo abrí para recuperar mis poderes** – dijo desapareciendo

Lo único que se escucha en ese bosque es el crujido de las hojas que acompañaba la risa maléfica del hombre.

* * *

Regina apenas había salido del bosque cuando escucha que una rama se rompe, y al girarse se encuentra con el pequeño Henry que la miraba.

**¿Qué haces aquí, Henry?**

**¿Qué haces tú aquí, Regina?**

Regina al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Henry se siente mal.

**¿Ya ni siquiera me llamas mamá? Fantástico**

**Tú eres la reina malvada y mi madre es Emma**

**Para mí tú eres y siempre serás mi hijo**

Henry se pone a su lado, mientras ella camina con paso acelerado hacia la ciudad.

**o que no entiendo es cómo una persona malvada como tú decide ser mamá**

**No entiendes muchas cosas, Henry, pero no importa**

Henry resopla, intentando seguir el paso de su madre adoptiva, mientras que esta intenta por todos los medios no llorar

**¿Quieres traicionarnos de nuevo? ¿Estás del lado de tu madre?**

Regina se para y se gira hacia el muchacho que la mira a los ojos. Se baja a su altura y lo agarra por los hombros.

**No, no estoy engañando a nadie, Henry. Lo sé, he cometido tantos errores en mi vida que no merezco tu confianza. Pero todo lo que hice, justo o errado, ha sido luchar por ti. Por ti, que has sido el único destello de felicidad en mi vida. Yo te quiero y te querré siempre**

Henry se zafa de su madre, confuso, y saca de la mochila el viejo y polvoriento libro de cuentos que Blancanieves le había regalado

**Pero aquí dice que tú eres el mal**

**El mal es solo cuestión de puntos de vista, Henry**

Apoya la mano sobre el libro y siente una pequeña sacudida en sus yemas.

**Henry, nada es blanco o negro. Todo tiene un porqué, incluso las cosas más malvadas o más terroríficas**

Quita la mano del libro, se levanta y comienza a caminar

**De todas maneras, tranquilo. Cuando todo esto acabe, no me verás más. No haré ningún mal a nadie. Es una promesa**

Tras decir eso, desaparece en la niebla, dejando a un Henry confuso con aquel libro de cuentos entre sus brazos, pero se decidió en no creer en Regina ya que ella es la reina malvada y todo lo que dice es para confundir así que se fue hacia el restaurante de la abuelita, para averiguar mas cosas

* * *

Regina ahora se encontraba en medio de la ciudad esperando a que su madre aparezca, se sentía más fuerte debe ser por la poción, cuando regresara al bosque encantado ya que ahí es el único lugar que Rumple me llevaría, investigaría más, todas las personas la estaban viendo esperando algo

**-PORQUE NO SE LARGAN –** grito Regina dándoles una mirada asesina, inmediatamente los aldeanos se fueron, al menos aún le tenían miedo

-**Hola querida** – dijo Su madre apareciendo muy sonriente, con su criado y una jaula cubierta con una tela roja

**-Madre no creía que llegarías tarde** – dijo con ironía mirando su reloj

-**Por favor, una reina nunca llega tarde, ustedes siempre llegan temprano –** sonrió

Los habitantes se estaban juntando

**_Idiotas _**pensó Regina

**-Es cierto tu estas con tu madre** – grito enojado Henry

Regina miro a su hijo y le dolió profundamente lo que le dijo, como podría estar con su madre, acaso no lo ve, en que fallo en criarlo

**-Wuao querida que mal criaste a ese mocoso** – dijo sonriente Cora

-Eres la reina Malvada – grito Henry, inmediatamente Ruby le hizo callar y se puso escondida detrás del coche de Emma

-**Lo se madre –** susurro con tristeza

**-REGINA! –** grito Emma yéndose hacia ella, seguida por sus padres

Cora sonrió por lo dicho e inmediatamente con sus poderes empezó a destruir la ciudad

Regina estaba sorprendida así que puso campos de protección a los aldeanos – **Que crees que estás haciendo esto es solo tú y yo!** – grito

Cora se empezó a reír – **Es para darte una lección a ti y al resto de idiotas** – dijo con ironía – **aunque… **– susurro lo ultimo

Regina miro a los alrededores había destruido gran parte de la cuidad en tan solos unos pocos segundos

**¿Qué quieres, bruja?** – grito James

Cora explota en una estridente risa que hace temblar la tierra entera. Después, se acerca a su siervo acariciándole un hombro.

**-Estoy aquí para hacer una proposición, Príncipe-**

**No haremos ningún pacto contigo si es eso lo que intentas decir**

**¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que la propuesta es para ustedes. Son demasiado cándidos y buenos. Después de haber meditado toda la noche he decidido hacerte a ti, hija mía, una propuesta**

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, y girándose se quedan mirando a Regina

**Vete al infierno madre – dijo **mas que enojada

**Oh, bambita mía, ya he estado y he vuelto a por ti, ¿no te hace eso feliz?**

Regina en una nube de humo violeta se transforma en su alter ego del mundo mágico. Un corsé burdeos le ciñe el pecho resaltando sus senos y el collar de diamantes que le adorna el cuello. El vestido desciende largo y libre hasta el suelo mientras los cabellos están recogido delante y se deslizan sueltos por la parte de atrás hasta la mitad de la espalda.

**Déjalo ya madre, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo**

Emma se queda ahí mirándola, quiere ir a su lado para darle las fuerzas necesarias. Con la piel tan blanca y los ojos tan profundos le parece una delgada ramita, víctima de la intemperie. Se obliga a quedarse quieta, sujetando a Henry que mira a Cora con desprecio.

**¿Ni siquiera si te propusiese un cambio? ¿Ni siquiera si ese cambio fuese de una persona por ti amada? Ni siquiera si fuese…**

Con un ligero movimiento de la mano, el siervo de Cora levanta la tela roja de la jaula, dejando ver en su interior a un hombre con el pecho descubierto, visiblemente enfadado y desaliñado. No es necesario que Cora termine la frase para hacerle comprender a Regina de quién está hablando.

**Daniel **\- susurra. De repente le falta la respiración y la cabeza le duele. Se lleva una mano al estómago, cree que se va a desmayar, abre la boca de nuevo un par de veces para hablar. Se siente la boca seca, la lengua pastosa, la voz recluida quién sabe dónde. Mira a su madre que exhibía un gesto de satisfacción.

Blancanieves da un paso hacia delante y habla en lugar de Regina

**Pero Regina me dijo que estaba muerto. Que tú lo habías matado**

Cora asiente - **En cierto sentido es lo que le hice creer. Pensé que este palafrenero me era más útil vivo que muerto**

**¿Me hiciste creer que lo habías matado? Estaba allí entre mis brazos, sin vida. ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué? - **Es un grito desesperado lo que proviene de los labios de Regina. Un grito que hace temblar a todos los que estaban allí observando.

**Hija mía, el amor es debilidad, ¿lo has dicho también tú o me equivoco? Este pequeño idiota te estaba distrayendo de tu verdadero potencial. Cosa que has demostrado a todos ahora**

Los ojos de Regina están húmedos, pero intenta por todos los medios sofocar las lágrimas. No quiere llorar delante de esa mujer que dice ser su madre. El odio que siente hacia ella es secundario al dolor y al sentimiento de culpa. Durante todos estos siglos había llevado muerte y destrucción para vengar un hecho nunca ocurrido. Se siente una estúpida.

**Déjalo ir**

Daniel, ante aquellas palabras, como salido de un sueño, alza su mirada hacia Regina. Le sonríe, desesperado, mientras intenta ponerse en pie.

**No es tan fácil, tesoro mío. Lo dejaré libre si tú te unes a mí y me ayudas a destruir a esos sosos humanos**

**No**

**¿Cómo qué no?**

**No te ayudaré a matarlos. Ahora, no. Hoy, no**

** -Por favor querida, ya perdieron únete a mi o sufrirás la consecuencias** – dijo Cora

Regina miro a sus alrededores, era cierto habían perdido no quedaba más magia en Storybrooke en eso vio a Rumple aparecer muy detrás de todos, lo bueno es que su madre no lo haya visto

**-Tu hijo vendrá con nosotros – **

En eso Emma inmediatamente se puso contra Henry para protegerlo, todos estaban asustados no sabían qué iba a pasar

**-Habla querida**

Regina sabía que tenía que actuar era ahora o nunca, sabía que Henry la odiaba aun, no quería nada con ella

**Hija mía, me ayudarás, Sí, porque si no lo haces, el pobre Daniel morirá. Esta vez de verdad**

Tras decir esto, su criado saca de la jaula a Daniel que cansado y herido cae de rodillas ante Cora. Las manos y los pies encadenados. Mueve ligeramente los labios en un susurro silencioso. Blancanieves lee en los labios el nombre de Regina. También Regina se da cuenta, pero se debate sobre lo que debe hacer.

Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse lo máximo posible. Los minutos pasan lentos mientras el silencio como un asesino serpenteaba entre ellos. Reabre de golpe los ojos, en la cara una máscara inexpresiva. Se gira hacia Emma y la mira fijamente, esta última con una expresión de terror. Si, Emma tiene miedo. Miedo de la elección de esta mujer que la está mirando. Regina aparta la mirada de ella para posarla en

Ruby y en Henry que desde detrás del coche esperan la sentencia. Después, dirige su mirada a James y a Blancanieves, para después darse cuenta de que la mitad de la ciudad, que se preparaba para el inminente traslado, había llegado allí y esperaba su decisión.

Vuelve a mirar a la madre y a Daniel. Suspira y da un paso adelante sonriendo lascivamente a su madre.

**No **\- el grito de Emma es un grito estrangulado que paraliza a Regina. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a caminar hacia la madre que le sonríe.

Cuando la tiene delante, Cora le pone una mano sobre el hombro con un gesto materno, mientras ella no aparta la mirada.

**Tú no eres como ella, Regina. No puedes hacer eso. Te estábamos dando una segunda oportunidad** \- Blancanieves se le acerca junto con James que sostiene a su hija

**Tiene razón, Regina. Todos estábamos dispuestos a dejarnos ayudar por ti** \- Como única respuesta, Regina sonríe con malicia, segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Era la única vez que vería a todos

Cora la mira -**Déjalos estar, hija mía, estoy contenta de que finalmente hayas decidido unirte a mí. Sabes muy bien que es peligroso hacer enfadar a una reina-**

Regina se coloca frente a su madre y le sonríe burlona, mientras que con todo su ser llama para sí el poder **\- Oh, madre, lo sé. Pero debo corregirte, es peligroso hace enfadar a… ¡Regina!**

Dicho eso un gran vórtice se abrió debajo del suelo que trago a Cora, Daniel, su siervo y la mismísima Regina

**-Regina** – grito Emma corriendo hacia donde estaba busco por todos los lados y no estaba, todos estaban mirando a los alrededores en estado de Shock

-**Al parecer funciono** – dijo Gold apareciendo ante todos

-**Que acaba de pasar** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-Donde están** – dijo Emma desesperada

-**Se fueron –** dijo Gold simplemente

Todos estaba confundidos no entendían nada

**-Como que se fueron** – dijo Encanto

**-Regina, vino a mi, hicimos un trato, no se preocupen la reina malvada y su madre se fueron, vivan contentos bosque encantado, ya nadie los molestara** – dijo Gold desapareciendo

* * *

**Gracias a las personas que siguieron la historia**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**:)**


	4. Especial Regina y Elsa parte 1

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

**Presente Arendelle**

**Reino Corona**

Regina despertó inmediatamente estaba sudando **– Daniel… Madre…** \- dijo agarrándose la cabeza con dolor, después de unos segundos se calmó y miro a su alrededor – **Que me pasa –** susurro confundida – porque estoy sudando - en eso miro a la ventana y vio que el sol ya se había posado en su ventana **– Mucho calor** – murmuro saliendo de su cama para bañarse y cambiarse para dirigirse a desayunar y olvidándose de todo

* * *

Elsa despertó violentamente, desde hace meses había estado teniendo sueños de su madre con otra gente, en otro lugar muy desconocido para ella, obviamente eran sueños ya que los lugares que vio eran muy raros eran como si esa gente era de otra época, una época muy avanzada al parecer, pero también había otros sueños en una época igual a la suya, estaba teniendo sueños donde su madre era muy joven

Elsa se sentó y comenzó a recordar los sueños de su madre interactuando con esa gente, quienes eran? Fue una de las preguntas que le tenía intrigada otra era porque estaba teniendo esos sueños? Otra pregunta era si todos esos sueños eran verdad? Y si era verdad que iba hacer ella

**-No pienses en eso Elsa** – susurro para sí misma – **Tu mama nunca haría algo así y si lo hizo es porque tenía que ver algo más, ya que tu mama es una de las personas más buenas y justas en todo los reinos –** dijo para sí misma –**y si es vedad? –** comenzó hablar sola, en eso recordó lo que siempre su madre le dijo cuando era pequeña **_Tú no eres mala hija, ya que la maldad no nace mi amor, la maldad se hace_** esas palabras fueron lo que siempre le decía su madre – **que estúpida que soy** – murmuro

Elsa empezó a vestirse con su magia, tenía que ir a desayunar antes que la llamen, al momento en que todos empezaron a desayunar estaban hablando de varias cosas que ella no le dio mucha importancia ya que aún seguía pensando en esos sueños sabía que tenía que hablar con su madre, o con los Trolls los guardianes del reino ellos deben de saber la verdad de todo, quería saber si esos sueños eran el pasado de su madre, y si lo eran? Que iba hacer, como vería a su madre de nuevo en eso miro a su madre que estaba sonriendo con los reyes

-**_El pasado es el pasado_** – pensó Elsa con satisfacción, no importa que su madre haya echo esas cosas, ya que ahora su madre era otra persona

**-Elsa que pasa?** – susurro Anna que estaba a su costado ya que desde que empezó el desayuno su hermana estaba muy pensativa

Elsa salió de sus pensamiento y sonrió a su hermana – **Nada, solo estaba pensando algo sin importancia –** sonrió a lo dicho en eso miro a su madre que le estaba mirando preocupada y solo le sonrió y susurro – **Te amo mama**

Regina sonrió a lo dicho a su hija y susurro lo mismo **– yo también te amo mi amor** – susurro con alegría

* * *

-**Bueno Regina espero con ansias tu regreso al reino, y nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Elsa** – dijo Frederick sonriente

**-Por supuesto** \- sonrió Regina

-**Ah Regina te voy a extrañar** – dijo Alicia abrazándola

* * *

Elsa miraba a su madre despedirse de sus tíos con alegría, tenía que hablar con los Trolls ese fue su primer pensamiento, vio a su hermana que estaba riendo con Rapunzel y Eugene, como amaba a Anna

**-Hijas vamos –** dijo Regina agarrando la mano de Elsa y de Anna

Todos se despidieron con tristeza prometiéndose ver en el cumpleaños de Elsa que será dentro de unos 2 meses

* * *

Al llegar al palacio inmediatamente Kai y Gerda los estaban esperando con sus guardias, en sus caras se vieron una satisfacción que su reina y sus princesas hayan llegado a salvo

-**Sus Majestades** – dijo Kai haciendo una reverencia y todos les siguieron

**-Hijas vayan a descansar** – dijo Regina, mientras Anna y Elsa se retiraron a sus habitaciones – **Gerda prepárale chocolate caliente para las niñas –** sonrió

-**Como ordene** – dijo retirándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

**-Kai llama a Claude, voy a estar en mi oficina** – dijo retirándose hacia su oficina, Claude al momento de darse cuenta que sus majestades estaba bien cuidados en el reino de Corona, decidió regresar al reino para protegerlo

**-Como ordene su majestad** – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Regina entro a su oficina y se dio cuenta de una pila de papeles sin firmar

**-Aunque me haya ido por dos días, pareciera que me ido por un mes –** dijo mirando todos los papeles con frustración

**-Eso es porque usted es muy generosa su majestad** – dijo Claude entrando con una taza de Café y dándosela – **Tienes muchos reinos que están bajo tu ala**

**-Gracias Claude** – sonrió Regina suspirando – **Todo lo mejor para Arendelle, querido** – dijo sonriente **– Alguna noticia?**

**-En dos días no hay mucha** – dijo sentándose y relajándose – **ahhh **– dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia una esquina y sacando algunas cartas de los reinos vecinos

**-Y eso?** – dijo alzando su ceja

**-Cartas para saber que obsequiarle a la princesa Elsa por su cumpleaños** – dijo sonriente

-**Ahhh eso, Claude manda cartas a los reinos diciéndole que este año no va ver feliz cumpleaños** – dijo Regina

**-Y eso porque? –** dijo Claude confundido

-**Elsa no quiere, mejor dicho Anna no quiere ver como Elsa está rodeada de muchos pretendientes** – sonrió Regina

Claude también sonrió por los dicho – **La princesa Anna no quiere que nadie este merodeando a su territorio –** rio, todos del reino sabían del amor de sus princesas y aceptaron ese amor, además nadie podía decir nada ya que despertaría la furia de su reina y eso nadie lo quería, ni tampoco lo deseaban para sus peores enemigos ya que la furia de la Reina Regina era muy conocida por todo los reinos, y era mucho temor y miedo al estar al lado contrario de su furia

**-Si bueno, al parecer ni uno de los reyes quiere entender que mis hijas están apartadas**

**-Bueno, Regina tu nunca has dicho algo –** sonrió Claude. El, Kai y Gerda, Frederick y Alicia eran los únicos que podían llamar a Regina por su nombre

**-Yo creo que era algo obvio, ya que en medio de la sala principal y rodeada de reyes y príncipes mi hija Elsa beso a Anna con un acto de amor verdadero y por eso está viva –** explico obviamente

-**A veces los reyes son ignorantes al no ver el amor delante de sus ojos, además si te das cuenta la mayoría de los reyes se casan por conveniencia, nunca por amor verdadero **– explico Claude – **y tus hijas no son las únicas que tienen propuestas de matrimonio** – sonrió pícaramente

-**Y mi respuesta sigue siendo no** – dijo Regina decididamente

**-Lo sé** – dijo Claude – **es por eso que cuando me llegan cartas para conocerte yo siempre las reenvió con un gracias por su propuesta pero la reina no desea contraer matrimonio por el momento **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Gracias Claude, tu eres el único en quien puedo confiar mi vida plenamente – **

**-Bueno** – dijo Claude sonriente

-**La gente está lista para la tormenta** – dijo Regina preocupada girando un anillo que estaba en su dedo

Claude sonrió al ver esa reacción, la mayoría no lo sabe pero ese anillo que tenía su reina, es el único que tiene de su familia, es el único que le ata a su pasado que no recuerda, siempre cuando su reina tocaba ese anillo era porque estaba muy preocupada, esa reacción siempre le anticipa a él para hacer algo para relajar a su reina, Regina le salvo la vida, le debe mucho a ella, y la considera una gran hermana

-**He mandado algunos guardias para que coloquen ya los fuertes, pero tú sabes cómo es la naturaleza**

**-Lo sé** – suspiro Regina **– solo espero que este año sea igual que el pasado**

**-Una tormenta tranquila** – sonrió Claude

**-Si** – suspiro Regina

**-Lamentablemente Arendelle es un lugar que la Nieve siempre predomina**

**-Lamentablemente** – suspiro

* * *

**Una semana después**

Elsa se encontraba en el gran Valle de la roca viva el lugar del Gran Pabbie viviendo, había hecho milagros para que su madre y su hermana no se enterara que vendría a este lugar, tuvo la ayuda de Kristoff, un gran amigo de ella y de Claude aunque tampoco les dijo la verdad de donde iría solo les dijo que necesitaba estar sola por unas cuantas horas, ahora se encontraba en frente de Pabbie, explicándole los sueños que estaba teniendo de su madre

**-Y qué piensas al respecto de eso su majestad** – dijo Pabbie mirando a Elsa calmadamente

**-Depende de lo que me digas** – dijo Elsa – **ya que si es verdad, no tengo el porqué de juzgar a mi madre… Mi madre es una de las personas más amorosas que conozco, es una de las personas más justas gracias a ella la mayoría de los reinos le debe a mi madre por traer paz y prosperidad a sus reinos, la que vi en mis sueños no es mi madre**

**-Lamentablemente su majestad esos sueños son el pasado de su madre** – dijo Pabbie con tristeza

Elsa se quedó en estado de Shock todos sus sueños viendo a su madre matar a tanta gente, viendo a su madre siendo abusada por años de dolor **– Como? Porque tengo esos sueños** – dijo con una voz mecánica aún estaba en shock **– Porque yo? Que ganas al hacer que tenga esos sueños –** dijo Elsa mirando al gran Pabbie seriamente y congelando todo a su alrededor, y si Elsa se había dado cuenta que el único que tenía poder de hacer eso era el

Pabbie se sintió triste, sabía que poner esos sueños en la mente de Elsa era algo malo, pero era el momento en que Elsa sepa de su existencia ya que un gran poder maligno se está acercando a los reinos

**-Ya que dentro de poco un gran poder maligno está arrasando los reinos y tu madre va a estar en peligro y tú eres la única que podrá ayudarla** – explico Pabbie cuidadosamente

**-Quien? –** gruño Elsa

**-Sabes muy bien que tu madre no tiene recuerdos de su pasado verdad?**

**-Eso lo sé, mi madre nunca me miente**

**-Bueno tu madre no es de este reino como tú muy bien has visto en tus sueños**

Elsa asintió sabía que el lugar donde estaba su madre no era Arendelle

**… su reino origen se llama el bosque encantado**

**-El bosque Encantado?** – Dijo Elsa confundida – **Donde queda ese reino?**

**-Ese reino queda en otro mundo, un mundo donde la magia es muy normal, donde existen muchas criaturas mágicas que has leído en libros antiguos y de fantasías.**

**-Mi madre es de ese reino** – murmuro Elsa – **Como llego a Arendelle?**

**-Tu madre llego a este reino ya que estaba profetizado, tú mismo sabes de la profecía donde una bruja poderosa llegara para salvar a los reinos**

**-Eso lo sé, lo que quiero decir es como llego a este reino no porque estaba profetizado, quiero saber cuál fue la cuestión o que paso con mi madre para que aterrizara a este reino –** dijo Elsa

-**Cual fue tu último sueño**

**-Ella había aterrizado en un bosque, cuando despertó inmediatamente desapareció con un hombre y llego a un castillo y de repente me desperté** – dijo Elsa

**-Antes de eso?**

**-Ella estaba peleando con una mujer, estaban hablando no sé de qué ya que solo los veía, me di cuenta que toda la gente de su alrededor las estaban mirando con cara de miedo, de ahí mi madre grito algo y de repente un portal o vórtice trago a la mujer, a mi madr sujetos más –** explico Elsa

Pabbie solo asintió a lo dicho – **tus sueños no tienen voz o solo los vez**

**-Algunos sueños se puede oír otros sueños no se puede solo los veo** – dijo Elsa

**-Quiere saber cómo fue tu madre, quieres saber todo sobre tu madre? Quieres saber quiénes eran esas personas?**

**-Si mi madre va a correr peligro necesito saber todo para protegerla** – dijo Elsa seriamente

**-Y que pasaría que cuando te enteraras todo, veas a tu madre de diferente manera?**

**-No lo hare ya que como tu muy bien has dicho quiero saber cómo fue mi madre, ahora mi madre es una persona muy diferente a la de mis sueños** – dijo Elsa con tanta seguridad, que Pabbie sonrió internamente, ya que él estaba preocupado como vieran ahora a la reina

-**Bueno** – dijo Pabbie convocando 2 frascos de hierbas uno blanco y uno negro – **el frasco blanco vas a tener que darle a tu madre para que se le tome pero lo tienes que hacer sin que ella se entere, el frasco negro te lo tienes que tomar tú, tiene que ser antes de medianoche**

**-Entiendo?** – dijo Elsa guardando los frascos en eso quería preguntar a Pabbie algo muy importante **– Mi madre recuperara su memoria o nunca lo hará** – dijo Elsa

**-Tu madre acepto perder sus recuerdos, lamentablemente tu madre nunca lo hará a menos que encuentre a su alma gemela –** **_o a que ella misma se perdone_** pensó Pabbie

**-Alma gemela? Quién es?**

**-Eso querida yo no lo se**

**-Mi madre lo sabe?**

**-Tu madre no lo sabe** – **_a menos ahora no lo sabe_** pensó Pabbie

Elsa asintió a lo dicho

**-Si usted tiene más preguntas no dude en venir**

**-Lo hare Pabbie vendré mañana para que me respondas que haremos después** – dijo Elsa marchándose hacia su reino

Elsa empezó con su plan, hablo con Gerda para que ella le entregue el café a su madre, cuando se lo dio inmediatamente fue a su despacho

-**Mama te traje tu café** – dijo Elsa entrando, su madre estaba revisando varios papeles y firmando algunos

Regina miro a su hija y sonrió – **Gracias mi amor, pero no te tenías que molestar** – dijo con una voz muy dulce

**-Yo quería** – dijo sonriente entregándole el café a su madre

Regina sonrió y lo dejo en su mesa

Elsa se puso algo tensa, tenía que hacer a su madre que beba

-**Necesitas que te ayude en algo madre – **

**-No te preocupes mi amor, solo es leer y firmar nada más**

**-Aun así, te voy ayudar para que acabes y duermas** – dijo Elsa sonriente ya que sabía que su madre antes que duerma siempre se toma su café

-**Gracias mi amor, pero hoy día te deje libre para que estés con Anna, hablando de tu hermana donde esta?**

**-Durmiendo, se la paso todo el día jugando con Olaf y Kristoff **– contesto Elsa mientras agarraba los papeles de su madre

**-Y tu mi amor?**

**_Rayos_** pensó Elsa

**-Me quede dormida sobre la hierba por eso ahora estoy muy despierta** – sonrió Elsa a su madre

-**Entiendo** – dijo Regina tomando el café

Elsa miro de reojo a su madre y empezó a emocionarse y a la vez estar nerviosa, cuando vio a su madre terminar el vaso, suspiro de alivio

**-Te preparo más café – **dijo Elsa después de una media hora

Regina levanto su vista – **Si por favor, mejor llama a Gerda y dile que me prepare algo para comer**

**-No has comido madre **– dijo Elsa preocupada

Regina sonrió **– Si lo hizo solo que tengo más hambre nada más**

**-Oh… bueno madre ya termine** – dijo entregándole los papeles – **voy a llamar a Gerda** – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para retirarse

-**Descansa mi amor** – dijo Regina sonriente

-**Hasta mañana madre** – dijo Elsa saliendo de la oficina de su madre y yéndose para llamar a Gerda

* * *

Al momento de llegar a su habitación se encontró con Anna que estaba dormida, ella inmediatamente salió de su vestido y se quedó con su ropa interior y se metió en su cama, empezó a abrazar a Anna por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella, se alegró un montón ya que iba a necesitar a su novia esta noche solo esperaba que al momento de saber sobre el pasado de su madre no cambie nada

**-Te amo Anna – **susurro Elsa antes de caer dormida

* * *

**Chicos este va ser un especial, voy a utilizar a los hermanos Pevensie como sorpresa**

**espero que les guste ya que he estado con esta idea desde hace tiempo**

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


	5. Especial Regina y Elsa parte 2

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

Elsa despertó y se encontró que estaba en frente de una casa

Regina mira alrededor. El salón era pequeño y acogedor y muy familiar. La chimenea, a su derecha, estaba encendida y crepitaba alegremente. Más allá del gran ventanal, enfrente de ellos, la nieve caía lenta recubriendo cada centímetro de tierra. Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un viejo y polvoriento libro.

**No me digas que aquella… -** murmuro Elsa sorprendida ya que había visto a esa señora en sus sueños, quien era?

**Mi madre. Se llama… ella es Cora** – respondió una voz quebrada

Elsa al momento de voltear se dio cuenta que era su madre

**-Mama! Como es posible?** – dijo Elsa confundida

**-Yo no soy tu madre, solo soy la subconsciente de ella y la que te va a guiar en este viaje** – dijo sin emoción

**-Eres mi madre – **afirmo Elsa** \- subconsciente o no eres mi madre** – dijo Elsa seriamente mirando a su mama que aun no mostraba emociones

**-Como quieras** – dijo fríamente

-**Así que ella es Cora tu madre ósea mi abuela**

**-No! ella no es nada tuyo** – dijo su madre con voz de odio

Elsa solo asintió **_para ser un subconsciente aún tiene emociones_** pensó

**-Nos puede ver o escuchar?** – pregunto acercándose a Cora mientras movía una mano por delante de ella, en eso llego una niña de cinco años y traspasa a Elsa para ir hacia su madre

Elsa se queda impresionada por el suceso y empieza a ver lo que estaba pasando, no hay que ser un genio para saber que esa niña era su madre

**Madre, madre** – dijo la niña

**-Eres muy linda mama** – dijo Elsa sonriente

**Es el día de mi quinto cumpleaños** – dijo su madre mirando el recuerdo

Elsa la mira, intentando comprender qué podría haber de triste en un recuerdo como ese.

**Qué sucedió el día de tu cumpleaños? Mama** – pregunto confundida

Regina señala la escena que se presentaba delante

Elsa asintió y se queda mirando a su madre de niña tenía espesos y rizados cabellos negros que le llegaban a la espalda. La piel ligeramente ambarina resaltaba con el vestidito rojo que llevaba.

**Regina, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no saltes por la casa como si fueses presa de convulsiones? No es elegante** – espeto Cora enojada

La niña baja la cabeza

**Perdona, madre. Solo quería mostrarte lo que me ha regalado mi padre por mi cumpleaños**

La pequeña Regina muestra orgullosa a la madre un pequeño caballito de mar de madera con dos pequeñas ruedas en la base. La madre mira el objeto y después mira a la hija

**Es un regalo estúpido**

**¿Por qué decís eso, madre?**

**Porque tu padre es estúpido. No deberías malgastar el tiempo de esa manera. Te mete ideas extrañas en la cabeza**

La niña pone el regalo en la mesita, al lado de su madre, y agarra la tela del vestido de esta de forma suplicante

**¿Por qué habláis siempre mal de él? Después de todo, es tu marido, es mi padre**

Cora, harta de la hija, se levanta quitándosela de encima, y se dirige a colocar el libro en la repisa al lado de la chimenea.

**No es nada. No es ni siquiera tu padre, Regina. Es solo una comodidad. Su dinero nos permitirá convertirte en una gran mujer**

La niña comienza a llorar

**No es verdad. Él es mi papá**

Cora se le acerca y la sacude por un brazo

**Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Regina. La cruda verdad. No es tu padre**

Elsa estaba llenándose de ira, no podía creer que esa mujer era la madre de su mama, miro a su mama y en sus ojos mostraba tristeza dolor, vio la mano de su mama llevándoselo en el pecho, conteniendo el dolor, **_definitivamente no es el subconsciente de mi madre es su otra parte, la que recuerda_** pensó Elsa

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Regina daba puñetazos a la falda de la madre

**No es verdad. No. ¿Por qué decís eso, madre?**

Con un gesto veloz, Cora abofetea a su hija que cae al suelo, se acerca a la mesita, coge el caballito de madera y lo lanza a las llamas de la chimenea.

**Compórtate, hija mía. No serás hija de ese idiota, pero con certeza sí lo eres mía y la sangre de mi sangre no llora. Ahora, vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta la hora de la cena**

La pequeña Regina mira cómo el pequeño regalo se consume entre las llamas. Asustada por la madre, se levanta y lentamente sale del salón.

**Ese es tu pasado mama? –** pregunto Elsa conteniendo su ira

**Es el pasado de tu madre su infancia **– dijo Regina – **todos los días era lo mismo** – susurro

Elsa no podía creer eso era de lo peor esa mujer no merece una hija como su madre, agradecía a cualquiera que le haya quitado la memoria de su madre pensó

-**Odio a esa mujer** – dijo Elsa

**-El odio es malo querida, lamentablemente me ha costado mucho comprenderlo** – respondió Regina

**_Definitivamente es la otra parte de su madre, la que recuerda y la que no quiere salir_** pensó Elsa

-**Vamos **– respondió Regina dio una última mirada a su madre, levanto su mano y pasaron al siguiente recuerdo

* * *

Elsa abre los ojos y aparece en un establo. Un pequeño establo lleno de cuñas de caballos. Regina se acerca a la pequeña ventana del establo y fuera reconoce el lugar donde se encuentran

**Es el establo de mi casa. Creo saber de qué recuerdo se trata **– susurro Regina

Elsa no entendía pero solo asintió a la respuesta de su madre, solo esperaba que este recuerdo no era tan doloroso, pero lo dudaba mucho

De repente, un hombre alto, de ojos claros, entra en el establo acompañado de un caballo, y comienza a quitarle la silla y las bridas

**Daniel –** susurro Regina con los ojos llorosos

Elsa miro a su madre y en sus ojos había un sentimiento que nunca había visto, dio una mirada a ese hombre como ella le daba a Anna, **_ese es mi padre_** fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino, miro hacia el hombre para ver cómo era.

Poco después en el establo entra una joven Regina vestida de amazona. En su rostro una mirada triste. A continuación, la joven Regina mira a Daniel sonriendo

**Disculpa por lo de antes. No debí enfadarme contigo**

Daniel se le acerca toma una mano de Regina y le sonríe.

**No te preocupes. Solo tienes que encontrar un modo para disculparte**

Los dos muchachos se miran y se besan apasionadamente. Los brazos de ella en el cuello de él. Los brazos de él rodeándole la cintura.

Elsa mira ruborizada la escena y voltea a ver a su madre que miraba a su pasado con alegría y tristeza a la vez

* * *

De repente una escena cambia delante de sus ojos

Una joven Regina que hablaba con una niña de mejillas rosadas

**Quien es ella?** – pregunto Elsa a su madre

**Blanca Nieves** – gruño Regina

Elsa estaba sorprendida nunca había oído ese nombre ni comprender el sentimiento con el que hablo su madre a esa niña, esa niña al parecer no es nada bueno pensó mientras miraba la escena

La pequeña Blancanieves está de rodillas en la nieve, enfrente una Regina sonriente que le sostenía sus manos.

**Entonces, ¿amas a ese hombre?**

La joven Regina asiente apretando aún las manos de la niña.

Elsa no entendía en eso miro a su madre y vio en sus ojos que lo tenía cerrado, quería escapar de esa escena, **_que está pasando?_**

**No** -Susurra. Es un susurro leve, pero lo bastante fuerte para que Elsa mire a su madre

El nudo en la garganta aumenta, mientras la escena demasiado conocida seguía adelante.

**Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Sobre todo a mi madre**

**Pero…**

**No, Blancanieves, mi madre no debe saberlo. No comprendería. ¿Me lo prometes?**

La niña sonríe abrazando a Regina que acepta el abrazo

**Te lo prometo**

* * *

Elsa empezó a comprender todo, ahora toda su cabeza estaba formando el rompecabezas completo de la vida de su madre, cada sueño era una parte del rompecabezas ahora ella ya tenía la mitad completa

**-Que te hizo ella?** – dijo Elsa mirando a su mama

**-Le conto a mi madre** – susurro

En eso la escena cambia completamente, Elsa estaba sorprendida ya que estaba viendo a Cora enfadada en los establos junto a Daniel y Regina.

Cora se había acercado a Daniel susurrándole algo, mientras de lejos Regina la miraba sonriendo.

**Despierta, no quiero recordar esto!** – grito Regina, Elsa estaba abriendo los ojos sorprendida por el repentino estallido de su madre, vio a su madre arrodillada en el suelo, inmediatamente se acercó a abrazarla

**Mama cálmate –** susurro Elsa

**Esto es demasiado, este es el inicio de todo, esta es mi caída** – susurro Regina a su hija abrazándola mientras lloraba

Elsa vio a su madre rota, ella también estaba llorando, nunca su madre había llorado con tanto fervor, en eso miro la escena que estaba en frente, vio a Cora que había levantado su mano y con un simple movimiento le arranca el corazón del pecho de Daniel

**-Noooooo! –** grito a la vez su madre y su madre de joven

Elsa vio a la vez como su mama de joven se le destrozaba el corazón, vio a su madre de joven que se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Daniel intentando despertarlo

**¿Por qué madre?**

**Es nuestro final feliz, querida mía –** dijo Cora con una sonrisa

Elsa estaba mirando con horror toda la escena, veía a su madre de joven llorando incontrolablemente, vio a su mama que se aferraba a ella como salvavidas

De repente todo se volvió negro no había nada solo ellas dos

**-Mama por favor cálmate, ya paso** – susurro Elsa abrazando a su madre que seguía llorando

Regina se echa a llorar peor, su única salvación era su hija

-**Ya no quiero ver más quiero despertar** – grito Elsa mirando hacia arriba hacia los costados

**-Quiero despertar –** murmuro Regina

-**Quiero despertar! **– grito Elsa

* * *

En eso la escena cambio

-**Ya no quiero ver más, ya comprendí a mi mama** – grito Elsa empezando a enojarse

Ahora se encuentran en una caverna, iluminada solo en el centro por un pequeño candil.

De repente, de una galería subterránea aparecen Cora y Regina, seguidas de una ser saltarín.

**Rumpelstiltskin **– Susurra Regina mirando con odio la escena, Elsa solo abrazo a su madre y se puso a verla - **Es el día en que presté juramento a las artes oscuras**

**-Artes oscuras?** – pregunto Elsa

**-Yo soy la reina malvada** – susurro Regina

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **Mama por lo que he visto tú no eres la reina malvada** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre a los ojos

**Elsa **– susurro Regina

-**Tu eres mi madre, Reina de Arendelle, tus hijas son Elsa y Anna de Arendelle, eres la futura reina de los reinos de nuestro mundo, gracias a ti, todos los reinos están en paz y armonía, cualquier cosa que haya sucedido en el pasado es el pasado, mama** – dijo Elsa dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre – **Te amo mama**

**-Yo también te amo mi amor**

Elsa sonrió a su madre - **vamos a ver la escena ahora** – dijo viendo a Rumpelstiltskin y Cora hablan alegremente mientras Regina está retirada.

**Por qué no te escapaste de ahí mama? –** dijo Elsa

**Mi madre, una especie de hechizo me tenía pegada a ella. No podía hacer nada si no aceptar todas sus condiciones. Condiciones horribles**

**¿Qué?** – dijo Elsa que no entendía

**Han muerto personas porque no logré pararla** – susurro Regina con tristeza

La escena mientras tanto continuaba. A la derecha de Cora aparecen tres personas. Una dama y dos hombres vestidos de mayordomo.

**Madre, ¿qué hace aquí la madre de Maléfica y sus sirvientes? Me dijiste que no le haríais daño**

**Pequeña mía, deberíais saber que las promesas son para los estúpidos. Serán el sacrificio por tu juramento**

**¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero el poder. Te lo ruego, Déjame en paz. Déjalos en paz por favor**

Como en trance, la mujer y los dos hombres se lanzan al fuego siendo consumidos en pocos minutos.

**¡Noooooo! -** La joven Regina está en lágrimas delante de esa escena macabra

**Rumpelstiltskin, ahora, dejaré a vuestro cuidado a mi hija –** dijo Cora

El ser saluda con una inclinación a la mujer que desaparece en la nada y se acerca a Regina liberándola del hechizo. Esta, al verse libre, corre hacia la salida

**No haces bien en escapar, querida**

La joven Regina se para y se gira hacia Rumpelstiltskin

**Tengo una oferta para vos. Haces bien en escucharla. Algo que podrías usar contra de tu madre**

Ante aquellas palabras, la joven se acerca a Rumpelstiltskin **\- Habla**

**Bah. Te quiero dar suficiente poder para enfrentarte a ella**

**No quiero el poder. Quiero que me deje en paz**

**Con el poder podréis escapar a donde quieras**

**¿Por qué me decís esto? ¿Creía que erais amigo de mi madre?**

**Soy amigo de todos y de nadie, querida**

**Yo no soy como mi madre**

**Si no lo eres, entonces no debes de temer al poder**

**Mi madre me ha hablado de ti. No haces nada por nada**

**Digamos que me harás un favor si te libero de Cora»**

**¿Por qué no lo haces vos? Eres bastante poderoso, por lo que veo**

Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca y le acaricia un brazo. - **Un pequeño pacto que hice cuando vos naciste. No puedo tocarla. Pero tú sí**

**No soy una asesina**

**Y yo no soy un ser saltarín. Querida, todo cambia y además siento claramente la llamada de la venganza en vuestro corazón. Hacia vuestra madre y hacia… Oh…hacia la pequeña Blancanieves**

Ante aquellas palabras, Elsa comprendió ahora todo, mientras ve que la joven Regina cae al suelo, llena de dolor.

**¿Qué sucede? –** pregunto Elsa

**Rumpelstiltskin me está haciendo revivir todo el dolor y el miedo de toda mi vida. Fue así como me convenció**

De hecho, un poco después, una joven Regina se levanta del suelo ayudada por Rumpelstiltskin

**¿Una vez libre de mi madre podré hacer lo que quiera?**

**Sí, solo hay un pequeño pero**

**¿Qué?**

**Deberás deshacerte del rey. El hechizo de Cora que te une a él es muy fuerte** – dijo Rumpelstiltskin

**Yo…**

**Si no lo haces, estarás obligada a vivir a su lado hasta el fin de tus días**

**Acepto**

Una nube violeta rodea a la joven Regina, cubriéndola, mientras Rumpelstiltskin sonreía satisfecho.

**-Quien rey? –** pregunto Elsa mirando a su mama

-**Después de mi madre mato a Daniel, ese mismo día, entro a mi casa Blanca Nieves y su padre, el rey del reino Blanco y me propuso matrimonio**

**-Cora te obligo** – dijo Elsa ya comprendiendo todo

**-Si** – susurro Regina

**¿Qué pasó después?**

**El mal penetró en mí reprimiendo todo sentimiento positivo. Y me convertí en la que todos conocen. La reina malvada**

**La odias mucho… odias a Blanca Nieves? – **pregunto Elsa

**La he odiado, solo Dios sabe cuánto. ¿Ahora? No lo sé** – respondió Regina

Elsa solo abrazo a su madre, en eso la escena cambio de nuevo

**_Un nuevo dolor_**. Pensó Elsa

Vuelven a la oscuridad más absoluta. Delante de ellos imágenes que se repiten de los recuerdos de Regina. La muerte de Daniel. Su juventud encerrada entre las ambiciones de la madre. El rechazo por parte de toda la comunidad del Bosque Encantado. Los engaños de Rumpelstiltskin. La muerte de la madre por su mano por medio de un arco maldito. Otras imágenes pasan, entre ellas la muerte del rey, la maldición y la llegada a Storybrooke. La adopción de Henry, el encuentro con la madre biológica de este, el rechazo de Henry, el odio por él, todo, toda la vida de su madre estaba delante de sus ojos, vio también la interacción de su madre con la madre biológica de Henry, vio también como y porque se rompió la maldición, vio la llegada de Cora, vio el trato que hizo con Rumpelstiltskin, vio el ultimo combate de su madre y Cora, vio cuando el vórtice la trago y desapareció de Storybrooke

-**Wuao –** susurro Elsa saliendo del trance, en eso sintió una gran comprensión hacia su madre, una gran pena y tristeza ver a su madre sufrir tanto, un odio por toda esas personas que la lastimaron, en eso sintió a su madre tratando de levantarse

Las dos se levantaron y vieron otro recuerdo, ahora estaban en el bosque encantado

**-Acá te regresaron –** pregunto Elsa a su madre

-**Si –** respondió Regina que aún no salía de su tristeza, de revivir todo de nuevo, no quería ver a su hija por la vergüenza que hizo

**-Mama** – dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba en el pasto – **todo eso que pasaste, porque no lo recuerdas?**

**-No quiero sufrir de nuevo, quería comenzar todo de nuevo** – respondió Regina aun sin mirarla

**-Mama porque no me miras?**

**-Yo….**

**-Lo que dije antes sobre que tú eres una persona justa y amada por mí y mi hermana y todos los del reino, sigue siendo cierto, tu pasado es tu pasado – **dijo Elsa agarrando las manos de su madre y mirándola seriamente

**-Elsa… -** dijo Regina con tristeza – **yo hice…**

**-Mama** – espeto Elsa con enojo **– tu eres tú, tu pasado es el pasado, yo nunca te voy a dejar, nunca te voy a juzgar, tu eres mi madre, todo lo que hiciste es por algo y me tienes, me tienes a mí y a Anna, dime si te arrepientes de eso?**

**-Nunca** – dijo Regina – **Nunca, viajara al pasado haría todo igual con tan solo verlas – **dijo Regina muy seriamente

**-Entonces porque no me miras? –** dijo Elsa

**-Siento vergüenza todo lo que hice, ver que vieras a toda esa gente que hice daño, ver que mato a tanta gente por venganza**

**-La venganza es mala, eso lo sé, pero ma tienes que aprender a vivir con tus errores, somos humanos no somos perfectos mama, y si mataste pero eso no te hace mala, te hace una persona muy fuerte**

**-Elsa** – susurro Regina derramando lagrimas

**-Eres mi mama, eso es lo único que me importa **– dijo Elsa abrazando a su madre

Estuvieron abrazadas por varios minutos hasta que escucharon unos ruidos y vieron a sus alrededores

**-Que recuerdo es este ma? –**

**-Ahora vas a conocer mi llegada a Arendelle** – dijo Regina

Elsa asintió y empezó a observar, vio una luz, era un vórtice en donde salía su mama, Cora, Daniel y su sirviente, todos se encontraban desmayados

-**Mama huiste?** – pregunto Elsa

-**Sí y no** – murmuro con tristeza

Elsa vio que la primera en despertar era su madre

**-Dónde estoy?** – Murmuro Regina mirando a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que su madre y su sirviente con Daniel estaban ahí **– Daniel –** susurro con los ojos llorosos, inmediatamente lo agarro y desaparecieron en un humo purpura

**-Donde te fuiste?** – pregunto Elsa

* * *

En eso la imagen cambio era el antiguo castillo de su madre, vio a Regina que estaba con Daniel conversando

**-Que fue lo que paso? –** dijo Elsa sin entender

**-Me traje a Daniel a mi castillo, estaba muy feliz pero eso me duro poco** – susurro Regina con tristeza

Elsa sin entender bien, empezó a escuchar la conversación de su madre con Daniel para entender porque ese semblante de tristeza e ira en su rostro

**Imagino que mi madre te ha contado en lo que me convertí en lo que me convirtió y en lo que he hecho**

**Sí**

**He destruido familias**

**Sí**

**torturado personas**

**Ya**

**y matado a muchos inocentes**

**Lo sé, Cora me conto todo**

El silencio comienza a llenar la habitación. Regina no sabe cómo continuar, las reacciones de Daniel son extrañas y ella no logra descifrarlas.

Elsa también estaba confundida, que había pasado ahí en esta época donde ya no había nadie solo ellos y como llego a Arendelle, seguía viendo a su madre con Daniel conversando, vio a su otra mama que estaba mirando la escena muy fríamente, solo suspiro y siguió mirando la escena que tenía en su vista

**Di algo, te lo ruego**

Daniel se alza de la cama, se gira velozmente hacia Regina que asustada se endereza, pero para tranquilizarla, el muchacho le coge ambas manos y se las aprieta fuerte

**El hecho es, Regina, que ya no te reconozco. Al menos, por lo que me han contado, creo que escucho hablar de otra Regina, después te miro a los ojos y lo que veo es a Regina, mi Regina que se ahoga en el dolor y en el resentimiento**

**Cuando te vi en el suelo, muerto, yo… Mi madre… Tu corazón estaba en sus manos y ella lo aplastó delante de mí - **Cálidas lágrimas comienzan a descender veloces por el rostro, mientras breves sollozos le roban la respiración. Daniel suelta sus manos, que van a apretar convulsivamente las sábanas, y le toma la cara atrayéndola a pocos centímetros de la suya.

**Tu madre es un monstruo, pero reaccionar como lo has hecho tú ha sido un error garrafal. La venganza y el odio te han excavado la fosa sin que tú te dieses cuenta. Te amo, pero…**

Regina abandona aquel toque y se levanta de la cama - **¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que he hecho?**

Daniel se acerca y le coge otra vez las manos. Regina baja la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas tratando de recordar las sensaciones que esas creaban tanto tiempo atrás cuando ella y Daniel se encontraban furtivamente.

**Regina, te amaba, te amo y te amaré para siempre. No importa lo que suceda. Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho, pero lo afrontaremos juntos porque no podría darte la espalda. Eres todo para mí y en todos estos años separados, lo he comprendido aún más**

**Pero…**

**Nada de peros, no te dejaré nunca. Si también tú me amas…**

**Esa es la cuestión** – susurran las dos Regina a la vez, Elsa esta ahora muy confundida, **_que rayos?!_** Pensó

**¿Ya no me amas?**

**No es eso Daniel. Yo ya no soy capaz de amar. Cuando te perdí, cerré totalmente mi corazón a todo tipo de emoción, dejé que la rabia, el dolor y el odio me consumieran. Estoy tan destruida que tengo miedo de volver a sentir esas hermosas sensaciones de las que se escriben en los cuentos. No sé si aún seré capaz**

**Aprenderás, amor mío. Solo necesitas tiempo y paciencia. Tus heridas sanarán como las de todos y poco a poco regresará la Regina que tanto amo. Estoy seguro de ello**

**Daniel…**

**No, Regina, ten fe. Lo que había entre nosotros no ha desaparecido, solo lo perdimos e vista**

**Iremos con calma…**

Daniel sonríe a la mujer y se sienta en la cama atrayéndola a él y rodeándola con un brazo. Regina se acomoda en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

**Amor mío, todo el tiempo que necesites, Todo se arreglará, lo prometo** – susurro Daniel

Toda la escena se volvió negra

**-No te ves muy feliz mama** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre

-**En ese momento yo no sabía** – susurro Regina

* * *

La escena cambio de nuevo

Elsa estaba confundida y miro a Daniel y su madre que estaban en la biblioteca leyendo varios libros

**-Que estabas haciendo ahí mama?**

**-Quería encontrar algo para acabar con mi madre, de una vez por todas** – dijo Regina seriamente

Elsa asintió a lo dicho y vio a su madre que estaba leyendo con Daniel a su costado, Elsa se percató que su madre no era feliz

-**No te preocupes Regina muy pronto encontraremos un portal para regresar a Storybrooke** – dijo Daniel

**-Que? –** contesto Regina confundida

**-Un portal…**

**-No Daniel, no pienso regresar a ese lugar** – dijo Regina **– ese lugar solo me ha traído desgracia, quiero comenzar de nuevo**

**-Pero tu hijo** – dijo Daniel

**-Él no es mío, el me odia**

**-El seguro no lo dice en serio**

**-No Daniel él me odia, y me duele admitirlo yo solo le he traído desgracia a Henry, el ya no es mi hijo, es hijo de Emma** – dijo Regina con tristeza

Elsa abrió los ojos, y capto y el sentimiento de su madre cuando pronuncio el nombre de Emma, la madre biológica de Henry,**_ Interesante_** pensó

**-Regina no debes de pensar eso, seguro ahora Henry te debe de estar extrañando – **dijo Daniel suavemente

**-No Daniel y por última vez, no voy a regresar ahí, voy a destruir a mi madre y punto** – dijo y dio por finalizada la conversación

Elsa vio como Daniel boto el libro y se fue de la biblioteca

**-Pero que le pasa?** – pregunto Elsa a su madre

**-Él no era mi Daniel **– susurro Regina

Elsa suspiro y la escena cambio, vio a su madre que estaba corriendo por el bosque

**-Mama que paso?**

**-Vi a Daniel y mi madre hablando, cuando los vi empecé a correr, sabía que Daniel no era Daniel, él no lo era**

En eso Elsa vio como apareció Cora y Daniel sonrientes delante de su madre

-**Mama** – susurro Elsa con sorpresa

-**Niña estúpida** – dijo Cora con furia y con un movimiento de su mano, Regina voló contra el árbol lastimándola

**-Mama –** susurro Elsa con dolor, Cora la estaba lastimando, estaba maltratando a su madre– **Mama!** – grito Elsa corriendo hacia su mama para ayudarla pero no podía porque era un recuerdo

**-Eres una niña estúpida** – gruño Cora, dándole latigazos a su hija

**-Basta** – grito Elsa mirando con ira a Cora – **Basta!**

En eso una luz empezó a envolver a Regina y desapareció del bosque

* * *

**Chicos este va ser un especial, voy a utilizar a los hermanos Pevensie como sorpresa**

**espero que les guste ya que he estado con esta idea desde hace tiempo**

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


	6. Especial Regina y Elsa Final

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

Elsa vio a su alrededor y todo era negro solo estaba ella y su madre

**-Mama que paso? Que te hicieron?** – dijo con los ojos rojos y yéndose hacia su madre

**-Ya verás** – susurro Regina aun parada en el mismo lugar y mirando fríamente

La escena cambio a un cuarto oscuro su madre estaba al centro de una mesa, estaba sangrando en eso entraron 3 personas con capa y capucha, ocultaban su identidad y rodearon a su madre

**-Mama quiénes son?**

**-Eso lo descubrirás dentro de poco** – dijo Regina también viendo expectante el recuerdo

Elsa estaba más que confundida

**-Ella es** – dijo la voz de una mujer, no se podía saber quién era ya que estaba cubierta con capa caucha estaba todo de negro

**-Si -** contesto la vos de un hombre

Elsa vio que la otra persona que no estaba hablando puso en movimiento sus dos manos en la panza de su madre y de sus manos empezó a salir como una luz y poco por poco las heridas de su madre se estaban curando

-**Es muy fuerte** – dijo la persona que estaba curando

-**Debe de serlo** – dijo la mujer

**-Ella es la elegida **– contesto el otro hombre

**-Bueno ya la cure** – dijo sacando sus manos de Regina

**-Tenemos que borrarle la memoria** – dijo la mujer

**-Depende de ella –** dijo el primer hombre

-**Aunque no quiera debemos de hacerlo** – espeto la mujer

**-Bah, Bah hermanita cálmate** – dijo el segundo hombre quien la curo

**-Ya está lista** – dijo otra mujer entrando al salón

-**Ya la cure** \- contesto el hombre contento

-**Tenemos que despertarla y que nos diga cuál es su opción** – dijo la chica que entro

-**Es una pérdida de tiempo, bórrenla la memoria y enviémosla a Arendelle **– espeto la otra mujer

-**Hay que darle una opción –** dijo la otra chica

**-Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi otra hermana**

**-Yo digo que lo hagamos rápido y sin preguntar –** espeto la otra chica

Elsa vio como las tres personas discutían, mientras que el otro hombre empezó a ver detenidamente a su madre

-**Basta** – grito el hombre al parecer era el jefe pensó Elsa

Todos se quedaron callados

Elsa miro a su madre que estaba pensativa, mirando la escena

El hombre con un movimiento de su mano despertó a Regina

Elsa vio a su madre abrir los ojos e inmediatamente estaba rodeada por los cuatro, inmediatamente de su mano apareció una gran bola de fuego

**-Quienes son ustedes? Dónde estoy?** – gruño Regina

**-Como hiciste eso?** – dijo el chico que la curo sorprendido

-**Hermana no hechizaste el salón para que nadie utiliza magia, excepto nosotros** – dijo la nueva chica a su otra hermana que al parecer estaba sorprendida

**-Yo lo hice** – espeto

-**Basta, obviamente no funciona ya que ella es una parte de nosotros – dijo** el jefe mirando a todos, e inmediatamente se callaron

Elsa estaba más que sorprendida

**-De que hablan? –** gruño Regina mirando a su alrededor

**-Si bajaras esa bola de fuego te podríamos explicar** – dijo el jefe

-**No confió en ustedes, principalmente las personas que se esconden** – dijo Regina y con su otra mano apareció otra bola de fuego

-**Bueno, bueno te lo diremos **– dijo el otro chico

**-Yo digo que lo hagamos de frente y sin preguntar** – seguía espetando la otra mujer

**-Ella es una de nosotros** – dijo el jefe con voz de mando y todos se callaron

Elsa vio a su madre muy confundida, vio a su otra mama que solo miraba la escena no podía determinar que mirada les daba

**-Regina Mills, reina del bosque encantado, hija de Cora y Henry Mills, ah ah pero es cierto tu sabes que Henry Mills no es tu padre verdad**

Elsa vio a su madre con ira y las bolas de fuego de su mano se incrementaron

**-Excelente hermanito, siempre tan sutil –** dijo su otro hermano

**-Henry Mills es mi padre y punto** \- gruño con enojo

**-No quisimos decir eso, lo sentimos** – dijo la otra chica haciendo una reverencia de perdón

-**Lo que trato de decir es que nosotros cuatro te hicimos** – dijo el jefe

-**Somos como tus padres** – dijo el otro chico

Regina estaba más que confundida – **Que demonios están hablando? –** gruño Regina

**-Bueno, bueno si te lo explicamos así no vas a entender, te lo vamos a explicar poco por poco** – dijo el jefe de los cuatro

-**Que sabes de la historia de la magia – **pregunto la mujer

**-Historia de la magia?** – pregunto confundida Regina

**-Si lo que te conto ese enano saltarín **– dijo el otro chico

**-Rumpelstiltskin, ustedes lo conocen** – gruño con ira

**-Lamentablemente si** – dijo la chica

**-Bueno que sabes de la historia de la magia?** – pregunto la mujer

Regina sacudió su mano para desaparecer sus bolas de fuego – **Hace tiempo habían cinco personas que gobernaban todo los reinos de todos los mundo, ellos se llaman los brujos elegidos, son los más fuertes ya que hacían coexistir la magia negra con la blanca para que haya equilibrio para todos los mundos** – explico Regina – **pero eso es un mito una leyenda, eso no existe**

**-Continua **– dijo la mujer

Elsa vio cómo su madre no le gusto que estaba siendo mandada pero aun así continuo la explicación, ella también lo sabía ya que en la biblioteca de Arendelle hay un gran libro de magia y empezó a leer como se originó la magia en su reino, y porque existía

**-El jefe de los cinco era un brujo que apoyaba la magia negra, le entro la ambición, la avaricia quería mas poder y controlar a todos que mato a todos los demás brujos, pero con el último aliento de los brujos mataron a su jefe y desaparecieron a partir de ahí la magia ha sido libre y lo puede controlar cualquiera** – esa fue su explicación

**-Bueno** – dijo el jefe de los cuatros – **mi nombre es Peter** – dijo sacando su capucha y vio que era un hombre de unos 26 años era rubio y de ojos muy azules **– debes de conocerme como Peter Pevensie soy rey de Narnia y de todo los reinos**

**-Narnia** – murmuro Regina asombrado – **existe?**

**-LO hace, Narnia es conocido como el mundo de la magia, tu muy bien lo sabes verdad lo has aprendido**

**-Creía que era una leyenda, nunca nadie los vio, ustedes son reencarnaciones de los brujos muertos verdad? –** dijo Regina asombrada

**-Mama que es eso, no entiendo** – dijo Elsa a su madre que aún seguía mirando la escena

-**Elsa, ellos son los reyes de todos los reinos, ellos son nuestros reyes** – contesto su madre

Elsa estaba sorprendida no pensaba que existían personas que eran reyes de todo

**-Ellos son…**

**-Ellos son poderosos, ellos sabían todo de mi desde el comienzo, muy pronto lo entenderás, escuchar** – dijo Regina mirando la escena

Elsa asintió y continúo mirándola

-**Lo somos** – dijo Peter sonriente

-**Ellos…** \- dijo Regina señalando a los demás

**-Mi nombre es Susan** – dijo la mujer sacando su capucha, era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello chocolate y ojos azules

**-Mi nombre es Edmund** – dijo el chico que la curo, sacando su capucha era un chico no más de 23 años, cabello chocolate y ojos azules

-**Soy Lucy** – dijo la chica sacando su capucha y era una adolescente no debe de tener más de 18 a 20 años, cabello chocolate y ojos azules

**-Que quieren los reyes de todos los reinos conmigo **– dijo Regina con precaución, había cometido mucho delitos tal vez ese sea su castigo pensó con resignación

**-No te venimos a juzgar ni nada** – dijo Peter sonriente **– sabemos lo que estás pensando**

**-Telepatía **– dijo Edmund

Regina abrió los ojos impresionada

-**Muy pronto lo aprenderás –** dijo Lucy sonriente

**-Que?** – contesto Regina sin comprender

**-Peter explícaselo ahora ya es tarde** – dijo Susan que estaba aburrida de todo

**-Calma hermana** – dijo Peter sonriente

**-Explíquenme que quieren conmigo** – dijo Regina

-**Henry Mills no es tu padre –** dijo Peter

-**Nosotros lo somos** – dijo Edmund sonriente

**-Que?!** – dijo en estado de Shock Regina

**-Que?!** – Exclamo Elsa mirando a su mama confundida **– Mama que es esto**

**-Ahora lo comprenderás querida **– dijo su madre

-**Cuando murieron todos los brujos que controlaban todo, todos ellos renacieron en nosotros** – explico Lucy cuidadosamente

-**El jefe el que traciano a todos, el renació en un ser maligno y oscuro, el renació antes que todos nosotros** \- dijo Edmund con tristeza -Es conocido como el oscuro…

**-Rumpelstiltskin** – gruño Regina

-**No** – dijo Susan con burla – **a ese enano le quitas esa estúpida daga y solo es un ser insignificante, estamos hablando del oscuro uno, ahora se hace llamar la sombra** – explico

**-La sombra** – dijo Regina confundida

-**Sí, la sombra pero bueno nos estamos yendo muy alejado del tema, el oscuro uno renació como la sombra, lamentablemente el renació cientos de años antes que nosotros, pero hay un punto bueno, cuando renació el no renació con todos sus poderes, la sombra estuvo escondido en el reino natal de los brujos llamado Arendelle… -** empezó a explicar Peter

**-A nuestro reino mama?** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre sorprendida

**-Si mi amor **– dijo Regina pensativa

**-No entiendo?**

**-Escucha** – dijo su madre mirando la escena

Elsa miro y empezó a escuchar la explicación de la reina Susan

**…en ese reino, sedujo a los reyes gobernantes y comenzó con la desgracia de sus reinos vecinos.**

**-Arendelle? **– Dijo Regina – **no he oído hablar de ese reino**

**-Arendelle es un reino no mágico, tenía que haberlo sido por mucho tiempo** – explico Edmund – **pero como la sombra estuvo ahí mucho tiempo para recuperar sus poderes y hacer desgracias a ese reino, ahora Arendelle es un reino desgraciado y no solo es sus reinos vecinos también lo son – **

**-Los reinos sufren, gente muere** – susurro Lucy con tristeza

**-Espera y Narnia?** – dijo Regina

-**Narnia es nuestro actual reino, el de nuestros antepasados es Arendelle**

**-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**

**-Todo –** respondieron los reyes

**-El reino de Arendelle está en desgracia desde que la sombra estuvo ahí, es por eso que queremos que gobiernes ese reino y los otros** – dijo Peter

**-Porque yo? Y explíquenme mejor que es eso de que son mis padres** – espeto Regina

**-La sombra mientras se recuperaba en Arendelle decidió viajar poco por poco a los reinos de otros mundos, un día de eso llego al bosque encantado y se encontró con Rumpelstiltskin** – dijo Edmund

-**Cuando ese enano vendió su alma a la sombra hizo dos tratos con el –** Susan

**-Cuales?** – dijo Regina

-**La sombra sabe ver el futuro, el vio a una niña nacida de magia blanca que podrá destruirla** – dijo Susan

**-Quien es esa niña? –** dijo Regina pensando en Emma

**-Tú** – contestaron todos los reyes

-**Pero mi magia es negra** – espeto Regina

**-Eso lo lamentamos** – dijo Lucy con tristeza

-**Explíquense** – espeto Regina ahora enojada

-**Mama eso que significa? –** pregunto Elsa mirando a Regina

**-Mira la escena mi amor** – dijo Regina

Elsa asintió pero se acercó a su madre y el abrazo por la cintura

Regina estaba sorprendida por la repentina acción de su hija **– Elsa…**

**-Sigues siendo mi mama** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Regina sonrió con felicidad y abrazo a su hija – **Te amo mi amor**

**-Yo igual **– susurro Elsa mientras miraba la escena

**-Nosotros renacimos cuando la sombra empezó a viajar a los reinos y desatar sus desgracias, éramos inexpertos –** se justificó Lucy

-**Nosotros vimos la visión de la sombra sobre que tú la matarías y acabarías con ella** – dijo Edmund

**-Vimos quien te concebía** – dijo Susan mirando hacia otro lado ya que estaba avergonzada de sus acciones

**-Hablamos con tu madre **– dijo Edmund

**-Que hicieron que?! –** gruño Regina con enojo

**-Cora es una gran pieza de trabajo, ella sin saber nos engañó** – dijo Peter

**-Mi madre es una manipuladora, ustedes son los reyes de todos los reinos y se engañaron con un simple humano** – gruño de frustración Regina

Elsa sonrió a su madre, ya que vio a los reyes que estaban asustados

-**Ya… bueno** – se aclaró la garganta Peter – **la sombra al parecer se comunicó con tu madre antes que nosotros y nos engañaron**

**-Eso fue Rumpelstiltskin **– espeto Regina

**-Rumpelstiltskin es un juguete de la sombra** – dijo Susan

**-Cuando Lucy vio que nos engañaron, inmediatamente empezamos hacer un plan** – dijo Edmund

-**En el momento en que te concebían** – dijo Lucy un poco roja **– cada uno de nosotros dio su esencia de magia y sangre para que nacieras y no te dejaras que la sombra te mate –**

**-Eso nos hace ser tus padres** – dijo Edmund contento

**-Eso es….** – murmuro Regina para sí misma – **raro, están diciendo que mi madre y mi padre no son mis padres si no ustedes** – espeto

**-En parte si y en parte no** – dijo Lucy

-**En parte si ya que nuestra magia y sangre son de nosotros, pero nosotros no te concebimos fueron tus padres**

**-Es como si tuvieras 6 padres, pero más de nosotros 4 y Cora ya que la sombra había puesto su propia esencia en la suya para que tu nacieras mal, pero no lo hiciste, resultaste ser una mejor persona que esperábamos y….**

**Están locos **– gruño Regina con ira **– ustedes me hicieron?! Ustedes saben todo lo que he sufrido!, Acaso ustedes saben todo lo que me hizo mi madre, todo lo que yo hice!, ustedes no son nada mío y no quiero nada de ustedes!, el único padre para mi es Henry Mills ustedes no son nada** – grito con odio – **ustedes también son como la sombra ya que me manipularon desde el principio no me dejaron elegir, nadie me deja elegir, siempre saben que es lo mejor para mí, nunca han pensado lo que yo opino** – grito con frustración derramando lágrimas en los ojos – **solo quiero desaparecer, háganme desaparecer, sé que no puedo suicidarme, háganlo no quiero vivir!** – espeto con furia

Lucy vio con tristeza a Regina, todos vieron con tristeza a ella, se sintieron avergonzados también de sus actos hacia ella

-**No podemos hacerlo** – dijo Lucy

**-Háganlo ustedes tienen el poder – espeto** Regina con enojo

**-No podemos hacerlo ya que tienes algo mejor dicho alguien por quien vivir **– explico Lucy cuidadosamente

-**Ustedes acaso no vieron, no tengo a nadie, todo el mundo se va** – susurro con tristeza

**-Eso no es cierto, tienes a alguien, bueno ahora no tienes a alguien en sí, pero dentro de 8 meses tendrás a alguien que te quiera y que te amé** – explico Lucy mirando el estómago de Regina

Regina inmediatamente se tocó el estómago muy confundida – **Es imposible, yo no estoy embarazada** – espeto

**-Lo estas** – aseguro Peter – **tu hija es tu salvadora, todo lo que vas hacer a partir de ahora va ser para ella**

**-Es imposible, no puedo estar embarazada, yo no lo hice desde Graham –** espeto Regina con enojo

Elsa empezó a escuchar con atención la conversación, al principio se preguntaba quién era su padre, pero a medida que fue creciendo ya no lo hizo ya que su madre es tan madre y padre para ella así que ella no lo necesita

**-La poción** – dijo Peter

**-la poción** – dijo Regina abriendo los ojos muy sorprendida

**-la poción** – murmuro Elsa, en eso recordó la visión de su madre con Rumple, el ingrediente que quería él es para crearme, eso significa que mi otro padre es Emma Swan

**-Como?** – fue lo único que dijo Regina abrazando su estómago con protección

**-Recuerdas los tratos de la sombra a Rumple…**

**-Si** – susurro Regina

**-uno de los primero tratos es que Rumpelstiltskin, engañe a tu madre para que la sombra coloque su esencia en ella** – dijo Peter **– el segundo trato es que en el futuro la sombra va querer que Rumpelstiltskin le dé a una bruja poderosa por el cambio de convertirlo en el ser tan poderoso que es**

**-Mi hija **– susurro Regina – **pero como le va a dar mi hija?**

**-Rumpelstiltskin acepto no le importaba nada solo tener poder y ayudar a su hijo para que sea un hombre con valentía, a partir de ahí al tener todo el control, empezó a dañar al reino en el que vivía y sus alrededores buscando a Cora aunque él no sabía quién podría ser ella, nosotros estábamos viendo todo con tristeza, así que hicimos que Baelfire mirara como era su padre, para que el hiciera un trato con su padre y se vayan a una tierra sin magia –** explico Peter

**-Manipulamos al hada azul para darle una habichuela mágica para llevar a una tierra sin magia y que vivan juntos, pero la sombra se dio cuenta de eso e inmediatamente hizo que Rumpelstiltskin dejara a su hijo – dijo **Edmund

**-Las decisiones de dejar a Baelfire fueron de la sombra? –** dijo Regina confundida

**-No, fueron suyas, solo que la sombra nublo su juicio por unos segundos, lamentablemente la sombra triunfo, cuando la sombra se dio cuenta que Rumpelstiltskin no se fue con Bae, se fue de nuevo… nosotros habíamos fallado de nuevo… cuando Rumpelstiltskin estaba con tristeza llamo al hada azul y le suplico que le enviara con su hijo** – dijo Peter

-**Nosotros manipulamos al hada azul para que no lo haga** – dijo Edmund **– hicimos que se callara pero esa hada es una sonsa y revelo que con una maldición recuperaría a su hijo**

**-Cuando nos percatamos que el hada azul revelo esa información, Lucy tuvo otra visión, y decidimos que Rumpelstiltskin se encuentre con ella, se hizo pasar por la vidente** – explico Susan

**-La vidente murió** – dijo Regina

**-Hicimos creer a Rumpelstiltskin que la mato para también controlarlo**

**-Controlarlo cómo?** – dijo Regina confundida

**-Lucy tiene el poder de ver el futuro ya que somos los reyes, hicimos que Lucy le dé un poco de su poder a Rumpelstiltskin y pasarle por medio un poco de nuestra esencia como lo hizo la sombra para manipularlo, pero como la sombra es más poderosa que Lucy, solo teníamos una oportunidad y esa oportunidad era cuando pediste ayuda a Rumpelstiltskin para que tu madre y tú se vayan de Storybrooke** – explico Peter

-**Antes de eso tuve una visión, una niña capaz de salvarte y sabíamos que tu hija era la niña que quiere la sombra** – dijo Lucy

**-eso es algo ventajoso ya que la sombra no lo sabe, la sombra piensa que con la oscuridad de tu corazón no podrás destruirlo ya que la magia blanca lo hará, pero lo que la sombra no sabía era que la bruja poderosa la que está buscando por mucho tiempo seria tu hija tu salvadora– **dijo Edmund sonriente

-**Porque la sombra quiere a mi hija? –** dijo Regina

**-La sombra quiere a tu hija por su poder, ya que tu niña es el ser más poderoso, aun no te podemos decir él porque es poderoso, solo te podemos decir eso lo siento **– dijo Lucy

-**Que quieren de mí?** – pregunto Regina

Los reyes sonrieron

-**Queremos que vayas a Arendelle y reines, la sombra ya no va a poder estar en Arendelle es un lugar seguro para ti y tu hija **– explico Edmund

**-Arendelle y los reinos de sus alrededores están en desgracia tú y tu hija van a ser sus salvadoras** – dijo Lucy sonriente

-**Mama de ahí aceptaste verdad?** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre

**-Tenía que ser todo para salvarte, eres… no tú y Anna son mis salvadoras, son todo para mí, pero en ese momento solo pensé en salvarte y acepte su propuesta** – dijo Regina abrazando a su hija

**-Todo esto es muy confuso, pero ahora entiendo todo** – dijo Elsa mirando a su mama

**-Gracias mi amor por entender**

**-Hay algo más que tenemos que decirte** – dijo Lucy

**-Hablen** – dijo Regina seriamente

**-Tienes dos opciones** – dijo Edmund ahora serio

**-Cuáles son?**

Peter hizo un movimiento con su mano y abrió un portal – **este portal te lleva directo a Arendelle con todo lo que sabes ahora, sabiendo todo de ti, tu infancia, tu adolescencia, tu madurez, todos los errores que cometiste, recordaras todo**– de ahí abrió otro portal **– este otro portal te lleva también a Arendelle pero sin tus recuerdos, comenzaras siendo una nueva Regina, sin el dolor de tu corazón sin nada, solo vivirás para tu hija y ya no sufrirás, olvidaras todo**

**-Olvidare todo** – susurro Regina

**-Mama** – susurro Elsa sorprendida

**-Quería olvidar todo –** dijo su madre mirando la escena que tenía al frente

**-Sí, lo olvidaras** – afirmo Peter – no recordaras nada y comenzaras de nuevo

**-Si elijo olvidar todo, algún día recuperare mi memoria o siempre lo olvidare?** – pregunto Regina

**-Eso depende de ti –** dijo Susan acercándose a Regina – **cuando tu corazón sane completamente y tú misma veas que estas bien recordaras, pero eso va tomar tiempo**

**-Cuando voy a saber? –** dijo Regina mirando a Susan

**-Al momento en que pierdas tu recuerdo, tu subconsciente recordara todo, cuando tu subconsciente sepa que podrás manejar todo, recordaras** – dijo Susan tranquilamente

**-Elijo olvidar** – contesto Regina

Los reyes asintieron a lo dicho y avanzaron hacia Regina, Peter saco de su mano un anillo de oro, con un símbolo de un león en el centro

-**Este anillo es el símbolo de nuestra familia, tu eres nuestra hija y la futura heredera de todos los reinos, este anillo te salvara, cuando cruces un amigo nuestro te recogerá se llama Pabbie es el guardián y líder de los reinos del mundo en que se encuentra en Arendelle, confía en el** – dijo Peter, agarrando la mano de Regina y poniéndole el anillo en el dedo anular – **estas casada con nuestra familia **– sonrió Peter

-**Recuerda Regina **– dijo Susan mirando a Regina seriamente – **no todo es blanco y negro, tu muy bien lo sabes, Arendelle va tener que tener un líder fuerte, noble y justo y sabemos que tú lo serás…**

**-Aunque haya olvidado todo –** dijo Regina

**-Sí, aunque lo hayas olvidado lo serás** – afirmo Susan sonriente

-**Es la primera vez que veo esa sonrisa a…. espera seria como mi abuela? **– pregunto Elsa mirando a su mama

**-Algo así** – sonrió Regina por primera vez de todos sus recuerdos

Elsa sonrió a su madre

**-Recuerda Regina, también va ver peligro, la sombra hizo un trato con los antiguos gobernantes de Arendelle**

**-Qué tipo de trato?** – pregunto Regina

-**Eso lamentablemente no te lo podemos decir, lo único que te podemos decir es que gracias a ti y tu hija salvaran a alguien que en el futuro va ser muy importante para ti y para tu hija, esa persona también va ser tu salvadora** – dijo Lucy abrazando a Regina **– cuídate mucho hija –** susurro con lagrimas

Regina se le llenó los ojos con lágrimas y asintió a lo dicho, tenía mucho de que pensar pero no iba a importar ya que elegía olvidar todo

**-Cuídate mucho Regina** – dijo Edmund sonriente – **aunque no nos consideres nada tuyo nosotros te consideramos nuestra hija…**

**… y estamos orgullosos de ti –** termino Peter sonriente

**-Lo sentimos por todo** – dijo Susan

**-Ser feliz** – dijo Lucy

Elsa se le derramo las lágrimas viendo esa escena de pronto todo oscureció

**-Mama que paso? –** pregunto Elsa confundida mirando a su madre

**-Termino, ahora lo sabes todo** – dijo Regina

-**Tengo muchas preguntas** – murmuro Elsa

**-Dímelas al parecer falta poco para despedirnos **

**-Espera? No recordaras nada** – dijo Elsa confundida

-**Aun no mi amor** – dijo Regina negando la cabeza

**-No entiendo, pero te entiendo** – dijo Elsa sonriente – **solo déjame decirte que cuando decidas recuperar tus recuerdos, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Anna también y eso te lo aseguro –** dijo Elsa sonriente

-**Gracias mi amor** – dijo Regina abrazando a su hija

-**Mama que va pasar luego?**

**-Eso no lo sé mi amor, ahora que sabes todo, solo espero que todo siga igual….**

**-Voy a estar lista mama, no importa quien venga voy a estar lista** – respondió Elsa

**-Cuando despiertes dime a mí, que quieres entrenar tus poderes, la sombra, mi madre hasta el mismo Rumpelstiltskin van a venir por nosotras** – dijo Regina

**-no te preocupes lo hare** – dijo Elsa sonriente, ahora sabía cuál era su propósito, iba a utilizar su magia para defender a las personas que más quiere en este mundo que es su familia

**-Cuídate mucho Elsa, cuida a Anna, ustedes dos son mi luz y esperanza** – dijo Regina besando la frente de su hija

* * *

Elsa abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se encontró que estaba en su cuarto

**-Cuanto dormí?** – murmuro Elsa confundida

**-Casi todo el día** – dijo una voz

Elsa volteo y se dio cuenta que era Anna que le estaba sonriendo

**-Anna** – murmuro Elsa de alegría e inmediatamente se paró para abrazarla

Anna chillo de alegría, no sabía que estaba pasando con su hermana peor acepto con gustosa el abrazo

Elsa abrazaba a su hermana con todo el amor que tenía, ahora que sabe todo sabía lo que tenía que hacer proteger a su madre y Anna las dos personas que más ama en todo el mundo

**-Te amo Anna** – dijo con fuerza abrazándola fuertemente

**-Yo también te amo Elsa** – dijo Anna sonriente

Elsa miro a Anna y la beso con fuerza, puso todo su amor en ese beso, tenía que besarla, tenía que sentirla

Anna inmediatamente abrazo la cintura de Elsa y la empezó a besa con todo el amor que tenia

-**Te amo, te amo Anna** – dijo Elsa mientras empezó a besarla en el cuello

Elsa escucho los gemidos de su novia, empezó a desvestirla inmediatamente y la tumbo en su cama, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba ser una sola con ella, necesitaba pensar que por ahora existe solo ella y Anna, no quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su madre, hoy día lo iba a dedicar a su novia, ya mañana va pensar en su madre y Anna y como poder salvarlas

* * *

**Chicos termino este especial que hice entre Regina y Elsa, espero mucho que le hayas gustado, muchas gracias por leer**

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


	7. Chapter 7

****ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES****

* * *

**Unos días después**

Elsa había hablado con el Gran Pabbie, diciéndole que ya sabía todo

**Flashback**

**-Tengo la pócima para que recupere sus memorias** – dijo Pabbie

Elsa abrió los ojos y negó rotundamente – **no, mi madre recordara cuando ella lo quiera, ella aún no está lista** – suspiro Elsa

\- **Es comprensible, si me permite decirlo, me gustaría que la reina no recupere y viva feliz, en este reino contigo y la princesa Anna** – dijo Pabbie

**-Yo también –** contesto Elsa – **sabes algo sobre el mal que acecha a mi madre y sobre su madre – **

**-El mal que acecha a todos los reinos, comenzó a moverse hace un año atrás**

**\- Especifica el tiempo **

**-El año donde usted escapo **

**-Que quieres decir – dijo **Elsa ya que hace un año ella se escapó del reino desatando su poder y resquebrajando el equilibrio de la magia en Arendelle, su madre no le explico mucho solo le dijo que de las emociones viene el poder

**-Lo que quiero decir es que tu así como la princesa Anna son Arendelle, si una de las dos no está Arendelle corre peligro**

**-No entiendo y mi madre no era la que tenía que proteger el reino**

**-La reina Regina es la futura emperatriz de todos nuestros reinos, ella no puede dejar nuestro mundo por mucho tiempo o si no malas consecuencias abra –** expreso Pabbie

-**Entiendo**. Murmuro Elsa – **que paso con Cora?**

**-Ella está moviendo sus hilos para llegar hacia el pueblo llamado Storybrooke, falta muy poco para que consiga lo que ella desea**

**-Hace 20 años mi madre se fue de ese pueblo, que paso con ese pueblo**

**-Para nuestra futura emperatriz habrá pasado 20 años pero para ese pueblo solo 3 años** – dijo Pabbie

**-Cómo es eso posible?**

**-Es un mundo distinto al nuestro –** explico Pabbie

**-Bueno** – suspiro Elsa **– sabes cuando mi madre tendrá que pagar el favor a Rumpelstiltskin **

**-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que el está haciendo todo lo posible para traer a tu madre al pueblo**

**-No lo voy a permitir, mi madre se va a quedar en este reino, y vivirá feliz** – espeto Elsa, no quería que su madre se fuera, ese pueblo solo le trae desgracias

**-Su alma gemela y su gran amor verdadero está en ese pueblo** – dijo Pabbie

**-No me importa, sé que soy egoísta en decir eso pero ella nunca defendió a mi madre, ella no se merece a mi madre** – espeto Elsa con enojo

**-Ella es…**

**-Ella no es nada mío Pabbie, mi única madre y padre es Regina de Arendelle –** dijo Elsa

**-Entiendo su majestad** – dijo Pabbie en eso un troll le entrego una caja con tres pociones una 2 blanca y otra roja

**-Qué es eso?**

**-Su cumpleaños se acerca –**

**-Ahhh… si pero mi madre no te dijo que lo haría cuando cumpla 24 y Anna 20 – **dijo Elsa confundida

**-Lo sabemos pero la reina lo debe de tener, además son los únicos que quedan en nuestro mundo –**

**-Porque hay tres, mi madre ya lo tomo por eso no envejece** – dijo Elsa confundida

-**Es para la persona destinada a reinar con su madre** – explico Pabbie

-**Mi madre está saliendo con alguien –** dijo Elsa muy confundida

-**No su majestad, esta opción es para tu otra madre, si decide quedarse en este reino** – dijo Pabbie

-**Está bien, si ella decide quedarse con mi madre, la aceptare como mi madre –** expreso Elsa envolviendo la caja con hielo, era su sello y su firma nadie lo podría abrir a excepción de ella misma, Anna y su madre

**-Cuídese su majestad, la tormenta está comenzando** – dijo Pabbie

**-Esta tormenta es natural o…**

**-Es natural** – expreso Pabbie – **pero lo que va a suceder después no lo va hacer**

**.Porque no me dices las cosas claras, que vienen después**

**-Eso su majestad no lo puedo decir** – expreso Pabbie

**-Bien –** gimió Elsa

**Fin del flashback**

Elsa suspiro al recordar toda la conversación con Pabbie, ahora se encontraba descansando desde que tuvo memoria de todo hablo con su madre para que le entrenara con su magia, su madre gustosamente acepto y desde ese día empezó a entrenarla, todos los días se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana y comenzaba su entrenamiento con su madre hasta que era la hora del almuerzo y ahí su madre continuaba con sus funciones de reina, cuando terminaba de almorzar ella se iba a entrenar todo lo que aprendió, ahora estaba descansando y mirando al cielo, mientras que a su costado estaba Anna durmiendo, ella también se levantaba temprano apoyándole en todo, se quedaba con Olaf jugando y viendo los entrenamientos

* * *

**Dos meses después**

Era el cumpleaños de Elsa, toda la familia estaba presente

Regina observo a sus hijas jugando con Rapunzel y Eugene en el jardín

**-Elsa ha madurado, la veo con más fuerza, se parece a ti pequeña hermana – **dijo Frederick viendo a su familia jugar en el jardín

Regina sonrió por el nombre que el dio Frederick, siempre le llamaba pequeña hermana, era algo que él y el difunto rey de Arendelle la nombraron – **Lo sé, los entrenamientos que tengo con ella han ayudado, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, es más hábil, estoy muy orgullosa de ella**

**-Aun no has descubierto el porqué de ellos? –** pregunto Frederick ya que recibió la carta de Regina diciéndole que Elsa quería aprender más sobre magia

-**No –** dijo Regina con tristeza, sabía que su hija ocultaba algo – **cuando le pregunte siempre me dice que es para proteger a la familia**

**-Como dije se parece a ti –** dijo Frederick sonriente **– hablaste con Pabbie sobre eso**

**-El solo me dijo que tengo que ser fuerte y que me prepare para la tormenta, no sé lo que quiere decir –** suspiro Regina mirando a sus hijas reírse ya que Eugene se había caído en la pileta

**-Eso es raro** – murmuro Frederick

**-Si lo es** – suspiro Regina **– también me dijo que Rapunzel recuperara sus poderes cuando ella los acepte completamente**

**-Qué quieres decir?** – dijo Frederick confundido

**-Creo que deberías hablar tú y Alicia con Rapunzel** – dijo Regina – **creo que Rapunzel tiene miedo de que ustedes no la acepten cuando recupere sus poderes **

**-Eso es una idiotez** – dijo Frederick

**-Lo se Frederick pero tú no has hablado con ella verdad? –** dijo alzándole su ceja

Frederick suspiro, era cierto el no había tenido una charla con su hija sobre sus poderes, ni él ni Alicia, ellos querían dejarlo a un lado, sabían que sin sus poderes Rapunzel estaría en peligro, tenía que hablar con su hija – **Tienes razón **– suspiro mirando a su hija riéndose y abrazando a Olaf, su hija era la luz de sus ojos, daría la vida por ella sin pensarlo, ella era su todo así como Alicia, iría hasta el mismo infierno por ella – **hablare con ella**

Regina sonrió y vio a sus hijas riéndose entre si – **Pabbie me dijo que llegara una tormenta**

**-Ya llego Regina** – dijo Frederick señalándole desde lejos la oscuridad del cielo

-Lo sé, Pabbie también me dijo que esta tormenta demorara más que las anteriores

**-La última vez fue 2 meses**

**-Sí, espero que al menos esta dure 3, presiento que algo está por suceder pero no sé qué es** – dijo Regina abrazándose a sí misma y mirando el cielo

-**Estarás bien Regina eres una persona muy fuerte, tu reino es fuerte todo se solucionara** – dijo Frederick sonriente – **sabes que cuando vengan los funcionarios y Canciller de los otros reinos hablaran de tu futura coronación no?**

Regina suspiro – **Me lo temía, después de tres meses de que termine la tormenta se hará, ahora lo primordial es que mi reino no sufra**

**-No te preocupes futura emperatriz** – dijo Frederick sonriente

Regina se rio por lo dicho, ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a ese nombre, en eso Claude y Alicia los llamaba para almorzar

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

Elsa se encontraba ahora en el despacho del reino, la tormenta había comenzado y había sido brutal, su madre se encontraba con todos los canciller de los reinos vecinos ya que también iba a dañar sus reinos vecinos así como lo está haciendo con el reino de Arendelle

**-Silencio** – dijo Regina mirando a todos los funcionarios de los reinos vecinos y del suyo propio, todos se quedaron callados – **ahora en vez de proporcionar problemas podrían proporcionar alguna solución –** expreso calmadamente

Un canciller alzo la mano, era del reino de Deira – **si me permite hablar su majestad** –

Regina asintió

**-Mis reyes, me mandaron a proteger y proporcionarle cualquier cosa que necesite, aunque nuestro reino también va a presentar muchas pérdidas, si su reino sufre nosotros sufriremos mas, es por eso que el reino de Deira está a su entera disposición** – dijo el funcionario haciendo una reverencia hacia la reina

Regina asintió, en verdad eso se lo esperaba desde hace 17 años que gobierna Arendelle, siempre que sucede una crisis todos los ríenos vecinos la apoyaban, además tenían que hacerlo ya que gracias a ella los demás reinos son prósperos

Otro canciller alzo la mano era del reino de Sussex

Regina asintió

**-Mis reyes también mandaron a lo mismo su majestad, si ustedes sufren, nosotros mas, mis reyes y mi reino están a su entera disposición** – dijo haciendo una reverencia a Regina

Elsa solo sonrió, todos los 5 funcionarios de los reinos vecinos hicieron los mismo, el reino de Deira, el reino de Sussex, el reino de Marcia, el reino de Wessex, el reino de Stanglia, esos 5 reinos con el reino de Arendelle forman un gran continente, El reino de Arendelle es el triple que los 5 reinos es por eso que lo llaman el reino principal del continente, la mayoría sabe el quien maneja Arendelle maneja los demás reinos, y su madre es la reina de todos ellos

**-Señores gracias por su preocupación, y tienen razón el reino de Arendelle está siendo afectado, pero ahora quiero decir algo, la tormenta** – dijo sacando un gran mapa del continente y señalando a todos los reinos con un gran círculos, el reino de Arendelle estaba primero y ocupaba casi la mitad del mapa, y los reinos restantes estaban atrás era como si la reina estuviera al frente y sus súbditos atrás resguardándola **– está comenzando con Añádele, mejor dicho ya comenzó y primero cubrirá Arendelle y después al resto, quiero que empiecen a colocar muros de contención en sus reinos y que haya un toque de queda para que los habitantes no salgan, los animales silvestres, principalmente los lobos tendrán hambre ya que no va ver mucho que comer cuando la nieve arrase con todo, y lo único que tendrán van hacer personas –** dijo seriamente

Los funcionaros asintieron y comenzaron a escribir los que le decía la reina

-**También quiero que preparen a su gente por cualquier desastre, díganle a los reyes que guarden alimentos y agua en el depósito ya que si no me equivoco la nieve dañara los pueblos y van a tener que las personas vivir adentro del castillo **– dijo Regina preocupada

**-Su majestad también abra otro problema** – dijo un funcionario de su propio reino

**-Si me estas tratando de decir sobre el puerto ya lo he pensado, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, esto es la naturaleza, la único que les puedo decir es que resguarden bien los barcos** – respondió Regina **– no habrá ningún problemas sobre los alimentos y comercios ya que como ustedes bien saben al comienzo del año, hice que todos los reyes almacenaran, comida, ropa, madera, para una gran emergencia, y esto es una emergencia** – expreso mirando a cada canciller y funcionario de los reinos y de su propio reino

Al terminar la reunión

-**Su majestad si me permite hablar** – alzo la mano el canciller de Deira, ya cuando habían terminado de hablar sobre la futura tormenta

Regina asintió, tenía un sentimiento de lo que diría el canciller

**-Como usted bien sabe y creo que todos los canciller que están en esta reunión y los reyes que están en cada reino, se preguntan cuándo se hará su coronación** – expreso

Todos asintieron a lo dicho

Hace 5 años habían hecho una reunión con todos los reyes y reinas del continente, ellos dependían de Arendelle y mucho, prácticamente le deben la vida de ellos y de su pueblo, habían hablado entre si y expresaron que se haría una coronación hacia la reina de Arendelle y proclamarla emperatriz del continente, que se llamara el continente de Arendelle, Regina al escuchar eso rechazo la proposición, los reyes estaban decepcionados pero no se dieron por vencidos, nunca encontrarían una reina como Regina, que era tan amable y justa hacia los reinos que no eran suyos, así que tanta insistencia, y muchas palabras de apoyo de Claude y de sus propio entorno de Regina, ella acepto, los reyes se pusieron felices por eso, pero siempre hubo personas que negaron aquel decisión, uno de ellos era el duque Weselton, otros eran de la familia que no reinaban los reinos vecinos, como los primos de los reyes, los hijos de los hermanos de los reyes, hasta los propios hermanos de los reyes, pero no podían decir o hacer nada ya que los reyes eran los que mandan en cada reino y sus descendientes, también aceptaron dicha propuesta, no podían perder la oportunidad de unirse con Arendelle ya que Arendelle había resurgido y ahora era uno de los principales reinos del mundo entero, declarar la guerra hacia Arendelle era como cavar su propia tumba, ya que la reina tenia poder y magia nadie podría estar contra de ella

Regina suspiro, se había olvidado de su propia coronación, eso significaría que dejaría de ser reina de Arendelle y sus hijas tomarían el trono, como reinas – **Cancilleres y funcionarios de los reinos vecinos y el nuestro, la coronación se hará tres meses después de que la tormenta haya terminado** – expreso Regina

Todos los cancilleres sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia hacia la futura emperatriz del continente, ellos necesitaban apresurar la coronación ya que querían que Arendelle se junte con sus reinos para que traiga más beneficios a los suyos, todo era ganar y ganar

Regina asintió a lo dicho y cada uno de los cancilleres, se embarcó a su viaje a su reino

* * *

Elsa salió del despacho de su madre la reunión había acabado, no había podido hablar con su madre en estos días ni tampoco practicar más magia ya que la tormenta era un gran problema, necesitaba aprender magia y como controlarla rápidamente, sabía que tenía ya la mitad aprendida pero necesitaba más, cuando su madre se corone emperatriz, ella será coronada reina, a partir de ahí empezaran hablar los funcionarios para que ella se case, y traiga descendencia y siga con toda las sucesiones de poder y eso ella no quería, no podía casarse con otra persona que no sea Anna, tiene que hablar con su madre sobre su relación

* * *

Regina suspiro estas reuniones la estaban matando ahora más con lo que le dijeron, miro hacia su reino y todo estaba cubierto de nieve

**-Toma Regina** – sonrió Claude dándole una gran taza de café

Regina sonrió – **gracias Claude** – dijo tomándolo, era lo único que la relajaba

-**Cómo estás?**

**-No sé qué decirte, la tormenta o la coronación**

**-Hablaras como si las dos fueran malas cosas** – sonrió Claude

**-Son malas cosas, la tormenta es una muy mala cosa va a destruir a mi reino, y la coronación es otra mala…**

**-No crees que Elsa esta lista para ser Reina**

**-Es mi hija –** dijo con tristeza – **al ser reina va tomar decisiones muy drásticas y…**

**-Elsa es como tu Regina** – dijo Claude calmadamente **– Elsa tiene un corazón fuerte, noble y justo, tu hija, no mejor dicho tus hijas van hacer las mejores reinas de Arendelle y Regina tus hijas van hacer mejores que tu – **

Regina sonrió a lo dicho – **Tienes razón, una madre siempre quiere que sus hijos sean mejores que ellos, y Elsa y Anna me lo han demostrado muchas veces –**

**-Regina prácticamente eres una hermana para mí, aunque creo que deberías ser mi madre** – se rio Claude

Regina le dio una mirada asesina y le pego en la cabeza siempre le gustaba esta complicidad que tenía con Claude, era el hermano que siempre quiso – **sabes si no fueras mi hermano, te mandaría a las mazmorras**

Claude se rio de eso, el había conocido a Regina cuando tenía 15 años, él no tenía a nadie consigo, él era huérfano y pobre, la conoció cuando el había robado un pedazo de pan, el había sido capturado por los guardias y le habían dado latigazos, la gente miraba a los guardias con miedo, Arendelle era una dictadura, aun cuando los antiguos gobernantes habían muerto, los actuales reyes de ese entonces, quisieron cambiar pero no podían ya que prácticamente mandaban otras personas, Regina había visto como le daban latigazos e inmediatamente se paró hacia el guardia y lo boto alzando su mano, todos se habían quedado asombrados, Regina no se percató de eso y me libero, había caído hacia el piso y estaba todo ensangrentado, Regina había puesto sus manos en mi espalda y lo empezó a sanar, todos vieron con adoración ya no miedo a Regina y la aplaudieron por su heroísmo, habían dicho que era un ángel que había viajado del cielo, a partir de ahí todo cambio para Arendelle y sus reinos vecinos y más para él, Regina lo había tomado bajo su ala, cada año que pasaba se preguntó porque Regina no envejecía y ella le contesto que no sabía el porqué, solo que el gran Pabbie le hizo beber algo y le dijo que ella envejecerá cuando todo los reinos estén bien cuidados, nunca entendió eso, pero ella lo acepto, a partir de ahí el juro proteger a Regina con su vida, ella lo salvo, prácticamente el reino está en deuda con ella, pero no todo fue bueno ya que Regina lucho mucho con los difuntos reyes de Arendelle, el gran secreto de la muerte de los reyes de Arendelle no fue porque su barco se perdió si no fue porque los mataron, Regina nunca pudo encontrar a los causantes de la muerte de los reyes, ella sabía que las personas que mataron a los reyes, también vendrían por ella, es por eso que el siempre para con Regina, él y sus 5 guardias más fuertes, proteger a la reina y las princesas es la misión de todos

* * *

**Unos días después**

Regina se encontraba con Claude en su despacho, la tormenta había llegado unos días antes la nieve ahora estaba cubriendo todo, los puertos se estaban empezando a congelar

Estaban tocando la puerta del despacho

Claude lo abrió y se encontró con el capitán de la guardia y el capitán del puerto

**Que paso? –** dijo Claude

**Hemos descubierto que algunos niños se salieron con ganas de jugar en la nieve y se perdieron. Estaban cerca del borde de la ciudad y al parecer el viento se levantó al igual que la caída de nieve desde entonces. No hay rastro de ellos - ** respondió el capitán de la Guardia muy preocupado. **He mandado a los hombres a buscar pero están en las líneas de seguridad y están restringidos en cuanto a qué tan lejos pueden ir en esta tormenta de nieve. Y la tormenta ha empeorado desde la mañana**

Regina frunció el ceño pesadamente. Esto no fue una buena situación. Por lo que recordaba de los registros que había estudiado al momento de vivir en el reino, que estaban soportando una de las peores tormentas que han golpeado Arendelle en al menos cincuenta años, tal vez más, todos sus reinos iban a estar en peligro. Esta tormenta ha comenzado a empeorar y ella que creía que lo malo iba a empezar después de una semana, la naturaleza es tan impredecible pensó con frustración

**Capitán, reúne a 20 hombres y vayan a las casas donde la nieve a afectado y diles que vengan al palacio. Pueden permanecer allí hasta que la tormenta ha pasado y nos aseguraremos que sus hogares estén seguros. Y también, por favor asegúrese de que todo el que se queda en sus casas tengan todo lo necesario para cuando la tormenta empeore y si no lo tienen manden al mensajero y recojan las cosas que hay en el palacio para ellos **– dijo Regina seriamente

Los capitanes asintieron a lo dicho

-**Claude llama a mis hijas por favor** –

Claude inmediatamente se fue a llamar a las princesas e inmediatamente aparecieron Elsa y Anna, Regina se encontraba con el capitán del puerto ya que el capitán de la guardia, se fue hacer sus mandados inmediatamente

Regina explico a sus hijas y los demás guardias lo que estaba sucediendo

**Anna, necesito que te quedes aquí y coordinar las cosas entre el palacio y la ciudad. Asegúrate de que cualquier persona que necesite adicional leña o mantas o alimentos lo tenga. Obtengan a Kristoff para proporcionar alguna ayuda como Sven será bueno en movimiento a través de esta tormenta. Asegúrese de que nuestro reino sea atendido **– dijo Regina

**"Sí mama, puedo hacer eso para usted. Pero, ¿dónde estarán?"** preguntó Anna con preocupación, y miedo ya que sabía lo que su madre y hermana harían

-**Con Elsa empezaremos a construir un muro de protección alrededor del reino y luego iré a encontrar a los niños** – dijo Regina

Todos jadearon por eso

-**Su majestad no creo que sea prudente** – expreso uno de los guardias

**– Nosotros iremos** – dijeron todos **– buscaremos a los niños** –

Regina alzo su mano para que todos se callaran – **la tormenta está comenzando, ustedes morirían en la nieve no voy a permitir que nadie muera en mi reinado** – expreso

**-pero su majestad** – todos protestaron no querían pensar si la reina o sus princesas correrían ese peligro

**-Silencio** – expreso Regina y todos se callaron

**-Madre** – dijo Elsa – **si me permite yo iré a buscar a los niños, Olaf esta por aquí y el me guiara para saber dónde están, Voy a estar bien en ir a por ellos ya que el frio no me afecta como todo el mundo**\- explica Elsa con esperanza de que su madre acepte a pesar de la negatividad de su hermana – **Yo no quiero que ninguno de nuestros guardias sufrir una quemadura sobre un trabajo que puedo hacer mejor que ellos y más rápido, mientras más tiempo se tome, menos posibilidades habrá de encontrar a los niños** – expreso

Todos los guardias negaron con la cabeza no querían que ninguno de sus princesas vaya, Regina mira a su hija y sabía que la decisión estaba tomada

-**Está bien Elsa, te dejare ir** – dijo Regina seriamente aunque por dentro no quería dejar ir a su hija

-**Mama **– protesto Anna no quería que su hermana salga la tormenta estaba empeorando

-**Anna –** dijo Regina seriamente para que se callara

-**Lo siento –** dijo Anna suavemente

-**Vamos al pueblo **– dijo Regina dejando su despacho con los demás guardias y dejando a Elsa con Anna

Cuando salieron Anna abrazo a su hermana – **por favor vuelve sana**

**-Te amo, volveré no te preocupes **– dijo dándole un casto beso

-**Te amo** – dijo Anna con los ojos llorosos

Elsa beso con mas paso a Anna – **Volveré-** dijo yéndose hacia su madre

Anna empezó a llamar a un guardia para que busque a Kristoff. Tenía que mantenerse ocupado para distraerse del hecho de que Elsa iba a entrar en el mayor peligro. Anna miró al guardia y le preguntó: **Ya comenzaron a llegar las familias?**

**-Sí, su Alteza**\- Inclinó la cabeza en la comprensión.

**-Bien comencemos a repartir las habitaciones, y la comida** – dijo Anna

**-Como ordene -**

* * *

Elsa, Regina y Claude con el resto de los guardias estaban en la línea de la ciudad. Cuando se acercaban a la frontera Elsa vio Olaf simplemente pasear por él mismo, tarareando alegremente, se acercó hacia él, diciéndole a su madre que le esperara por un momento y su madre asentía. **Olaf!**

**Hola Elsa**. Hizo un gesto a uno de sus pequeños brazos de palo en ella. **Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**Has visto algunos niños? Salieron a jugar pero se perdieron, Es muy importante . **Dijo Elsa preocupada, ya que volteo y vio a los soldados que estaban temblando de frio, si ellos estaban así, ya se podría imaginar cómo estaban los niños pensó con preocupación

**Bueno, no los vi exactamente pero si los escuche** – admitió el muñeco de nieve

Elsa suspiro con alivio, hay una gran posibilidad que los niños estén bien - **Por favor podrías ir a la dirección donde los escuchaste y dirigir a los niños a un lugar seguro, yo voy a estar detrás de ti, después de que termine de hacer algo con mi madre**

**ok.** Olaf se acercó y la abrazó antes de su desaparición en los remolinos de nieve.

Elsa suspiro y se dirigió a su madre que le sonrió, en eso el sargento empezó a explicarles en donde iban a colocar los muros de contención, vio a su madre que estaba atenta a todo, ella suspiro, la magia de su madre la guiaría en todo, ella se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos hasta que sintió la mano de su madre en ella, miro a su madre que le sonrió

-**Todo va a estar bien** – susurro Regina a su hija **– lo harás sola confió en ti, tu magia es igual que la mía o mucho más fuerte, hazlo con calma**

**-Ok** – dijo Elsa dándole una sonrisa, sabía que esto era una prueba para ella

**-Imagínate ahora una gran barrera** – susurro Regina a su hija que había cerrado sus ojos **– mi magia te guiara **– dijo soltándole la mano, ella quería que su hija lo haga sola

Elsa sólo le dio una sonrisa, imaginó los muros y las torres, pisoteó el pie haciendo que su poder para estallar en un patrón de copo de nieve y luego acelerar a lo largo de la ruta propuesta. Lentamente muros cubiertos de escarcha crecieron desde el suelo, torres elevándose en forma cristalina. Poco a poco se los extiende, asegurándose de que estaban siguiendo la ruta propuesta y no amenazar la casa de cualquier persona o cualquier otro edificio. Una vez que terminaron de crecer, ella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones, sintiendo el esfuerzo algunos antes de que ella tocó la pared y había otro destello de poder y la escarcha desapareció para ser reemplazado por puro hielo transparente. La puerta se abrió

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su princesa tan concentrada ver su poder, Claude sonrió a Elsa con orgullo, Elsa sonrió y vio a su madre que tenía una gran sonrisa, sabía que estaba orgullosa de ella

-**Mi amor eso fue excelente** – expreso Regina con orgullo

Elsa sonrió a su madre

**-Me voy madre, volveré pronto** – dijo Elsa sonriente mirando a todos

Regina sonrió a su hija sin antes darle un abrazo y un gran beso

**Buena suerte a su Majestad** – dijeron todos los guardias

Elsa hizo una reverencia a su madre y se fue

La puerta de hielo se cerró tras ella sólidamente.

Elsa empezó a buscar a los niños en toda la tormenta de nieve que se le estaba avecinando, hace poco había aprendido a tele transportarse dejando un rastro de humo blanco, mientras que su madre dejaba un humo purpura, era muy raro para ella, pero solo sonrió al recuerdo de sus clases, caminando sobre la nieve recordó su escapada de hace un año y medio, recordó correr por la montaña de nieve dejando salir toda sus emociones, dejando salir todo su poder y construir un gran castillo solo para ella, para proteger a su hermana de ella

Después de unos minutos encontró a Olaf con tres niños pequeños que estaban con miedo, ella los miro y sonrió a ellos

Los ojos de los niños se le iluminaron al ver a la princesa, cuando el muñeco de nieve les había dicho que la princesa Elsa les rescataría estaban emocionados pero a la vez apenados que su princesa venga a rescatarlos

Elsa miro a los niños y les sonrió para que se relajaran en eso sintió que algo estaba mal, tenía un presentimiento miro a sus alrededores y no había nada, aun así sintió que algo estaba mal, miro a los niños que la estaban mirando confundido

Elsa solo les dio una sonrisa cálida para que se relajaran, con un movimiento de su mano creo un gran lobo de nieve, los niños estaban con la boca abierta, Elsa sonrió fascinada su magia podría crear vida era algo sorprendente, su madre también se sorprendió por eso, se preguntó si su mama podría hacerlo, su madre no utilizaba mucha la magia solo en ocasiones especiales – **Suban en su lomo, el los llevara al castillo, y no se preocupen el **– dijo señalando al lobo** -los protegerá **– dijo suavemente, aunque por dentro sentía que algo está por suceder

Los niños asintieron y empezaron a subirse al grande lobo

-**Gracias princesa** – dijeron los niños

Elsa les sonrió –**Está bien, yo también fui niña** –dijo dulcemente **– llévalos al reino** – susurro al lobo que aulló de alegría – **dile a mi madre que llegare después** – dicho eso el lobo se fue con los niños hacia el reino – **Olaf tu también regresa al reino** – expreso Elsa aun tenia ese sentimiento que algo está mal

Olaf estaba confundido -**Segura Elsa – **

**-No te preocupes ve –** dijo Elsa con la mano

-**Bien –** dijo desapareciendo

Elsa suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia la montaña algo se sentía mal e incorrecto

* * *

En otro mundo 4 hermanos estaban mirando a Elsa caminar hacia su destino

**-Esto no quiero verlo** – dijo Lucy tristemente

-**Regina la crio bien, ella es fuerte **– expreso Susan

**-Me refiero a que cuando Elsa cruce el portal, nuestra hija sufrirá** – expreso Lucy mirando a Elsa

-Regina es fuerte – dijo Susan

Edmund sonrió a su hermana mayor, su hermana nunca habla bien de nadie ni de ellos, ella es muy honesta por así decirlo con su forma de ser, Peter era más reservado, pero tenía también el mismo comportamiento que Susan, lo que Peter pensaba, Susan lo expresaba, sus dos hermanos mayores eran los más fríos y justos en todo el universo, mientras que él y Lucy eran más delicado por así decirlo, aun así todos tenemos una debilidad y eso era Regina, su hija, nunca habían pensado tener una hija, era algo muy extraño ya que ellos estaban destinados a gobernar no a enamorarse ni a dejar descendencia además no podían dejar descendencia, Regina era su excepción y por eso Regina era su única debilidad, Regina era la hija que él ni sus hermanos habían pensado en tener

Lucy suspiro mientras veía ahora la otra pantalla mágica, donde veía a Rumpelstiltskin creando un vórtice

**-Ya comenzó **– dijo Edmund mirando a la vez donde se mostraba a Elsa y Rumpelstiltskin

Todos miraron como Rumplestiltskin añadió el último ingrediente de su pócima y vieron como Elsa desaparecía de Arendelle

**-Nuestra nieta es fuerte** – dijo Peter desapareciendo del castillo en un humo blanco, dirigiéndose hacia Arendelle y avisándole al gran Pabbie lo que acaba de suceder

Todos asintieron a lo dicho

* * *

Elsa despertó e inmediatamente se paró y vio a sus alrededores para saber dónde estaba

-**Definitivamente ya no estoy en Arendelle **– susurro mirando el gran bosque, se preguntó si estaba en el bosque encantado, y cuando pensó eso recordó lo que le dijo Pabbie, ya comenzó pensó

Elsa siguió caminando como media hora y subió encima de una colina para ver desde arriba se dio cuenta que había edificios que nunca había visto y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque encantado si no en Storybrooke

**-Rumpelstiltskin** – gruño Elsa con ira, ahora sabia el porqué de su llegada, él quiere llegar a su madre

Elsa empezó a ir hacia el pueblo dejando un rastro de hielo

* * *

**Chicos lo siento por el retraso esta semana voy a estar actualizando esta historia y las ****demás**

**también**** me gustaría saber sus opiniones o que esperarían al encontrar a Elsa en storybrooke, como creen que va a reaccionar la gente al verla**

**espero sus comentarios**

**:) Ser felices**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Elsa comenzó a caminar por el bosque, para entrar al pueblo y se detuvo

-**Él no me conoce, el piensa que soy mi madre **– murmuro negando la cabeza

No sabía qué hacer, iba a destruir a Rumpelstilskin eso si lo sabe, tiene que pensar antes de hacer o cometer una estupidez

Pero antes tenía que encontrar una manera de comunicarse con su madre y Anna, oh Anna pensó con tristeza, la necesitaba y mucho

Mientras caminaba escucho unos sonidos extraños, se detuvo

-**Quien anda ahí?-** exigió alzando su voz así como lo hacía su madre

No dijo nada más ya que salió un lobo negro que estaba herido

Elsa se dirigió hacia el lobo, y este empezó a gruñir para que no se le acercara

**-No te preocupes** – dijo Elsa con una voz suave – **Yo te puedo curar**

El lobo asintió, Elsa estaba sorprendida de que el lobo le entendiera, **_si así fueran los lobos de mi reino_** pensó

Elsa se acercó al lobo y agarro su pata, y de su mano salía una luz que curo al lobo

El lobo se paró inmediatamente y le empezó a lamer la cara

-**No detente, por favor** – dijo Elsa tratando de escapar de la saliva del lobo

El lobo se detuvo y empezó a buscar algo

Elsa estaba confundida y empezó a seguirle, vio que el lobo encontró una capa roja

-**Es tuya** – murmuro Elsa ya que sabía quién era el lobo, vio como el lobo se convertía en una hermosa mujer

**-Gracias en verdad, no podía caminar con mi pata lastimada **– sonrió la chica – **Hola mi nombre es Red, pero me dicen Rubí **– sonrió la chica

Elsa asintió a lo dicho – **Soy Elsa de Arandelle**

Rubí estaba sorprendida –**No me jodas** – dijo con la boca abierta

Elsa estaba sorprendida por el vocabulario de Rubí, pero por los recuerdos de su madre, ella era así

-**Perdón? **– dijo Elsa confundida

Rubí se empezó a reír **– No.. no lo siento, es que tu recién saliste este año, eres muy famosa por todos los niños**

**-Lo siento pero no entiendo** – dijo Elsa confundida, mentira si lo entendía los recuerdos de su madre decían que ella los había enviado a un mundo sin magia, un mundo donde sus historias eran retratados sin saber la verdad

-**Está bien no te preocupes, aun así como llegaste** – dijo Rubí pensativa – **oh dios mío!, tu puedes abrir portales –** dijo emocionada

Elsa miro confundida y suspiro – **No, alguien me trajo, yo estaba en mi reino rescatando a unos niños y me trasladaron aquí, no se quien fue, eso lo quiero descubrir, quien tiene magia en este lugar capaz de traerme, necesito regresar a mi madre y hermana**

Rubí se quedó pensativa **– Pero quien te pudo traer, ya que las dos únicas personas que saben sobre portales en este lugar han intentado hacerlo por mucho tiempo – **

**-Quienes son esas personas?**

**-Una de ellas es el hada azul, es la líder de las hadas tiene magia blanca para ayudar a las personas con su polvos de hadas,**

**_Si y a mi madre no la ayudo_** pensó con ira pero lo encubrió bien, ella tenía la cara póker de su madre

**…el otro seria el señor oro…**

**_Rumpelstilskin_** pensó con ira Elsa, **_ese imp saltarín la trajo, ahora que mentiras_** **_dirá_** pensó

**…pero no te recomiendo mucho ya que el utiliza la magia negra, y el también ha estado intentar abrir un portal hacia el bosque encantado.. Conoces ese reino?**

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **no lo hago** \- mintió de nuevo

**…bueno.**

**-No hay otra persona quien pueda ayudarme, o alguien quien sabe de magia, ya que las hadas en mi reino son mal vistas, y el segundo no creo que magia negra me ayude** – respondió Elsa

Rubí suspiro –**Había alguien, nuestra antigua alcaldesa, ella…**

**-Donde esta? **– dijo Elsa

**-Ella no está, desapareció por un portal, tratando de salvarnos, lamentablemente este pueblo no lo ve así…** \- dijo con tristeza - **… la cuestión es que no hay nadie más, aunque Emma también tiene magia, pero… -** su voz se apagó, hablar de su amiga solo traería dolor, prácticamente desde que se fue Regina, nada ha sido lo mismo, a veces desearía que no se hubiera terminado la maldición

**-Quien es Emma? – **pregunto Elsa

**-Emma la hija de Blanca Nieves y Encanto, los reyes de este lugar, ella… -** suspiro**-… es una larga historia**

Elsa suspiro – **Necesito comunicarme con mi familia urgentemente, sabes dónde puedo encontrar algún espejo mágico**

**-Espejo mágico** – dijo sorprendida Rubí

**-Si un espejo, los espejos son conexiones entre reinos** – dijo lo más simple posible – **en mi reino hay uno, si en este reino puede haber uno, podría comunicarme con mi familia, y preguntarle a mi mama como regresar **– explico

Rubí frunció el ceño – **La tienda de Oro puede de a ver, pero ni uno confía en el aho**ra – suspiro en eso recordó que a los días que se fue Regina, Emma fue a la antigua casa destrozada y recupero algunas cosas, una de ellas fue un espejo – **Emma ** \- dijo con alegría

**-Emma? –** dijo Elsa confundido

Rubí negó con la cabeza – **ella tiene un espejo mágico, bueno es un espejo tenía varias inscripciones detrás, supongo que debe ser un espejo mágico**

Elsa suspiro, si ese era, el espejo de su madre

-**Podemos ir con ella ahora, por favor **

-Rubí asintió – **Claro tu me salvaste, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, así que cuéntame tu hermana se llama Anna** – dijo Rubí sonriente mientras las dos caminaban hacia donde estaba Emma

Elsa suspiro, este mundo a pesar de que no tiene magia, es muy mágico al saber las historias de ellos

-**Si mi hermana menor Anna** – dijo con una tristeza

Rubí vio la tristeza de Elsa y decidió cambiar de tema – **También tienes poderes de hielo y todas esas cosas**

Elsa asintió

**-Sabes cantar también** – dijo Rubí emocionada, le gustaba la canción **_espero que la cante_** pensó

Elsa estaba ruborizada, no me digas que también estaba esa canción pensó con vergüenza

**-Si** – susurro

**-Cántala, Cántala** – dijo Rubí emocionada mientras se iban hacia Emma

* * *

**-Donde está mi hija?!** – espeto Regina mirando a Pabbie enojada

Tres días, tres días de angustia al no saber dónde estaba su hija, los únicos que sabían era Regina que estaba muy enojada con Pabbie, Anna que estaba llorando y Claude que estaba abrazándola, y los únicos 5 guardias más fuertes y confiables en todo el reino que estaban a las afuera del lugar donde estaba Pabbie, esperando buenas noticias

**-Majestad… -** dijo suavemente Pabbie

**-No, Pabbie, me has dado respuestas vagas, exijo que me lo digas **– dijo Regina seriamente

Pabbie suspiro – **Su hija está bien, muy pronto se comunicara con usted**

Regina negó con la cabeza **– Solo Por favor explíqueme porque ella?, porque se fue?, quien se la llevo? –** dijo derrotada

Pabbie asintió **– El quien fue, es un mago o brujo llamado Rumpelstilskin, hace tiempo usted lo conoció**

Regina estaba sorprendida e inmediatamente como si fuera un reflejo comenzó a girar su anillo

**…usted no tiene memoria de el ya que usted lo decidió así, por qué se fue es porque su hija lo decidió así, y por qué ella… es porque es tu hija su majestad**

-**No entiendo, que quiere ese brujo conmigo y porque mi hija decidió irse**

-**Ese brujo, usted le debe un favor, por qué su hija decidió irse? es porque ella quiere protegerte, Elsa regresara ya que su destino esta en Arandelle con ustedes, Elsa se comunicara con ustedes y pronto, regresen al reino y esperen noticias… cualquier cosa que yo sepa inmediatamente me comunicare con ustedes**

Regina no entendía, porque su hija, ella es la madre, ella tiene que proteger a su hija, si no protegía a su hija como va a proteger el reino

Anna se limpió las lágrimas de las mano y se fue hacia su madre – **Mama, vamos Elsa es fuerte ella se comunicara con nosotros – d**ijo aguantando sus lagrimas

Regina vio a su otra hija y le abrazo con fuerza **– Esta bien** – dijo besándole la cabeza, en eso miro a Pabbie – **Sé que no puedo recordar mi pasado ya que yo lo impuse así, pero necesito saber alg**o

Pabbie asintió la cabeza para que continuara

**… Elsa sabe sobre mi-**

Pabbie sonrió – **Su hija, sabe todo sobre usted, nunca dude del amor de sus hijas Regina** – dijo ahora serio Pabbie

Regina asintió a lo dicho y se marchó con Ana y Claude con sus guardias, hacia el reino esperando la comunicación con Elsa

* * *

Habían llegado a un departamento, la mayoría de la gente les estaban viendo con asombro, Elsa vio el pueblo y vio casas destruidas, el pueblo pareciera más oscuro de lo que recordaba de las memorias de su madre mas sombrío, que habrá pasado pensó

**-Henry esta Emma ahí** – dijo Rubí alegre

Henry miro sombrío como siempre – **Si **– murmuro saliendo de su casa, en eso miro a Elsa – **Quien eres?**

Elsa miro al niño, el hijo que llamo malvada bruja a su madre pensó con ira – **Mi nombre es Elsa** – dijo suavemente conteniendo su ira

Henry se le ilumino un poco los ojos – **Como llegaste aquí? Vienes del bosque encantado? –** dijo empezando a emocionarse

**-Henry!-** Calmo Rubí al niño ya que se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba volviéndose incomoda

Elsa levanto su ceja – **lo siento, pero no lo sé, y el bosque encantado no lo conozco** –

Henry se desinflo de la decepción

**-Henry puedes llamar a Emma por favor** – dijo Rubí

Henry miro a Rubí **– Claro** – dijo yéndose para llamar a su madre

Elsa miro a Rubí para que le diera una explicación por el comportamiento de Henry

Rubí suspiro de tristeza – **Es una larga historia** –

Elsa asintió sin decir nada más

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo y vio a Emma, rubia ojos avellana, lo que más se le quedo viendo eran sus ojos, eran vacíos como si no hubiera vida, Elsa estaba más que desconcertada, acaso no estaban felices que su madre se había ido pensó con confusión

**_No todo es blanco y negro su majestad_** fue lo que siempre le decía Pabbie

Elsa no era tonta, ella sabía que no todo era blanco y negro y gran ejemplo era su madre, pero aun asi ella tenia una idea ya puesta en su cabeza, este pueblo, todos las personas que viven aquí, solo van a traer desgracia a su madre, y eso ella lo va a impedir

**-Quien eres** – dijo Emma su voz sonaba vacia

-**Mi nombre es Elsa de Arandelle** – dijo mirando a Emma, no quería pensar en este momento que ella era su otra madre, pero prácticamente no era su madre, solo su otra sangre, su única madre es Regina, Emma no tiene nada que ver con ella

Elsa vio como los ojos de Emma se le llenaron de esperanza

Rubí vio a su amiga y sonrió, solo tal vez, podrían llegar al bosque encantado y buscar a Regina, por su amiga y por Henry pensó con alegría

-**Tu…. Tu…. Otro reino …. Como llegaste aquí?** – dijo sorprendida, aunque por dentro quería gritar de alegría, ahora tenia nuevas esperanzas

Elsa miro a Emma y mantuvo su cara seria – **Eso quisiera saber, estaba en mi reino y me trajeron aquí, sentí como alguien me llamaba y caí en este lugar** – dijo mirando los alrededores – **También queria saber si tenias un espejo… para comunicarme con mi familia –**

Emma estaba pensativa, viene de otro reino, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero lo único que se le quedo fue

**-Alguien te trajo?** – dijo su voz ahora seria

Elsa se sorrpendio del cambio de actitud de Emma – **Si alguien fue –**

Rubi miro a su amiga y vio su cambio de actitud **– Emma…**

Emma miro a su amiga y negó con la cabeza **– Todo este tiempo** – dijo con la voz rota – **oro **– gruño de ira

Elsa se sorprendió

**-Emma no sabemos si el fue? –** dijo Rubí tratando de calmar a su amiga

-**Claro que él fue** – espeto con odio – **Siempre ocultando todo, me las va a pagar **– dijo saliendo de su casa con su chaqueta

Rubí vio cómo su amiga se iba enfurecida hacia Oro **– Oh mierda** – murmuro tratando de perseguirla

Elsa estaba confundida y negó con la cabeza, al menos no era la única que odia a ese imp., en eso vio al costado del departamento y vio como Henry salía por la ventana, ella frunció el ceño y vio cómo se iba

**-Excelente acaso no saben cómo mantener las visitas** – murmuro entrando en la casa, ahora que estaba adentro tenía que buscar el espejo mágico, su madre le enseño a sentir objetos mágicos, era hora de poner en practica todo su enseñanza, levanto su mano y empezó a sentirlo en la cual entro a un cuarto y vio que la mesita estaba brillando, abrió el cajón y encontró el espejo pero lo que más le impacto fue una foto donde estaba su madre con Henry sonriendo, Henry no debía de tener unos 6 años

Elsa negó con la cabeza dejando la foto y agarrando el espejo, paso la mano por el espejo y vio como el espejo estaba empezando a entrar al reino y vio la habitación de su madre, sonrió de alegría

**-Hay alguien ahí** – dijo con voz alta – **Alguien?!** – dijo de nuevo

**-Hola** – dijo una voz triste viniendo del cuarto

Elsa reconoció la voz – **Olaf eres tu? –** dijo con alegría

Olaf miro al espejo y se alarmo **– Elsa?! Elsa?! … eres tu** – dijo mirando a Elsa

-**Si soy yo Olaf** – sonrió Elsa de alegría

**-Donde estás? Todos están preocupados, quien te atrapo ahí? –** dijo Olaf preocupado

**-Olaf… necesito que busques a mi mama o Anna rápido… ya que no tengo mucho tiempo** – dijo Elsa ya que parece que su magia se estaba yendo

Olaf asintió y desapareció rápidamente

Solo espero unos segundo ya que su madre apareció en un humo purpura con Anna

Elsa vio a su madre y Anna y sonrió

**-Oh mi amor** – dijo Regina agarrando el espejo

-Elsa – lloro Anna de alegría

**-Mama… Anna –** dijo con tristeza Elsa

-**Mi amor donde estas?!** – Exigió Regina – **Estas bien?... Alguien te hizo daño?!...**

Elsa corto a su madre – **Mama para** – dijo Elsa alzando su mano

Regina estaba abrazando a su hija angustiosamente

**-Mama… estoy bien no te preocupes** – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa – **Estoy bien… nadie me hizo daño recién acabo de llegar hace poco, inmediatamente me comunique contigo… los niños llegaron a salvo… estas bien? –** fue lo primero en que se preocupo

Regina sonrió, **_reina ante todo_** pensó **– Mi amor, llevas desaparecida 5 días –** dijo con tristeza

Elsa estaba en shock – **Como ni 2 horas estoy aquí! – **dijo sin comprender en eso recordó las palabras de Pabbie, el tiempo es distinto

Regina frunció el ceño confundida – **Al parecer el tiempo es distinto mi amor, pero dime dónde estás?!**

Elsa se mordió el labio, no sabía si decirle a su madre la verdad pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría – **mama, estoy en un pueblo llamado Storybrooke**

**-Storybrooke **– dijeron Anna y Regina confundidas

Elsa se alivió al parecer su madre no recuerda nada

**-Sí, pero no se preocupen todo está bien, acá hay un…**

**-No te acerques a Rumpelstiltskin** – dijo lo primero su madre

Elsa miro confundida acaso su madre sabia de el – **Mama sabes?** – susurro Elsa

Anna estaba confundida de todo, pero por ahora no diría nada, iba a hablar con Pabbie después, su madre oculta su pasado y Elsa lo sabe, ella hora tenía que saber el pasado de su madre, si o si

Regina negó con la cabeza – **No, pero Pabbie dijo que él te envió ahí, por mí** – dijo con tristeza

Elsa sonrió a su madre – **mama te amo, voy a ser todo lo posible para regresar, no te preocupes** – sonrió a su madre

Regina asintió a lo dicho

Elsa miro a su hermana que estaba abrazada a su madre y le sonrió – **Voy a volver a casa, no se preocupen por mí, las amo –**

Anna asintió a su hermana

Regina sonrió y asintió, su hija volverá pensó

* * *

Emma estaba más que furiosa, todo estos años, el primer año se la paso exigiendo a Oro y al hada azul para que busquen y creen un nuevo portal ni uno lo hizo, le dijeron que era imposible, nadie le apoyo a excepción de Rubí, ni su hijo desde ahí se decepciono de él, su segundo año la paso en la biblioteca tratando de buscar algo para que Regina regrese, pero nada, Rubí fue la única quien le ayudo, sus padres dijeron que era lo mejor, odiaba a las personas de este lugar de este pueblo estúpido, pero no se podía ir, este lugar era la única cosa que le conecta a ella, en ese momento y con las grandes palabras de Rubí se dio cuenta que a Regina la amaba, no podía pensar en nadie más solo en ella, en este último año su hijo recién empezó a darse cuenta sobre Regina, estaba más que deprimido, ella no le dijo nada, no hablaba mucho con Henry, los dos primeros años el vivió con nieves y David, ella vivió con ellos los primeros tres meses de ahí se fue de ahí, no quería nada que ver con ellos, odiaba escuchar las palabras de David diciendo que Regina se había ido y era mucho mejor, acaso no se daba cuenta que este pueblo era un desastre pensó

Henry decidió quedarse con ellos, ella asintió y se buscó su propio lugar, cuantas veces quería marcharse a Boston de nuevo peor no podía uno era por Henry y dos siempre va ser Regina

Vio la tienda de Oro y al momento de dirigirse hacia ahí fue detenido por su amiga

**-Suéltame Rubí** – espeto enojada Emma

Rubí miro seriamente **– Estas loca… no puedes enfrentarte a Oro así**

Emma se quiso zafar de su amiga pero no podía **– El idiota nos mintió todo este tiempo** – espeto enojada

Rubí suspiro aun así mantenía agarrada a Emma como si nada, poder lobo y todo eso – **Lo sé pero eso no es la manera, el levantando una mano te puede botar hasta el otro lado de la calle** – dijo seriamente

Emma no quiso entender – **No me importa…**

Rubí suspiro – **Emma, cálmate Oro puede matarte, no entiendes **– dijo seria

Emma miro a su amiga y vio la preocupación en sus ojos **– Él lo sabía, él pudo traerla** – dijo con la voz rota

Rubí miro con tristeza a Emma **– lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, no podemos enfrentarnos a él, Emma, el gobierna este lugar** – dijo seria

Desde que se fue Regina, dejo al pueblo en manos de Oro él era el dueño del pueblo, nadie podía decir nada a él, todos le tenían miedo, ni el hada azul podía con él, aunque Oro no les había hecho nada malo ya que tiene a Bella consigo, pero todos sabían que él era problemas, el seguía siendo el oscuro, aun tenia esas mañas

Emma suspiro con resignación – **Tienes razón** – Ella sabía que no podía enfrentarse a Oro inmediatamente la mataría

Rubí sonrió – **Siempre la tengo, ahora vamos donde Elsa, y buscamos la forma de llevarla a su reino, seguro que hay una forma para que se conecte al bosque encantado** –

Emma asintió a lo dicho y se dirigió con su amiga a su departamento

* * *

Elsa suspiro con tristeza, al menos se había comunicado con su madre, se sentó en la sala mirando el espejo y esperando a que vinieran Emma y Rubí, estaba tan pensativa que no se percató que Emma y Rubí entraban al departamento

Emma miro a la chica, no sabía porque pero tenía una sensación en ella – **Elsa –**

Elsa se sorprendió y miro a Emma y Rubí que habían llegado **– Hola… bueno… lo siento por agarrar **– dijo señalando el espejo

Emma ahí se percató del espejo y miro seriamente a Elsa – **Donde lo encontraste** –

Rubí vio a su amiga que estaba empezando a enojarse

Elsa suspiro – **Mi magia me fui a ella… lo siento pero tenía que comunicarme con mi familia urgentemente** – dijo mirándola desesperadamente

Emma miro a la chica no sabía porque pero asintió, si hubiera sido Nieves o Henry, les hubiera gritado, ya que ellos habían agarrado el espejo de Regina y no lo hubieran tomado con tanta delicadeza como ahora Elsa lo estaba haciendo y así como ella lo hacia

Rubí suspiro al menos se calmó pensó

Elsa suspiro – **Gracias –**

**-Te comunicaste** – pregunto Rubí

Elsa asintió – **Si –** sonrió – **al parecer el tiempo es distinto, en mi reino han pasado 5 días desde que me fui y solo he estado en este pueblo 2 horas** –

Rubí y Emma estaban sorprendidas

**-Le preguntaste a tu mama como regresar? –** dijo Rubí

Elsa miro con tristeza **– La persona que me trajo, me debe de regresar por lo que ha pasado fue ese tal Oro quien me trajo verdad? –**

Emma asintió a lo dicho **– lo conoces?**

Elsa negó con la cabeza

**-Bueno tal vez lo conoces como Rumpelstilskin **– dijo Emma

Elsa miro a Emma y suspiro, no sabía si mentirle o no **– He oído historias sobre Rumpelstilskin en mi reino **– dijo ya que no fue una total mentira, ya que Pabbie le conto sobre él, tenía que decir verdades a medias ya que Emma tenía ese poder de saber que alguien estaba diciendo la verdad o no **– El me trajo** – dijo pensativa, tenía que pensar en una nueva táctica, si el la trajo fue porque quería el favor que mi mama le debe, pero por lo que Pabbie significa que Cora también está llegando a este lugar

Emma vio como Elsa estaba pensativa – **Sabes porque te trajo? –** pregunto

Elsa miro a Emma y negó con la cabeza, no podía contestarle o si no ella sabría

**-Ahora que hacemos? –** pregunto Rubí

Emma suspiro no sabía qué hacer en eso miro a su alrededor – **Has visto a Henry? –** pregunto a Elsa

-**Lo vi escaparse por la ventana** – respondió

Emma y Rubí suspiraron con tristeza, últimamente Henry se ha estado juntando con gente mala por así decirlo, prácticamente la mayoría de los niños con lo que se está juntando eran pandilleros, este pueblo ya no era como antes, hablaban con Henry para que ya no lo haga pero no entendía se estaba volviendo un adolescente muy malcriado

**-Pasa algo** \- pregunto Elsa ya que miraron las caras de Emma y Rubí con tristeza

Emma negó con la cabeza – **No nada** – suspiro **– Vamos a…**

No podía decir nada más ya que tocaron su puerta

Elsa suspiro, sabía quién era, él está cerca, era la hora o no pensó

Emma fue abrirla y miro que era Bella **– oh Bella que haces acá** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Él te envió** – intervino Rubí mirando a Bella

Bella asintió a lo dicho **– Si, él me dijo que preguntara si sabían algo de que el clima está empezando a disminuir?**

Elsa suspiro era su poder, ahora que se percató, por la ventana el clima estaba empezando a aumentar, ella no lo sintió ya que a ella el frio no le hacía nada

Rubí en eso se percató de lo que dijo Bella era verdad, el clima ha empezado a disminuir poco a poco, ella era un lobo, el frio no le molestaba en lo más mínimo

Emma no se había percatado de eso, ahora que lo piensa tenía más frio de lo normal, pero con todo esto de Oro no se había dado cuenta

**-Dile a Oro** – dijo Rubí, odiaba a ese sujeto – **Que este clima va a seguir hasta donde él mismo clima quiera, algo más Bella?** – dijo seria

Elsa sonrió

Emma asintió a lo dicho

Bella estaba confundida por la reacción de su amiga y suspiro – **También me pidió que dijera que Elsa es bienvenida a la tiendo cuando quiera? Tiene algún sentido eso para ustedes? Saben quién es Elsa?**

Emma gruño, el maldito la trajo pensó con odio

Rubí gruño

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida, él sabe que estoy acá, entonces él sabe que soy su hija penso con temor pero ocultándolo bien

Bella vio sorprendidas a sus amigas, vio a Rubí que tenía una mirada sombría y Emma igual

Rubí miro a Elsa y vio que se había tensado, vio a su amiga que estaba llena de ira – **Bella tu marido siempre ha tenido pensamientos extraños** – sonrió – **dile también que si quiere decir algo puede venir directamente hacia aquí, no hay necesidad de enviarte** –

Bella sintió una tristeza al saber que Rubí la trataba así **– Lo siento** – dijo yéndose

Emma cerró la puerta y miro a su amiga – **Fuiste muy fría** –

Rubí suspira **– No lo decía a ella, oro está escuchando todo** –

Elsa miro sorprendida, al parecer los lobos de este pueblo, podían sentir a las personas mágicas

**-Me hiciste recordar a mi madre** – dijo Elsa

Rubí se sonrojo – **Si bueno, creo que si nos vamos a enfrentar a Oro, no hay que tenerle miedo** –

Emma asintió a su amiga

En eso tocaron de nuevo el timbre

Es el todos pensaron

* * *

**CHICOS LO SIENTO POR EL RETRASO, LA UNIVERSIDAD LAS VACACIONES, ETC**

**SI QUIEREN QUE AGREGUE ALGO ME AVISAN Y TAMBIÉN NO SE SI HA ESTE FIC QUIEREN QUE RUBÍ ESTE CON BELLA? NO SE SI QUIEREN REDBEAUTY O BELLA CON RUMPEL, ME AVISAN PORFA, O RUBI CON OTRA PERSONA.**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**SER FELICES:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia ni sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**¿Qué quieres Oro?** – gruño Emma mirando fríamente a Oro

Oro sonrió pícaramente – **Quiero ver a Elsa, y no trates de intervenir por favor, no tiene nada que ver contigo**

**-Tiene que ver conmigo, esta es mi casa, ella es mi invitado, y tú… nos mentiste todo este tiempo** – gruño con ira

Oro sonrió – **En ningún momento mentí señorita Swan, solo quise obviar algunos detalles**– dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **Además recién logre hacer la pócima, me tomo 3 años para hacerlo, señorita Swan, no quería darle falsas esperanzas… -** sonrió

Emma gruño

-**Y tú siempre tan sentimental verdad –** dijo Rubí mirándolo con odio detrás de Emma

Oro le dio una mirada de superioridad **– Por Favor queridas, esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, ahora déjenme de hablar con ella **

Emma estaba demasiada enojada, quería echarlo, pero tenía que descubrir por qué? Porque trajo a Elsa, así que se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Oro

Elsa al ver eso se paró inmediatamente y se puso en guardia, no querían que el la tomara por sorpresa

Oro sonrió cuando la vio – **Su majestad –**dijo haciendo una suave reverencia

Elsa correspondió la reverencia, significaba que él no pelearía con ella y él estaba a toda su disposición, al parecer el conocía sus costumbres, aun así ella mostraba una cara serena como le enseño su madre, pero por dentro tenía mucha ira hacia el

Oro no pudo descifrar la mirada de Elsa, Regina le enseño bien pensó con una sonrisa

Elsa se percató del cambio de humor de Oro, él sabe pensó

**-No tienes por qué temerme, no importa lo que le hayan dicho, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte**

Elsa aún tenía su cara serena pero se volvió fría – **Como es eso?**

Oro se percató del cambio de comportamiento de Elsa **– Puedo ayudarte a encontrar un camino seguro de vuelta a Arandelle**

**-Tengo entendido, que un portal es imposible, por lo que se usted me trajo verdad?** – dijo arqueando su ceja

Oro sonrió – **Un portal si era imposible, hace poco logre crear uno, y si tu llegada fue obra mía, pero yo no quería traerte… fue solo un desafortunado accidente **

**-Desafortunado accidente, eso significa que aun quieres traer a alguien de mi reino? **

Oro sonrió – **Querida en verdad quieres hablar acá… que te parece si hablamos mejor en mi tienda**

Elsa abrió los ojos, **_ese maldito_** **_imp. pensó_** con ira, vio de reojo a Emma y Rubí que estaban confundidas

**-Ella no se mueve de acá Oro, y a quien quieres traer de Arandelle?** \- espeto Emma mirándolo con desconfianza y enojo

Oro sonrió – **Como dije, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, eso es entre Elsa y yo –**

Elsa pensó, si se iba con Oro, él podría engañarla, él sabe que Regina es su madre, ahora que podía hacer, tenía que decir la verdad a Emma, tiene que fingir que no sabe nada, esa es la única opción que le quedaba.

**-Señor Oro, como usted bien sabe soy una princesa y futura heredera del trono a Arandelle, si dice que usted quiere a alguien de mi reino, como futura reina debo saber quién es, mi deber es proteger a mi reino, eso obviamente incluye a cada uno de los habitantes de mi reino, no puedo dejar que un habitante de mi reino sea retenido en este pueblo por obra suya, o si no habrá consecuencias** – dijo fríamente

Emma y Rubí se sorprendieron de las palabras de Elsa, prácticamente el comportamiento de la chica angustiada por comunicarse con su familia desapareció y ahora era una persona fría

Oro sonrió por las palabras de Elsa – **Querida, esa persona que quiero traer me debe un favor, y solo quiero que me lo devuelva acaso hay algo malo en eso, además no voy hacer daño a esa persona**

Elsa miro fríamente a Oro y le dio una sonrisa fría – **Obviamente no ya que yo no voy a permitirlo, como dije cada habitante de mi reino me pertenece, como se si usted no hará daño a esa persona, no lo conozco, nadie en mi reino ha odio hablar de usted** – prácticamente no estaba mintiendo, ella no lo conocía, solo por los recuerdos de su madre, pero no lo conocía en sí, y nadie de su reino había odio hablar de él, a excepción de Pabbie pero él estaba a las afueras de su reino, así que prácticamente no estaba mintiendo, así que el poder de Emma no funcionaba **– Solo se por lo que oído de acá que usted se llama Rumpelstilskin, Quien es usted en verdad? –** dijo seriamente

Oro se sorprendió por las palabras de Elsa, su voz era muy firme y al parecer estaba diciendo la verdad, ella era hija de Regina tenía que conocerlo, o talvez Regina nunca le dijo nada

**-Que sabes de tu madre** – dijo Oro mirándola con una sonrisa

Elsa inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, pero lo oculto muy bien ya que Oro no se dio cuenta – **Mi madre es la reina de Arandelle, se todo sobre ella** – dijo fríamente

**-Sabes de su pasado, sabes quién eran sus padres **– sonrió Oro, había dado en el clavo, Regina no le había dicho nada a Elsa

Elsa le dio una mirada seria – **Se perfectamente quien es mi madre señor Oro – **dijo firmante

-**Que harías si te dijera que la persona que tenía que venir era tu madre, y no es la persona quien dice ser** – sonrió Oro

Emma y Rubí estaban muy confundidas, tenían muchas preguntas, pero no podían hablar ya que si lo hacían, no podrían saber porque Oro quiere la madre de Elsa

-**Yo te diría que cualquier cosa que digas sobre mi madre me tiene sin cuidado, mi madre es mi madre, me crio a mí y a mi hermana por 19 años, nos dio todo, el amor, la comprensión y siempre se dedica a nosotras aun siendo reina de todo un imperio, es la mejor madre del mundo y ningún comentario sobre su pasado me tiene sin el más mínimo cuidado, el pasado de mi madre es pasado yo vivo el presente y el futuro** – dijo seriamente y no lo dijo solo a Oro si no a Henry que estaba escuchando ya que lo vio parado en la puerta

Henry al escuchar eso se sintió un gran remordimiento, culpabilidad, miro a Elsa que lo estaba mirando fríamente, se sintió avergonzado así que se fue

Emma no entendía miro a Elsa que estaba mirando a la puerta y vio a su hijo, vio en sus ojos, remordimiento, culpabilidad y mucha tristeza, vio cómo su hijo se marcho

**-Henry! Espera** \- dijo Emma queriendo ir tras él, pero miraba a Elsa y Oro

**-Yo me quedo** – dijo Rubí mirando a su amiga

Emma asintió y fue a perseguir a su hijo

Oro sonrió – **Bonito discurso su majestad, pero a veces los niños al saber la verdad sobre sus padres, cambian rápidamente de opinión, y creo que gran ejemplo era ver a ese niño irse –**

**-Oro, estas pasando los límites** – gruño Rubí mirándolo fríamente – **Henry solo tenía 10 años, él era un niño y no entendía muy bien las cosas – **

Oro se rio **– Oh señorita Rubí, un niño de 10 años tiene uso de razón, o si no porque no le preguntamos a su abuela, prácticamente todo queda en familia – **

Rubí gruño – **Que tiene que ver nieves en esto?** –

Oro sonrió **– Nada querida** – en eso miro a Elsa – **si quieres saber la verdad sobre tu madre búscame en mi tienda, el portal para que regreses a tu casa va a estar listo dentro de poco, pero si tú te vas, tu madre tiene que venir, a menos que tu cargues con la responsabilidad de tu madre** – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse

* * *

Elsa se quedó mirándolo fríamente cuando se iba, que demonios quiere Oro, ella o su madre pensó con confusión

-**Quien es tu madre** – pregunto Rubí confundida mirando a Elsa

Elsa miro a Rubí calmadamente con una mirada muy serena ya no la mirada que tenía con Oro que era pura frialdad – **Mi madre es la reina de Arandelle, ella es una poderosa hechicera**– fue lo único que dijo

**-Que vas hacer ahora? –** pregunto Rubí

**-Yo no lo sé, no confió en Oro** – dijo pensativa

-**Haces bien, pero ahora tienes una ventaja Oro necesita a tu madre o a ti, Emma y yo vamos a buscar una forma para que te vayas, no te preocupes** – sonrió Rubí

Elsa miro a Rubí y sonrió y negó con la cabeza **– La persona que me trajo, es la persona que me debe de enviar **

Rubí frunció el ceño **– Debemos de hacer algo, no importa que tu madre le deba algo a Oro, así no se hacen las cosas** – murmuro

Elsa sonrió, **_si supieras quien es mi madre no dirías eso_** pensó con tristeza

* * *

Emma empezó a perseguir a Henry, quería quedarse con Elsa no confiaba en Oro, pero sabía que Rubí estaría ahí para protegerla

**-Henry detente** – grito Emma

Henry se detuvo, ya que no quería correr más, se sentía cansado de todo, se odiaba a si mismo pero no sabía qué hacer, esas palabras que dijo Elsa le llegaron al corazón, sintió mucha vergüenza

**-Que paso? Porque corriste? –** pregunto Emma mirando a Henry que ni siquiera la miraba

Henry no quería mirar a Emma

-**Nada **– susurro

Emma suspiro sabía que Henry no hablaría nada más, ella aprendió a no inmiscuirse mucho ya que él siempre le espetaba con mucha rabia

**-Bueno vamos a la casa...**

Henry asintió y siguió a Emma, antes Emma hubiera insistido con el pero ahora Emma ya no hacia eso y ahora se arrepiente mucho por espetarle todo a Emma ya que ella no tenía la culpa, él lo tenia

* * *

**-Porque Henry se fue corriendo** – pregunto Elsa a Rubí, aunque ella ya lo sabía solo quería saber que ha pasado desde que su mama se fue de este lugar

Rubí suspiro de tristeza – **Es una larga historia**

**-Bueno** – murmuro Elsa mirando por la ventana, quería saber pero ahora pensándolo bien tenía muchas cosas es su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer con el imp.

En eso escucharon entrar a Emma y Henry

-**Que fue lo que paso? –** pregunto Emma ya que no veía a Rumpel

Rubí suspiro y le conto todo a Emma y Henry

Elsa se quedó callada ya que ahora Emma le va a preguntar quién era su madre y ella ya no sabía cómo mentir más pero tenía que hacerlo

**-Entonces quien es tu madre? Porque Rumpel la quiere?** – dijo Emma mirando a Elsa

**-Mi madre en mi reino es una hechicera muy poderosa** – fue lo único que respondió Elsa

-**Entonces Oro quiere su magia –** dijo Rubí mirando a todos

-**Es muy probable **– dijo Emma

**-Oro dice que tu mama le debe algo, sabes qué es?** – pregunto Rubí a Elsa

**-Tengo un presentimiento de lo que es** \- dijo Elsa suspirando

-**Entonces que vamos hacer –** dijo Emma al parecer Elsa estaba ocultando algo pero no podía saber que era

**-No quiero involucrarlos a todos con mi problema** – dijo Elsa preparándose para irse

**-Espera, y a dónde vas a ir? Además ahora también es nuestro problema** – dijo Emma firmemente

Elsa miro a Emma que estaba muy decidida ayudarla, tanto quiere ver a mi madre o es otra cosa pensó confundida

**-Porque me quieres ayudar? – d**ijo cruzándose de brazos

**-Donde se fue la chica nerviosa** – murmuro Rubí mirando a Elsa

Emma suspiro

**-Este es mi problema no quiero involucrarlos, mi madre es una hechicera muy poderosa y yo soy su hija por ende yo también lo soy, gracias por ayudarme a comunicarme con mi familia pero no quiero que se involucren más de la cuenta** – dijo firmemente Elsa no quería a nadie que le ayuden no podía involucrar a Emma ni el resto de su familia, solo traerían más dolor a su madre principalmente ese niño que estaba sentado al costado de Emma que tenía la mirada vacía.

**-Escucha, no tienes a nadie en este mundo, y tú no conoces a Rumpelstilskin como es** – dijo firmemente Emma – **nosotros lo hacemos, déjanos ayudarte – **

**-Porque?!** – exigió Elsa

Emma suspiro esta chica era terca pensó – **Hace un tiempo perdimos a alguien, ese alguien ahora está el en bosque encantado en un mundo igual al tuyo, queremos traerla de vuelta a este mundo, y si te regresamos al tuyo tal vez pueda abrirse un portal para el bosque encantado…**

**-Quien es esa persona?** – pregunto Elsa

-**Es mi madre** – dijo Henry **– ella se sacrificó por nosotros, ella está en el bosque encantado y quiero recuperarla **– dijo firmemente

**-Ella es la alcaldesa verdad? La que me contaste** – dijo mirando a Rubí

Rubí asintió a lo dicho – **Si era nuestra alcaldesa**

En eso nadie dijo nada ya que empezaron a tocar la puerta

-**Ahora quién es? –** dijo Emma enojada

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a sus padres ahí

**-Que hacen acá?-** gruño Emma

Nieves y David se sintieron heridos por las palabras de su hija pero habían comprendido hace un tiempo que su hija ya no los necesitaba

**-Los aldeanos dijeron que habían visto….** – dijo Nieves

**-Eso no es su asunto** – interrumpió Emma – **ni el de ellos ni el de ustedes así que por favor váyanse – **dijo Emma tratando de controlar su enojo

-**Los aldeanos están preocupados –** dijo David mirando a su hija **– el pueblo se está congelando**

**-Como dije no es su asunto y un poco de nieve no caería mal** – dijo firmemente Emma

Rubí suspiro - **Déjame esto Emma **– dijo calmadamente

Elsa vio como Rubí salió del departamento de Emma, al parecer para hablar con sus padres, vio el enojo de Emma, miro la cara sin emoción de Henry como si esto siempre hubiera ocurrido, en eso se preguntó qué había pasado desde que su mama se había marchado de este pueblo

-**Es mejor descongelar el pueblo **– dijo Elsa parándose

**-Un poco de nieve no caería mal a este pueblo, no hagas nada –** dijo Emma tranquilamente

** -Quienes son ellos? –** pregunto Elsa mirando a Emma después de unos segundos de silencio muy incomodo

**-Nadie importante** – dijo Emma, mientras que Henry hizo una mueca por las palabras de Emma

_Que habrá pasado_ pensó Elsa mientras era muy visible el enojo de Emma hacia sus padres

-**Es mejor que me vaya –** dijo Elsa después de unos segundos muy incomodos

Emma negó con la cabeza – **No, Rumpel te quiere y no confió en el –** dijo fríamente

Elsa suspiro **– Yo tampoco lo hago**

**-Si lo sabes porque no dejas que te ayudemos** – dijo Emma mirando a Elsa a los ojos

-**Ya que esto es mi problema y en verdad no quiero que ni uno de ustedes se involucre** – dijo firmemente Elsa

**-Aun así déjanos que te ayudemos** – dijo Rubí interrumpiendo nuestra conversación – **nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios asuntos con Rumpel, y un poco de ayuda siempre es grata** – sonrió guiñándole el ojo

Elsa miro como Emma y Henry asentía a lo dicho y se quedó pensando

**-Está bien** – dijo Elsa suspirando sabía que no podía quitárselos encima

-**Que les dijiste a los abuelos** – pregunto Henry mirando a Rubí

Emma miro a Rubí

Elsa también le llamo la atención sobre que les ha dicho Rubí a ellos

Rubí sonrió – **La verdad** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Porque? –** dijo Emma con un poco de enojo no quería que ellos se involucren ya que sabía que no querían que Regina regresara a Storybrooke

Rubí suspiro – **Nada se gana ocultándolo además es mejor que la mayoría del pueblo se entere lo que Rumpel está haciendo, no sé porque pero presiento que tu llegada no va ser la única cosa que va a llegar a Storybrooke** – murmuro lo último pero todos lo escucharon

Elsa asintió a lo dicho, _los lobos son buenos con sus instintos y tiene razón _Rubí pensó Elsa mirando al lobo

* * *

**Lo siento por no actualizar antes, en mi otra historia he explicado el porque de mi demora**

**Lo siento mucho, voy a tratar de actualizar, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo**

**Aun asi espero que les guste y aun sigan leyendo esta historia**

**Y lo siento por los errores ****ortográficos**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser Felices**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia ni sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**Reino de Arandelle**

**-Mama no te preocupes Elsa es como tú, ella va a estar bien** – dijo Anna mientras abrazaba a su madre que estaba llorando

Regina asintió a lo que dijo su hija menor, y miro a Anna que también estaba derramando lágrimas en los ojos – **Oh mi amor –** dijo limpiando sus lágrimas **– Lo sé** – susurro – **Ella es fuerte y va a estar bien**

Anna asintió a lo dicho mientras le daba una sonrisa triste a su madre – **Ella va a estar bien** – dijo firmemente

**-Lo se mi amor, tú y ella son mi mundo no sé qué haría si les pasara algo** – dijo abrazando a su hija menor con fuerza

Anna sonreía a su madre – **Lo se mama, Elsa es fuerte ella va a estar bien** – dijo firmemente

* * *

Anna ahora se encontraba con Olaf en la habitación de Elsa

**-A dónde vamos Anna** – dijo Olaf mirándola

-**Vamos a ver a Pabbie…**

**-No Anna** – dijo asustado Olaf – **Tu mama no quiere que nadie salga del castillo sin su permiso principalmente tú –**

Anna suspiro tenía que hablar con Pabbie si o si quería saber que estaba pasando

**-Además tu mama ha mandado a rodear el castillo de guardias por tu protección** – dijo Olaf

Anna suspiro eso ya lo sabía – **Es por eso que estas aquí Olaf, necesito tu ayuda para salir sin que se entere mi mama, además vamos y venimos** – insistió a su muñeco de nieves

**-La reina se va enojar** – dijo Olaf seriamente

Anna frunció el ceño – **Olaf voy a ir con o sin tu ayuda – **dijo cruzándose de brazos

Olaf asintió – **Esta bien** – se quejó – **Pero si te lastimas voy a decir te lo dije**

Anna sonrió a lo dicho – **No te preocupes, sabias que dirías que si** –

Olaf suspiro y Anna tenía razón ya que Elsa lo creo para permanecer siempre con Anna

-**Elsa me va a derretir si se entera –** murmuro Olaf mientras salían a escondidas del castillo

**-No te preocupes yo te protegeré** – susurro Anna sonriente

**-Y si la reina me derrite primero** – empezó a asustarse Olaf

**-No lo hará, no te preocupes –** dijo Anna firmemente – **Apurémonos**

* * *

Regina estaba en su oficina mirando el gran retrato de ella con sus hijas sonrientes que estaba encima de su chimenea, ella estaba en el medio sentada en su trono y Elsa estaba a su costado sonriendo, mientras que Anna estaba a su otro costado en la misma posición que Elsa sonriendo

-**Recuerdo que Anna se movía cada cinco minutos y el pintor se estaba comenzando a exasperarse** – comento Claude mirando a Regina

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Lo recuerdo, Elsa era la única que podía calmarla** – susurro con tristeza

Claude sonrió con tristeza

Regina se paró y miro a Claude seriamente **– No me voy a quedar aquí sentada sin hacer nada, no me importa lo que diga Pabbie, voy a recuperar a mi hija si o si –**

Claude asintió a lo dicho – **Lo se**

-**Llama a una reunión del consejo inmediatamente voy a dejar el reino a tu mando**

Claude negó con la cabeza – **Yo voy contigo Regina, Elsa para mí es como una hermana** – dijo firmemente

Regina suspiro – **Necesito que te quedes para proteger el reino Claude, tu y los demás**

**-Voy contigo, Llamaremos al rey Frederick** – dijo Claude insistiendo

Regina suspiro – **Esta bien, prepara todo por favor**

**-A sus órdenes –** dijo saliendo del despacho de Regina inmediatamente

Reina miro el retrato de sus hijas y miro a Elsa – **Ya estoy llegando mi amor, mama vendrá a ti**

* * *

Anna logro salir del castillo con éxito sin que nadie se percatara de ella ni de Olaf ahora se encontraba mirando a Pabbie fijamente

**-Su majestad, está segura?** – dijo calmadamente Pabbie

-**Necesito saber Pabbie** – susurro con fuerza Anna – **Elsa se fue para proteger a nuestra madre de algo, necesito saber que es ese algo, necesito saber el pasado de mama**

Pabbie asintió a lo dicho y le dio la poción a Anna para que se lo tomara ella y la reina.

**-Anna, tu madre es una de las personas más fuerte que he conocido, su pasado es muy triste espero…**

**-Alto ahí Pabbie** – interrumpió Anna mirándolo seriamente – **Amo a mi madre, su pasado es su pasado, nunca podría juzgarla, mi único motivo para saber la verdad es saber quién es ese Rumpelstilskin y que es lo que quiere con mi madre**

Pabbie sonrió a lo dicho, _Regina ha hecho estupendo trabajo al criar a sus hijas, solo espero que la reina y esa persona recuperen sus memorias_ pensó con tristeza

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Elsa estaba mirando la luna desde la ventana del departamento de Emma, extrañaba a su madre, a Anna, _oh Anna_ pensó con tristeza, necesitaba verla

-**No te preocupes voy hacer todo lo posible para que vuelvas a tu casa –** dijo Emma sorprendiendo a Elsa

Elsa miro a Emma y asintió – **Creía que estabas dormida** –

Emma se sentó en el sillón y suspiro – **Hace tiempo que no duermo bien –** dijo mirando su taza de café, siempre el mismo sueño pensó con confusión

**-Y porque es eso? –** dijo Elsa confundida

Emma negó con la cabeza – **No es nada** – murmuro en eso vio la mirada de Elsa diciéndole que no le creía nada y sonrió – **Te pareces a alguien que conozco**

**-En serio **– dijo Elsa alzándole la ceja

**-Si –** susurro sorprendida le hizo recordar un poco a Regina - **Yo no he dormido mucho en mucho tiempo –** murmuro

-**Tal vez sea por lo que estas tomando **– dijo Elsa señalando la taza de café

Emma se rio - **No es por eso, a mí el café me hace dormir**

**-A mí el chocolate caliente, mi mama siempre me lo prepara en las noches cuando no puedo dormir** – sonrió Elsa por los recuerdos que tenía con su madre

**-Chocolate caliente** – murmuro Emma **– Yo también era el tipo de persona que bebía chocolate caliente pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo –**

**-Porque dejaste de tomarlo** – pregunto Elsa mirando a Emma que tenía una mirada muy perdida

**-Crecí – **

Elsa asintió a lo dicho obviamente había más cosas – **Mi mama dice que uno nunca crece completamente solo tiendes a olvidar o dejar de hacer cosas que hiciste de pequeño… o algo parecido – **

Emma se rio de lo dicho – **Tu madre es una mujer sabia**

**-Si ella lo es –** sonrió con tristeza recordando de nuevo a su familia

Emma miro con tristeza a Elsa, no podía imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo Elsa **– Voy hacer que regreses con tu familia a salvo –** dijo firmemente mirándola

Elsa se sorprendió por las palabras de Emma – **Gracias Emma, pero no te preocupes…**

**-Lo sé, sé que quieres hacerlo todo sola, pero a veces es mejor pedir ayuda y no cargar con todo el peso encima **– dijo mirando a Elsa pero en su mirada reflejaba el vacío la tristeza y la impotencia

Elsa asintió a lo dicho **– Eso no lo dices por mi verdad? –** pregunto ya que la mirada que puso Emma le hacía recordar a ella cuando Anna dijo que quería casarse con Hans y ella no podía hacer nada por su estúpida magia, aunque se negó rotundamente aun podía sentir esa impotencia, esa tristeza.

Emma le dio una risa seca – **Tienes razón no lo digo por ti… hace tiempo la alcaldesa del pueblo se sacrificó por todos nosotros… si tan solo… si tan solo me hubiera dicho…** \- murmuro con frustración

**-Que hubieras echo, escuche por Rubí que nadie del pueblo la quería, y es mejor que se hubiera ido no?** –pregunto mostrando una cara sin emociones aunque por dentro estaba más que enojada

-**No **– espeto Emma firmemente – **Me importa una mierda este pueblo y todo lo que piensen, si se hubiera quedado… si me hubiera pedido al menos ayuda o saber cuál era su plan… yo la hubiera ayudado… yo hubiera ido con ella **– murmuro lo último tratando de contenerse, puso su café en la mesa y se dirigió a su cocina, abrió la refrigeradora y saco una cerveza

Elsa estaba más que sorprendida y un poco confundida sobre las emociones que mostraba Emma, _acaso la quiere no imposible_ pensó negando con la cabeza

-**Tal vez es porque ella no confiaba en nadie y era mejor hacerlo sola… o tal vez nadie confiaba en ella por eso ella lo hizo sola, tal vez ese fue su pensamiento y además nadie estuvo ahí para refutar su idea, nadie estuvo ahí para ella** – dijo Elsa mirando a Emma que tenía una mirada de dolor y tristeza

* * *

**Reino de Arandelle**

Anna despertó al día siguiente, ahora sabiendo todo sobre su madre, nunca en su vida había odiado a alguien a excepción de Hans pero ahora odiaba a muchas personas, todas las personas que hicieron daño a su madre, por eso Elsa se fue a protegerla, Elsa esta en Storybrooke ahora

**-Princesa esta despierta** – se escuchó afuera de su habitación

-**Sí, pasa Gerda** – grito Anna mientras se levantaba

Gerda entro a la habitación de la princesa y le dio una sonrisa triste, ella y algunos cuantos sabían que la princesa Elsa había desaparecido

Anna le dio una sonrisa a Gerda – **Que pasa?**

**-Su majestad quiere verla inmediatamente** -

Anna estaba confundida – **Te dijo por qué?**

**-No Princesa** – negó con la cabeza Gerda

**-Sabes de que se trata** – dijo empezando a vestirse

Gorda frunció el ceño – **Oficialmente no lo sé, pero extraoficialmente…** \- Anna sonrió, extraoficialmente sabían que era los chismes de los sirvientes **– su majestad está pensando en dejar el reino para irse a buscar a la princesa Elsa, ahora está en una reunión del consejo, y los reyes de Corona están en el también –**

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida por la información, sabía que su madre no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados ahora no sabía qué hacer, si su madre va a Storybrooke va traer tristeza y dolor en su madre y eso no lo quería, pero tenía que rescatar a Elsa, ahora tenía una gran pelea interna

-**Gracias Gerda, inmediatamente estoy yendo donde mi madre** – murmuro Anna

Gerda asintió y salió de la habitación

* * *

**-Eso fue bien** – dijo Claude a Regina mientras ingresaban a su despacho

Regina y Claude prácticamente no durmieron, acababan de terminar la reunión del consejo para pasarle el trono provisionalmente a Frederick

Frederick y Alicia fueron despertados en la madrugada por Regina, ellos aceptaron y ahora están en Arandelle dejándoles el trono por mientras a Rapunzel y Eugene con su consejo, hasta que recuperaran a Elsa

Regina asintió a lo dicho **– Si** –dijo con un suspiro, miro a Frederick y Alicia con una mirada muy agradecida – **Gracias en verdad**

**-Por favor Regina, esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer –** dijo Frederick mirando a Regina, ella le ayudo mucho cuando desapareció Rapunzel

-**Gracias** – sonrió Regina

En eso la puerta del despacho se abrió revelando a Anna que estaba mirando a su madre, Claude y sus tíos.

-**Buenos días, madre, tíos, Claude –** dijo Anna haciendo una reverencia y después yéndose abrazar a su madre

Regina abrazo a su hija **– Mi amor hay algo que tengo que decirte…**

**-Me voy contigo – **dijo Anna firmemente sabía que su madre no quería involucrarla y quería que se quedara en el palacio

Regina y los demás se sorprendieron de las palabras de Anna, pero pensándolo bien no tanto ya que sabían que era hija de Regina y sabían cómo pensaba su mama

Regina suspiro y negó con la cabeza **– NO**

**-Mama-**se quejó inmediatamente Anna

-**No puedo perderte** – dijo Regina seriamente a Anna

Claude, Frederick y Alicia sabían que este era un momento familiar así que salieron del despacho

Anna miro los ojos de su madre y sabía que estaba con mucho dolor – **Yo tampoco mama** – insistió – **tu nos prometiste a mí y a Elsa que siempre íbamos a estar juntas, si tú vas a buscar a mi hermana yo voy contigo** – dijo firmemente

Regina le dio una sonrisa triste, su deber como madre es proteger a las dos, fallo con Elsa no quería cometer el mismo error con Anna, acá en el palacio la iban a proteger no sabía que iba a pasar en ese mundo donde estaba su otra hija, no sabía qué hacer, sabia como era Anna de terca

**-Anna…**

**-No mama** – dijo firmemente Anna mirándola a los ojos **– Por favor déjame ir contigo, no quiero perderte mama, no me dejes acá, por favor mama no me dejes** –

Regina se le rompía el corazón a escuchar a su hija – **Nunca… prometí que no lo voy a ser** – dijo abrazando a su hija

Anna sonrió a lo dicho mientras se aferraba a su madre, ahora sabía que su madre la iba a llevar y las dos traerían de regreso a Elsa

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Rumpel estaba más que ansioso, estaba esperando a que Elsa viniera él sabía que iba a venir hoy, necesitaba conseguir a Regina cuanto antes, aun así estaba un poco confundido como Regina podía a ver tenido a Elsa, Regina era estéril y él se aseguró de eso a menos que Regina haya encontrado a su verdadero amor, ahora su pregunta es quien es su verdadero amor, esa niña Elsa tenía mucha magia, nunca había sentido esa magia tan poderosa, mentira si lo había sentido antes era cuando conoció a Regina, muy inocente con una magia muy pura y un corazón de oro, muy fácil de corromper, ahora su hija era lo mismo.

**-Rumpel que estás haciendo** – dijo Bella mirando a su marido que estaba mirando algunos libros

Rumpel le dio una sonrisa – **Nada querida, solo arreglando algunas cosas –**

Bella asintió a lo dicho tratando de creerle, sabia que su esposo estaba guardando algo de ella pero no sabía que.

* * *

Elsa, Emma y Henry estaban en la cocina comiendo su desayuno y esperando a Rubí para ir con Oro

**-Tienes todas tus cosas** –pregunto Emma a Henry era hora de que se vaya a la escuela

**-Si –** susurro Henry mientras terminaba de comer

Elsa sintió la tensión en el aire

Emma se levantó miro a Elsa – **Me voy a bañar y cambiar ahora vengo** – dijo retirando hacia su cuarto

Un silencio incomodo se vivió para Elsa y Henry

**-Como es tu mama?-** pregunto Henry a Elsa

Elsa se sorprendió por la pregunta, este niño no tiene derecho pensó enojada pero se calmó y le contesto

**-Mi madre es la mejor de todas, es amorosa, es comprensiva, tierna, pero a la vez es fuerte, muy firme con lo que hace, ella es la madre más perfecta de todo el mundo, a pesar de que tiene un gran imperio que gobernar siempre está ahí para mi hermana y para mí, mi madre es mi mundo, ella y mi hermana son todo para mí, haría cualquier cosa por mi madre, protegerla ante todo…**

**-Es por eso que aceptaste lo de Oro **– pregunto Henry sentía celos al escuchar hablar de Elsa de su madre

**-por supuesto** – respondió Elsa seriamente – **No importa lo que mi madre haya hecho en el pasado, no importa que trato haya hecho con Oro, ella sigue siendo mi madre y yo voy a protegerla con todo mi ser, es mi madre Henry, no sé cómo está tu relación con Emma pero cuando una madre te quiere, te cuida, te ama ante todo, como mi madre no me importa mucho su pasado –**

**-Y si toda tu vida te mintió, y si ella hizo daño a mucha gente?** – pregunto Henry mirándola

Elsa apretó sus puños sin que se diera Henry – **La perdonas, nunca se juzga a alguien sin saber que ha pasado, si mi madre me mintió o hizo daño a otra gente, escuchare su historia, escuchare atentamente por qué lo hizo pero nunca la abandonaría, nunca podría juzgarla, es mi madre ante todo, defendería a mi madre ante todo **– dijo firmemente

Henry se sintió avergonzado, se sintió tan arrepentido, Elsa tenía razón pero eso ya lo sabia

**-Y si tu madre destruyo los felices por siempre de las demás personas** – dijo Henry en eso se arrepintió ya vio la mirada helada de Elsa

**-Creo que no me entendiste Henry, yo nunca juzgaría y abandonaría a mi madre **– dijo fríamente – **siempre hay dos lados de la historia, no todo es blanco y negro, por tus palabras y tus acciones seguro ahora tu madre sufre, no mereces tener a tu madre con ese tipo de comportamiento** –

Henry se cohibió y quería llorar, las palabras de Elsa fueron directo a su corazón

Emma salió de su habitación y sintió la tensión en el aire no sabía que había pasado, miro la hora y Henry ya tenía que irse

**-Bueno es mejor que te vayas ya que se está haciendo tarde –** dijo Emma mientras entraba a la cocina, haciendo omiso a la tensión que había, después hablaría con Henry y Elsa

Henry asintió a lo dicho sin terminar de comer agarro su mochila y salió del departamento sin despedirse, necesitaba pensar en sus acciones

Emma se sentó en la mesa y vio a Elsa que comía normalmente como si no hubiera pasado nada

Elsa estaba más que enfurecida con Henry, no podía creer que compartiera sangre con ese niño, ese niño no se merece a su madre pensó con enojo

**-Paso algo? –** pregunto Emma a Elsa

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **Nada importante**

**-De que hablaban?**

Elsa suspiro – **De las madres**

**-Oh** – murmuro Emma **– Mmm… bueno lo siento por Henry –** dijo ya que vio a Elsa que estaba tensa, que le habrá dicho su hijo pensó

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **Tu hijo… juzga muy rápido a las personas sin conocerlas**

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida

**… lo siento no quise…**

-**Está bien** – interrumpió Emma - **Henry solo ve las dos cara de una moneda, el no ve más allá de las cosas… le he tratado de enseñar que siempre hay dos lados de una historia, de los buenos y de los malos… -** dijo pensando en Regina, ella quería decirle la historia de Regina a su hijo pero ella tampoco lo sabía, Regina solo le dijo un argumento, no le dijo todo la verdad, cuando vio a los ojos de Regina vio el dolor que paso, odiaba a sus padres ya que ella sabía que su madre fue la causante de la desgracia de Regina y odiaba más a sus padres ya que ellos manipulan a su hijo con que son los buenos de las historias **-… lamentablemente tiene muchas influencias en este pueblo que solo ve blanco y negro, y no lo demás** – murmuro con desprecio

Elsa se quedó sorprendida de las palabras de Emma, _tal vez ella se equivocó, tal vez Emma no era la persona que pensaba, tal vez Emma si defiende a su madre, tal vez Emma la quiere_

Siempre hay dos lados de la historia esas palabras eran las que su madre siempre decía, sabe la historia de su madre pero no sabe la historia de Emma

Nunca juzgues a nadie antes de conocerla otras palabras de su madre, tenía que saber la historia de Emma

**-Cuál es tu historia?** – dijo Elsa mirando a Emma, quería saber

Emma se sorprendió con las palabras de Elsa – **Que?.. –** tartamudeo

-**Henry dijo algo pero necesito escuchar cuál es tu historia** – dijo con fuerza

Emma no pudo decir nada mas ya que escucho el timbre sabía que era Rubí – **después hablamos** – murmuro retirándose para abrirle la puerta a Rubí

* * *

**-Lo siento por llegar tarde** – dijo Rubí a Elsa

Elsa solo negó con la cabeza **– No te preocupes, gracias por ayudarme **

**-Oh no, tú me ayudaste es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además Rumpel es un diablillo engañoso** – respondió Rubí sinceramente

Emma asintió a lo dicho – **Por supuesto además tenemos tu espalda –**

**-Espalda **– dijo Elsa confundida mirando atrás suyo

Emma y Rubí se rieron por el acto inocente de Elsa

**-Es una forma de decir que te apoyamos en todo –** explico Rubí a Elsa

**-oh** – murmuro Elsa sonrojada

Emma y Rubí sonrieron a Elsa, muy inocente pensaron las dos

-**Para venir de una tierra sin tecnología, te adaptas muy bien** – dijo Rubí a Elsa ya que no se sorprendió cuando Emma empezó a calentar su comida en la microondas o que prendiera la televisión, Elsa no mostros sorpresa ni fascinación solo se quedó mirando como si ya lo supiera

Elsa gimió internamente **– Soy una princesa, no puedo sorprenderme de todo, tengo que actuar como si supiera todo, tengo miles de preguntas en mi cabeza, pero no tengo tiempo para eso** – respondió mirando a Rubí con su cara de Póker

Emma asintió a lo dicho – **Si bueno pero acá no lo eres, puedes preguntarnos todo lo que quieras** –

Elsa asintió – **Gracias, pero como dije no tengo tiempo para trivialidades** –

* * *

Las tres estaban de pie en la tienda de Oro, cuando entraron él estaba sonriendo como si supiera que iban a venir

**-Elsa** – dijo sonriendo – **Por fin has decidido venir, con niñeras pero has venido, Bienvenido –**

Emma y Rubí rodaron sus ojos

-**Salir de juego Oro, ella quiere saber si mantienes tus promesas. Le hemos dicho que ni siquiera sabes qué significa eso, pero ella insistió** – dijo Rubí protectoramente

Oro sonrió a lo dicho – **Bueno si me permites** – dijo señalando su puerta trasera – **Ella sola obviamente, a menos que quieras…** \- dijo mirando a Elsa, quería descubrir si ella sabe la verdad

Elsa mantuvo su cara de Póker, que está tramando ese imp. Pensó con frustración, si va con Emma y Rubí, Oro puede decirle la verdad sobre su madre y eso no quería ella.

**… que confíes en ellas plenamente** – sonrió Oro

Elsa gruño internamente, estaba jugando con ella pensó

-**No me han dado ningún motivo para desconfiar señor Oro** – respondió calmadamente **– Y si prefiero tenerlas conmigo**

Oro asintió a lo dicho, Ella no sabe nada pensó con frustración

**-Por supuesto, vengan conmigo – **

Oro las llevo detrás de su tienda ahí se encontraron a Bella que estaba limpiando algunos de los estantes intercambiaron algunas palabras

**-Elsa permítame presentarte a mi esposa. Bella, ella es Elsa princesa del reino de Arandelle, futura reina de Arandelle – **

Elsa sonrió a Bella aun no podía entender como ella puede estar con ese diablillo

**-Oh eres Elsa, Rumpel me ha hablado de usted. Bienvenido a Storybrooke **– sonrió Bella

Emma y Rubí gruñeron internamente odiaban ver como Oro manipulaba Bella

**-Gracias, Bella pero me hubiese gustado que esta visita en Storybrooke fuera una decisión mía, al parecer su marido le gusta tomar decisiones por lo demás sin preguntarme al respecto**– respondió Elsa sonriente

Emma y Rubí sonrieron, esta chica es buena pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Rumpel inmediatamente se tensó, igual que Regina pensó con ira

Bella inmediatamente miro a Rumpel _– _**Que está diciendo Rumpel –**

Rumpel no la miro a los ojos **– Nada querida, porque no continúas con tu labor – **

**-La trajiste –** pregunto seriamente Bella

Todos sintieron la tensión en la habitación, pero Emma, Rubí y Elsa estaban sonriendo

_No va salirse con la suya, el destruyo a su madre, iba a pagar por todo_ pensó Elsa mirándolo fríamente

Rumpel no miro a Bella **– Hablamos más tarde… me siguen –** dijo fríamente mientras se iba a la habitación de al fondo

Elsa suspiro y siguió a Rumpel, seguido por Emma, cuando Rubí fue hacia ellas inmediatamente se vio agarrada por Bella

-**Bella…** \- dijo Rubí confundida

**-Rumpel trajo a Elsa** – pregunto a su amiga, si se podía llamar amiga, hace tiempo que no hablaban como antes, justo cuando le dijo que se casó con Oro

**-Pregúntale a tu esposo –** dijo soltándose de Bella pero ella la tenía sujeta fuertemente

-**Por favor Rubí** – rogo Bella

Rubí suspiro – **Suéltame Bella** – dijo firmemente

Bella se quedó sorprendida por las palabras frías de su amiga, así que la soltó

Rubí miro los ojos de dolor de Bella y suspiro, odiaba tratar así a Bella pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, Oro la amenazo, o si no haría daño a su abuelita y no podía permitir hacerlo, así que volteo y se fue donde Emma y Elsa

-**Que te hice** – fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de Bella antes de entrar a la habitación

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, voy a tratar de actualizar, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo**

**Aun asi espero que les guste y aun sigan leyendo esta historia**

**Y lo siento por los errores ****ortográficos, tambien he introducido un argumento mas en la historia si ustedes han visto Tsubasa Chronicles lo sabran.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser Felices**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia ni sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**Reino de Arandelle**

Regina, Anna y Claude estaban donde Pabbie

**-Usted no puede dejar el reino su majestad –** dijo Pabbie

-**Porque?!** – espeto Regina con ira

Anna estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su madre pero la comprendía, lamentablemente también comprendía a Pabbie, Arandelle y su madre estaban ligadas si ella se va, Arandelle puede caer de nuevo en desgracia

-**Usted y este mundo están ligados, si usted se va este mundo puede caer en desgracia, usted es el corazón de este mundo su majestad** – dijo Pabbie calmadamente

Anna estaba más que sorprendida creía que era solo Arandelle, pero se puso a pensar detenidamente, ella estudio la historia del su reino y de los reinos vecinos y de los otros continentes, desde la llegada de su madre a este mundo todo había empezado a florecer por así decirlo, Al parecer los reyes de todos los reinos lo sabían por eso trajeron a su madre a este mundo con ese propósito

Regina estaba sin palabras, ella sabía eso, los antiguos reyes de Arandelle y Pabbie le habían dicho eso a ella hace mucho tiempo, ella y Arandelle, no ella y este mundo están ligados, pero su hija

-**Necesito a mi hija Pabbie** – susurro con fuerza Regina

Pabbie miro con tristeza a su reina, el miro a sus ayudantes y asintieron

**-Está bien** – dijo Pabbie

Regina miro con esperanza a Pabbie, Claude y Anna también lo hicieron

**-Pero abra que pagar un precio su majestad** – dijo Pabbie con tristeza

**-Qué tipo de precio? –** dijo Regina confundida

**-El precio será que no solo un portal se abrirá, si no que también se abrirán otros por la cual pueden venir gente no deseada a este reino -**

**-Pondría en riesgo Arandelle –** dijo Regina mirándolo

-**No lo sé su majestad, lo único que se su majestad es que donde está la princesa Elsa, va ser el lugar donde una gran batalla se librara – dijo** Pabbie mirando a Regina

**-Cómo podemos proteger a Arandelle de los visitantes inesperados** – dijo Claude mirando a Pabbie

Pabbie se quedó pensativo, miro a Anna y Regina sabía que las dos querían ir a ese lugar, si tan solo se quedara una pero sabía que esa no era una opción, tendrá que utilizar ahora todo su poder para salvar a Arandelle

-**Voy hacer un hechizo para proteger Arandelle hasta que regresen**…

Regina y Anna estaban contentas por la noticia, Claude suspiro aliviado, no quería que le pasara nada a Arandelle

**…solo durara una semana, no tengo tanto poder su majestad –**

**-Gracias Pabbie –** dijo Regina muy agradecida por todo lo que estaba haciendo su mentor

-**Por lo que se los tiempos son distintos en ambos mundos** – dijo Claude mirando a Pabbie

-**No se preocupen por eso –** dijo Pabbie señalando a un ayudante

Todos vieron como el ayudante saco de un cofre una pulsera y se lo entrego a Anna

-**Para mí **– pregunto Anna al troll

El troll sonrió y se fue hacia Pabbie

-**Dicho brazalete brillara cuando es hora de regresar su majestad solo tendrán 5 minutos para regresar a nuestro mundo… tomara un tiempo para abrir el portal pero lo conseguiré, váyanse preparando muy pronto yo las llamare, comenzare a trabajar desde ahora** – dijo mirando Pabbie a Regina

Reina asintió a lo dicho – **Gracias Pabbie –**

Pabbie asintió pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado.

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

**-Esto es una catástrofe Regina no puede irse de Arandelle** – espeto Edmund mirando a sus hermanos que estaban pensativos, en eso miro a Peter que estaba menos preocupados que los demás – **Tu lo planeaste** – espeto

Peter se asustó de su hermano **– Eh…que** – empezó a tartamudear

**-Peter!** – exclamo Edmund enfurecido

**-ok…ok cálmate pero fue para una buena acción** – dijo Peter sonriente

**-Espero que sea una muy buena Peter** – dijo Edmund no le gustaba que Regina pase por mucho sufrimiento, ya mucho fue lo que le hicieron y lo que hicimos pensó con frustración

Lucy solo se quedo mirando por la ventana, al esperar el porvenir

-Regina necesita recuperar lo que ha perdido, y ella es la única que puede ayudarle – dijo Peter mientras por una de sus pantallas miraba a Emma – Es la hora de que se encuentren, ellas dos –

Edmund suspiro y asintio – Tienes razón es hora de que se encuentren

**-Al momento en que Pabbie abra el portal para que Regina llegue a Storybrooke será demasiado tarde, Cora llegara a Storybrooke antes, La sombra la está ayudando**– dijo Susan mirando con impotencia a Cora en una pantalla que estaba haciendo varios conjuros

**-Aunque Regina viajara a Storybrooke ella aun no está lista para afrontar su pasado** – dijo Edmund con impotencia

**-Cora, Rumpel, Daniel, Leopold, Nieves… esos algunos de los nombres que hicieron daño a nuestra Regina en este tiempo…– **dijo Edmund mirando a sus hermanos y ellos asintieron a lo dicho

**-A menos que… ella haga algo** – dijo Susan mirando a Emma que estaba con Elsa, Rubí y oro en la tienda de este ultimo.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

**-Bueno al parecer princesa usted se parece mucho a su madre –** dijo Rumpel a Elsa mirándola fríamente

Elsa sonrió – **Gracias por el cumplido, señor Oro** –

Emma se rio en voz baja, Rumpel no puede intimidarla pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, en eso Rubí apareció detrás de ella vio la mirada de dolor de su amiga pero lo oculto bien, que habrá pasado se preguntó pero ahora no era el momento

**-Mi respuesta en no Oro, no traeré a mi madre a este sitio, yo cargare con la responsabilidad de mi madre** \- dijo Elsa mirando firmemente a Oro

Oro sonrió con satisfacción, Emma apretó sus puños ese maldito imp. Está tramando algo pensó con enojo

-**Bueno, hace tiempo su madre vino a mí con una gran desesperación tratando de salvar a alguien que quería mucho** – explico Rumpel mirando a Elsa – **ella me dijo que si yo le ayudaba, ella me haría un favor y bueno es hora de devolver el favor –**

Elsa asintió algo dicho – **Que quieres** – dijo firmemente

-**Dentro de poco vendrá alguien a este mundo, no sé cuándo pero será muy pronto quiero que estés de mi lado** – sonrió Rumpel

Elsa recordó lo que dijeron los reyes a su madre, dentro de poco será la batalla pensó

-**Está bien, estaré de tu lado, cuando termine me regresaras a mi reino – **dijo mirando a Oro, no confiaba en el imp. Pero era lo único que le quedaba, ella no sabía cómo viajar a través de los reinos ni siquiera sabía si tenía el poder de hacerlo, a excepción de su madre ella si podría, pero entre mundos será muy distinto pensó con confusión

**-Por supuesto su majestad –** sonrió Rumpel

**-Como sabemos que dices la verdad** – dijo Emma interrumpiendo la conversación **– todos sabemos que eres un gran manipulador **– susurro con fuerza

Rumpel le dio una mirada de advertencia – **Esto es entre Elsa y yo, además soy su única opción, yo siempre cumplo con mis tratos señorita Swan** –

Elsa suspiro **– Por lo que he visto y me ha demostrado no confió en usted señor Oro, pero tiene razón eres mi única opción, solo recuerde esto es entre usted y yo, mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esto y si va tras mi madre recuerde que no solo me tiene a mí para protegerla todo un imperio esta con ella, hay dos cosas que unen a un grupo de personas uno es la lealtad y el otro es el miedo, y mi madre tiene a mucha gente leal, en mi reino todos morirían por mi madre, no me va a querer como enemiga señor Oro, ni tampoco un imperio como Arandelle** – dijo advirtiéndole fríamente retirándose de la tienda con Emma y Rubí que sonrieron con satisfacción

Oro estaba más que sorprendido, muy pocas personas le dejaron sin habla, uno de ellas fue Cora y otra fue Regina, al parecer la manzana no cae lejos del árbol

* * *

**-Oh por dios eso estuvo muy bueno** – exclamo Rubí mirando a Elsa

-**Rubí tiene razón nunca había visto a Oro sin palabras** – expreso Emma mirando a Elsa que estaba mirando el cielo

**-Solo dije la verdad **– suspiro tratando de contenerse quería darle un gran pedazo de su mente a ese imp. Pero no podía no aun – **voy a levantar la nieve** – dijo mientras miraba a sus alrededores

Rubí y Emma asintieron, vieron el pueblo que estaba cubierto de nieve era hora de que volviera como antes

Elsa caminaba en la espesa nieve con total elegancia y facilidad, que Rubí y Emma estaban más que sorprendidos pero era de esperarse ella era una princesa, Emma pensaba que si Regina estuviera acá también caminaría como Elsa, ella es una reina después de todo

Elsa respiro hondo y alzo sus manos esperando que el torrente de energía que surgía de ella estuviera preparado, y como si fuera poco ahora llega mucho más fácil que antes, su madre siempre le decía que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, cuando tienes el amor tienes un control total de tu vida, gracias a esa persona, ahora que tenía a Anna y no solo a ella tenía a su madre, tenía a Claude, Kaí, Gerda, sus tíos, sus primos, y todo un reino que confiaba en ella, era mucho más fácil dejar que su magia fluya como si fuera una gran parte de ti misma

Emma y Rubí vieron con fascinación lo que hacía Elsa y no solo ellas algunas habitantes del pueblo estaban mirando con mucha expectativa

Elsa sonrió mientras miraba los copos de nieves que se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras bailaban lejos de los árboles y los edificios. Elsa cerro los ojos y dejo ir a su magia permitiendo que las olas brillantes del invierno se levanten y se desvanezcan en el aire

Emma y Rubí no podían de dejar mirar, era como si estuvieran en la misma película Frozen, los habitantes estaban con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, era un gran espectáculo como si la nieve estuviera viva, la nieve bailaba y desaparecía de su alrededor, era algo fascinante de ver, mirar a Elsa haciendo magia era fascinante para todos los que veían nunca habían visto algo parecido, era como si nunca habían visto la magia, Elsa parecía una reina, la nieve hacia resaltar más su belleza, obviamente los que la habían visto dijeron que era muy hermosa pero ahora era como si fuera una reina con total elegancia y belleza

Elsa termino de descongelar el pueblo y suspiro de alivio, la nieve exploto en copos de nieves brillantes, no le tomo tanto tiempo ni poder, miro a Emma y Rubí que estaban casi con la boca abierta y ella las miro confundida

**-Qué pasa?** – pregunto Elsa mirándolas confundidas

-**Mierda pareces una reina o un maldito ángel – exclamo** Rubí sorprendida

Emma y los demás habitantes del pueblo asintieron a lo dicho, nadie podía refutar eso

Elsa se ruborizo internamente pero aún tenía la cara de Póker de su madre y solo sonrió – **Gracias y si dentro de poco me van a coronar en mi reino, así que si voy hacer una reina y eso de ángel no sé qué significa –** dijo confundida

-**Como lo haces?** – Pregunto Emma fascinada – **Digo la descongelación…como lo hiciste?**

**-Amor, el amor lo descongela** – dijo Elsa calmadamente – **Cuando hay amor en ti, encuentras un gran equilibrio y control de tu vida, el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas **– explico suavemente

-**Esa es una buena repuesta quien te lo enseño **– dijo Rubí sorprendida, eso siempre Nieves decía.

-**Mi madre, ella siempre me lo dice** – dijo Elsa cálidamente

Todos llegaron al departamento de Emma

-**Podrías prestarme el espejo de nuevo por favor –** dijo Elsa mirando a Emma

Emma asintió y se fue a su cuarto abrió el cajón donde lo tenía, era lo único preciado que tenia de Regina, eso y una foto donde estaba Regina y Henry, era lo único que lo mantenía en este pueblo, miro la foto de Regina que estaba muy sonriente abrazando a Henry

-**Voy a recuperarte – **murmuro mirando la foto

Regreso a la cocina y le dio el espejo a Elsa

Elsa sonrió – **Puedo hablar a solas por favor** – dijo mirando a Emma y Rubí

Emma y Rubí asintieron a lo dicho aun así estaban confundidas, pero seguro necesita privacidad, y Emma le señalo su cuarto, Elsa asintió se dirigió ahí, al momento de cerrar la puerta conjuro un hechizo para que nadie oiga lo que está hablando.

Elsa paso la mano en el espejo unas cuantas veces y el espejo volvió a la vida, miro a su madre y Anna que estaban ahora en la oficina

**-Madre, Anna** – dijo Elsa llamándolas

Regina miro a su hija que estaba en el espejo, e inmediatamente elle y Anna con los que estaban ahí se acercaron al espejo

-**Mi amor como estas? Este bien? **– dijo con preocupación Regina, mientras que Anna abrazaba a su madre mirando a Elsa con preocupación

Elsa asintió enérgicamente estaba muy sorprendida ya que su madre no estaba sola, estaban sus tíos y Claude

-**Estoy bien madre, no te preocupes, pero que pasa porque están ahí, algo le paso a Arandelle** – dijo preocupada, porque sus tíos están ahí

Regina negó con la cabeza

Frederick y Alicia negaron con la cabeza también, reina ante todo pensaron

**-No mi amor, tus tíos han venido para hacerme un favor** – explico Regina

**-Está bien qué favor? –** dijo Elsa confundida

-**Pabbie, dentro de poco creara una poción y abrirá un portal, dentro de poco estaremos yendo para Storybrooke a buscarte** explico Regina

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendidas, que demonios Pabbie pensó con enojo ese no era el plan

-**No** – dijo Elsa firmemente

Regina y los demás estaban sorprendidas, menos Anna ella sabía porque Elsa no quería que su madre vaya

-**Elsa…** \- dijo Regina sorprendida

-**Mama, dentro de poco iré, por favor no vengas – **dijo Elsa firmemente

Regina estaba confundida – **Mi amor, Pabbie me dijo que yo le debo un favor a ese tal Rumpelstilskin, yo pagare mi deuda, no confió en él, no confió que estés con el…**

**-mama** – interrumpió Elsa inmediatamente – **yo me estoy encargando de él, tengo a buenas personas que me están ayudando.**

**-Hija… - **

**-Mama por favor, confía en mí, yo regresare a Arandelle por mis medios no necesito que vengas** – dijo firmemente

Regina miro la mirada de fuego que tenía su hija, le hizo recordar tanto a ella, cuando tomaba una decisión

-**Lo siento mi amor, no puedo hacer eso, eres mi hija, te prometí a ti y a tu hermana que nunca las dejaría y…** \- no pudo decir nada mas ya que la conexión se rompió

**-Mama** – exclamo Elsa **– MAMA!... maldición** – exclamo Elsa con impotencia, mirando el espejo, su madre vendría, esto no estaba en sus planes, no podía dejar que vengan a este mundo pensó con enojo, no podía dejar que su madre se encuentre con estas personas, necesitaba hacer algo

Se paró inmediatamente y salió del cuarto, vio a Emma y Rubí que estaban conversando

**-Ya termine gracias – **dijo dándole el espejo a Emma

Emma miro a Elsa que estaba con una mirada fría – **Estas bien?**

Elsa asintió a lo dicho

-**Bueno no hay que ser un genio para saber que estas mintiendo** – dijo Rubí ya que Elsa estaba toda rígida y tensa, ella era un lobo y lo sentía

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **Estoy bien, necesito tomar un poco de aire, dentro de un momento vuelvo** – dijo saliendo del departamento

**-Espera te puedes perder** – grito Emma preocupada

Rubí se paró con Emma para seguirla, cuando salieron ya no vieron a Elsa, era como si se hubiera esfumado del aire

-**Qué demonios –** murmuro Emma confundida, miro a sus alrededores y Elsa ya no estaba

Rubí olfateo el aire y no sintió nada, ni un aroma de ella – **No la siento, es como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire** – dijo mirando a su alrededor para ver si captaba algún olor – **No la huelo**

Emma estaba preocupada **– Esta chica, es buena corriendo – **

**-Hay que buscarla –** dijo Rubí inmediatamente

**-Por supuesto, Oro aún puede obtener algo de ella –** dijo Emma

Las dos se separaron para buscarla

* * *

Elsa al salir del departamento conjuro un gran caballo de hielo y lo monto para que la llevara lejos, necesitaba pensar, su madre no puede venir a este mundo, no puede pensó con firmeza, mientras el caballo iba a toda velocidad tanto que ni la gente que estaba a su alrededor podían mirarlos solo sentían un gran viento que pasaba a través de ellos, después de unos minutos de montar y de pensar ahora se encontraba perdida, genial pensó con ironía, se bajó del caballo y con un movimiento de su mano desapareció el caballo

Miro a su alrededor y se encontraba en una calle muy vacía no había nadie, sentía mucho escalofríos y eso que el frio no le hacía nada, mientras caminaba empezó a recordar en la memoria de su madre, conocía este lugar, empezó a correr y se paró donde vio una casa destruida, la casa de su madre, miro a su alrededor y se fue al patio trasero, donde solo había un agujero, ahí habitaba el gran manzano de su madre, el único recuerdo de su pasado, ahora se encontraba en los jardines de su palacio, cada fin de semana sin falta su madre iba a recoger con ella y su hermana para hornear un gran pastel de manzana, todos los del palacio adoraban el pastel de su madre, era una gran tradición comer un pastel de manzana casi todas las noches, las manzanas de Arandelle específicamente las manzanas del manzano de su madre eran los más deliciosos del reino.

**-Reyes de Narnia, sé que ustedes me están escuchando, sé que ustedes siempre velan por mí, mi hermana y mi madre, díganme porque están haciendo esto, porque están permitiendo a mi madre venir a este lugar, acaso no creen que es suficiente, no ven a su alrededor, miren lo que hicieron a la casa de mi madre** – espeto con furia – **estos ciudadanos la odian, mi madre no merece estar aquí, explíquenme porque?! –** dijo mirando al cielo

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, voy a tratar de actualizar, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo**

**Aun asi espero que les guste y aun sigan leyendo esta historia**

**Y lo siento por los errores ****ortográficos, tambien he introducido un argumento mas en la historia si ustedes han visto Tsubasa Chronicles lo sabran.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser Felices**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia ni sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

**-Ella tiene un punto valido** – expreso Edmund mirando a sus hermanos

-**Tiene varios puntos validos** – murmuro Lucy mirando a Peter

Peter suspiro mientras seguían escuchando las palabras o mejor dicho gritos de Elsa

**-Nunca en mi vida había odiado a alguien tanto como todos ustedes, porque mi madre?! Porque ella?! Ustedes nunca la dejaron elegir, mi madre no merece pelear por sus batallas, mi madre merece ser feliz, nunca se mereció todo los que ustedes la están haciendo pasar, peleen sus propias batallas no manden a sus hijos pelear por la suya?! –** espeto con enojo tanto así que estaba empezando a congelar todo su alrededor

Susan se quedó callada, Elsa tenía razón pero no podían hacer nada, no fue culpa de ellos

**-Aparezcan!... digan algo, mi madre no puede venir a este mundo, hablen!-** espeto con enojo

Todos vieron como Lucy se paró de su trono y salió inmediatamente de ahí, todos vieron la mirada vacía de su hermana al irse

-**Voy con ella –** dijo Edmund inmediatamente yendo hacia su hermana

Peter y Susan solo apretaban sus manos con ira, con enojo, ni uno de ellos tenía la culpa, nadie lo hacía, Regina y Emma solo eran un caso desafortunado

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Emma estaba corriendo y escuchando de algunos habitantes que habían sentido un gran viento yendo hacia el norte con total rapidez, llego a una calle vacía, sabía cuál era, siempre venia por acá para recordar a Regina, ahora se sentía un gran frio, vio que Rubí venia corriendo

**-Qué demonios, estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo?** – dijo Rubí mirando a Emma, y eso que ella era un lobo, este frio era helado, se sentía un odio, era algo raro

Emma asintió – **Esto es muy escalofriante** – dijo caminado con Rubí, se dirigían para buscar de dónde provenía este frio

**-Soy un maldito lobo pero esto y al mí el frio no me hace nada pero esto lo siento** – explico aferrándose a su chaqueta

Emma estaba más que abrigada que Rubí, pero estaba más que congelada, no se podía mover muy bien

**-Definitivamente es Elsa** – dijo Emma

**-Tú crees que haya pasado algo con su familia** – dijo Rubí mirándola

**-No lo sé pero ahora lo averiguaremos… este lugar** – murmuro confundida

Rubí miro en donde estaban – **La casa de Regina…o lo que queda de ella** –murmuro sorprendida– **mierda está congelado** – dijo mirando la casa miro el piso y estaba congelado

Emma inmediatamente miro a su alrededor y miro a Elsa que estaba mirando al cielo y gritando

-**Ustedes no se merecen nada!, Ustedes no merecen a mi madre** – espeto furiosa al momento de voltear se encontró con Emma y Rubí que estaban sorprendidas, maldición pensó

-**Mierda das miedo** – exclamo Rubí

-**Si –** susurro Emma **– esa mirada –** murmuro confundida, era la misma mirada que tenía Regina cuando desapareció de Storybrooke la recuerda muy bien ya que era la última que vio, estoy viendo cosas pensó confundida

Elsa se relajó no quería que nadie la escuchara, las subestimo, un lobo y una antigua caza recompensas era obvio que la encontrarían en poco tiempo

** -Que hacen acá?** – dijo después de unos segundos

**-Te estábamos buscando, desapareciste –** dijo Rubí

-**Quería estar sola** – dijo Elsa mirándolas

**-A quien les gritabas –** dijo Emma confundida

Elsa suspiro **– A nadie –**

**-Mientes** – dijo Emma mirando a Elsa – **Que ocultas?**

Elsa le dio una mirada fría, que sorprendió a Emma y Rubí

**-No tengo porque responderte…** \- dijo fríamente

Rubí sabía que se estaban poniendo tensas las cosas **– Esta bien, si no quieres hablar nadie te va a obligar a decirnos **– dijo calmadamente

Emma solo miro a Elsa, ella oculta algo pensó con frustración

* * *

**Bosque Encantado**

**-Todo está funcionando a la perfección** – dijo una voz sombría

**-Por supuesto querido, muy pronto llegaremos a ese mundo** – dijo sombríamente Cora

**-He esperado mucho tiempo, para ver lo que sucederá a continuación, Rumpelstilskin me decepciono–** sonrió la voz

**-Rumpelstilskin es un cobarde, es raro que hayas confiado en el** – dijo Cora mirando a la sombra que estaba sentado en un trono

**– No confió ni en mi sombra** –

Cora asintió, ella tampoco confiaba en nadie, lo único que quería era gobernar con su hija – **Bueno querido solo falta poco, sabes que no puedes ir aun verdad?**

La sombra resoplo, era una obviedad aun no reunía la energía suficiente, solo faltaba poco para recuperar toda su fuerza, todo su poder, ni siquiera los estúpidos hermanos logran capturarlo es por eso que solo estaba utilizando a Cora, cuando tenga su poder y cumpla su deseo podrá viajar a todos los mundos, principalmente a los mundos sagrados y así lograra su mayor deseo, Regina era la pieza principal necesitaba que la traigan viva o muerta no le importaba solo quería el cuerpo de ella, necesitaba lo que había dentro de ella y matara a cada uno que se le interponga en su camino, necesitaba a Regina.

-**Por supuesto, solo dile a Rumpelstilskin que prepare mi encargo –**

**-Ni siquiera puedo matar a ese diablillo** – resoplo Cora

-**Hey ustedes me prometieron matar a ese cocodrilo **– dijo Hook que había entrado al palacio con Daniel a su costado

-**Pueden matar a todos si quieren, pero quiero mi encargo muy cuidado** – dijo fríamente la sombra

-**Cuál es el encargo? –** pregunto Daniel sombríamente

**-Tráiganme a Regina, solo a ella, Rumpel lo sabe –** dijo la sombra mirando a Cora específicamente

Cora sonrió – **No te preocupes mi hija vendrá con nosotros sí sabe lo que es bueno, solo cumple con tus tratos – **

La sombra sonrió **– Yo siempre cumplo con mis tratos, consíganme lo que quiero y gobernaran todo lo que ustedes quieran** – dijo mirando específicamente a Cora – **mataran a las personas que quieran** – dijo mirando a Hook – **Y estarás con las personas que quieras** – dijo mirando a Daniel que estaba sonriendo

Cora rodo sus ojos, no quería que su hija este con ese estúpido mozo de cuadra pero era un buen sirviente así que no había problema pensó

* * *

**Reino de Arandelle**

Claude estaba corriendo por todo el palacio ahora se uniría con todos los guardias, falta poco para viajar a ese mundo, necesitaba a los guardias más fuertes y confiables

**-Erick, Steven, Patrick** – llamo Claude, ellos eran los capitanes de todo el reino, cada uno tenía entre 80 a 100 guardias a su mando

-**Que pasa Claude? –** dijo Patrick mirándolo preocupado

Claude suspiro, los tres capitanes eran los más confiables del reino, eran sus hermanos prácticamente crecieron juntos, él era el mayor de todos ellos, él les explico lo que había pasado con la princesa Elsa y que dentro de poco irían a recuperarla

-**El rey Frederick quiere hablar con todos nosotros ahora, necesito que me traigan a los 15 guardias que van a estar conmigo en este viaje** – dijo mirándolos

-**Claude, ya tengo lo que me pediste ahora están viniendo** – dijo Erick

**-Sí, yo iré contigo, Patrick y Erick se quedaran en el reino – **dijo Steven ya que fue una decisión unánime – **15 guardias es poco para proteger a nuestra reina y princesas es por eso que tome la decisión de ir**

**-Lo sé, además no podemos dejar a Arandelle sin guardias, si se enteran que ella se ha ido, puede a ver una catástrofe** – explico Claude a sus capitanes desearía llevar a todos pero sabían que Arandelle debe de estar protegido

En eso entro el rey Frederick, todos hicieron una reverencia ante el

**-Quienes van a ir con Regina **– pregunto Frederick a los capitanes

-**Ya deben de estar viniendo, su majestad** – dijo Claude

Frederick asintió a lo dicho, el confiaba en los capitanes de Arandelle con su vida y también con la vida de Regina y sus sobrinas ya que prácticamente los capitanes eran los hijos de Regina, ella los crio desde pequeños, en eso entraron 15 guardias, Claude sonrió al verlos, el conocía a todos los guardias, ellos 15 tenían familia pero solo padres y hermanas, si morían allá en Storybrooke no dejarían ni hijos, ni esposas, era mucho mejor así, la mayoría de los guardias tenían esposas e hijos, aun así ellos no dudarían para salvar a su reina ni princesas pero aun así, necesitaba a gente que no le importara morir sin ningún pensamiento, sus amigos escogieron bien,

Frederick sonrió a los guardias

**-Los he reunido aquí para explicarles lo que va a suceder en ese lugar donde está la princesa Elsa…** \- Frederick les explico cómo era, él no lo sabía pero Anna le conto la verdad de Regina, el al principio estaba sorprendido, su hermana había sufrido mucho de pequeña, a su hermana la manipularon demasiado odiaba a esa gente, si su hermano estuviera vivo, les había dado un puñetazo a los que dicen ser los reyes de todo los reinos, recordó la mirada de ojos de su sobrina cuando le conto, su sobrina lloraba mucho cuando le termino de contar la historia, su sobrina le suplico que no juzgara a su madre, su sobrina le suplico que perdonara a su madre por lo que había hecho en el pasado, y que no deje de quererla, él estaba por un momento confundido pero inmediatamente abrazo a Anna y le dijo que nunca podría juzgar a Regina, y que nunca podría dejar de quererla, Regina era su hermanita, ella había salvado a todo un reino, a todo un imperio, incluyendo su propio reino, nunca podía juzgarla, nunca miraría a Regina con otros ojos, su instinto de protección hacia Regina se había intensificado, su esposa también, Alicia ahora su instinto de protección hacia Regina había aumentado bastante, querían a Regina no había ninguna duda de ello, siempre la protegerían - **No importa lo que oigan, no importa lo que digan las demás personas…**

**-Con todo respeto, su majestad **– hablo un guardia

Frederick le tomó la palabra quería saber que pensaban los guardias que acompañarían a Regina

**…No importa dónde vamos, no importa el qué dirán, la reina Regina hizo mucho por nosotros, prácticamente salvo la vida de mi familia, y no lo digo solo por mí, todos le debemos la vida a la reina de una manera u otra… - **expreso y todos los guardias dijeron que si, incluyendo los capitanes y Claude - **… siempre protegeremos a la reina Regina y a las princesas, yo daría la vida por nuestra reina y princesas**

Todos los guardias respondieron lo mismo, Claude y Frederick sonrieron con orgullo, no cabe duda que Regina era querida por todos

**-Gracias** – dijo Frederick – **Cuando ustedes vayan por favor cuídense, ustedes conocen a su reina, saben cómo es, ella siempre pone a todos por delante que a sí misma, no sabrán que pasara, solo regresen a salvo y protejan a su reina y princesas** – dijo terminando con la conversación

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

**-Al parecer ya todo está comenzando** – dijo Peter sintiendo que se estaba abriendo un portal hacia Storybrooke y no era de Pabbie

**-A que estará jugando la sombra **– gruño Susan

Edmund suspiro **– Él está haciendo lo mismo que nosotros…**

**-Está mandando a sus peones para que batallen** – expreso Lucy fríamente

Peter suspiro, sabía la mirada de su hermanita muy bien **– No podemos hacer nada solo mirar, sé que es difícil para ustedes dos –** dijo mirando a Edmund y Lucy – **sé que sean encariñado con Regina, pero este es nuestro deber, nosotros no podemos interferir, , Regina es nuestra elegida, nuestra hija, ella lo conseguirá, esta es la primera batalla que tendrá que ganar, y lo hará confió plenamente en ella, ahora mi pregunta ustedes confían en ella** – dijo mirando a sus hermanos

**-Por supuesto que si** – expresaron Edmund y Lucy firmemente

Peter sonrió y miro a Susan

-**Siempre confié en ella, es mi hija** – dijo Susana encogiéndose de hombros

Peter sonrió a sus hermanos - **Entonces dejemos que Regina vaya a Storybrooke, esta es su decisión, a partir de ahora Regina hará lo que su corazón dictara y Cora ni la sombra vencerá –**

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Se encontraban en el departamento de Emma, Rubí había traído el almuerzo ya que no querían escuchar los rumores del pueblo

**-Donde esta Henry?** – pregunto Rubí a Emma

Emma se encogió de hombros **– No lo se**

Rubí suspiro hace tiempo que Henry hace lo que quiere

Rubí suspiro con tristeza **– Bueno, hablemos sobre Rumpel, él dice que él te llamara verdad?**

Elsa suspiro **– Si, necesito otro medio por el cual llegar a mi reino** – dijo angustiosamente, necesitaba impedir que su madre venga

Rubí y Emma vieron la angustia en Elsa

-**Está bien no te preocupes, se me ocurrió una idea** – dijo Rubi

Emma miro a su amiga sorprendida, aunque no tanto ya que ella prácticamente era un lobo y un alfa significa que sabe cómo estar a cargo de una situación así, además era la consejera de su madre

Elsa miro a Rubí con esperanza

**-polvo de hadas** – expreso Rubí

**-Polvo de hadas?** – dijo Elsa confundida, sabía que significaba pero le ayudaran acá?

**-Cómo es eso** – dijo Emma mirando a Rubí

**-El polvo de hadas sirve para protección cualquier cosa que Rumpel piense hacer contigo, el polvo de hadas va ser suficiente para resistir la magia de el** – expreso Rubí -**Rumpel quiere tu ayuda** – dijo burlonamente Rubí – **La cuestión es que no sabemos si te manipulara o no, para eso está el polvo de hadas, será una gran protección hacia a ti** – sonrió

Emma sonrió – **Eso es excelente Rubí, eres una genio**

Rubí sonrió a lo dicho – **Lo sé – **

Elsa sonrió a lo dicho **– Eso sería una gran ayuda, pero me ayudaran las hadas –** dijo confundida mirando a Rubí

Rubí suspiro **– Bueno yo puedo hablar con los enanos, Pero me debe muchos favores**

**-Yo hablare con las hadas, su único objetivo es complacer a Nieves y David, y lo que supuestamente me hace feliz, a ellos le hace felices, además eres alguien que necesita ayuda, ellos son los héroes** – dijo burlonamente

Rubí asintió a lo dicho – **No te preocupes, hablaremos con ellos antes que Oro te llame**

Elsa asintió a lo dicho, lamentablemente no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, su familia está viniendo, no sabía si decirle o no a Emma pensó con frustración

En eso la puerta se abrió y Henry entro con sus abuelos

**-Excelente** – murmuro Emma mirando a su hijo y padres - **Gracias por traer a Henry, dónde estabas? – **miro a su hijo

Henry se encogió de hombros – **En el cine, ellos me trajeron –** dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin despedirse

Elsa miro a los padres de Emma, sentía un enojo hacia ellos pero lo oculto bien

**-Tu eres Elsa –** dijo Nieves mirando a la princesa

Elsa asintió a lo dicho **– mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy la princesa Elsa de Arandelle… ustedes son?**

Emma suspiro, si hubiera sido otro momento los hubiera botado pero ahora los necesitaba **– Ellos son Nieves y David, ellos son los alcaldes de Storybrooke **

**\- Vienes de otro Reino, como llegaste acá? –** dijo Nieves confundida

Rubí suspiro **– Chicos ya les explique, Rumpel la trajo –**

**-Pero porque**? – pregunto David mirando confundido

Emma negó con la cabeza a Rubí, no queriendo explicarles eso

Rubí le guiño el ojo – **Ustedes saben cómo es el diablillo ese, ahora necesitamos como regresarla a su reino –**

-**Si pero, eso es imposible, tú has querido abrir un portal al bosque encantado, hasta azul también quería hacerlo** – explico Nieves mirando a Emma y Rubí

Emma suspiro – **Lo sé, pero Rumpel busco otra forma y lo consiguió, ahora trajo a Elsa –**

**-Debe de a ver más, Rumpel debe de estar tramando algo, porque te trajo, lo conoces o has oído hablar del?** – pregunto David mirando a Elsa

Elsa negó con la cabeza

-**chicos** – llamo Rubí – **Rumpel quiere el poder de Elsa, en el futuro alguien va venir en pos de él y quiere a Elsa como su aliada** – dijo Rubí tratando de explicarles todo pero no todo

**-Eres poderosa entonces?** – pregunto David a Elsa

Elsa negó con la cabeza **– no lo soy**

**-Pero Rumpel te quiere debes de ser muy poderosa** – dijo David, en eso no dijeron nada mas ya que el celular de David sonó, se fue hacia un lado para hablar a solas

**-Bueno, no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos con eso** – expreso Nieves sonrientemente

Elsa asintió a lo dicho

**-Que?! Estas seguro?! Regina estaba ahí con ellos? –** exclamo David

Todos estaban en schok, ni una dijo nada, Emma estaba congelada, su corazón latía con fuerza, Regina fue lo único que pensó

El corazón de Elsa estaba latiendo con fuerza, creía que tenía más tiempo, tenía que salvar a su madre de este estúpido pueblo

**-Ok, si inmediatamente iremos, reúnanse todos en Granny** – expreso David

**-Regina?** – pregunto Nieves a David ansiosamente

Rubí estaba más que confundida miro a su amiga que estaba prácticamente paralizada

David suspiro – **No lo sabemos, Leroy y Mudito estaban saliendo de la cueva y dijeron que habían visto a Cora con dos sujetos, uno con un gancho y el otro era Daniel, pero en ningún lugar estaba Regina –**

**-David estas seguro?** – Dijo Rubí – **Leroy puede estar muy borracho** – aseguro

**-Lo sé, pero mudito también lo vio, todos ahora nos reuniremos en la abuela** – dijo David con un poco de temor

**-Es cierto, mi mama esta acá?** – exclamo Henry apareciendo en la cocina, había escuchado todo

David y Nieves miraron a su nieto, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, sabían que había perdido a Regina y mucho, pero ellos sabían que Cora y Regina traerían problemas a Storybrooke

**-No lo sabemos** – dijo David a Henry desilusionando a su nieto

* * *

Elsa estaba en una esquina de la abuelita escuchando hablar a todos, algunos estaban asustados, otros estaban furiosos, algunos estaban pensativos, pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusión Cora traería problemas a este mundo, algunos opinaron sobre su madre diciendo que se había unido a Cora y estaba acá para su venganza, quería congelarlos por hablar mal de su madre, pero no podía decir nada, aun no ya que sabía que su madre aún no estaba en este pueblo, pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a Cora, odiaba a esa mujer, mucho daño le hizo a su madre, ella acabaría con Cora, si o si

**-A ver silencio!** – Grito David dando orden al pueblo que estaban todos reunidos en Granny, el ayuntamiento se había destruido en la antigua batalla contra Cora, nunca lo reconstruyeron **– No sabemos si es verdad o no…**

**-Es verdad **– gruño Leroy – **Lo vi con mis ojos, Mudito también, esa bruja de Cora esta acá estaba con dos sujetos, uno de ellos era ese Daniel que tanto gritaba La reina Malvada…**

Elsa apretó los puños con ira, maldito enano pensó con enojo, pero no podía hacer nada

**-Leroy sin insultos, nadie dice que tú eres un enano** – exclamo Emma mirándolo con enojo

Elsa se sorprendió por la protección de Emma, tal vez Emma si quería a su madre pensó

Leroy se burló, pero no dijo nada, todos ya sabían que Emma siempre defendía a la Reina Malvada

**-Emma tiene razón, Regina no tiene nada que ver en esto, esto es Cora y nada más, ella se sacrificó salvándonos, si ni uno lo quiere pues entonces es cosa de ustedes –** dijo Rubí fríamente **– Ahora Leroy que más viste y sin insultos** – dijo mirando de reojo a Henry que solo estaba sentado y callado

Leroy asintió – **Solo vi a Cora y sus secuaces, no vi a la exalcaldesa**

**-Bueno, Cora esta acá, ahora que vamos hacer, y Quien es ella? –** exclamo Whale mirando a Elsa

Elsa suspiro

Emma se puso delante de Elsa como protegiéndola de los del pueblo, no le gustaba la mirada que le estaba dando ese doctorcito

Rubí suspiro y comenzó a explicarles el porqué de la llegada de Elsa

**-Hablemos con Oro entonces – **dijeron algunos ciudadanos

* * *

Oro no fue de mucha ayuda, como siempre, aunque si estaba más que sorprendido que Cora estaba en este lugar, y no era un truco ya que Emma, Rubí, David, Nieves, Henry, Leroy fueron a preguntarle y nunca habían visto la cara de Oro sorprendido, Todos estaban esperando a que Cora atacara pero hasta aun nada

Elsa estaba aún más angustiada estaba esperando a que su madre y hermana vinieran, ya no podía comunicarse con su familia, lo intento de nuevo pero nada, pensó agarrando el espejo con fuerza, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Henry entro donde ella estaba, al parecer tenía un retrato con el

**-Lo siento creí que habías salido con Emma** – murmuro Henry avergonzado, no habían vuelto hablar desde la vez pasada

Elsa se encogió de hombros – **No, me quede ya que quería hablar con mi familia, tú te escapaste del colegio?**

Henry se encogió de hombros – **Quería buscar a mi mama** – murmuro

-**Emma debe de estar con Rubí **– dijo sin ninguna emoción ya que sabía a quién mama se refería

Henry negó con la cabeza –**Emma no, hablo de mi mama** – dijo mostrándole una foto del él y Regina

Elsa vio la foto, era la misma que tenía Emma guardada en su mesa de noche – Quien es ella?

-**Ella es Regina mi mama** –

-**La antigua alcaldesa, a la que llaman Reina malvada – dijo** Elsa alzándole una ceja, quería saber si Henry decía que no lo era, pero se decepciono al ver que Henry solo asentía la cabeza

Elsa suspiro con decepción mientras solo miraba por la ventana, al parecer iba a llover

Henry miro a Elsa confundido – **No me vas a preguntar porque le dicen la reina Malvada**

Elsa negó con la cabeza **– No, porque lo que me diga la gente me tiene sin cuidado, prefiero preguntarle a ella directamente, tú como lo sabes? Como sabes que Regina hizo lo que la gente está diciendo? –** dijo Regina ya que ese niño no se merece llamarla madre

**-El libro lo dice** – dijo obviamente Henry

Elsa negó con la cabeza, sabía a qué libro se refería – **Un libro puede decir muchas cosas… **

**Espera** – interrumpió Henry parándose a encontrar su libro, cuando llego se lo dio a Elsa, pero se asustó ya que Elsa le dio una mirada helada

**-Un libro como las personas pueden decir muchas cosas, yo no creo todo lo que leo, tampoco creo todo lo que escucho, siempre me gusta investigar y llegar hasta el fondo, nunca te han enseñado que siempre hay dos lados de la historia… por el libro que estoy viendo seguro que dice que a Regina es el mal y punto, cuentan las historias de los buenos pero no está la historia de ella, como puedes guiarte de algo así? –** espeto fríamente

Henry se cohibió, tenía miedo **– yo…yo… lo siento –** dijo corriendo y saliendo del departamento, Elsa vio las lágrimas del niño

Elsa miro con odio el libro, con una mirada lo congelo, desearía destruirlo, con un movimiento de su mano lo alzo y lo boto del otro lado de la pared, destruyendo el hielo y dejando el libro solo botado, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, necesitaba investigar por sí sola, Cora estaba escondida, que estará tramando pensó con frustración

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, voy a tratar de actualizar, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo**

**Aun asi espero que les guste y aun sigan leyendo esta historia**

**Y lo siento por los errores ****ortográficos, tambien he introducido un argumento mas en la historia si ustedes han visto Tsubasa Chronicles lo sabran.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser Felices**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia ni sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Cora estaba más que sorprendida, los idiotas del pueblo estaba buscándola, estúpidos pensó con una sonrisa

**-Cuando vamos donde el cocodrilo** – dijo Hook ansioso

**-Muy pronto querido, muy pronto –** respondió Cora mientras veía el pueblo desde lo lejos

**-Regina no está acá, que haremos? – **pregunto Daniel a Cora

Cora suspiro habían buscado a su hija en todo el pueblo pero nadie la había visto desde la última vez que la vieron, ella estaba confundida la sombra le había dicho que Regina estaría en Storybrooke, pero nada.

**-Nada a esperar que venga, la sombra dijo que ella iba a estar acá, así que esperaremos debe de estar escondida** – dijo Cora

-**Estoy aburrido, matemos a alguien, asustemos a la gente** – dijo Hook emocionado

Cora sonrió a lo dicho, era una buena idea, ahora ella es la que mandaba no había nadie ni siquiera el imp. Para detenerla, la sombra le dio más poder

**-Haremos una visita entonces – **sonrió mientras vio que el espejo brillaba, la sombra la estaba llamando

Hook y Daniel salieron de ahí ya que sabían que Cora iba hablar con la sombra

Cora se sorprendió ya que vio a la sombra sentado en el trono

**-Debo suponer que ya sabes todo lo que sucede – **

La sombra solo se rio **– Por supuesto, ustedes llegaron antes, Regina llegara pronto **

**-Eso significa que aún no hemos fallado, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a tu plan, verdad?**

La sombra rio **– No y Si, tu hija la veras dentro de poco** – dijo la sombra viendo el reino de Arandelle, viendo a Regina y su hija alistándose para marcharse a Storybrooke – **y cuando llegue todo comenzara, y cuando todo acabe, tendré el poder de trascender el espacio y tiempo en mis manos –** se rio

Cora se rio – **Sabia que mi hija era poderosa**

**-Tu hija es especial, mejor dicho nuestra hija –** sonrió la sombra

Cora sonrió y desapareció la imagen, se dirigió donde Hook y Daniel, era hora de hacer una visita al pueblo

* * *

Emma y los demás estaban en la abuelita, no habían encontrado nada, tal vez Leroy se confundió y no pasaba nada, Regina no estaba pensó con tristeza miro por la ventana y era su hijo que estaba caminando, tenía la cabeza agachada y triste

**-Henry, que pasa estas bien** – agarro Emma la mano Henry

Henry se soltó de Emma bruscamente – **Estoy bien** – espeto con enojo

Emma se sitio herida pero solo se quedó mirándolo, algunas personas del restaurante estaban mirando lo acontecido, pero no decían nada

Henry se sitio estúpido por sacar su ira con Emma- **Lo siento… no es nada… lo siento**

Emma negó con la cabeza – **No te preocupes no es la primera vez** – murmuro sin ver la mirada de dolor de su hijo – **Vamos a comer algo, tengo que llevarle comida a Elsa después**

Henry no dijo nada y entro al restaurante, había mucha gente, aunque estaba sorprendido ya que Oro estaba con Bella ahí también

**-Wuao y esa cara** – sonrió Rubí mirando a Henry con Emma

Henry y Emma hicieron una mueca idéntica

Rubí suspiro algo había pasado con ellos – **Que les parece si traigo una malteada de chocolate con una gran hamburguesa para cada uno –** sonrió

Emma asintió con una sonrisa, Henry también hizo lo mismo

**-Excelente, un gran pedido para ustedes dos **– sonrió Rubí con felicidad mientras se iba hacia hacia la cocina tarareando una canción

Emma se rio de su mejor amiga, le debía mucho a Rubí, prácticamente ella fue la única quien creyó en ella, siempre estaría en deuda con ella

* * *

Oro observaba con cuidado a su alrededor, algo iba a venir el solo lo sabía, vio que Elsa no estaba, donde estará pensó

Bella estaba comiendo calmadamente, ella fue quien le pidió a Rumpel para comer en la abuelita, él le había explicado que tenía que traer a Elsa para ayudar al pueblo, no le dijo nada más y que tenía que confiar en él, antes hubiera creído fielmente pero ahora estaba confundida, miro de reojo a Rubí que estaba riéndose con Emma y Henry, no sabía porque pero tenía una pizca de celos que crecía poco a poco en su corazón

-**Querida estas bien? –** pregunto Oro a Bella que estaba pensativa

Bella le sonrió **– No te preocupes solo estaba pensando**

**-Se puede saber qué cosa?**

Bella negó con la cabeza – **Nada importante, no te preocupes**

Oro solo asintió no quería empujarla más.

* * *

Rubí les había entregado el almuerzo en eso se quedó mirando la puerta no sabía porque pero algo estaba por venir

**-Hey Rubí que pasa? Este bien? –** dijo Emma preocupada, los ojos de su amiga estaban amarillos

Nieves y David se aparecieron al costado de su amiga que estaba muy quieta, estaban preocupados

Rubí gruño con fuerza, todos escucharon el gruñido del lobo, en eso se escuchó como la puerta de restaurante desapareció y de ahí entro Cora con Hook, todos se levantaron de sus asientos en forma defensiva

Emma inmediatamente escondió a Henry detrás de Ella

**-Bueno, bueno, bueno mira que tenemos aquí, acaso creían que me habían vencido** – sonrió maliciosamente Cora

La gente del pueblo estaba asustada.

**-Que quieres?! – **espeto David

Cora sonrió – **Que quiero, pues muchas cosas, aunque me gustaría saber dónde estaba todo este tiempo mi hija, pero bueno no se le puede hacer nada –**

**-Que quieres decir que no sabes donde esta Regina? Ella estaba contigo? –** dijo Emma confundida mirándola

Cora negó con la cabeza – **Pues no… pero tu si lo sabes no Rumpel** – dijo mirándolo fríamente

Rumpel sonrió a Cora – **Pues quien sabe, tu hija siempre ha sido muy escurridiza… veo que has traído un insecto contigo**

**-Cocodrilo **– gruño Hook con ira

Cora sonrió – **Bueno tu sabes el dicho, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo… estoy sorprendida por el trato que hiciste con mi hija, al enviarme de vuelta en el bosque encantado…**

**-Tu hija tenia puntos validos… - **respondió Rumpel

**-Si pues, vine aquí solo con una misión…**

**-Debo suponer que me lo dirás –** sonrió Rumpel

Cora asintió – **Por supuesto vine a recoger el trato que hiciste hace tiempo con ya sabes quién…** \- respondió con una sonrisa

Rumpel estaba con los ojos abiertos, como lo sabe pensó confundido

Todos estaban confundidos por lo dicho, ni uno decía nada

Cora se rio de la cara de Rumpel, levanto la mano y todos empezaron a asustarse, con un movimiento boto a Rumpel del otro lado de la calle como si fuera un estropajo, Cora y Hook salieron del restaurante seguidos por todos al ver lo que estaba pasando, todos empezaron a asustarse

* * *

Elsa estaba tensa, ese poder, esa magia era de Cora, era ella pensó

Inmediatamente salió del departamento de Emma, quería verla, quería ver a una de las personas que destruyo a su madre, mientras corría se detuvo ya que había llegado al restaurante de la abuela de Rubí, veía desde lejos que había una gran multitud, vio a Cora que había botado a Rumpel y ahora él estaba tirado en la pista, vio a la gente que estaba atrás, vio a Emma que estaba protegiendo a Henry, vio a Rubí que estaba delante de Emma con los ojos amarillos dispuesta a atacar si se le acerca, vio a un lado a la esposa de Rumpel que estaba asustada, vio a la mayoría del pueblo asustado

* * *

Cora estaba sonriendo, su magia había aumentado, era igual de poderosa que el oscuro

Rumpel estaba gimiendo de dolor, ese ataque le había llegado por sorpresa, esta Cora era diferente pensó

**-Veo que sigues igual de imprudente, puedes ser el oscuro pero tener poder para traspasar mundos, tiene un alto precio…**

**-Tú has venido a cobrármelo** – dijo Rumpel parándose y mirándola directamente con ira

Cora sonrió – **Mmm… puede ser… solo me estoy divirtiendo…**

**-Él te está utilizando** – espeto Rumpel

Todos estaban confundidos, Elsa solo se les quedo mirando

Cora empezó a reírse de lo dicho – **El burro hablando de orejas, tu quien siempre has manipulado para tu propio beneficio estás hablando de utilizar a alguien, no soy estúpida Rumpel…mi meta es una sola, gobernar los reinos con mi hija, tu meta es tener tanto poder como cualquiera… los dos somos la misma cara de una moneda… los dos trabajamos para el… pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo… yo no soy una hipócrita… yo no soy una cobarde… - dijo** fríamente mirando a Rumpel

Rumpel apretó sus puños de ira – **Tu y yo somos más iguales de lo que te imaginas –**

_Claro que son iguales ustedes utilizaron a mi madre para su beneficio_ pensó Elsa con ira

Cora se rio **– Como digas… aunque ahora nos diferenciamos en algo… nunca aprendiste que el amor era debilidad** – dijo

Rumpel abrió sus ojos en shock, donde esta Bella pensó mirando a su alrededor

Cora sonrió dejo fluir su magia, concentrándolo todo en sus manos, acto seguido señalo a Rumpel y Bella atrapándolos como si fuera una gran soga envolviéndolos y elevándolos por los aires

Todos se quedaron asustados, la mayoría se estaba abrazando

Emma inmediatamente agarro a Rubí, que quería ir hacia Bella

-**No **– dijo con fuerza Emma

**-Emma… suéltame** – dijo con fuerza Rubí

**-David ayúdame** – dijo sosteniendo a Rubí, era muy fuerte

David asintió a lo dicho **– Rubí… si vas te van a matar… esta es la pelea de Rumpel y Cora**

**-Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto** – dijo Rubí con fuerza

**-Lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer nada… esto es de ellos** – dijo Emma con impotencia, entendía a su amiga, si hubiera sido Regina inmediatamente hubiera saltado **– si vas hacia ella morirás ahora solo nos queda observar –**

Rubí gruño, Emma tenía razón pensó con frustración

* * *

**-Bueno, bueno, bueno… con que te casaste con ella** – dijo Cora mirando a Bella

**-Déjala** – gruño Rumpel con ira, no podía hacer nada su magia era muy fuerte, no podía zafarse del poder de Cora

Bella había empezado a llorar, miro a Rumpel que estaba tratando de salir de la magia de Cora, vio al pueblo que estaba asustado, y por ultimo vio a Rubí que estaba tratando de ir hacia ella pero Emma y David la estaban deteniendo, vio la mirada de dolor e impotencia de Rubí, las dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

Cora empezó a reírse **– Querido, desde cuando acá te hago caso** –

Rumpel gruño, miro con odio a Cora

**-Matémosla** – espeto Hook a Cora mirando a Bella

**-Bueno** – sonrió Cora apretando su mano, y Bella empezó a gritar de dolor

Rumpel estaba con ira no podía hacer nada, solo escuchar los gritos de dolor de Bella

Cora sonreía, Hook estaba más que feliz

* * *

Elsa solo se quedaba mirando, tenía que hacer algo, Rumpel se merece todo pero Bella no, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que podía enfrentarse a Cora, pero antes tenía que salir del trato, perdóname madre, perdónenme por lo que voy hacer pensó mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Cora sonreía pero se quedó callada ya que alguien estaba viniendo hacia ella, era una chica

**-Quién eres? – **

Rumpel abrió los ojos, Elsa pensó, se dio cuenta que estaba a unos metros que Bella

Todos se quedaron viendo, no sabía que iba hacer Elsa

Elsa sonrió puso la expresión fría de su madre, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de nervios

-**Mejor aléjate antes de que te mate** – expreso Cora

Elsa sonrió y negó con la cabeza – **Aun no** – miro a Rumpel – **Salvare a tu esposa si rompes el trato que le hiciste a mi madre y por ende a mí – **exclamo mirando a Rumpel

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que pensar

Rumpel miro con ira a Elsa, igual que su madre pensó con enojo

-**Que te hace pensar que podrás salvarla** – expreso Cora mirando a la chica

Elsa sonrió – **Que te hace pensar que no puedo salvarla –**

Cora sonrió, esta chica era fascinante con una mirada de su cuerpo salió una gran bola de fuego que va hacia Elsa

Todos estaban asustados

**-Cuidado! –** grito Emma soltando a Rubí quería ir hacia Elsa pero se detuvo ya que vio que Elsa había puesto una barrera de hielo y no le había pasado nada

Elsa sonrió – **Eso es todo tu poder….**

**-Mocosa** – gruño Cora convocando cinco bolas de fuego que estaban a su alrededor, listo para ir donde Elsa

Elsa levanto su mano – **Espera… vamos a pelear pero dentro de unos segundos**

Cora apretó sus puños con ira, nadie le dice que hacer pensó, en eso las cinco bolas de fuego fueron hacia Elsa

Elsa sonrió sabía que estaba provocando a Cora, con un movimiento de su mano salieron 5 bolas de hielo, que chocaron entre si y se evaporaron en la mitad del camino

**-Dime tu nombre** – expreso Cora sorprendida por la niña.

Elsa sonrió – **Elsa **– respondió

Cora sonrió **– Elsa, interesante porque no te unes a mí, algo me dice que odias a ese diablillo tanto como yo**

Elsa sonrió, buena propuesta pero también te odio a ti pensó con ira pero ocultándolo bien

**-Es un trato muy interesante pero antes debo de romper el anterior, Rumpelstilskin creo que te di suficiente tiempo para que pienses** – grito Elsa mirándolo

Rumpel estaba con ira, no podía hacer nada y asintió

Elsa sonrió – **Es un trato… responde**

Rumpel apretó su mandíbula **– Es un trato**

Elsa sonrió e inmediatamente con sus manos salió una gran hilera de hielo cortando la magia que unía a Cora a Bella

Bella caía desde el cielo, Elsa inmediatamente utilizo su poder creando un camino hacia Bella deslizándose.

**-Muy lenta** – espeto Cora convocando 10 bolas de fuego que iban directamente hacia Elsa

Elsa inmediatamente puso un gran escudo a su alrededor, haciendo que las bolas de fuego se evaporara y con éxito atrapo a Bella

Todos los aldeanos estaban eufóricos, y sonrientes

-**Gracias** – dijo Bella aferrándose a Elsa

Elsa negó con la cabeza mientras hacia un camino hacia los aldeanos y deposito a Bella al frente de Rubí y Emma

**-Hice un trato no me debes de dar las gracias** – respondió

**-Agáchense** – grito Emma ya que venía como 10 bolas de fuego hacia ellos

Elsa inmediatamente se puso delante de todos creando un gran escudo protector alrededor de la gente

Cora miro con enojo a Elsa y empezó a convocar más bolas de fuego

Hook gruño con desesperación **– Nos tenemos que ir, nos llama**

Cora gruño, la sombra los llamaba, miro a Rumpel que estaba prácticamente mirándolos con ira, y lo boto en hacia la torre del reloj

Todos vieron lo que hizo Cora, ya que ya no les estaba atacando

Elsa estaba confundida, creía que iban a pelear más, pero internamente estaba muy agradecida, su madre le dijo que crear un escudo protector le tomo años de práctica, ella recién había aprendido hacerlo, lo pudo haber echo de hielo, y era más fácil, pero aún era muy débil, principalmente para la magia que tenía Cora

Cora vio como Rumpel se estrellaba en la torre del reloj **– Nos veremos muy pronto Rumpel** – en eso miro a Elsa – **tu eres una niña muy fascinante, muy pronto te veré** – dijo desapareciendo con Hook, pero sin antes destruir la biblioteca, la torre del reloj donde aún yacía Rumpel pero sabía que él había convocado un escudo

* * *

Todos suspiraron con calma pero vieron que su pueblo estaba dañado, sabían que esto se iba a convertir en una guerra.

Elsa suspiro con alegría, ya nada le mantenía ligada a este pueblo, solo quedaba regresar a Arandelle y vivir con su madre y Anna

En medio de la calle apareció Rumpelstilskin con un humo negro, Elsa abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando, los dos se miraron durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron callados

**-Veo que eres igual a tu madre** – dijo Rumpel mirando a Elsa con ira – **mejor dicho acabas de demostrar que tú eres igual a mi**

Elsa sonrió – **Soy igual a mi madre, si tú piensas que es un insulto estas equivocado, para mí es un gran orgullo que me comparen con ella, y sobre lo último porque debería ayudarte? Tu que nunca has ayudado sin recibir algo a cambio porque yo no debería hacer lo mismo, vi la oportunidad y lo aproveche, tu hiciste un trato a mi madre ya que ella quería proteger a un ser querido, ahora yo hice lo mismo contigo, hice un trato contigo para salvar a tu ser querido, no te enojes por algo que tú mismo ocasionaste – **dijo fríamente

Rumpel apretó sus manos con furia – **Buena suerte con llegar a tu reino sin mi ayuda**

Elsa se rio – **Yo sabía que no ibas a cumplir esa promesa, Rubí tenía razón tu ni siquiera sabes que esa palabra…** \- dijo y miro a Bella que estaba a su costado – **es una lástima que estés con este sujeto, tu amor nunca va ser suficiente ya que para él su verdadero amor es el poder **

Rumpel espeto con ira **– Tu madre, la reina ma….**

Inmediatamente cuando Elsa escucho eso botado a Rumpel hasta el otro edificio.

Todos se asustaron, estaban confundidos, acaso escucharon bien pensaron

Elsa se puso de frente conjurando 6 picos de hielos, yendo directamente hacia Rumpel.

Rumpel se levantó y al momento de ver lo que se le venía conjuro un escudo protector pero no vio que uno no llego en la cual se le clavo en la pierna y gimió de dolor

Elsa sonrió con satisfacción, alzo su mano para que sus picos rompan con el escudo, poco por poco el escudo de Rumpel se estaba debilitando, Elsa se acercaba hacia Rumpelstilskin, paso por paso, todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, este era el fin del oscuro pensaron con miedo los aldeanos.

Rumpel alzo su mano dejando fluir toda su magia, el poder de Elsa era más fuerte que el suyo, no podía concentrarse, su pierna le dolía, su piel empezó a cambiar poniéndose amarillento como el Oro, ahora dejo de ser el señor Gold para transformarse en el verdadero Rumpelstilskin en el oscuro, dejando que su magia aumente

Elsa dejo fluir su magia para que aumentara, ya que la magia de Rumpelstilskin estaba aumentando, inmediatamente lo aumento dando que los picos de hielo traspasara el escudo de Rumpel, pero el con su poder lo desvió hacia la torre que estaba destruido.

Elsa inmediatamente conjuro más picos de hielo, que se dirigieron hacia Rumpel

Rumpel con un movimiento de su mano conjuro bolas de fuego que iban hacia Elsa y los aldeanos

Elsa se percató que ahora al oscuro ya no le importaba nada mas solo ganar, inmediatamente vio que las bolas estaban causando destrozos hacia el pueblo, no podía hacer nada, la gente gritaba, vio que algunas se dirijan hacia ella y los aldeanos e inmediatamente conjuro un escudo protector hacia ellos, dejando a ella desprotegida, causándole un grave daño en su mano y pierna izquierda, que ahora sangraban

Rumpel empezó a reírse – **Nunca te distraigas en una pelea – **

Elsa miro con odio – **Esta tu esposa ahí, acaso no te importa** – espeto

Rumpel solo se reía **– Mi objetivo ahora es matarte, al parecer la manzana no cae lejos del árbol siempre preocupándose por pequeñeces –**

Elsa gruño de ira, le dolía su cuerpo, no podía perder así, su mama y Anna le estaban esperando, ella prometió que iba a verlas de nuevo, miro que Emma estaba tratando de salir de su escudo y gritándole para que le liberara, le estaba mirando con preocupación, me equivoque tu eres diferente a lo que pensé, tu si te preocupas por mí y mi madre pensó con tristeza

-**Y tú sigues siendo la persona que escoge el poder antes que el amor –** espeto con una mueca de dolor

-**Para alguien que ha dicho que no me conoce sabes muy bien quien soy, tu madre…**

**-Que te dije de hablar de mi madre** – espeto con enojo conjurando más picos de hielo que iban directo hacia él, no iba a permitir que hable de su madre, no él ni nadie

Rumpel sonreía y empezó a esquivar los picos de hielo saltando

_Maldito duendecillo saltarín_ pensó con enojo Elsa, conjurando más picos de hielo que iban hacia el

Rumpel se reía y conjuro más bolas de fuegos que iban hacia ella

**-Alto** – grito Bella derramando lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que Rumpel le haya mentido todo este tiempo, creía que lo podía salvar pero Elsa tenía razón, todos tenían razón, no puede salvar el oscuro ya que su verdadero amor era el poder

Rumpel no escucho la oscuridad de su corazón aumento tanto que solo le importaba vencer a Elsa

Elsa veía como las bolas se dirigían a Ella, su único pensamiento fue su madre y Anna

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, voy a tratar de actualizar, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo**

**Aun asi espero que les guste y aun sigan leyendo esta historia**

**Y lo siento por los errores ****ortográficos, tambien he introducido un argumento mas en la historia si ustedes han visto Tsubasa Chronicles lo sabran.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser Felices**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece ni su historia ni sus personajes todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**Reino de Arandelle**

**-Su majestad es la hora** – dijo Claude corriendo hacia Regina y Anna

Regina asintió y miro a Frederick y Alicia – **Confió mi reino en ustedes** – dijo dándoles el cetro de Arandelle quien lo posea gobernara Arandelle mientras que ella no este

Frederick tomo el cetro y asintió **– No te preocupes Regina, Arandelle estará bien, Pabbie y nosotros cuidaremos hasta que llegues** – Alicia sonrió a lo dicho

Regina se sintió más aliviada dejando a su reino en buenas manos

Claude y Steven miraron a los 15 guardias que vendrán con ellos – **Nuestra deber es proteger a nuestra reina y princesas, fallar no es una opción entendieron **– dijo con voz de mando

**-Si** – gritaron los guardias

Steven y Claude sonrieron con orgullo

**-Es hora de irnos Claude** – respondió Steven

Claude yéndose hacia sus majestades

-**Majestad, princesa es la hora -**

Regina y Anna asintieron a lo dicho mientras se despedían de los reyes de Corona, iban a salir por detrás del palacio, sin que nadie los viera, era de noche pero aun así tenían que tener precaución

Claude iba adelante con cinco guardias respaldándolo, al medio iba Regina y Anna en la carrosa imperial con dos guardias delante de ella y dos guardias detrás de ella encima de la carroza, atrás de la carroza iba 5 guardias con Steven y un guardia al último, ahora estaban dirigiéndose donde Pabbie.

_Hija estoy llegando_ pensó Regina mientras estaba sentada en la carroza pensativa

_Mi amor estoy llegando_ pensó Anna mientras agarraba la mano de su madre para mayor comodidad

Regina miro a Anna y la abrazo **– No te preocupes, todo se solucionará, recuperaremos a Elsa y regresaremos cuanto antes – **susurro Regina a su hija – **No pasara nada**

Anna abrazo a su madre – **Lo se mama, confió en ti** – _yo también te protegeré mama_ pensó firmemente

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

**-Todo sucede por una razón –** se decía Lucy mientras miraba el mar desde el palacio donde habitaba ella y sus hermanos

Edmund miraba a Lucy que estaba inquieta y se dirigió hacia ella – **Estas bien?**

Lucy suspiro – **Nosotros no somos tan diferentes que la sombra verdad?**

Edmund suspiro con tristeza su hermanita – **Somos diferentes Lucy, nosotros no deseamos lo que él desea…**

**-Pero hemos utilizado el mismo medio que el para impedir eso… al final de cuentas Regina está haciendo lo que él quiere y también Regina está haciendo lo que nosotros queramos…**

**-Lucy…**

**-No Edmund, estoy cansada de que ustedes no vean el panorama, para que la sombra pueda cumplir su deseo necesita dos cosas, la primera es poseer Arandelle el necesita lo que está escondido en él, y la segunda es Regina, él quiere los recuerdos que están almacenados en ella, Regina ha estado en Arandelle y en Narnia, él quiere esos recuerdos…**

Edmund estaba confundido – **Pero Regina estaba dormida mientras la traíamos a Narnia cómo?**

**-Él no quiere los recuerdos de su corazón, si no los recuerdos que están almacenados en su cuerpo- **

Peter y Susan estaban escondidos mientras escuchaban atentamente a Lucy y suspiraron con tristeza, su hermanita esta comenzando a recordar su propio pasado, por ende acaba de descubrir el propósito de la sombra, lamentablemente no podían hacer nada hasta que su hermana recupere todos sus recuerdos y por ende ayudar a que Regina y Emma despierten de su sueño, despierten sus recuerdos que yacen dormidos.

**-El poder de almacenar los recuerdos de los mundos sagrados en su cuerpo, es el poder capaz de cambiar todos los mundos, ese poder tan único que ni nosotros juntándonos lo poseemos, es por eso que se le fue otorgado a Regina ya que ella es única.**

**-Pero…** \- dijo Edmund – **nosotros elegimos a Regina, nosotros…**

**-No –** dijo Lucy **– Esto ya estaba planeado, antes que todos nosotros renaciéramos, ya estaba planeado **– susurro

**-Eso es cierto Lucy** – dijo Peter interrumpiendo con Susan

**-Hermano** – se sorprendió Edmund **– que significa todo esto?**

**-Lo que dice Lucy es cierto, nosotros creíamos que era nuestro plan pero no fue solo nuestro, todo ya estaba planeado desde antes, nuestros ancestros lo hicieron, ellos escogieron a Regina de entre todos, los habitantes de todos los mundos, ella es única… -** dijo Susan calmadamente

Lucy suspiro con decepción, si ella lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera hecho lo posible hasta lo imposible para que Regina no cayera en su batalla

**-Lucy, tus pensamientos son honorables, y déjame decirte que Susan y yo pensábamos lo mismo pero como dijo Elsa, a su madre nunca la dejan elegir, y es cierto, aunque Regina eligiera un camino distinto todo hubiera acabado en lo mismo. –** expreso Peter

**-Lo que estaba planeado y lo que no, aun así Regina acabaría con la sombra, pelearían la batalla final**.- expreso Edmund entendiéndolo todo – **Pero, ustedes lo sabían desde el principio?**

Peter y Susan asintieron a lo dicho

**-Espera eso significa que la llegada de Regina a Storybrooke, es lo que quiere la sombra** – dijo Edmund

Peter y Susan asintieron, Peter apretó los puños de enojo, él pensaba que lo había hecho por si solo pero, la sombra quería que él lo hiciera, la sombra estaba jugando con ellos

**-Lo que estaba planeado y lo que no** – murmuro Lucy con impotencia

-**Pero Regina también está tomando sus propias decisiones, eso no se les tiene que olvidar a ni uno de ustedes** – dijo Susan mirando a sus hermanos, principalmente a Lucy – **Regina está eligiendo lo que sucederá a partir de ahora y nosotros estaremos para ayudarla, guiarla y estar de ahí con ella –**

Todos asintieron pero Lucy se quedó pensativa, conocía a sus hermanos **– Los recuerdos de Regina, volverán?**

Peter y Susan suspiraron, ellos habían prometido que si Regina encontraba a su verdadero amor se recuperaría pero no podían dejar que la sombra tenga esos recuerdos, es por eso que utilizaron el hechizo más poderoso para que no recordara nada, no sabían si Regina recuperaría sus recuerdos o no, el subconsciente de Regina estaba ahí dentro de ella pero no sabía si iba a salir del sueño

**-Volverán?** – insistió Lucy mirando a sus hermanos mayores, Edmund miro a sus hermanos para que les explicaran, ellos dos prometieron que lo haría

-**No lo sabemos** – dijo Peter

Edmund inmediatamente le tiro un puñetazo a Peter tumbándolo en el piso, Lucy ni Susan hicieron nada, tampoco estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de Edmund

**-Entiendo porque lo hicieron** – dijo Edmund mirando a sus hermanos mayores – **pero eso no era la manera, teníamos que haberle dicho la verdad a Regina –**

Lucy cerro sus ojos, y vio el futuro por unos segundos **– Es la hora, Regina llego a Storybrooke**

-**Llegara a tiempo** – dijo Edmund preguntando a su hermana ansiosamente

Lucy no pudo contestar a su hermano, solo cerro sus ojos y esperar el porvenir, pero también sabía que no era la hora de Elsa.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Elsa miraba como las bolas de fuego iban hacia ella

Rumpel estaba sonriente

Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa mama, Anna pensó cerrando los ojos esperando a que las bolas lleguen hacia ella, pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Claude y Steven estaban delante de ella con sus escudos protegiéndola

Los escudos de los guardias de Arandelle eran echas de un elemento que repele la magia.

-**Hey princesa, luchando sin nosotros** – sonrió Steven mirándola de reojo

**-Steven, Claude –** se alegró Elsa

-**Princesa se encuentra bien? – **dijo Claude preocupado

Elsa sonrió en eso se dio cuenta que varias bolas de fuego se dirijan hacia Rumpelstilskin, mama pensó

**-Wuao la reina está enojada** – dijo aliviado Steven mientras miraba como las bolas de fuego caían hacia ese sujeto amarillento

Claude y Steven aún seguían en posición defensiva con sus escudos, por si algo sucede, no creían que ese sujeto este muerto.

Elsa miraba a su alrededor para ver de dónde salían las bolas de fuego y vio a su madre que estaba en la esquina de la calle rodeada de sus guardias, protegiéndola, Anna también estaba con ella, se sintió alegre pero a la vez con impotencia, no debieron de a ver venido pensó

Todos observaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de suceder, quienes eran esos guardias que protegían a Elsa, tenían una armadura ploma con capas de color rojo, quien lanzaba esas bolas de fuego hacia el oscuro, todos se preguntaron lo mismo, también si el oscuro estará muerto ya que las bolas de fuego aún seguían yendo directo hacia el oscuro

**-Murió? –** pregunto Steven a Claude aún seguían en posición defensiva mientras sacaban sus espadas

Claude no supo responder – **No lo se**

**-Aún sigue vivo** – dijo Elsa mientras miraba donde estaba Rumpel, aun con el dolor que sentía no podía bajar la guardia, el escudo protector que puso en la gente aún estaba intacta

Steven miro a la princesa que estaba sangrando y apretó sus puños de ira – **Pues no lo estará en mucho tiempo, su majestad definitivamente lo matara –** dijo firmemente

Claude asintió a lo dicho, obviamente había visto la sangre que salía de Elsa – **Nosotros también lo haremos –** dijo firmemente

Elsa sonreía a sus capitanes pero internamente tenía miedo, no solo Rumpel, si no Cora, al parecer todo se ha unido.

-**Se está despejando** –dijo Steven ya que la reina dejo de lanzar las bolas de fuego para ver si había matado completamente a ese bastardo

Todos miraron expectativos ya que el humo se estaba disipando

-**No esta** – murmuro Steven

Elsa suspiro, ella ya lo sabía, pequeño cobarde pensó con enojo

**-Protejan a sus majestades, aún debe de estar por ahí –** grito Claude a sus guardias mientras miraba a su alrededor

Los guardias inmediatamente sacaron sus espadas mientras rodeaban a Regina y Anna con sus escudos en posición defensiva

Los habitantes de Storybrooke estaban confundidos, mientras miraban a su alrededor

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la mayoría se relajó no pasaba nada

**-No esta** – murmuro Elsa mientras hizo una mueca de dolor

Steven inmediatamente se puso a su costado, guardando su espada **– Princesa está bien?**

Elsa asintió – **No se preocupen vamos donde los demás** – dijo mientras el escudo desapareció de los habitantes, ya no podía tenerlo, estaba muy débil, mientras casi se desmayaba fue agarrada por Steven

**-Princesa?! –** exclamo Claude preocupado

-**Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada** – dijo suavemente Elsa

-**Elsa! Estas bien?** – dijo Emma con Rubí corriendo hacia ella pero fue detenido por la espada de Claude

Elsa sonrió débilmente – **No se preocupen, estoy bien, Claude baja tu espada, son mis amigas**

Claude asintió a lo dicho y bajo su hermana, aun así Claude y Steven miraban con desconfianza a esas personas

**-Quienes son ustedes?** – dijo Emma confundida

En eso no dijo nada mas ya que venían desde al fondo más guardias

_Mama, Anna_ pensó Elsa suspirando no quería que todo se supiera en este momento pero al parecer, allá arriba tienen otras ideas o tal vez no

**-Elsa** – exclamo Anna mientras corría a su hermana pero se detuvo ya que su hermana estaba con sangre

**-Hola Anna** – sonrió con una mueca débil **– Mama –** sonrió

Regina miro a su hija que estaba sangrando apretó sus puños de ira.

* * *

-**Porque me llamaste? –** dijo Cora enojada con la sombra mirándolo a través del espejo, quería probar a su nieta pensó con frustración

La sombra solo reía - **Querida, te estuviste divirtiendo demasiado…además no todo es diversión**

Coro resoplo por lo dicho **– Y lo dices tú…**

La sombra solo rio por lo dicho – **Regina inconscientemente de lo que está detrás de ella, se dirige hacia Storybrooke… mejor dicho acaba de llegar a Storybrooke**

Cora sonrió, era ella pensó con satisfacción ya que con el enfrentamiento con Rumpel la sintió, era un poder magnifico

**-Solo aquellos que observan en las alturas de los cielos pueden ver hacia donde es su destino **– sonrió la sombra **\- La dirección donde va Regina da un buen presagio –**

**-Pero nosotros no somos los únicos que estamos observando desde lo alto** – dijo Cora sabiamente

**-Ellos son libres de intervenir tanto como puedan hacerlo. Pero nosotros tenemos un sirviente adicional a nuestra disposición…**

**-Cuanta confianza **– resoplo Cora

**-¿Confianza? No del todo… es certeza** \- dijo mientras se paraba y observaba el reino de Arandelle – **Bueno es hora de mover la siguiente pieza del juego.**

Cora sonreía

* * *

Todos los habitantes de Storybrooke jadearon de sorpresa, Regina todos pensaron lo mismo pero confundidos, esta Regina tenía el cabellos largo, suelto y ondulado, tenía un vestido blanco que mostraba su figura, tenía una capa roja en su espalda, y en su cabeza mostraba una gran corona, tambien llevaba un cetro o un baculo no estaban seguro era de Oro puro, en la punta yacen dos alas y al medio una luna creciente, no cabe duda era Regina pero era muy diferente pensaron todos confundidos

Emma estaba con los ojos abiertos no podía moverse era Regina, verdad? Era ella? Aunque se ve diferente era ella, a solo unos pasos de ella, todo este tiempo pensó

Rubí estaba más que sorprendida, miro a su amiga que estaba completamente en shock, al parecer no era la única todos estaban igual, ella estaba sorprendida.

Steven que tenía abrazada a Elsa inmediatamente la levanto y se dirigió a su Reina – **Su majestad** – sonrió débilmente – **Los sentimos no llegamos a tiempo **

Claude sintió con tristeza – **Lo sentimos mucho**

Regina negó con la cabeza mientras movió su báculo, y este empezó a brillar en la cual paso por el cuerpo de su hija curando sus heridas

Elsa sintió el poder de su madre en ella, empezó a sentirse mucho mejor ya no estaba cansada, ahora había recuperado sus fuerzas.

**-Gracias mama** – dijo Elsa sonriente mientras abrazaba a su madre y Anna también

Regina abrazo a Elsa y Anna al mismo tiempo, todas juntas por fin pensó con satisfacción

**-Mama?!** – exclamo Emma mirando la escena en frente de ella

Todos los habitantes estaban confundidos, pero ni uno decía nada, Henry inmediatamente se puso al costado de Emma, quería ver si sus ojos no le engañaban era su madre que estaba al frente suyo verdad?

La mayoría de los habitantes se acercaron a ver si era verdad, Regina estaba al frente suyo, pero era diferente, tenía el cabello largo, su mirada fría e ira ya no estaba más si no que ahora su mirada era de calidez y más humano pensaron todos

Regina miro a la persona que grito y vio a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, que estaba muy pálida, se preguntó que pasaba, miro a su alrededor y todos estaban mirándola, estaba muy confundida

Elsa inmediatamente miro a Emma, quería respuestas pero no sabía si podía darle.

-**Tu madre es Regina, cuando me lo ibas a decir –** miro a Elsa enojada

**-Discúlpeme pero no te permito que hables así a mi hija** – dijo Regina con voz fria

Inmediatamente los guardias apuntaron sus espadas a Emma, en posición de ataque

**-Emma cálmate** – dijo Rubí inmediatamente

David y Nieves estaban al costado de su hija inmediatamente

-**Regina eres tu –** dijo Nieves mirándola sorprendida

Regina frunció el ceño confundida – **Yo no los conozco – **

**-Tu eres Regina Mills, nuestra antigua alcaldesa** – dijo Emma mirándola enérgicamente, tiene que ser ella pensó

Regina miro confundida **– Discúlpenme pero mi nombre efectivamente es Regina pero no Mills, Soy Regina de Arandelle, reina de Arandelle** – expreso fríamente

-**Su majestad no debe de hablar con ellos, usted no le debe nada a ellos** – dijo Claude enfrente de todos esos lugareños fríamente

**-Su majestad Claude tiene razón usted no le debe ni una explicación, además decirle a nuestra Reina, Regina es una falta de respeto –** expreso Steven fríamente

Todos los guardias asintieron a lo dicho, los habitantes estaban sorprendido por la protección de Regina, era ella verdad? Pensaron todos confundidos

**-Tu eres mi mama, eres Regina Mills –** expreso Henry que estaba al costado de Emma

Regina miro al niño confundido.

Elsa y Anna apretaron sus puños con enojo, ese no es su hijo pensaron, Elsa vio a su hermana que hizo exactamente lo mismo, **lo sabes** – susurro

Anna asintió y le guiño el ojo **– Pabbie –** susurro **– vamos a proteger a mama** –

Elsa asintió con alegría

Anna se puso delante de su madre mientras miraba a Emma y Henry y la mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrooke

**-Nosotros venimos de un mundo distinto al suyo…Existe más de un solo mundo… encontraran a distintas personas con el mismo rostro y el mismo alma en varios mundos… pero son distintas… mi madre es Regina de Arandelle, madre mía y de Elsa, reina de un gran imperio no es lo que ustedes piensan, su Regina de la que hablan no es mi madre** – dijo Anna firmemente

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Como dijo mi hija, su Regina y yo somos distintas personas, yo no las conozco, esta es la primera vez que los veo, vengo de un mundo distinto al suyo solo para recuperar a mi hija… **\- expreso calmadamente

-**No tu eres mi mama –** expreso Henry mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo se la quiso dar pero inmediatamente los guardias apuntaron su espada hacia él, asustándolo

**-Bajen sus armas** – dijo Regina rodando sus ojos, a veces sus guardias eran extremistas en protegerla.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas y Anna agarro la foto de Henry y miro a su madre suspiro internamente – **Ella no es mi madre** – dijo dándole la foto a su madre

Regina agarro la foto y la miro detenidamente, estaba una persona idéntica a ella mientras abrazaba a ese niño, la mirada de esa persona era diferente a la de ella, pero no eran lo mismo pensó – **Lo siento joven pero yo no soy esa persona, como dijo mi hija, si vas a diferentes mundos encontraras a varias idénticas a mi o a ti –** dijo destruyendo la esperanza de ese niño, le entrego la foto a Anna y ella se lo devolvió a Henry

**-No tu eres Regina** – dijo Emma, ella solo sabía que era Regina, tenía ese presentimiento, definitivamente era ella

Elsa suspiro – **Emma, yo también pensaba lo mismo, cuando vi la foto que me mostraron creía que era mi madre pero recordé las palabras de nuestro sacerdote cuando me enseño que hay diferentes mundos y también personas idénticas a la nuestra, la Regina que ustedes piensan no es la misma que está en frente de ustedes –** dijo firmemente, y tenía razón su madre no era la misma que la de la foto, es por eso que sabía que el poder de su madre no funcionaba con sus palabras

-**Tú no eres Regina entonces?** – dijo Nieves después de procesar la información

Regina asintió a lo dicho

-**Su majestad, es mejor que nos vayamos** – dijo Claude, no quería estar más en este lugar

Regina asintió a lo dicho - **ustedes ayudaron a mi hija mientras estuvo aquí**\- dijo mirando a la rubia y la morena que estaban ahí

-**Si madre, ellas son Emma Swan y Rubí Lucas, las dos me ayudaron** – expreso Elsa a su madre

Regina sonrió **– Arandelle y yo estamos en deuda, cualquier cosa que necesiten mis guardias y…**. – quiso decir yo pero su hija Elsa se le adelanto

**-Y yo** – dijo Elsa interrumpiendo a su madre – **los guardias y yo estaremos a su disposición **– no quería que su madre se involucrara más con ellos – **Ustedes me ayudaron mucho me dieron una habitación y comida, yo estaré a su disposición **– miro a Emma y Rubí

Rubí negó con la cabeza **– Gracias Elsa, pero no te preocupes, fue divertido mientras duro** – hablo por ella y Emma ya que su amiga aun no decía nada, al parecer sus esperanzas de nuevo se esfumaron – **lo único que te pedimos es que llegues a salvo con tu familia a tu reino, nada más** –

Regina sonrió a Rubí, no creía que había gente tan amable en este mundo, miro alrededor del pueblo que estaba destruido – **Aun así les compensare por a ver ayudado a mi hija** – dijo mirando a sus hijas para que le den espacio, sus hijas asintieron

Todos vieron que los guardias y sus hijas retrocedieron unos pasos de Regina, mientras que Regina comenzó a mover su báculo, todos vieron como el piso donde estaba Regina estaba comenzando a brillar.

Vieron como Regina y el cetro empezaron a brillar y de ellos salió una luz que cubrió el pueblo, todos estaban sorprendidos, vieron como su pueblo estaba reconstruyéndose, las cosas que daño Cora y Rumpel en su pelea fueron reconstruidos como si no hubiera sucedido nada

Todos los habitantes estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, estaban sonrientes ya que su pueblo no estaba dañado

Regina suspiro y abrió sus ojos sonrientes

**-Eso fue sorprendente, aun así su magia huele a manzanas, nieve y chocolate** – murmuro Rubí para sí misma mientras miraba a Elsa y su familia, así huele su magia pensó confundida.

-**Gracias Regina** – dijo Nieves mirándola a los ojos

La mayoría de los guardias gruñeron a lo dicho, no podían creer que alguien no presentara respeto a su reina, inmediatamente Nieves se asusto

**-Dije algo malo** – pregunto confundida

Regina negó con la cabeza, pero sus guardias asintieron al dicho

-**Lo siento por los guardias** – expreso Elsa mirando a Nieves y la mayoría de los habitantes – **Es que nadie solo mis tíos pueden hablarle por su nombre a mi madre, nadie más** – enfatizo lo ultimo

Nieves asintió a lo dicho – **Lo siento** – murmuro

**-y como debemos llamarla – **expreso Emma mirando directamente a Regina, ella era su Regina, algo dentro de su corazón le decía eso, no iba a dejarla escapar, no de nuevo pensó firmemente

**-Su majestad, su alteza –** dijeron sus guardias

**-O futura emperatriz o se olvidaron chicos** – sonrió Steven, mientras que los guardias sonreían a lo dicho

Regina negó con la cabeza, sus guardias eran infantiles pensó – **Solo llámenme Regina –** dijo mirándola, no sabía porque pero la mirada de Emma la incomodaba

**-No** – dijeron sus guardias inmediatamente

Todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho

**-madre yo estoy de acuerdo con los guardias, nadie a excepción de mis tíos te deben de llamar solo por tu nombre es una falta de respeto –** expreso Elsa mirando a su mama

**-Mama, Elsa tiene razón** – dijo Anna mirando a su madre

Regina estaba confundida, solo era un nombre normal – **Chicas este no es nuestro mundo, las reglas son distintas en cada mundo, yo no reino este lugar – **

**-Aun así… -** insistieron sus hijas, mientras los guardias asintieron lo dicho

**-Entonces su majestad será** – dijo Emma mirándola

Regina se incomodó por su mirada pero mostró una expresión fría – **Como quieran**

**-Su majestad, tenemos que irnos… traigan la carroza y los caballos ** dijo Claude a 5 de sus guardias

-**Espera, tienen a donde ir o ya se regresaran a su reino** – dijo Rubí por la esquina de su ojo miro a Emma que se tensó por lo dicho, no puede irse ahora pensó con temor Emma. **– Mi abuela y yo tenemos una posada por si necesitan…**

**-No gracias –** dijo amablemente Regina **– Lamentablemente aun no regresaremos a nuestro reino, estaremos acá por una semana más aunque necesito hablar con su rey o líder, ustedes tienen eso acá? **– dijo confundida, porque habrá dicho el tiempo de su estancia pensó muy confundida por sus acciones

Rubí sonrió, mirando a Regina confundida, era algo muy raro de ver, aunque no era su antigua alcaldesa, se parecían igual pensó

-**Yo soy la alcaldesa, aunque soy la reina del bosque encantado, mi marido y yo** – dijo Nieves mientras David asentía

**-Este lugar se llama bosque encantado** – dijo Regina sonriente

Nieves negó con la cabeza – **Es una larga historia, pero yo soy la reina…**

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Bueno, al momento de llegar he visto unas tierras deshabitadas en el norte de este pueblo, quería saber si me permites ocuparlo por una semana, obviamente le daremos algo a cambio** – sonrió llamando a un guardia que traía una bolsa de Oro dándoselo a Nieves

Nieves estaba sorprendida, aunque pensándolo bien no tanto, esta Regina era una reina y tendría que tener dinero, pero negó con la cabeza – **Pueden ocupar el terreno no se preocupen usted y sus hijas arreglaron el pueblo que estaba destruido, eso es la recompensa** – expreso Nieves

**-Aun así insistió, mi hija destruyo su pueblo…**

**-Yo no lo hice** – murmuro Elsa

Regina suspiro mientras escuchaba a su hija

-**No en verdad**\- dijo Nieves – **su hija nos protegió, causándole daño… estaremos agradecidos con ella –**

Regina asintió y señalo a su guardia para que se retirara de ahí – **Esta bien, gracias entonces, también me gustaría saber el nombre quien ataco a mi hija… **– dijo fríamente

Todos se asustaron por las palabras de la reina de Arandelle, por unos segundos recordaron a la reina malvada

Elsa se tensó por lo dicho.

**-Se llama Rumpelstilskin… él dice que te conoce? –** dijo Emma mirando a los ojos para saber si era su Regina

Regina frunció el ceño – **No lo conozco pero si él dice que me conoce entonces me conocerá más que bien, ese sujeto ataco a mi preciada hija**– miro a Emma con determinación

Emma miro a los ojos de Regina, esa mirada, ella va ser algo pensó– ** Él es una persona muy fuerte… él es el oscuro… ten cuidado – **

Regina asunto a lo dicho – **Con que el oscuro** – murmuro pensativa

En eso llegaron los guardias con la carroza imperial, todos se quedaron fascinados ya que era blanco pero las franjas y las ruedas eran bañado de oro, o de oro no sabían pero era muy elegante nunca habían visto nada parecido, ni siquiera en el reinado del bosque encantado

**-Su majestad vámonos** – dijo Claude mirando a Regina y tendiéndole la mano

Regina acepto con gusto pero sin antes mirar al pueblo principalmente a Emma ya que la intrigaba y mucho **– Gracias por todo, tal vez nos veamos, o tal vez no, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ese sujeto llamado Rumpelstilskin me vera, cualquier cosa que suceda espero que ustedes no se involucren**– dijo entrando a la carroza seguido de Anna, pero Elsa miro por unos segundos a Bella con tristeza

-**Cuídense, y gracias por todos – **dijo Elsa

**-No necesitaran alimentos ustedes, si necesitan… - **dijo Rubí mirando a Elsa

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **Mi madre está preparada, prácticamente ella puede convocar alimentos y todas esas cosas, como dije ella es una poderosa hechicería **– sonrió en eso conjuro el espejo de Emma y se lo dio **– Gracias por todo Emma** – dijo dándole el espejo

Emma lo miro y tengo con la cabeza – **Quédatelo**

Elsa estaba sorprendida, Henry y Nieves que sabían de quien era ese espejo también, era lo único que le conectaba a Regina

**-Porque?...** – murmuro confundida

**-Se ira con su dueña – **

Elsa estaba confundida pero no tanto, Emma no cansara hasta saber la verdad pensó

**-Elsa –** llamo Anna para que se apurara

-**Lo que tu hermana y tu dijiste es verdad, sin embargo… -** empezó a susurrar a Elsa sin que nadie más a excepción de Rubí escuchara – **nunca podrás estar seguro si son una persona distinta o no, eso es algo que siempre tengo en mente** – sonrió Emma, ella estaba segura que esa es su Regina y no iba a parar de demostrarlo

Elsa se sorprendió y miro a Emma – **Pues entonces no voy a parar de demostrarte que mi madre no es la Regina que conoces –** dijo dejando el espejo en el piso y subiendo a la carroza

Emma agarro el espejo y miro mientras se iba Regina con sus hijas y los guardias

-**Que estas tramando** – pregunto Rubí mirando a su amiga, la gente se estaba disipando y la mayoría entro de nuevo al restaurante, dejando a Emma y Rubí solas

-**Ella es mi Regina –** dijo firmemente

Rubí sonrió – **Puede ser, su magia huele igual a la Regina que conocemos pero también esta Reina utiliza la magia distinta a la que conocemos**

**-Manzanas? – **pregunto Emma ya que Rubí le había comentado que la magia de Regina olía a manzanas

**-Manzanas **– respondió segura Rubí

-**Me ayudaras a demostrarlo** – miro a su amiga

Rubí asintió – **Lo hare… pero también hay que saber porque Elsa y Anna lo ocultan?, ellas saben la verdad**

Emma asintió a lo dicho, Espérame un poco más Regina, definitivamente hare que te acuerdes de mi y de Henry pensó mientras miraba a la dirección donde se habían ido

**-Emma… ella es mi mama? –** pregunto Henry mientras miraba a Emma

Emma vio los ojos de su hijo, con esperanza pero a la vez con decepción – **No lo sé chico, pero lo descubriré**

* * *

**Lo siento mucho, voy a tratar de actualizar, pero me tomara un poco de tiempo**

**Aun asi espero que les guste y aun sigan leyendo esta historia, esta es mi ultima actualizacion de hoy.**

**Y lo siento por los errores ****ortográficos, tambien he introducido un argumento mas en la historia si ustedes han visto Tsubasa Chronicles lo sabran.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser Felices**


	15. Chapter 15

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

Regina, Elsa y Anna estaban en la carroza mientras se dirigían a esas tierras

Regina y Anna estaban abrazando a Elsa muy fuerte ya que la extrañaron demasiado, no la querían soltar

**-Mama, Anna me están aplastando** – gimió Elsa

Regina y Anna dejaron de abrazarla y solo sonrieron al ver a Elsa de nuevo con ellas

**-Te extrañamos mucho** – expreso Anna

Elsa sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermana

**-para tu madre no hay abrazo** – dijo Regina fingiendo tristeza mirando a sus hijas

Elsa sonrió a su madre y también la abrazo con fuerza, extrañaba este sentimiento de estar con su madre y especialmente Anna– **Yo también las extrañe, y gracias por a ver venido justo a tiempo –** dijo con una mueca

Regina suspiro **– Pabbie me dijo que estabas en aprietos, inmediatamente me dijo que cuando pasara a este mundo te sienta y que vaya directamente hacia a ti –**

Anna asentía a lo dicho **– Pabbie dijo que dentro de una semana aparecerá de nuevo el portal para regresar a Arandelle –** dijo mostrándole el brazalete

Elsa proceso la información y asintió a lo dicho – **Entiendo –** suspiro - **Que precio pagaron? –**

Regina y Anna se tensaron por lo dicho

-**Nada importante hija, Pabbie me está ayudando** – respondió Regina

Anna sonrió a lo dicho – **No te preocupes** –

Elsa sonrió a lo dicho **– Esta bien** –

Regina en eso se puso pensativa, mientras sus hijas comenzaron hablar entre sí, estaba confundida esa persona, Emma pensó, la puso incomoda y nerviosa, nunca nadie lo había hecho, a excepción de sus hijas

**-Quien será esa Regina?** – murmuro Regina mientras veía por la ventana de su carrosa

Elsa y Anna se tensaron, ya que escucharon lo que dijo su madre, miraron por la esquina de sus ojos, y vieron a su madre mirando por la ventana perdidamente

**-Su majestad llegamos –** grito Claude

* * *

Regina estaba delante de sus guardias, con sus hijas a su costado mirando las tierras deshabitadas, solo había bosque, no había nada más, ella se agacho tocando la tierra para ver si habitaba animales o no, si había agua cerca o no, ella dejo fluir su magia en la tierra, ella dominaba, el agua, el viento, el fuego, el hielo, la tierra, ella se comunicaba con cada elemento y ser vivo en su mundo, ella siente y entiende los sentimientos de las cosas no viviente, era su magia más preciada, algo que Pabbie le había enseñado a perfeccionar hoy en día, ella misma creía que ese tipo de magia no era nada pero Pabbie le había dicho que esa magia era la más poderosa ya que podía expresar las emociones de las cosas que no pueden y era algo asombroso, desde ahí tomo con gran cariño y sintió un gran aprecio por su magia.

**-Gracias** – dijo Regina mirando el bosque ya que le habían dado permiso.

Todos vieron como desde el suelo surgía un mini palacio, más parecía una casa enorme, como una mansión, todos estaban asombrados, vieron como la mansión se construía de poco a poco y no solo eso alrededor de la mansión se levantaron grandes muros y torres de cemento para que nadie entrara y que sus guardias vigilaran desde ahí, método de protección pensaron todos.

-**Mama eso fue sorprendente **– expreso Elsa asombrado

**-Dice mi hija que puede crear un castillo de hielo** – sonrió Regina

La mayoría de los guardias rieron por lo dicho

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **Mi castillo fue solo hielo mama, tu acabas de utilizar todos los elementos en uno **– expreso sorprendida, sabía que su madre tenía mucho poder pero esto era mucho más de lo que creía

Regina solo sonreía

**-Quiero ver**\- dijo emocionada Anna

Regina asintió a lo dicho, mientras con un movimiento de su mano abrió la gran puerta para que entraran los caballos y la carroza

**-Claude, Steven ordenen todo, dejen 2 guardias en cada torre, cada 4 horas cambiaran de turno, dejen descansar a los caballos en los establos que están detrás de la casa por favor **– expreso Regina mientras entraba con sus hijas a la mansión que construyo - **y desempaquen lo que trajimos. **

Claude y Steven asintieron lo dicho, mientras decían gritaban órdenes a sus guardias

Elsa estaba sorprendida viendo al mansión que construyo su madre, en tan solo pocos segundos, aunque esa mansión que creo era algo similar al que tenía su madre en este pueblo, coincidencia? pensó negando la cabeza ya que no existían las coincidencias.

**-Que es lo que tiene adentro mama?** – dijo fascinada Anna, le gustaba ver a su madre y Elsa crear cosas

Elsa sonreía a su hermana

**-Vamos averiguarlo **– guiño el ojo a su hija menor** – esta mansión tiene 3 pisos y un gran sótano abajo, en el primer piso, está la cocina, la sala y 3 habitaciones con dos baños…**

**-Ahí dormiremos **– pregunto Elsa confundida

**-no ahí lo harán 6 guardias –** contesto Regina

**-Donde dormiremos? –** pregunto Anna

**-Subamos** – dijo mientras subían las escaleras con sus hijas – **acá hay 4 habitaciones y 3 baños** – dijo señalando, mientras entraba a una habitación grande **– esta va ser mi habitación, en el interior tiene un baño…**

**-Mama es hermoso – **expreso Anna mientras por la ventana se veía el cielo, se iba a ver un hermoso atardecer desde ahí

-**Veamos su habitación** – dijo Regina saliendo de su cuarto

**-Dijo nuestra habitación –** susurro Elsa sorprendida

Anna asintió confundida – **Si**

Regina sonreía a sus hijas con complicidad y abrió la puerta que estaba a su costado de su habitación

Anna y Elsa entraron era idéntica a la de su mama, también había una cama las dos se sonrojaron inmediatamente

-**Ma… mama** – tartamudeo Elsa sonrojada, _mama sabe_ pensó con un poco de temor

Anna estaba roja como su cabello

Regina se rio de las expresiones de sus hijas

**-Mama** – se quejaron Anna y Elsa inmediatamente

**-Como lo supiste?** – dijo Elsa mientras miraba a su madre que solo reía

**-En serio, soy una reina y yo lo sé todo** – dijo a sus hijas guiñándoles el ojo **– y lo más importante soy su madre – **

Elsa y Anna asintieron a lo dicho

**-Estas enojada? **– pregunto Anna con miedo

Regina miro las expresiones de sus hijas e inmediatamente las abrazo – **Las amo a las dos, yo les apoyo en todo, si ustedes se aman yo no soy quien para interponerme en sus sentimientos** – dijo mirándolas a los ojos

-**Pero… el reino**... – expreso Elsa

-**Elsa** – interrumpió Regina – **la felicidad de ustedes es lo primero que importa, el reino es segundo me escucharon, siempre ustedes vienen primero para mí –** dijo firmemente

Elsa y Anna asintieron a lo dicho

**-lo sentimos mama por no decirte antes** – expreso Anna con tristeza

Regina negó con la cabeza – **No se preocupen no estoy enojada** – dijo sonriéndoles – **además hay algo que quiero compartir con ustedes… no les quería decir ya que quería que ustedes estuvieran juntas por decisión propia…** \- expreso cuidadosamente

Elsa y Anna estaban confundidas

**-De que estas hablando mama?** – pregunto Elsa confundida

Regina se señaló la cama de sus hijas para que se sienten ahí, mientras que ella conjuro una silla y se sentó al frente suyo mientras tomaba la mano de sus hijas

-**Hace tiempo, antes que los antiguos reyes murieran, ellos y yo hicimos un trato**… - explico cuidadosamente

**-Qué tipo de trato mama?-** dijo Elsa confundida, ella leyó todos los tratados del reino, era imposible que no lo descubriera

Anna estaba igual o peor confundida que su hermana

Regina suspiro – **Cuando Anna nació, los antiguos reyes y yo decidimos que al cumplir Anna 18 o cuando me pasara algo y Elsa tomara el trono por ese motivo, saldría el trato en que ustedes dos deben de casarse para que ustedes juntas tomaran el trono de Arandelle coronándolas Reinas a ambas.**

Elsa y Anna estaban en shock, ni una decía nada, Regina pasó su mano por la cara de ambas ya que parecía que se habían congelado en frente suyo

**-Ma..ma…que? –** tartamudeo Elsa mirando a su madre – **Cuando nos los ibas a decir? Porque no nos lo dijiste antes? –** pregunto calmadamente

Anna estaba procesando la información, pero se sintió aliviada ya que ahora ella y Elsa no tendrían ningún problema para estar juntas, agradeció internamente a sus padres por eso

**-Se los iba a decir cuando Anna cumpliera 18 y no se los dije ya que no quería que ustedes estuvieran por un simple tratado, quería que ustedes se enamoraran por sí mismas, aunque hubiera sacado esa tarjeta cuando apareció Hans** –

Elsa gruño al escuchar ese nombre congelando previamente su cuarto

Anna estaba sorprendida, y toco la mano de su hermana e inmediatamente el cuarto se descongelo

Regina sonreía internamente con cariño al ver como sus hijas con simples toques se complementaban muy bien

**-Bueno voy hacer el almuerzo** – dijo mientras se paraba **– Descansen, voy a mandar a Claude para que almuercen** – sonrío a sus hijas, dejándolas para que procesaran más la información

**-gracias mama **– dijo Anna mientras miraba a su madre que sonreía

Elsa asentí a lo dicho – **Espera, nuestros tíos y todos lo saben?**

Regina sonreía – **Por supuesto** – dijo mientras salía y escucho las palabras de Anna

-**Te dije que el tío Frederick lo sabía –** regaño Anna a Elsa

Elsa gimió a lo dicho

* * *

Regina se reía y bajo al salón mientras entraban Claude y Steven

**-Su majestad…** \- dijo Steven mirándola **– ya ordenamos todo, dejamos a 8 soldados en las torres, y a los demás cuidando a los caballos – **dijo reportándolo

Regina sonrió a sus capitanes – **Gracias, vengan conmigo **– dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

**-Wuao su majestad es sorprendente** – dijo Claude mirando la cocina mientras que Steven sonreía, era una réplica más chica de la cocina del reino, era asombroso.

Regina sonrió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, y Claude y Steven se sentaban al frente

**-En el primer piso hay 3 habitaciones la tomaran 6 soldados…** \- explico – **en el segundo piso hay 4 habitaciones estarán mis hijas en una habitación y yo en otra, las dos restantes la tomaran ustedes, en el último piso hay 4 habitaciones, la tomaran los restantes soldados, hay dos camas en cada habitación pero en una hay 3.**

-**Entendimos su majestad** – dijeron Claude y Steven

Regina sonio – **la puerta que está en esa esquina –** dijo señalando la esquina de la cocina – **lleva al sótano ahí pongan las armas y es una zona para todos los soldados si quieren entrenar y divertirse** – dijo guiñándoles el ojo

Claude y Steven asintieron

**-Eso significa que ahí hay cerveza – **dijo Claude mirando a Regina

Regina rodo sus ojos – **Si las hay**

Steven y Claude chocaron sus manos dándose un gran aplauso

Regina negó con la cabeza, son unos niños pensó

**-Bueno voy hacer el almuerzo** – sonrió mientras se preparaba hacerlo

Claude y Steven sonrieron, su majestad era la única que preparaba el almuerzo a sus soldados, era una de las razones por que la querían

**-Va ver pastel de manzana **– dijo Steven a Regina ansiosamente

**-Si se comportan** – dijo sonriéndoles

-**Genial, voy a decirles a los chicos** – dijo Claude corriendo hacia afuera

Regina negó con la cabeza

**-Le ayudo** – pregunto Steven a su reina

Regina asintió a lo dicho mientras hizo un movimiento con su mano y aparecieron varios ingredientes y una canasta de manzanas, extraídas especialmente de su manzano

Steven agarro la canasta mirando las manzanas por unos segundos y recordó a su propia madre, cuando era pequeño su madre tenía un manzano, el siempre trepaba el árbol todas las mañanas y le daba una a su madre, y siempre lo comían en el desayuno hasta que su padre viniera y lo harían con él, era una feliz reunión familiar, era lo único que recordaba de su familia, todo desapareció cuando mataron a sus padres y a su pueblo , el solo tenía 12 años cuando sucedió todo eso, desde ahí juro convertirse en el más fuerte de todo Arandelle para proteger a sus seres queridos.

**-Steven estas bien?** – pregunto Regina ya que se había percatado que Steven tenía la mirada perdida

Steven miro a su reina y solo sonrió – **Lo lavo?**

Regina frunció el ceño pero asintió a lo dicho, mientras miraba como Steven comenzaba a lavar las manzanas y ahí recordó sobre la familia de su capitán, Claude no era el único que había quedado huérfano de pequeño, sus 4 capitanes, Steven, Erick, Patrick y Claude tenían un pasado muy oscuro, tal vez fue por eso que ella se sentía conectada con cada uno de ellos.

**-Van hacer el pastel de manzana, porque les prometí a los guardias que abría pastel de manzana** – dijo Claude entrando a la cocina

Regina asintió a lo dicho

Claude sonrió a su reina – **Excelente, Steven y usted su majestad hacen el mejor pastel de manzanas – **

**-No te olvides de Gerda –** dijo Steven

Claude se rio – **Por supuesto que no, si se me olvida de ella, olvida darme chocolate caliente**

Steven se rio de su hermano

Regina sonrió mientras comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo.

**-Su majestad que hará de almuerzo –** pregunto Claude mirándola ansiosamente

-**Cuál es el almuerzo que ustedes dos con mis hijas coinciden como su favorito, y no olvidar también el de los guardias** – dijo Regina guiñándoles el ojo

-**Lasaña –** dijeron con alegría Claude y Steven

-**Su majestad usted en su otra vida debió de ser cocinera** – dijo Claude sentándose

-**No se olvide de repostera, su majestad hace unos excelentes postres y el helado** – dijo Steven guiñándole el ojo

-**Por supuesto, Erick como le encanta el helado te apuesto que va estar muy celoso cuando le contamos que su majestad hizo helado para nosotros** – dijo Claude a Steven

Steven reía – **y la cara de Patrick cuando le digamos que su majestad ha hecho pastel de chocolate**

Regina solo se reía de los comentarios de sus capitanes, a veces sus capitanes siempre peleaban por los postres que hacía, ellos y sus hijas lo hacían pensó con diversión.

* * *

Elsa suspiro mientras abrazaba a su hermana, ambas estaban en su cama descansando

**-Elsa que vamos hacer** – pregunto Anna, cuando su madre se había ido hacer el almuerzo las dos empezaron hablar sobre el pasado de su madre y llegaron a la conclusión que Cora no debe de estar cerca de su madre, menos Rumpelstilskin

-**No lo sé** – susurro

Anna abrazo a Elsa por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana, Elsa instintivamente abrazo la cintura de Anna

**-Ya pensaremos en algo** – murmuro Elsa

Anna asintió en lo dicho, en eso recordó a Emma, la mama de Elsa? Verdad? Pensó confundida, tenía que preguntarle

-**Elsa **– dijo mirándola a los ojos

Elsa miro a su hermana confundida – **Que pasa? –** pregunto ya que sintió lo tensa que se había puesto

-**Emma** – murmuro Anna

Elsa miro a su hermana sorprendida, no creía que le iba a preguntar eso – **Es mi…** \- murmuro no sabía cómo decirlo

**-Madre** – término de decirlo Anna – **Ella lo es verdad?**

Elsa cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de procesarlo, lo era, ella era su otra madre, se sintió como si recién estuviera asimilando la noticia, antes no le importaba ya que su único objetivo era volver a Arandelle para su madre y Anna, pero ahora que su madre y hermana estaban consigo recién se puso a pensar sobre ella, sobre Emma, su otra madre pensó mientras miraba el techo

Anna sintió lo rígida y tensa que se puso Elsa, ante la noticia, al parecer ella aun no lo había asimilado y recién lo estaba haciendo pensó

Después de unos minutos de silencio

-**Ella es mi madre –** dijo Elsa seriamente

Anna abrió los ojos ya que había estado abrazando a su hermana no era porque estaba cansada pensó divertidamente

-**Cómo te sientes?** – pregunto Anna cuidadosamente

Elsa frunció su ceño **– Yo… no lo sé… yo creía que Emma había abandonado a nuestra madre a su suerte dejándola pelear con Cora, que no la respetaba, que no le importaba y yo la odiaba a ella y su familia por haberle hecho eso a nuestro madre** – Anna también pensaba igual, pero ella sabía que Emma tenía su historia así que estaba en duda, si la odiaba o no pero en cambio la familia de Emma y la mayoría del pueblo si lo hacía **\- …y ella me conto su historia, Rubí me conto también la historia de Emma como había pasado cuando nuestra madre se fue, Emma fue la única con Rubí que buscaron a nuestra madre todo este tiempo, y Rubí me dijo que Emma ama a mama, aunque nunca se lo dijo, Anna la historia de Emma es casi idéntica a la de mama, Emma sufrió mucho y yo al saber todo esto al principio estaba muy confundida pero entendí a Emma y quiero que este con mama **– expreso calmadamente, **_pero…_** pensó inmediatamente

**-Cuál es su historia? –** pregunto Anna mirando a su hermana, ella también tenía derecho a saber ya que no permitiría que su madre estuviera con cualquiera a pesar de que era la otra madre de Elsa pensó con firmeza

Elsa le comenzó a contar la historia de que le había dicho Emma y después Rubí ya que Emma le había contado un argumento de su infancia así como su mama le conto a Emma y Rubí añadió cada detalle que Emma no le había dicho, así como ella y Anna vieron la vida de su madre a través de sus ojos, cada detalle pensó con odio

Anna escucho atentamente lo que habían hecho Nieves y David a Emma, le conto como Emma había sido encontrado al lado de una carretera de ahí su crianza en un hogar para huérfanos, le conto como en cada familia que llegaba siempre la regresaban y en cada dos familias ella fue maltratada por sus padres adoptivos, le conto como se embarazo de Henry y ese tal Neal le dejo pasando su embarazo en la cárcel, le conto como dio a luz a Henry y le dio en adopción solo teniendo 18 años, y de ahí como se convirtió en una caza recompensas hasta que Henry llego a su vida, escucho atentamente a todo lo que le dijo Elsa, este mundo es más cruel que el suyo pensó

Elsa vio la cara de su hermana que estaba lleno de emociones, la tristeza, el enojo, la decepción, la impotencia, ella sintió lo mismo cuando Rubí y la propia Emma le contaron, era como los estúpidos reyes quisieron juntar dos almas rotas en una, su madre y Emma.

-**Mi enojo hacia Nieves y David creció mucho más –** murmuro Anna, no podía entender cómo pudieron dejar a su hija valerse por sí misma por una estúpida profecía, ahora comprendía a Emma y porque se sintió indiferente cuando se enteró que su madre era la causante de sus padres la abandonaran, pero al final Emma y su madre eran los títeres de alguien pensó con frustración.

**-No es noticia nueva, mi enojo por Nieves es mucho más **– murmuro Elsa apretando sus puños, ella y Anna habían sido criadas igual que Nieves pero en ningún momento eran egoístas al tan extremo como Blanca Nieves, pura como la nieve pensó con ironía

Anna asintió a lo dicho – **Entonces que haremos con Emma, cuando la vi estaba muy segura que nuestra madre era su Regina y algo me dice que ella no va a parar hasta saber la verdad y presiento que ella sabe que nosotros le ocultamos algo** –

Elsa suspiro ya que su hermana estaba en lo correcto – **Quiero que Emma este con mama, pero no podemos decirle la verdad, aun no…**

**-Elsa vamos a estar una semana en este mundo –** explico Anna ya que no tenían mucho tiempo

Elsa suspiro – **Una semana es más que suficiente** –

Anna negó con la cabeza y medito un poco – **Mama es un imán de huérfanos** – murmuro para sí misma pero Elsa le escucho

-**Anna, tú no eres…** \- regaño Elsa

-**Lo sé** – se rio Anna **– lo sé –** dijo besándola

Elsa inmediatamente abrazo a su hermana acercándola más y se quedaron besando por unos minutos, tanto así que no importa que el oxígeno se les terminara siempre volvían a besarse hasta que recuperaran el aliento por unos segundos y seguían, las dos se habían extrañado tanto así que necesitaban sentirse una, pero sabían que no podían ya que su madre les iba a llamar dentro de poco.

**-Es mejor que nos separemos ya que mama nos va llamar pronto** – dijo Anna mientras su hermana había cambiado de posiciones con ella, ahora ella se encontraba debajo de Elsa, mientras que Elsa comenzaba a besar y chuparle el cuello – **mama nos va a llamar pronto…** \- se escuchó el gruñido de Elsa, Anna rodo sus ojos mientras que Elsa empezó a chuparle el cuello con más fuerza – **vas a dejar marca** – murmuro mientras ponía sus manos entre los cabellos rubios de Elsa, no sabía si era para alejarla o acercarla más, pensó con confusión a veces su cuerpo y su cerebro no coordinaban, siempre sucedía cuando Elsa empezaba hacerle eso – **Hermana **– gimió Anna

Elsa inmediatamente se quedó quieta y miro a Anna – **No me digas hermana mientras estoy tratando de hacerte el amor** – murmuro

Anna se rio por lo dicho, siempre sucedía eso, era como si el libido de Elsa se había ido al instante – **Mama va a venir dentro de poco y algo me dice que no le gustara encontrarnos desnudas, ya no somos niñas** – dijo Anna mientras se sentaba y se paraba para encontrar un espejo

Elsa gruño con frustración mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto – **Desde cuando acá eres la señorita cuidadosa, antes no te importaba** – murmuro

**-Si –** se rio Anna **– eso era antes, pero ahora mis hormonas se están controlando –** dijo mientras miraba el gran chupetón que estaba en su cuello

-**Y mis hormonas se están despertando** – murmuro Elsa gruñendo, necesitaba hacer el amor con su Anna urgente la había extrañado un montón pensó con frustración

Anna miro a su hermana que estaba frustrada y negó con la cabeza, desde cuando acá era la madura pensó con ironía

-**Sabes –** dijo Anna mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana y mirándola a los ojos – **Yo… -** no dijo nada ya que su hermana la jalo y cayó encima de ella, las dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos

-**Eres tan hermosa –** murmuro Elsa mientras comenzaba a besarla de nuevo, esos ojos azules de Anna eran algo que siempre había amado más que nada ya que pareciera que estuviera mirando el mismo cielo, cuando Anna se emocionaba por algo sus ojos siempre brillaban más que cualquiera, era muy pura y honesta esa mirada y esos ojos reflejaban eso, a veces se sentía una persona mala por corromper a Anna ya que ella fue la primera que la beso, ella fue, a pesar de que Anna sabía que ella era su amor verdadero aun así Anna era muy inocente y no sabía mucho esas cosas, ella fue quien la incito a estar en esta relación que tenían, pero cuando se besaban como ahora, olvidaba todo y su único pensamiento era hacerla suya, a veces era egoísta, no mentía ella era una persona egoísta ya que su único pensamiento era poseer a Anna.

**-Elsa, Anna… su majestad dice que es la hora de almorzar – **toco Claude la puerta – **bajen dentro de 5 minutos o mando a su madre a que suba –** sonrió Claude desde afuera, el las había sorprendido en el palacio hace unos meses pero se hizo el que no sabía, para respetar la privacidad de sus princesas, pero ahora Regina le había comentado que sus hijas están juntas y se alegró por eso

Elsa gruño separándose del beso **– Dentro de unos minutos bajamos** – respondió

Anna solo sonreía tontamente al ver la cara de frustración de su hermana – **En serio? Te dije que nos iban a llamar, te lo advertí –** dijo parándose y acomodándose su vestido

Elsa rodo sus ojos **– Tu porque no estas frustrada?**

Anna miro a su hermana y sonrió – **Claro que lo estoy! Y esta noche no vas a dormir** – dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras salía

Elsa solo sonrió por la declaración **– Definitivamente esta noche no duermo** – murmuro mientras se iba tras su hermana

* * *

**Lo siento mucho por no seguir actualizando, en verdad tenia un gran bloqueo**

**pero ahí continuo**

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia y lo siento por la ortografía.**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios**

**Ser felices ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

Emma estaba en su departamento con Rubí, Henry estaba en su habitación encerrado, le había chocado al ver a su madre para final de cuentas saber que no era ella.

Emma estaba más que frustrada – **Rubí, definitivamente es ella, no me preguntes porque pero yo solo lo sé **– dijo con total seguridad

Rubí asintió a lo dicho – **Esta bien –**

**-Su magia dijiste que olía igual a Regina verdad?**

Rubí asintió **– Si, pero había mas componentes, la magia de Regina, tu Regina… -** expreso mientras que Emma sonrió **– su olor es a manzanas, pero esta Regina la reina de Arandelle huele a manzanas con chocolate y nieve –** dijo mientras frunció su ceño – **era como si se hubiera añadido más cosas y también el uso de la magia de la reina es muy diferente a la Regina que conocemos, es muy raro – **murmuro lo ultimo

**-Pero es Regina, huele igual a ella, digo eres un lobo, tu…**

Rubí suspiro – **su magia tiene un porcentaje igual a tu Regina pero lo demás es distinto** –

Emma suspiro de decepción **– Demonios** – murmuro maldición – **entonces tal vez sea una coincidencia…** \- murmuro pero algo en su cabeza le decía que las coincidencias no existía

-**Emma no te rindas, tal vez sea ella** – dijo Rubí mirándola viendo a su amiga muy decepcionada

-**Tienes razón no me voy a rendir** – dijo firmemente

Rubí sonrió a lo dicho

**-Y tu como estas?**

Rubí frunció el ceño confundido

Emma solo rodo sus ojos, a veces su amiga evadía muchas cosas pero esta no lo va hacer tenía que empujarla **– Bella –**

Rubí entrecerró sus ojos por unos segundos y puso una cara de póker – **Que tiene que ver Bella conmigo?**

Emma suspiro **– Eres muy buena, pero no tan buena…. Así que habla**

Rubí suspiro – **Estoy bien**

**-Mientes**

**-Tú y tu maldito poder** – murmuro Rubí

Emma solo se rio de Rubí – **Habla –**

Rubí suspiro **– No lo sé, sabes que ese imp. Me dijo que si me acercara a Bella, no solo me mataría, mataría a mi abuela** – gruño

Emma suspiro – **Lo sé – **

**-Y ahora con lo que acaba de suceder no cambia nada, Rumpel aún tiene poder, ahora es completamente el oscuro, aún tengo que seguir alejada de Bella…**

Emma gruño – **Ese maldito debe de morir.**

**-Bueno la reina de Arandelle tenía una mirada de que iba hacer algo, seguro lo hace -** se rio Rubí – **tú la viste, esa mirada fría era igual a Regina**

**-Si** – susurro Emma **– ella es Regina, solo lo sé, pero algo me dice que no lo va a matar pero hará algo….**

**-Tiene 2 hijas **– dijo Rubí, quería a su amiga y quería que encontrara a Regina pero tenía que ser el uso de razón, tenía que preparar a su amiga en caso que esa persona no era Regina

Emma se puso rígida por unos instantes – **Lo sé, tiene dos hijas…** \- murmuro para sí misma, Regina esta con alguien pensó con miedo

**-No creo que este con alguien **– dijo Rubí como si leyera los pensamientos de su amiga

Emma miro a su amiga sorprendida **– Eres adivina ahora?**

Rubí se rio, su amiga era muy transparente -**Le pregunte a Elsa, quien era su padre?**

**-Que te dijo?** – dijo Emma ansiosamente, su corazón le latía rápidamente

-**No tiene** – respondió simplemente

**-Que?** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Como me escuchaste, no tiene…**

**-Murió? O que le paso?...** – interrumpió rápidamente

Rubí negó con la cabeza – **No tiene así de simple, le pregunte lo mismo a Elsa y ella solo negó con la cabeza diciendo que "su única madre y padre a la vez siempre fue su madre y que no había una segunda persona, y que solo su familia consistía en ella, su hermana y su madre y lo demás no importaba"… esas fueron sus palabras exactas**.

Emma esta ahora más que confundida – **Debe de a ver algo más, y ahora Regina está saliendo con alguien… digo hay un rey o algo parecido? – **

Rubí negó con la cabeza – **No lo hay**

Emma suspiro con alivio – **Bien ** \- murmuro para sí misma, pero obviamente Rubí la escucho ya que sonrió, Emma rodo sus ojos a su amiga

**-Mierda la abuelita debe de estar esperándome?! - ** Exclamo al ver la hora

Emma asintió **– Mañana salimos, quiero verla**

Rubí asintió a lo dicho – **Esta bien, mañana paso por la comisaria**

Emma asintió viendo a su amiga marcharse

* * *

Regina estaba mirando el techo de su dormitorio, estaba muy pensativa de todo lo que había sucedió, quería mañana salir y encontrarse con ese tal Rumpelstilskin y… no sabía que hacerle, ella nunca había matado a nadie, ni tampoco había sentido esa necesidad, pero al ver a su hija que casi muere por culpa de él, mejor dicho por culpa de ella, quería recordar que trato hizo con él, porque Pabbie no se lo dijo pensó con frustración

**Flashback**

Regina y Pabbie estaban solos conversando antes de partir a ese mundo

**-Quiero recordar, quiero saber que es el trato que hice con él, porque se llevó a mi hija **– dijo Regina mirando a Pabbie

Pabbie suspiro con tristeza – **Lamentablemente aun no podrá recordar su majestad**

**-Porque?! **– exigió

**-Aún no está lista**

**-Que?** – murmuro confundida – **Yo estoy lista… - **dijo con firmeza** \- porque? Que hice en el pasado para no querer recordar? **

-**Nada su majestad, como usted bien sabe toda su vida estuvo en este mundo**– mintió Pabbie en parte.

-**Eso lo sé, pero porque no quiero recordar no entiendo? Y porque le debo un favor a ese tal Rumpelstilskin ni siquiera lo conozco** – dijo confundida

Pabbie suspiro **– Su majestad, usted nunca hace nada egoístamente, su pasado, pasado esta, usted salvo un pueblo, lamentablemente usted pago el precio con sus recuerdos**

Regina estaba sorprendida, eso no lo sabía – **Yo creí que olvide mi pasado porque yo lo decidí así –** murmuro

**-Exacto su majestad, usted olvido su pasado para salvar a un pueblo y el precio fue sus recuerdos y un favor –**

**-Y desperté aquí con usted?**

**-Su majestad, no olvide que este mundo asi como Arandelle siempre fue su casa, usted no lo recuerda pero yo si, sus padres me dejaron que la cuide, lamentablemente sucedieron muchas cosas que no tiene caso hablar pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que todas las decisiones que ha tomado usted, llego a este punto en donde esta….– **

**-Con mis hijas, haría todo de nuevo para estar con mis hijas, no importa mi pasado con tal estar con ellas** – dijo firmemente

Pabbie en eso empezó a conjurar una espada y se trasladó en frente de Regina

**-Qué es esto?** – Dijo confundida – **yo tengo mi cetro, no necesito una espada**

**-Su cetro sirve para que su magia aumente y este equilibrada a la vez, esta espada necesita un dueño…**

**-Mis cuatro capitanes, tienen espadas** – murmuro confundida

Pabbie negó con la cabeza **– En el mundo donde ira, tendrá que llevar esta espada, esta espada está buscando a su dueño, en ese mundo está su dueño, Recuerde que tendrá que esperar lo inesperado**

Regina suspiro – **Siempre me dices cosas que no entiendo Pabbie**

Pabbie se rio por lo dicho **– Recuerde bien su majestad pase lo que pase todo estará bien** -

** Fin del Flashback**

**-Al final todo estará bien** – murmuro Regina mirando la luna que estaba todo resplandeciente

Se paró por su ventana vio a su guardias que estaban muy bien posicionados mientras hablaban entre si riéndose, negó la cabeza riéndose de las payasadas de todos sus guardias, todos eran unos niños pensó

Salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose hacia afuera

**-Su majestad necesita algo? Que hace a esta hora levantada? –** dijo un guardia muy preocupado, atrás de él habían 5 guardias más que asintieron a lo dicho, al parecer era el cambio de turno

Regina solo sonrió – **No te preocupes, no necesito nada, no tenía mucho sueño** – respondió calmadamente

**-Aun así su majestad, le preparamos un chocolate caliente **– dijo otro guardia

Regina solo rio por sus guardias, todos la conocen perfectamente pensó

-**Están seguros, están muy cansados?**

El guardia sonrió **– Insistimos su majestad **

Regina sonrió – **Esta bien, llévenmelo afuera**

Dos guardias asintieron a lo dicho y se fueron inmediatamente a la cocina, mientras los demás siguieron a su majestad por detrás

Regina salió de la casa y se sentó en el porche, ella había creado una gran mecedora, siempre le gustaba pensar.

**-Su majestad la acompañamos – **

Regina negó con la cabeza **– En serio chicos, estoy bien ustedes deben de descansar** – dijo regañándolos

A los guardias se les calentó el corazón, sintiendo la calidez de las palabras de su majestad, era muy común que la reina siempre se preocupaba por ellos, y aun así siempre iban a sentir esa calidez

**-No se preocupe su majestad lo hacemos porque queremos** dijo un guardia sonriendo

-**Y no es porque usted es nuestra reina es solo porque es usted –** respondió otro guardia

-**Por supuesto, todos pensamos lo mismo – **dijo el otro guardia trayéndole su chocolate caliente

Regina les dio una sonrisa muy amorosa y cálida – **Gracias**

Todos sus guardias se quedaron anonadados por la sonrisa de su reina, la mayoría de ellos eran niños cuando la conocieron, y siempre la sonrisa era la misma que habían calentado su corazón desde ese entonces, no podían dejar de mirarla.

**-Chicos vayan a descansar –** dijo Claude apareciendo detrás de todos

Los guardias salieron de su ensueño y asintieron a lo dicho

-**Hasta mañana su majestad –** dijeron todos su guardias haciendo una reverencia

Regina solo asintió a lo dicho

Cuando todos se fueron y solo quedaron Claude y Regina

**-Regina no debes de estar a estas horas levantada, tienes que descansar** – dijo Claude mirándola

Regina solo sonrió – **No tenía sueño**

Claude negó con la cabeza – **Puedo hacer algo para calmar esos sueños** – dijo sabiendo que cuando su majestad no tenía sueño significaba pesadillas o que tenía mucho en su cabeza

Regina negó con la cabeza – **No hay nada, Elsa y Anna solo quieren regresar a casa, aunque me gustaría hablar con ese diablillo saltarín como le dice mi hija, pero no quieren, solo quieren volver**

**-El trato?**

**-Elsa pago el trato salvando a su esposa**

**-Ese sujeto tiene esposa –** dijo incrédulamente

**-Al parecer ya no la tiene, por lo que me comento Elsa, el solo desperdicio su amor por el poder, tal vez ese fue el precio que pago por traer a mi hija a este mundo**

**-Dentro de poco será su cumpleaños su majestad –** sonrió Claude

Regina rodo sus ojos **– No me hagas recordar, no voy a poder comer lo que me gusta, solo frutas** – murmuro – **aunque la manzana es lo único que me mantiene cuerda **– seguía murmurando

Claude se reía - **No olvidemos sobre su próxima coronación, será en su cumpleaños también**

**-No me hagas recordar, no me gusta, no me gusta** – murmuro Regina

Claude se reía de Regina

**-Sera algo divertido ver a las princesas comportarse igual que usted, ya que ellas comenzaran hacer la purificación para reinar Arandelle, al menos una de ella lo hará no?**

Regina suspiro y negó con la cabeza **– Primero será la coronación de Elsa y Anna, aunque aún no les he dicho, ellas ya lo saben o lo presienten, de ahí comenzaran con su purificación, mientras que yo lo hare cuando tome el mando del imperio de Arandelle, ese día… deseo que todo salga bien** –

La purificación del reino de Arandelle se hacen cuando hay una ceremonia importante esta por suceder, ella lo hacía en los 7 días antes de su cumpleaños, 7 días sin tocar a nadie, 7 días donde ella se quedaba durante todo el día debajo del palacio de Arandelle, donde ahí existía unas ruinas en la cual habían unas cascadas, donde ella iba a ser purificada con esas aguas sagradas, solo podían entrar el sacerdote del reino que es Pabbie y la persona que iba a ser purificada.

Ella no odiaba la purificación en sí, aparte de que solo podría comer frutas y hierbas medicinales, solo que a veces extrañaba estar cerca de sus hijas, abrazarlas y estar ahí para ellas, se sentía muy sola, al menos era un precio justo, estar una semana sin sus hijas, sin nadie cada año para mantener la prosperidad del reino, era un precio justo, ese era su pensamiento, ahora sus hijas van a tener que experimentar lo mismo que ella, a veces la soledad vuelve loca a la gente pero sabían que sus hijas lo harían, además no sabía quién lo iba a ser, o Elsa o Anna, pero lo bueno es que ahora ella y su hija seleccionada lo van hacer juntas.

**… y sobre si lo harán juntas no lo sé, solo una de ellas será seleccionada** – dijo mientras miraba la luna, estaba muy brillante pensó

**-Quien crees que Pabbie seleccione?**

**-No lo sé, pero creo que será Anna, solo es un presentimiento**

**-Tus presentimientos nunca están equivocados**

**-Cierto** – murmuro y negó con la cabeza, se dedicó a ver la luna era tan brillante **– la luna está muy hermosa, me gusta…** \- susurro lo último, en eso alzo su mano y ella se vio cubierta por una ráfaga de viento brillosa, en la cual tapo la luna con las nubes y sonrió satisfecha

Claude estaba sorprendido por unos instantes y solo sonrió -**Es la hora de que descanse su majestad –** dijo ya que habían estado mucho tiempo afuera, se estaba volviendo más frio el lugar

Regina asintió a lo dicho **– Hasta mañana Claude y por favor tu también descansa y dile a Steven que también lo haga –** dijo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación

Cuando se fue, Claude se sentó donde había estado Regina y apareció Steven a su costado

-**Desearía que no se preocupara por mí –** murmuro Steven

Claude sonrió – **Eso es lo que ella hace siempre a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, desearía que fuera más egoísta… desde que le dijiste que odiabas a la luna, ya que te traen malos recuerdos, ella siempre lo oculta**

Steven suspiro – **Ella siempre sabe cuándo cada uno de nosotros está cerca…**

**-igual que nosotros** – termino de decir Claude **\- Tal vez en una vida pasada éramos muy cercanos a ella **

-**No existe un tal vez o es un si o no, ...esa mujer, Emma Swan no te dio un sentimiento familiar, como si la hubiéramos conocido desde antes?** – pregunto Steven muy confundido

Claude asintió a lo dicho – **Como dijo la princesa Anna, en otros mundos existen personas iguales que nosotros, igual cara, igual alma, tal vez en Arandelle la habremos visto**

Steven suspiro – **Debe ser eso** – murmuro aun así no lo creía, sintió una presencia familiar en esa mujer

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Peter y Susan entraban en la gran biblioteca de su reino, querían corroborar algo que tenían en su mente desde hace tiempo

La biblioteca era grande, en el medio había una mesa circular, en la cual estaba grabada una estrella de cinco picos, en cada pico había un trono, Susan y Peter miraron con nostalgia esa mesa, era la mesa donde se reunían sus antepasados, al frente de la mesa había un retrato grande, eran los antiguos magos, dos magos estaban sentados, una mujer y un hombre muy sonrientes agarrándose de la mano, atrás suyos y parados estaban los tres magos restantes, dos hombres y una mujer que sonreían

**-Lo encontré** – dijo Peter mientras le entregaba el libro a su hermana

Susan miro el libro –**Este libro es de…**

**-Sí, es de el…**

-**Hermanos, Lucy está despertando** – interrumpió Edmund entrando a la biblioteca

Peter y Susan se miraron y asintieron y se fueron donde estaba su hermana menor

Lucy abría los ojos despacio para asimilar la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana

**-Hermana como estas? – **dijo Peter mirándola, a su costado estaban Edmund y Susan muy preocupados

Lucy sonrió a sus hermanos – **No se preocupen estoy bien** –

Todos suspiraron negando la cabeza, a veces desearía que su hermana fuera más egoísta con su vida pensaron todos al mismo tiempo

**-Que fue lo que viste? –** dijo Susan mirándola

Lucy suspiro – **Todo saldrá como él y nosotros habíamos planeado pero… va ver un acontecimiento que solo dependerá de ellas dos, su elección dará un paso a lo que va a pasar en su futuro… lamentablemente no pude ver más allá de eso –**

**-Pero estuviste dormida mucho más tiempo, no lo vistes acaso? –** pregunto Edmund confundido, ya que para eso Lucy se quedó mucho tiempo dormida

Lucy negó con la cabeza –**Es verdad que puedo ver lo que pasara en mis sueños, como ustedes bien lo saben, pero eso no implica que sepa lo que va a ocurrir** –

Los hermanos asintieron a lo dicho

**…Sin embargo** – dijo suspirando mientras miraba por su ventana mirando la luna que resplandecía –**Es precisamente por eso que puedo desear de corazón por un feliz porvenir… rezare por el futuro de Regina y Emma para que sea un futuro muy feliz** – sonrió Lucy a sus hermanos

Sus hermanos sonrieron a lo dicho

* * *

**Lo siento mucho por no seguir actualizando, en verdad tenia un gran bloqueo**

**pero ahí continuo**

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia y lo siento por la ortografía.**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios**

**Ser felices ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**Reino del bosque Encantado**

La sombra veía con ansias el futuro que le espera, era algo interesante de ver a Regina a pesar de su sacrifico, el curso de su destino siguió como estaba planeado, el futuro siempre yace sobre las decisiones de uno, en ese momento cuando Emma tuvo un momento de indecisión, el futuro ya estaba encaminado al destino que el quería, tenía que agradecerle a ella, aunque ella tambien desea lo mismo que yo, para lograr ese deseo, ella terminara haciendo lo mismo que yo, nos convertimos en lo mismo?, pensó mientras miraba a Emma en su espejo

-**La ambivalencia y mis dudas las abandone tiempo atrás, en mi propósito de obtener esa única cosa** – dijo la sombra mirando a Emma **– tu aun tienes dudas, las indecisiones que estas tomando te perjudicaran y cuando llegue ese momento donde debas tomar esa decisión importante, esa indecisión saldrá a la luz y cuando lo haga será mi victoria –**

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Emma se encontraba dormida, y empezó a soñar lo mismo que había soñado desde que Regina desapareció, pero ahora ya no eran pequeños flashes, ahora veía todo como si fuera una película

Se encontraba en unas cascadas, en el centro de todo, se encontraba una niña, esa niña estaba rezando tenía una gran capa con capucha que cubría su rostro no podía verla

Otra escena paso, ahora no solo estaba la niña con capucha, había otra niña una rubia y las dos se miraban

**-Quien eres tu? –** dijo la niña de capucha

Otra escena paso

La niña de capucha ya no la tenía y ahora estaba hablando con la chica rubia, esa chica rubia era ella pensó con confusión

La niña de capucha, tenía el cabello negro con unos ojos chocolate y solo sonreía a la niña rubia, a ella pensó

**-Tal vez… estábamos destinados a conocernos… no crees?** – sonrió la niña de capucha, esa sonrisa era muy cálida, muy sincera, muy pura pensó.

Otra escena paso

Ahora esa chica estaba en una puerta, al parecer iba salir de ahí, esa chica era Regina se dijo, ya no era la niña de capucha ahora era una niña de 17 o 18 años, fácilmente podía decir que era Regina, ahora estaba más que confundida que antes

**-Ya que falta tan poco para mi cumpleaños** – dijo Regina mirándola **– Te lo diré entonces, Aquello que pensaba decirte ahora ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces?** \- sonrió

Emma despertó inmediatamente, que fueron esos sueños pensó con confusión tocándose el cabello, estaba sudando.

-**Que fue eso, conocía a Regina desde antes** – murmuro confundida, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza recordando de nuevo todo lo que soñó.

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Peter y Susan estaban agotados, enviarle esos sueños a Emma necesitaba mucha magia ya que, recuperar algo que se había perdido, era muy difícil

**-Están bien? –** dijo Edmund entrando ya que sabía que sus hermanos terminaron con el hechizo

**-Solo necesitamos descansar** – murmuro Peter

**-Eso fue muy arriesgado, intervenir más de lo que debemos** – dijo Edmund mirándolos

**-Desde cuando acá eres el estricto** – dijo agitada Susan

-**Si **– murmuro con dolor Peter

**-Desde que ustedes están poniendo su vida en riesgo** – expreso Edmund

-**Ella necesita recordar, si Regina no puede, ella tiene que hacerlo –** murmuro Susan

-**La sombra… no mejor dicho el Rey Oscuro, movió su ficha también** – dijo Edmund con impotencia

-**Lo sabemos, es por eso que Emma necesita recuperar lo que ha perdido** – dijo Peter con dolor y cansancio

**-Ahora es la decisión de ellas, dormiremos por un tiempo para recuperar nuestras fuerzas, cuando despertemos, Regina con ella deben de estar en Arandelle, para que… -** no dijo nada más Peter ya que se desmayó, seguido por su hermana

Edmund suspiro, con un movimiento de su mano, traslado a sus hermanos a sus respectivos cuartos, ahora solo quedaba el, su hermana Lucy seguía durmiendo también, él y Pabbie guiaran también a Regina y Emma

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Emma en toda la noche no podía dormir, ese sueño fue muy raro, era cierto que antes había tenido unos flashes de solo uno o dos segundos, pero ahora fue más tiempo y no solo fueron uno, fueron tres escenas, y de todas era ella y Regina, si definitivamente era Regina, pero nunca había conocido de Regina de pequeña, ahora si todo estaba muy confundido

**-Emma, estas bien?** – dijo Henry apareciendo detrás de ella

Emma miro a su hijo que estaba todo desaliñado con los ojos rojos, Regina pensó con tristeza

-**Si lo estoy**

Henry frunció el ceño, los ojos de Emma tenían orejeras como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche – **bueno, me voy al colegio** – dijo retirándose

-**Henry** – llamo Emma

**-Si –** dijo confundido

**-Hasta que no sepamos que la reina es Regina, no quiero que te los acerques**

Henry abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero no tanto, Emma sabia como era el – **Pero…**

**-No Henry, los guardias que tiene la reina, no dudarían en hacerte daño, tu los vistes, harían lo necesario para que ni uno de nosotros se les acerque, principalmente Elsa**

Henry se tensó, ella lo odia pensó

-**Pero si es mi mama, ella debe de decirle la verdad, y no lo debe de ocultar –** expreso Henry

**-Lo sé, pero… si no lo es, causaría muchas dificultades a la reina, y tambien a sus hijas, además Regina si lo es o no, no va querer regresar acá, tiene una vida en otro lugar, con gente quien la quiere, acá no tiene a** nadie – dijo duramente – **acaso no quieres ver a Regina feliz, estando acá no lo va hacer**

Henry solo volteo y salió del departamento, mientras lloraba

Emma suspiro con tristeza **– lo siento Henry, pero hasta que esté bien segura, no quiero que te hagan más daño, debes de aprender que no todas las cosas son como quieres –**

Sabía que su hijo tenía que aprender, que no todo es blanco y negro y para encontrar la verdad pura, hay que despojarse de prejuicios y reunir los hechos, solo así aparece la verdad tarde o temprano.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su dormitorio mirando el brazalete que le dio su hija, al parecer Pabbie quería comunicarse con ella

**-Su majestad, como se encuentra?** – dijo Pabbie apareciendo en la pared como si fuera una pintura

**-Pabbie** – murmuro sorprendida – **Como lo hiciste?**

Pabbie solo sonrió a la ingenuidad de su reina – **Magia su majestad**

Regina asintió ruborizada – **Cierto, lo siento me asuste un poco**

Pabbie asintió – **Su majestad como esta?**

Regina se puso pensativa y solo sonrió – **Por ahora todo está bien… -** en eso se puso a comentar todo lo que había sucedido ayer hasta ahora

Pabbie escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Regina, inconscientemente Regina le estaba hablando de sus propias emociones que sintió cuando conoció a Emma, el sonrió al escuchar, poco por poco las piezas se están uniendo.

-**Veo que ha conocido personas interesantes**

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Si… aun así que voy hacer con ese diablillo saltarín?**

**-Cuál es el deseo de sus hijas?**

**-Quieren que no haga nada, quieren quedarse en la casa que construí hasta que regresemos**

**-El deseo de sus hijas es el suyo?**

Regina se puso pensativa por unos segundos y contesto **– Lo que yo más deseo es la felicidad de mis hijas, lo que ellas desean yo lo deseo también **– respondió

Pabbie asintió a lo dicho – **Entonces ahí tiene su respuesta**

Regina asintió

**… aun así su majestad, usted es como un pájaro, estar encerrada no es lo suyo verdad?**

Regina asintió **– Tal vez salga a montar por ahí –**

**-Lleve guardias con usted –**

Regina rodo sus ojos – **Siempre tan protector** – murmuro

Pabbie se rio ya que escucho perfectamente **– Disfrute su día hija mía, tiene un día muy largo que recorrer– **

Regina sonrió por lo dicho y vio como Pabbie desaparecía de ahí, esa sonrisa misteriosa que le dio era algo raro

* * *

Emma se encontraba en la comisaria, mientras esperaba la llegada de Rubí

-**Emma, que paso con Henry?** – dijo David mirando a su hija

**-nada – **

**-Emma…**

**-David por favor no te metas en esto** – dijo Emma fríamente

David suspiro – **Emma, Henry llego hace poco a casa, llorando**…

Emma suspiro acaso no la pueden dejar sola – **David, Henry tiene que aprender que no todo es como él quiere, solo le dije que no se acerque a la reina, ya que los guardias de ella pueden hacerle daño…**

**Que más…**

**-Le dije que aunque ella fuera Regina, no volvería con él.**

**-Emma** – regaño a su hija

**-David por favor solo le dije la verdad**

**-Emma esa no era la manera**

**-Encima tú lo dices –** dijo con burla **– siempre le decías a mi hijo que Regina era la Reina malvada y le contabas cosas como su madre mato a miles de personas, algo que tú y Nieves también lo hicieron **– espeto – **pero claro como ustedes son los buenos se justifican del todo – **

**-Emma… Regina era…**

-Cállate – dijo fríamente Emma que asusto a David, Rubí que había llegado recién sintió lo tenso que estaba el ambiente solo se quedó en una esquina para no interrumpir, era algo típico de David y Emma pensó con tristeza – **Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablar de Regina, tu no conoces su historia, solo lo que te conto Nieves, tú no sabes lo que ella sufrió, si sigues hablando así de ella, no dudare en darte un puñetazo** – dijo fríamente

Rubí estaba más que sorprendida, nunca su amiga había llegado a estos extremos, que demonios le habrá dicho David

-**Emma yo soy tu padre, merezco respeto…**

**-Tú no te mereces nada** – espeto Emma – **tú no eres mi padre, yo no tengo padres – **

**-Hey! Que pasa acá?!** – dijo Rubí interrumpiendo inmediatamente, no quería que discutieran más

David solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza y se marcho

Emma solo negaba con la cabeza - **Nada**

Rubí asintió y le dio a Emma su taza de café

Emma sonrió por su amiga – **Gracias Rubí**

Rubí solo sonrió – **de nada** – mientras se sentaba encima de su escritorio y espero unos minutos para que su amiga se calmara y le contara

Emma suspiro y sabía que su amiga quería saber que había pasado y le conto.

Rubí escucho atentamente y solo suspiro.

**-Qué opinas?** – pregunto Emma

**-No sé qué decirte, no tengo hijos Emma y con David… yo estoy de acuerdo contigo… el no debió de decir a Henry todas esas cosas, el también está en desacuerdo con que yo te ayude, pero como le dije si el me hace elegir, siempre elegiría la verdad absoluta y no a medias** – respondió

Emma sonrió al escuchar a su amiga

-**Ahora vamos a buscarla** – dijo estirándose y saliendo de la comisaria con Emma

Habían buscado toda la mañana en los bosques pero nada no había ninguna señal de Regina y sus guardias, ahora se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante

**-Mierda –** murmuraba Emma ya que todo el día fue en vano, no la habían encontrado

Rubí solo suspiro – **Mañana será otro día –**

**-Sí, tienes razón… lo siento por haberte echo perder el día **

Rubí sonrió **– No te preocupes**

**-Rubí!** – exclamo Emma mirando adelante suyo

Rubí miro y se quedó quieta, el restaurante estaba medio destruido, inmediatamente pensó en su abuela y se fue corriendo, Emma siguió detrás de él

**-Qué demonios paso? –** espeto Emma a David que estaba con los enanos tratando de sacar las piedras del restaurante

**-Rumpel, vino por Bella –** expreso David

**-Donde está mi abuela** – dijo Rubí tratando de contenerse

**-Está atrapada adentro con Bella, Rumpel vino en medio de la cena y se quiso llevar a Bella, cuando Bella no acepto, inmediatamente dijo que si no se iría con ella destruiría todo, ella acepto pero la abuela…**

**-David me importa una mierda como sucedió, mi abuela está bien si o no –** dijo Rubí mirando con los ojos amarillos que asustaron a los enanos y David

**-No lo sabemos, solo que están adentro** – expreso David con tristeza

Rubí inmediatamente se fue donde estaban los enanos **– Leroy no ha habido comunicación**

**-No hermana, aun nada, hemos gritado y nada** – murmuro con tristeza

-**Mierda** – murmuraba Emma al escuchar eso, ahora la culpa la carcomía si tan solo Rubí hubiera estado en el restaurante y no ayudándola pensó con tristeza y culpa

Rubí estaba más que enojada, maldito Oro pensó con odio

**-Juro que si mi abuela esta… mierda ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esa palabra pero si lo está, juro que el morirá, o moriré en el intento** – gruño Rubí mirando el restaurante

Emma asintió – **Yo te ayudare** – pronuncio fríamente

* * *

Regina y sus hijas estaban en el patio de su casa, comenzaron hacer un picnic a las afueras, era un día hermoso para todos, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban nada podría salir mal, eso pensó Regina

**-Esta deliciosa mama** – expreso Anna con una sonrisa

Regina sonrió satisfecha

**-El pastel de manzana está muy rico, vienen de tu manzano no mama? –** pregunto Elsa a su madre

Regina sonrió y asintió

**-Yo afirmo que ese manzano tiene magia, las manzanas que salen de ahí son muy deliciosas –** dijo Claude uniéndose a la conversación

**-Aunque todas las manzanas del reino son ricas, las del manzano de su majestad son más deliciosas** – dijo Steven sonriendo

Regina solo sonrió mientras miraba como sus hijas y sus guardias compartían una tarde de calma por lo sucedido hace poco, Ella y su hija sintieron un poder hace no poco, Elsa le dijo que era el de Rumpel, inmediatamente todos esperaban un ataque, pero vieron como no sucedía nada, todos se relajaron, al parecer el había atacado el pueblo, lamentablemente ella como reina y como Elsa le había contado como fue la batalla si ella va ahora, no podía cuidar a sus guardias y ella se prometió que todos regresarían a casa a salvo, a pesar de la ira y enojo que tiene hacia ese sujeto, no podía dejar que esos sentimientos nublen sus juicios y permitiera que sus guardias salgan lastimados, sabía que Elsa tenía el poder de defenderse y por ende también Anna ya que la magia de Elsa estaba ligada a Anna.

* * *

Emma veía como aun los enanos ni la gente del pueblo podía sacar los escombros, lo bueno era que habían llegado escuchar los gritos de Bella diciendo que la abuela y ella estaban bien, ahora la cuestión era como sacarlas de ahí, tenía que pensar rápido, la única solución era la magia, pero la estúpida del hada azul no podía, aun no entendía para qué demonios esta esa hada.

**-Mierda –** murmuraba Rubí apretando los puños, no podía hacer nada

-**Si tan solo** – Emma murmuro con enojo mirando las piedras con odio desearía que no estuvieran ahí, sin darse cuenta de sus manos salían chispas de luz

Rubí miro a su amiga ya que inmediatamente olio la magia y era de Emma – **Emma **– murmuro

Emma no escuchaba solo estaba mirando las piedras y de un momento a otro, todos vieron como uno por uno las piedras se movían y salían volando de ahí, la gente empezó a gritar ya que las piedras estaban cayendo encimas de ellos y en las casas

**-Emma detente** \- espeto Rubí agarrándola, vio como los ojos de Emma estaban vacíos, Emma no escuchaba

La gente seguía gritando

**-Hermana, puede causar un derrumbe** – grito Leroy a Rubí – **Detenla!**

Rubí miro a su amiga e inmediatamente le tiro una cachetada logrando tumbarla al piso

Emma inmediatamente salió de su trance y miro a su amiga – **Que demonios Rubí?** – dijo agarrándose el cachete del dolor

**-Qué demonios Emma? Que fue eso?!**

**-De que hablas? –** dijo confundida mientras toda la gente le estaba mirando asustada

Rubí suspiro – **Utilizaste magia…**

**-Yo no tengo magia** – espeto

-**Al parecer tienes magia** – dijo señalando a su alrededor

Emma miro que las piedras que estaban en el restaurante habían volado a todas partes

-**Que fue eso? –** dijo David viniendo hacia donde Emma estaba

**-Que pensaste? –** pregunto Rubí ignorando a David

-**Quería que las piedras no estuvieran… **\- murmuro mirando al restaurante

Rubí asintió – **Leroy como esta mi abuela y Bella?** – grito

**-Están bien, no pasó nada** – grito Leroy

Rubí suspiro de alivio

**-Alguien me va a contestar? **– dijo David mirándolas

-**No sé** – espeto Emma dirigiéndose hacia su auto pensando en lo que acaba de suceder

David se sintió herido pero no dijo nada, miro a Rubí

**-No se David, solo busca una manera de sacar a mi abuela** – dijo Rubí mirando el restaurante

David asintió a regañadientes y se fue

Emma estaba muy confundida, no era la primera vez que había pasado eso, cuando estaba muy enojada las cosas explotaban en su alrededor, al parecer tenia magia pensó con frustración, empezó a encender el auto, tenía que buscarlas

Rubí vio escucho que Emma había encendido su auto, e inmediatamente se dirijo hacia ella

-**A dónde vas?**

**-Voy a buscarlas, ellas son las únicas que pueden sacar a tu abuela y Bella**

**-Hemos buscado…**

**-No importa** – espeto – **voy a buscarlas si o si, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada**

Rubí asintió e inmediatamente abrió el auto y se subió – **Vamos.**

**-Rubí?**

-**Si mi abuela se entera que lo único que estaba haciendo es esperar a que la saquen, me quitaría el fin de semana que tengo libre –** dijo guiñándole el ojo en eso se puso seria **\- yo tampoco puedo estar sin hacer nada, vamos a buscar a Regina** – dijo firmemente

Emma asintió e inmediatamente se dirijo hacia el bosque de nuevo

* * *

Regina solo suspiro mientras veía el cielo que estaba nublado, algo había pasado pensó con tristeza

**-Mama estas bien? –** pregunto Anna

Regina asintió – **No te preocupes**

-**Te ves un poco triste** – murmuro confundida

**-El cielo esta nublado, las plantas están tristes pero no me lo dicen** – dijo mientras tocaba el pasto, estaba muy confundida por eso.

-**Crees que sea por ese diablillo saltarín**? – pregunto Anna

Regina se rio por el apodo **– Al parecer** –

Anna miro a su madre que aún estaba con tristeza, tener el poder de saber cuáles son los sentimientos de los seres no vivos también era una carga para su madre, no mentía cuando decía que su madre era una poderosa hechicera, su madre prácticamente tenía todo el poder de su mundo en sus manos, era una gran carga y responsabilidad a la vez

**-Mama tal vez las plantas quieren protegernos**

Regina miro a su hija confundida

**… tu les dijiste a las plantas, ríos o cualquier ser no vivo el porqué de estar en este mundo, y le pediste ayuda al crear esta fortaleza, tal vez no quieren contarte nada ya que no quieren preocuparte** – expreso Anna

Regina estaba sorprendida por la explicación de su hija, pero lo pensó bien y recordó las palabras de Pabbie, su hija Anna es como usted su majestad, al diferencia es que usted sus poderes los tiene despiertos mientras que en Anna están dormidos, ella en el futuro va ser una gran sacerdotisa de este mundo, así como usted lo es.

Sacerdotisa pensó Regina con una sonrisa

-**Tienes razón, pero tambien me gustaría decirle a los seres no vivos, que si hay cualquier cosa que hacer por ellos me gustaría ayudar** – dijo tocando el pasto transmitiendo su mensaje

Un aire fresco recorrió la fortaleza sin que nadie se enterara

* * *

Emma estaba conduciendo su auto con Rubí mirando una casa o algo

**-Espera, detente** – dijo Rubí mientras visualizo un gran número de árboles juntos

Emma estaba confundida –**Que pasa**

**-Estos árboles, están juntos como si estuvieran protegiendo algo, o alguien** – murmuro señalando su costado – **vamos para allá**

Emma giro su coche adentrándose al profundo del bosque, inmediatamente cuando vieron los árboles que estaban amontonados, ellos se abrieron para dar paso al auto

**-Mierda –** murmuraron Emma y Rubí más que sorprendidas

Emma conducía mientras miraba como los árboles se apartaban de su auto.

**-Es como si estuvieran vivos** – murmuro Rubí, mientras Emma asentía a lo dicho

Emma detuvo el auto hasta que llego a un mini castillo, vio a los guardias de Regina que estaban en las torres.

**-Lo conseguimos** – murmuro Emma mientras detenía el auto

Inmediatamente Emma y Rubí bajaron del auto y se dirigiendo al frente ya los guardias les estaban mirando

**-Hey estamos buscando a Elsa** – grito Emma mirando a los guardias

Emma y Rubí vieron como los guardias empezaron a dictar órdenes

**-Que hacen?** – pregunto Rubí mirándolos ya que los guardias se estaban yendo de su posición

**-Hey!** – grito Emma de nuevo

-**Espera** – dijo Rubí ya que vio un guardia conocido

**-Para que buscan a la princesa Elsa** – grito Claude desde arriba

**-Necesitamos su ayuda –** grito Emma

Claude miro la mirada de las amigas de su princesa y vio la angustia, que habrá pasado pensó

-**Ahora abro** – grito Claude

* * *

Emma y Rubí entraron y quedaron sorprendidos ya que la casa que vieron al frente era una versión mucho más grande de la casa que tenía Regina antes en este pueblo

**-Esto no puede ser una coincidencia –** murmuro Emma mirando la mansión

Rubí solo asintió a lo dicho

En eso vieron como 5 guardias estaban delante de ellas y se abrieron paso para mostrar a sus majestades

**-Emma, Rubí que pasa?** – dijo Elsa poniéndose al frente de ellas

**-Oro ataco el restaurante de mi abuela, causando un derrumbe, ahora ella con Bella están enterradas** – expreso Rubí muy angustiada

Elsa estaba sorprendida, ese fue el ataque que sintieron si tan solo hubiera ido no hubiera pasado nada pensó con culpa

**-No fue tu culpa, el vino por Bella –** dijo Emma mirando a los ojos de Elsa directamente

Elsa miro a Emma y se sorprendió por lo bien que la conoce, pero solo por unos segundos ya que comprendió que ella como Emma son parecidas.

-**Cómo podemos ayudar** – dijo Regina rompiendo la mirada de Emma y su hija, al parecer las dos tenían un entendimiento mutuo

Emma miro a Regina, que hermosa pensó por unos instantes **– Queríamos saber si podían sacar o desaparecer esas piedras que están encima del restaurante, usando su magia, ya que no podemos hacer nada, cada piedra que se quita de ahí, se derrumba más el restaurante y no queremos dañar a la abuela ni a Bella **– expreso mirándola a los ojos, tiene que ser ella, tiene la misma expresión de firmeza en sus ojos pensó firmemente

Regina se sintió incomoda por la mirada que le daba, pero obviamente no lo demostró **– Por supuesto… -** miro a Claude y Steven **– preparen la carroza y los caballos, dejen 10 guardias cuidando la casa, Anna te quedas con Steven, Elsa vienes conmigo** – dijo Regina

Todos asintieron a lo dicho

-**podemos usar mi auto es más rápido que los caballos…. – **expreso Emma

-**Que es un auto?** – interrumpió Regina confundida

Emma vio a Regina y sonrió, muy inocente pensó **– Es como la carroza que tienes pero sin caballos - **

**-Y cómo se pueden mover? –** pregunto Regina de nuevo muy intrigada

-**Mama es mejor que nos apuremos, después hablamos de los autos** – dijo Elsa interrumpiendo ya que su madre es como Anna, le gusta mucho descubrir el porqué de las cosas

**-Sabes que es un auto?** – dijo Regina mirando a su hija confundida

Elsa asintió – **lo leí por ahí –** contesto

Emma frunció el ceño, porque Elsa miente pensó

**-Aun así utilizaremos la carroza, Emma** – dijo Elsa mirando a Emma – **nos indicas el camino **

Emma quería objetar pero no era el momento, ya que su amiga estaba muy angustiada y quería recuperar a su abuela y Bella de una vez por todas

**-Vamos** – dijo Emma asintiendo

* * *

Los del pueblo se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veían a Regina hacer magia de nuevo, vieron que ella movía su cetro y el piso donde ella pisaba se iluminaba, y vieron como uno por uno las piedras desaparecían y vieron a Bella que estaba abrazada de la abuela protegiéndola

Rubí inmediatamente cuando vio que Regina termino su hechizo se fue hacia su abuela y Bella y las abrazo fuertemente

Todos los del pueblo empezaron a aplaudir con alegría

Regina suspiro de alivio, su hija inmediatamente la abrazo

**-Mama eso fue impresionante** – exclamo Elsa mirándola con orgullo

Regina sonrió a su hija – **No fue nada**

**-Su majestad eso fue…Wuao** – sonrió Claude y sus guardias asintieron a lo dicho

Regina solo sonrió, miro a su al redor y vio a la gente que le estaba muy agradecida, aunque lo que más se percato fue la mirada de agradecimiento que le daba la amiga de su hija Emma Swan, su mirada era la más sincera que las demás, sus ojos verdes eran algo hipnotizante

**-Mama** – llamo Elsa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, algo que Elsa se había percatado desde hace segundos, con que amor verdadero pensó Elsa

Regina miro a su hija **– Que? –** dijo confundida

**\- Te estas distrayendo** – murmuro Elsa

Regina la miro sorprendida, cuando iba a contestarle vio que Emma venía con alguien

**-Regina…** \- dijo Emma pero se detuvo ya que escucho los gruñidos que proceden de los guardias de Regina

Regina rodo sus ojos

**-Su majestad** – dijo Emma ahora, y vio que los guardias asintieron, ella se rio por eso **– Bueno entonces su majestad es…. Gracias –** dijo sinceramente

Regina negó con la cabeza **– No hay de que, ustedes ayudaron a mi hija, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer**

-**Aun así muchas gracias**– dijo David mirando a Regina aun no podía creer que la persona que está en frente suyo no era Regina, se parecían y mucho pensó David mirándola

Regina alzo su ceja ya que ese sujeto le estaba mirando y mucho

Emma al percatarse de la mirada de Regina le dio un codazo a David

David se sitio avergonzado – **Lo siento, soy David Nolan – **

Regina asintió miro a Claude – **Es mejor que nos vayamos**

**-Por supuesto su majestad** – dijo Claude haciendo una reverencia y llamado a sus guardias para que trajeran la carroza

En eso Rubí se acercó a Regina – **Muchas gracias –**

Regina solo asintió a lo dicho – **No hay problema, cual….**

No pudo decir nada mas ya que se percató de una presencia poderosa, Rumpelstilskin pensó Regina mientras miraba a su alrededor buscándolo

Todos estaban confundidos, mientras miraban a Regina

Elsa igual que su madre sintió esa presencia pero no fue Rumpel era Cora

**-Qué pasa?** – pregunto Emma mirando a Regina que estaba mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo

**-Hay…** \- dijo Elsa en eso la presencia se fue – **Se fue** – murmuro

Regina asintió a lo dicho **– De quien era esa presencia?** – Pregunto mirando a su hija – **Esa es de Rumpelstilskin –**

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **No, mama era de otra persona… era de… esa bruja que te conté** – susurro a su madre

-**Que está pasando? **– pregunto de nuevo Emma mirando a Regina y Elsa

Regina miro a su hija y asintió, volteo a ver a Emma – **Como se llama la otra bruja que ataco a mi hija – **

Emma y la mayoría estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta

**-Cora** – respondió David frunciendo el ceño – **No la conoces?**

Regina frunció su ceño – **Nunca he oído de hablar de ella, tu Elsa?** – dijo mirando a su hija

Elsa se puso nerviosa por dentro, pero por fuera mostraba una cara de Póker – **Si he oído de ella pero específicamente el porqué de estar acá, no lo sé** – dijo serenamente no era una completa mentira ya que no sabía el porqué de estar acá, solo que quería a su madre así que solo esperaba que el poder de Emma no funcionara

Miente pensó Emma mirando a Elsa frunciendo el ceño, Porque miente?

**-Eso fue lo que sentiste?** – dijo Rubí caminando hacia Regina con su abuelita y Bella a su costado

-**Tu también lo sentiste? –** dijo Regina mirando a Rubí, ella es un hombre lobo

Rubí asintió a lo dicho

**-Veo** – susurro Regina confundida

-**Su majestad la carroza la espera – **dijo Claude acercándose a su reina

Regina asintió a Claude – **Espera, que es lo que quiere Cora? –** dijo mirando a Rubí, al parecer ella es la que sabe más que todos pensó

Rubí se sorprendió que Regina le preguntara a ella y no a Emma, o a David – **A su hija, ella quiere a….**

**-Mama es hora de irnos **– dijo Elsa interrumpiendo la conversación

Emma estaba segura ahora que Elsa estaba ocultando algo

Regina se sorprendió de la interrupción de su hija

-**Si Cora esta por acá, necesitamos volver donde Anna** – dijo Elsa mirando a su madre seriamente

Regina asintió inmediatamente, no importaba lo demás, primero era su hija – **Tienes razón, nos vamos –**

Claude inmediatamente le dio la mano a su reina y se la llevo a la carroza

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar que fue eso? Pensaron la mayoría

Elsa al momento de seguir a su madre fue interrumpida por la mano de Emma que la miraba seriamente

**-Que ocultas? **– Dijo seriamente Emma – **Es Regina verdad?**

Elsa frunció el ceño **– No sé lo que estás hablando**

**-No mientas **– gruño Emma

Elsa inmediatamente congelo la mano de Emma

Emma saco su mano por el dolor, estaba más que sorprendida

Rubí, David inmediatamente se puso en forma defensiva por lo que acaba de suceder

-**princesa vamos –** llamo Claude que estaba mirando la escena, el solo veía que su princesa estaba hablando con Emma.

Elsa asintió y miro de nuevo a Emma – **Solo voy a decirlo una vez más, la Regina que ustedes conocieron no es mi madre, Su Regina y mi madre son dos personas distintas** – dijo firmemente – **No busques algo, en donde no la hay** – dijo fríamente

Emma se sorprendió pero mantuvo su compostura **– Que no veamos algo, no quiere decir que no exista** – refuto

Elsa miro fríamente a Emma – **No me hagas amenazarte Emma, deja a mi madre en paz** – gruño en eso volteo marchándose hacia la carroza

Emma vio como la carroza se alejó de ahí

-**Qué demonios fue eso Emma? – **dijo David mirando a su hija seriamente

Emma solo gruño mientras daba masajes a su mano que estaba hace unos segundos completamente congelada – **Nada que te importe David** – dijo fríamente a su padre, marchándose de ahí

Rubí vio con tristeza a su amiga

-**pero Emma…** \- dijo David inmediatamente para detener a su hija

Rubí sabía que su amiga iba a pelear así que interrumpió inmediatamente la conversación – **David basta! –** dijo a su amigo

David miro incrédulamente a Rubí – **Rubí, déjame tengo que hablar con ella**

Rubí gruño a David inmediatamente que sus ojos se convirtieron en amarillos, algo que sorprendió a todos los que estaban ahí, principalmente a su abuela y bella – **Déjala en paz, si vas va a odiarte más de lo que lo hace ahora, no vayas David, déjala en paz**

-**Ella es mi hija –** protesto aunque tenía un poco de miedo no podía creer que Rubí le haga daño

**-No lo es** – espeto Rubí, en eso sintió una sensación de Deja-vu pero inmediatamente se le fue

-**Que?** – dijo David confundido y poco herido

Rubí solo gruño de frustración – **Déjala sola, David** – dijo volteando y agarrando a su abuela Y Bella de la mano y llevándosela al restaurante, Bella se sorprendió por el agarre de Rubí, se sintió contenta solo esperaba arreglar las cosas con ella

* * *

Emma estaba mas que confundida, furiosa, con dolor, que estaba pasando? Pensó mientras corría, cuando se detuvo no sabía ni el porque pero se encontraba en la biblioteca de Storybrooke

**-Genial** – murmuro Emma mientras volteaba para irse a su departamento, en eso sintió una sensación de que tenía que entrar a la biblioteca

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Edmund estaba viendo a Emma y sonrió

-**La verdad se conoce después de haber reunido todo los datos** – dijo sonriente y con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que Emma entrara a la biblioteca – **ahora solo queda que encuentres tu pasado con eso lograras entender tu presente y planear tu futuro**

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Regina con su hija y sus guardias regresaron a su hogar temporario, cuando salió de la carroza con Elsa inmediatamente Anna se les abalanzo abrazándolas a ella y su hija

-**Los extrañe** – dijo Anna sonriente

Regina sonrió a su hija, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si había un intruso

-**No te preocupes estamos bien –** dijo Elsa que seguía abrazando a su hermana

**-Mama estas bien? **– dijo Anna ya que ser percato de la distracción de su madre

Regina miro a su hija y sonrió – **No te preocupes todo está bien, no sucedió nada mientras mi ausencia? **– dijo mirando a Steven su guardia real

Steven negó con la cabeza **– Nada su majestad, todo normal** – sonriendo

-**Continúen todo como esta, voy a descansar, por favor que nadie salga de este lugar –** dijo seria a Claude y Steven

Sus guardias asintieron a lo dicho

Regina ingreso con sus hijas a su casa

Mientras estaban en la sala, Elsa empezó a contarle a Anna lo que había sucedido

-**Entonces Cora las estaba vigilando?** – dijo Anna con miedo, sabia como era la madre de su mama

**-Si pero se fue inmediatamente** – dijo Elsa pensativa, porque? Fue su único pensamiento

-**Es mejor que vayan a descansar se está haciendo tarde** – sonrió Regina a sus hijas

**-Claro madre** – dijeron las dos abrazando y besando a su madre antes de irse

Regina vio a sus hijas irse a su dormitorio y suspiro, no quería preocupar a sus hijas pero el poder que sintió se le hizo familiar y muy oscuro, no sabía por qué pero esperaba no encontrarse con esa persona llamada Cora, tenía que hablar con Pabbie pensó mientras se tocaba su pecho ya que lo que sentía ahora era mucha angustia y no le gusta para nada que esa persona llamada Cora le haya hecho sentir así.

* * *

**Ambivalencia = Estado de animo en que coexisten dos emociones o sentimientos opuestos**

**Ultima actualizacion de hoy, actualizare mas seguido obviamente, cada semana o cada dos semanas**

**Lo siento mucho por no seguir actualizando, en verdad tenia un gran bloqueo**

**pero ahí continuo**

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia y lo siento por la ortografía.**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios**

**Ser felices ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

Rubí estaba con su abuela y Bella en su casa, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado estas últimas horas, por un poco casi pierde a su abuela y Bella, las dos personas más importantes para ella. Ahora su abuela estaba descansando en su dormitorio.

**-Creo que es mejor que me vaya** – dijo Bella mientras veía a Rubí que estaba en su sala viendo la ventana firmemente

Rubí al escuchar la voz de Bella salió de sus pensamientos y la miro

**-Es mejor que te quedes mi abuela va a estar preocupada… – **

**-que** – susurro Bella con un poco de enojo

Rubí empezó a ordenar sus pensamientos y respondió – **Estas en peligro…**

**-Yo se defenderme** – espeto Bella enojada ya que esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que Rubí le diga que está preocupada por ella

-**No lo haces** – dijo Rubí seriamente

-**Tú no tienes ningún derecho de decirme nada… ni siquiera me hablabas en todo este tiempo…. Y que de repente te preocupas por mi… lo siento por poner a tu abuela en peligro, es mejor que me vaya **– dijo enojada saliendo del departamento

Rubí inmediatamente le tomo la mano para detenerla

**-Suéltame** – dijo Bella seriamente mirando a Rubí – **Mañana llamare temprano a Eugenia y le diré que estoy bien.**

**-Tienes razón lo siento por no hablar contigo antes** – dijo Rubí suavemente

Bella asintió a lo dicho – **Entonces porque no lo hiciste… creía que eras mi amiga… tú me dijiste que siempre estarías para mi… siempre cuando iba al restaurante tu no estabas…cuando te llamaba tu no me contestabas… y me di cuenta que solo era una caridad para ti – dijo con tristeza**

**-Que?! No! Bella lo tienes todo mal** – interrumpió inmediatamente Rubí

-**Entonces porque?! –** exigió Bella enojada

Rubí no sabía que decirle, quería decirle la verdad pero no podía – **Estaba ayudando a Emma…**

**-No me mientas **– espeto Bella con dolor

**-Lo siento, por favor, tu eres importante para mi…**

**-Entonces dime la verdad! **– espeto Bella enojada

**-Tu eres la esposa del oscuro y…**

**-En serio?! Sabes que creía que eres diferente a los demás** – dijo con enojo ya que la mayoría del pueblo la había aislado por eso, por ser la esposa del oscuro – **pero sabes que, tenían razón el nunca cambio y yo le creí, yo solo soy la idiota que se enamoró de el**…

-**No! Bella lo tienes todo mal** – interrumpió Rubí ya no soportaba lo que decía Bella odiaba verla expresarse así de sí misma

**-Entonces porque?! **

**-El me amenazo! –** espeto Rubí

Bella miro a Rubí y se quedó callada

-**El me amenazo, si me acercaba a ti y entablaba una conversación, mataría a mi abuela** – susurro Rubí con tristeza y dolor – **lo siento por dejarte pero mi abuela es mi única familia que tengo, y la persona más importante para mí** –

**-Y porque no me lo dijiste** – susurro Bella con dolor

-**Porque si te lo decía, aparte de matar a mi abuela, te iba hacer daño.**

**-Que?** – gimió Bella con dolor sin entender

**-No sé, pero eso me dijo, no entendí pero no podía correr ningún riesgo sé que él te ama y no podía poner ninguna mano sobre ti pero no podía correr ningún riesgo…** dijo con fuerza

Bella estaba sintiendo mucha tristeza y dolor mientras se le derramaban lágrimas en los ojos

**-Lo siento** – susurro Rubí mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras procesaba la información, y el único pensamiento que se le vino es, como pudo ser tan ciega? Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, el oscuro siempre será el oscuro, él nunca iba a cambiar, puso siempre a él en primer lugar, antes que su familia, antes que todo

Bella gimió de dolor, y Rubio lo único que hizo es abrazarla con toda su fuerza

**-Yo le creí, yo lo amaba** – dijo con dolor Bella mientras abrazaba a Rubí con fuerza tenía miedo que Rubí se iba a ir, ahora era lo único que le unía a su cordura

Rubí solo abrazo a Bella, no podía decirle nada ya que ella no sabía que decirle, su único amor fue Pedro, y ella se lo comió, así que no sabía que aconsejarle, solo podía estar ahí para Bella y también no sabía que sentimientos tenia para ella, obviamente la quería y se preocupaba por ella y mucho, pero también lo hacía por Emma y por Nieves, no olvidemos de Ashley así que, porque le duele tanto ver llorar a Bella así?

**-Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo** – susurro Rubí a su amiga con todo el cariño que le tenia

Y con toda la angustia y el dolor y la tristeza que sentía en su corazón, creyó en Rubí, y sabía que le decía la verdad

* * *

Emma se encontraba en la Biblioteca de Storybrooke, era algo raro lo que sentía ya que estaba enojada y triste por un momento y por el otro tenía esa necesidad de entrar al lugar

**-Qué demonios estoy haciendo acá?** – murmuro Emma mientras caminaba por los estantes, en eso sintió una necesidad de entrar en el último pasadizo donde no llegaba ni la luz – **Bella debe de arreglar el foco **– murmuro mientras caminaba hacia su destino

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Edmund veía con ansias los pasos de Emma y sonrió ya que a pesar que Emma tenía una opción de marcharse, seguía lo que su corazón o el por arte de magia le indicaban, en eso recordó un dicho de su hermano antes que cayera dormido y rendido

-_No te preocupes Edmund, a pesar de nuestros intentos y los del rey oscuro, ellas ganaran por su felicidad y su propio esfuerzo, ellas están destinadas a estar juntas – murmuro Peter con una sonrisa_

**-Tienes razón hermano, ellas lo están** – murmuro mientras veía a Emma encontrar el libro donde poco a poco recordaría su verdadera historia y el verdadero propósito de su vida

* * *

**Storybrooke**

**-Elsa que hiciste?! **– susurro con fuerza Anna a su hermana que estaba entrando en pánico

**-Yo… amenace a Emma** – murmuro

**-Que?! Porque?!**

**-Me entro el pánico… al parecer cuando le dije a mama del porque Cora esta en Storybrooke el poder de Emma funciono, y sabe que estoy mintiendo** – dijo nerviosa mientras iba de un lado para el otro

Anna miro a su hermana y suspiro, ver a Elsa moverse le está dando un dolor de cabeza – **Es mejor calmarnos** – murmuro Anna mientras se sentó en su cama pensativa

**-Que voy hacer? Que voy hacer? –** murmuraba Elsa

**-Y si le decimos la verdad** – expreso Anna

**-No, mama no debe de enterarse de nada….**

**-Digo a Emma, le decimos la verdad a Emma – **

Elsa miro a su hermana y se quedó pensativa – **Puede ser…** \- suspiro

**-Bueno Elsa tienes que pensarlo rápido, solo nos quedan 5 días en este pueblo **– dijo Anna calmadamente

Elsa gimió mientras se echaba en su cama – **Mañana hablamos con Emma**

Anna sonrió muy feliz, quería ver a su madre feliz, en eso se quedó pensativa **– Porque Cora vigila a mama – **murmuro mirando a su hermana

Elsa frunció el ceño ya que desde que subieron al cuarto se preguntaba lo mismo – **Obviamente quiere tenerla a su lado –**

**-Eso significa que va hacer su movimiento muy pronto no? –** dijo con un poco de miedo ya que se le vinieron todo las memorias de su madre que tenia de Cora

Elsa inmediatamente agarro la mano de Anna y le dijo con firmeza **– Ella no le hará nada a ti ni a nuestra madre… he peleado con ella puedo ganarle – **

Anna miro a su hermana y asintió – **Bueno pero no quiero encontrarme con ella, no quiero que nuestra madre se encuentra con ella –**

Elsa abrazo a su hermana – **No lo hará, y si lo hace voy hacer todo lo posible para destruirla**

**-Elsa piensas matarla** – dijo con miedo Anna

Elsa no sabía que contestarle, matar a alguien es algo que nunca pensó hacer pero por su madre y Anna lo haría – **Si les hace daño lo hare**\- dijo seria

Anna negó con la cabeza **– Elsa no puedes hacerlo…**

**-Alguien tiene que hacerlo Anna, si no soy yo lo hará mama, y tu muy bien sabes que mama no puede matar a nadie, si lo hace…**

-**Su corazón se oscurecerá y Arandelle correrá peligro** – susurro Anna

Elsa asintió a lo dicho – **Pabbie también te lo conto** –

Anna asintió con tristeza – **A veces pienso que Arandelle es la prisión de mama –**

**-No lo es** – dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana seriamente – **Arandelle es mama, Anna así como mama es Arandelle, así como tú eres Arandelle, tú vas hacer la próxima sacerdotisa, ninguna de ustedes puede matar** – dijo con firmeza

Anna se quedó sorprendida por la noticia – **Espera yo? Pero tú Tienes poderes para proteger yo no… -**

-**Anna** – interrumpió Elsa a la diatriba de su novia e inmediatamente Anna se calló y Elsa sonrió – **Tu eres más fuerte que yo y así como mama tienes el corazón más puro del reino y no solo eso con una sonrisa tuya puede derretir hasta el más frio corazón –** dijo agarrando la mano de Anna y poniéndole en su pecho

**-Elsa no…**

**-Anna** – interrumpió Elsa sonriente – **tú fuiste la única que rompió mi maldición… tu amor completo hacia mi hizo que mis poderes se estabilizara, fue tu amor… a pesar de todo los intentos de mama, mi poder era una locura… pero solo por tu amor pude controlarlo, tu eres el único enlace que tengo a mi cordura… es por eso que si algo te pasa a ti, no podría soportarlo… Antes de transportarme a este mundo Pabbie me dijo algo **– dijo Elsa suspirando ya que no quería contarle la verdad a Anna pero tenía que hacerlo

**-Qué cosa?** – pregunto confundida ya que no entendía lo que le decía Elsa

-**Él me dijo que pase lo que pase no dejes que Anna ni tu madre hagan algo que dañe su corazón, tu eres la única que puede actuar sin consecuencia ya que tu corazón está ligada a la de tu madre y hermana, pero si algo le pasa al corazón de ellas, tu corazón se oscurecerá y vendrá un gran peligro para el reino** – dijo Elsa recordando exactamente las palabras de Pabbie

Anna frunció el ceño confundida – **No entiendo –** murmuro

Elsa rio – **Yo tampoco, pero a pesar de lo que me dijo Pabbie, mi único deseo es la felicidad tuya y la de nuestra madre y hare lo que sea para cumplirlo, Cora va ser una amenaza para nuestra familia y si matar es la respuesta entonces lamentablemente lo hare** – dijo con firmeza

Anna suspiro sabía que su hermana iba ser lo que dijo.

**-No quiero que te pase nada** – murmuro Anna mientras abrazaba a Elsa

-**No lo hará, Cora no va ser rival para mí –** dijo seria Elsa abrazando a su novia con fuerza

-**Si queremos traer la felicidad a nuestra madre, debemos hacer que se enamore de Emma… a pesar de ver sus recuerdos y ellas no se llevaban bien** – rio Anna – **sentí una conexión entre ambas… algo me dice que si se da la oportunidad las dos se enamorarían** – dijo con felicidad

Elsa asintió a lo dicho **– Tienes razón, me di cuenta que nuestra mama no despegaba la vista en Emma…-**

**-Exacto **– sonrió Anna – **Podemos hacer que se enamoren y mama seria completamente feliz**

Elsa asintió, aun así sus pensamientos se fueron hacia un futuro donde Emma va tener que elegir en su madre y su familia acá en Storybrooke, aun así ella va ser lo posible para que su madre sea feliz, haría lo que fuera por la felicidad de su madre y si tenía que pagar un precio por sus futuras acciones lo haría.

* * *

**Reino oscuro**

El rey oscuro frunció su ceño al ver a Emma entrar a la biblioteca de Storybrooke

**-Que están haciendo esos niños** – murmuro

-**Estamos listos** – sonrío Cora al rey oscuro al momento de entrar a la habitación

El rey miro a Cora y asintió – **Hazlo, dile que si falla muere - **

Cora sonrío **– Él sabe**

**-Yo digo que ataquemos al cocodrilo mientras esta indefenso** – gruño Hook con odio

Cora rodo sus ojos – **Ve a preparar a Daniel, Hook**

Hook gruño y se fue, no podía hacer nada solo obedecer

-**Lo educaste muy bien** – dijo el rey oscuro a Cora

-**La venganza es un gran incentivo, él sabe que si nos falla, no obtendrá su venganza con Rumpel, está muy débil ese diablillo, porque no nos pides atacarlo?** – dijo Cora un poco confundida

El rey Oscuro sonrío – **Necesitamos que el corazón de tu hija se oscurezca, necesitamos que mate a Rumpel** – _o alguien más_ pensó con una sonrisa interna

-**Veo** – susurro Cora pensativa **– Aun así veo que mi hija ha aumentado su poder** – sonrío con satisfacción – **va ser muy fácil que acabe con Rumpel a pesar que su poder sea magia blanca?**

El rey Oscuro sonrío **–El poder de tu hija por ahora es neutral, hasta ahora Regina está utilizando su magia blanca ya que no conoce la oscuridad de su corazón, pero siempre la oscuridad está escondido ahí, a pesar del corazón puro que tiene tu hija ahora, con un gran incentivo podrá relucir su poder oscuro** – _y ahí es donde se completara una de mis fases_ pensó para sí mismo el rey oscuro con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Cora sonrío con la respuesta que le dio – **Veo** – dijo retirándose del cuarto

El rey al percatarse que Cora había dejado, miro de nuevo el espejo y vio a Emma encontrar un libro – **Entiendo, aun así no puedes subestimarme… Peter, Susan** – susurro mientras levantaba su mano y añadía un poco de su poder para contrarrestar lo que hizo esos niños **– aún tienen mucho que aprender**

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Edmund veía con ansiedad lo que estaba haciendo Emma – **Porque no lo toca** – susurro con fuerza, en eso se percató de la magia negra que estaba rodeando al libro – **No… no** – susurro mientras pensaba en algo rápidamente, en eso solo sonrío

-**A veces el corazón olvida, pero el cuerpo siempre recuerda… El rey Oscuro no quiere que recuperes tus recuerdos pero hare que tu cuerpo recuerde todo, y como tu estas ligada a Regina, las dos lo harán** – sonrío con satisfacción mientras lanzaba su hechizo - **Perdiste Rey Oscuro… Emma también está ligada a muchas personas más, y ella necesitara toda la ayuda posible **– sonrío, mientras veía a Emma desmayarse

* * *

**Reino Oscuro**

El rey Oscuro veía a Emma tocar el libro y vio una gran batalla de magia que rodea el libro, blanco y negro, obviamente Emma no veía nada y se percató del hechizo que contrarresto sus poderes y solo se rio – **Lo hiciste bien, Edmund** – dijo ya que sabía que ese era el juego de ese niño

Vio a Emma desmayarse en al momento que toco el libro

-**Qué problema –** murmuro y suspiro – **Solo necesito el cuerpo de Regina, nada más solo su cuerpo, veo que quieren alargar lo inevitable**

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Regina se encontraba en su dormitorio contemplando la luna, esta tarde sintió mucha ansiedad por ese poder familiar, y eso le preocupaba era magia oscura, y ella sabía que no podía ganar contra la magia oscura principalmente contra esa magia ya que era tan oscuro que se asustó, podía combatir al diablillo que manipulo a su hija pero también sabía que no podía ganarle, tal vez por eso sus hijas querían irse inmediatamente, en eso recordó su conversación con Pabbie hace mucho tiempo

**Flashback**

**-Es mi reino, tengo que ir a luchar **– espeto enojada Regina hacia Pabbie

Pabbie le miraba con tristeza y negó con la cabeza **– Lo siento su majestad pero usted no puede luchar**

**-Pero Porque?! No le des vueltas al asunto Pabbie y dime la verdad?!**

Pabbie suspiro – **Su corazón es puro y tan blanco como la nieve que rodea Arandelle… si usted mata a alguien…**

**-Mato todo el tiempo Pabbie** – espeto Regina **– mato las plantas que utilizo, mato a los animales para alimentarme, mato…**

**-Regina** – reprendió con fuerza Pabbie, algo que asusto a Regina, nunca escucho ese tono de Pabbie y se cayó inmediatamente – **los animales y plantas o cualquier ser vivo que no pueda expresarse cumplen una función…**

**-Aun así son seres vivos** – murmuro Regina

Pabbie le dio una sonrisa amable – **A pesar de eso, tú haces un ritual por ellos, cada año, tu purificación es hacia ellos y el reino, su majestad –**

**-La guerra…. Porque mi purificación y el ritual no sirven para que no haya guerras** – dijo confundida Regina

Pabbie le dio una sonrisa con tristeza- **A veces los humanos son personas que se dejan influenciar rápidamente, nosotros como seres mágicos solo podemos hacer los correcto y guiarlos hacia el bien…**

**-Así como los antiguos gobernantes** – murmuro Regina mirando a Pabbie que asintió

-**Usted su majestad esta para guiar y proteger el reino, meterse en asuntos de humanos no es su destino, además sus guardias ni el reino quiere que este en la guerra**

Regina hizo un puchero – **Por eso vine para que les convencieras que yo puedo **–

Pabbie rio por lo dicho – **Son asuntos de humanos Regina** – dijo con firmeza ahora – **Debes de quedarte en el reino con tus hijas**

**-Lo hago por ellas, yendo a la guerra puedo derrotarlos fácilmente y mis hijas estarían en paz con el reino –** dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos, en todo momento pensó en sus hijas, ella tenía magia, podía derrotar a todos, aunque solo podía lanzar fuego con las manos pero eso era algo pensó

**-Lo harás pero acostumbraras a los humanos que con magia se soluciona todo y eso no es la solución, si los humanos desean libertad y un nuevo reino necesitan pelear por ellos mismos, además como seguía diciendo tú no puedes ir a matar Regina….**

**-Porque?**\- murmuro de nuevo sin comprender la renuencia de Pabbie

**-Ya que tú eres Arandelle, si tu matas a alguien tu corazón se oscurecerá, y pasaran cosas malas al reino – **

Regina se asustó por lo dicho – **No lo sabia**

**-Cuando se oscurezca tu corazón, tu magia se volverá negra, y como tu estas ligada a tus hijas, ellas…**

**-Tendrán magia negra – **expreso con temor

Pabbie asintió a lo dicho **– Regina, tanto como tú y Anna están ligadas a Arandelle, ustedes poseen un corazón puro que no puede ser manchado por nadie más que ustedes mismos…**

**-Espera y Elsa** – interrumpió Regina

**-Tu hija Elsa, es especial también, tiene un gran poder como tú muy bien conociste, ella fue nacida con la bendición de los reyes mágicos, el corazón de tu hija es puro pero ella también puede manejar la oscuridad eso es el regalo de los reyes mágicos para tu hija, tu hija es muy especial Regina, no olvides eso…**

**-Me estás diciendo que mi hija puede matar a alguien sin consecuencia** – dijo incrédulamente y con un poco de temor, no quería que su hija se convirtiera en una asesina

**-No, su majestad cada acción que hacemos en la vida genera siempre una consecuencia, depende siempre del porqué de la acción… y eso tu hija lo comprenderá con el tiempo –**

Regina frunció el ceño – **Siempre con tus palabras que no entiendo** – murmuro

Pabbie sonrío – **Aun así la respuesta ya la tienes Regina, es mejor que regreses al castillo con tus hijas**

Fin del Flashback

**-Elsa** – murmuro Regina pensativa – **tengo que alejar a mis hijas de todo esto.**

* * *

Rubí y Bella se habían quedado abrazadas en la sala, Bella ya no lloraba mas solo abrazaba con fuerza a Rubí, no quería separase de su amiga para nada, Rubí tenia los mismos pensamientos que Bella, en eso las dos inmediatamente sintieron un gran escalofríos que recorrió todo su cuerpo y se miraron angustiosamente

-**Emma** –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, y sintieron una gran confusión mientras se miraban

-**No sé pero tengo que buscarla **– dijo Rubí mirando a Bella, confundida pero a la vez preocupada

Bella asintió a lo dicho – **Voy contigo** – dijo inmediatamente

Rubí solo asintió a lo dicho, sin buscar ninguna explicación las dos salieron de la casa y se fueron a buscar a Emma, tenían muchas preguntas pero no importaba, solo necesitaban buscar a Emma, es como si el cuerpo de las dos estuviera controlado y les decía vayan con Emma, abrasen a Emma, y todo se resolverá.

-**No creo que este en su departamento –** murmuro Rubí

-**Llama a Nieves –**

**-Emma nunca le dice nada**

**-A Henry entonces** – dijo Bella apresuradamente

Rubí inmediatamente se comunicó con Henry, después de unos minutos segundos de conversación termino la llamada

**-Y -**

**-No sabe nada desde la mañana… no le pregunte nada mas ya que no quería que se preocupara**

**-Y David?**

**-Emma y el no están en buenos términos por así decirlo** – murmuro pensativa

Bella suspiro – **Vamos a la biblioteca**

**-Emma no está en la biblioteca** – dijo con burla

Bella le dio una mirada asesina y la sonrisa de Rubio desaparece inmediatamente

**-Emma no le gusta mucho leer –** murmuro calmadamente

**-En la biblioteca hay respuestas, y Emma quiere…**

**-Respuestas** – termino de decir Rubí comprendiendo

Bella asintió e inmediatamente se fueron a la biblioteca donde vieron a Emma desmayada, las dos sin comprender sintieron un gran temor y miedo al ver a Emma tirada en el piso, inmediatamente fueron donde Emma, Bella abrazo a Emma con mucho miedo mientras que Rubí comprobaba su estado

**-Esta creo dormida** – murmuro Rubí sin comprender – **Emma despierta** – murmuro mientras trataba de levantarla

-**Porque no despierta** – dijo Bella con miedo, sin comprender el sentimiento

Rubí no sabía que decir mientras miraba a sus alrededores – **Donde tienes el botiquín?**

**-En mi sala… -** no pudo decir nada mas ya que inmediatamente Rubí se fue hacia su departamento que se encontraba arriba de la biblioteca a buscar el botiquín sin decir nada

Bella se quedó abrazando a Emma mientras esperaba a Rubí – **No sé qué me pasa… pero tienes que despertar Emma… por favor –** susurro mientras la abrazaba, que eran estos sentimientos contradictorios, porque su cuerpo solo quería abrazar a Emma, porque?

Rubí inmediatamente llego hacia Bella y puso un poco de alcohol hacia el algodón y ponérselo en la nariz de Emma para que se levantara, no dijo nada del abrazo posesivo de Bella hacia Emma, era como si fuera muy normal para ella, no cuestiono eso y era muy raro pero inmediatamente se esfumaron los pensamientos ya que vio a Emma moverse, y no sabía porque pero sintió un gran alivio

-**Emma… Emma** – dijo Bella suavemente para despertarla

-**mama –** murmuro Emma muy bajo, solo Rubí pudo escucharla y frunció su ceño

**-Emma despierta por favor** – dijo bella angustiada

**-Emma despierta –** dijo Rubí suavemente mientras trataba de levantarla

**-mama, ma…ma** – murmuraba Emma mientras trataba de abrir los ojos

-**Hay que llamar a Nieves** – dio Bella mirando a Rubí

Rubí negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño - **Emma despierta**

Emma trataba de asimilar donde estaba, pestañeo varias veces para enfocarse en algo y se percató que estaba en compañía de Bella y Rubí, se sorprendió por la vista de sus amigas pero más por la mirada que le dieron, era de mucha preocupación y amor? Pensó confundida, esa mirada era algo que no comprendía, lo había visto en muchas personas pero esas personas eran padres y así miraban a sus hijos, veía mucho esa mirada cuando estaba en el parque, no entendía

-**Emma estas bien?** – dijo Bella suavemente

**-Emma cuantos dedos ves** – dijo Rubí alzando 3 dedos

Emma frunció el ceño – **3** – murmuro con la voz ronca

-**Bueno no estas ciega** – rio Rubí

-**Rubí **– regaño Bella no era momento para bromas, Rubí inmediatamente se calló, y Emma inconscientemente sonrío **– Emma estas bien que te paso?** – dijo preocupada

Emma frunció el ceño **– No recuerdo, yo… estaba…. Salí… no recuerdo** – dijo confundida

Rubí miro con preocupación – **Que es lo último que recuerdas**

**-Regina, Elsa…-**

**-Eso fue en la tarde –** dijo Bella mirando a Rubí con preocupación

Rubí asintió – **Nada más**

Emma asintió a lo dicho

-**Bueno no importa** – dijo Bella con calma – **solo tienes que descansar**

**-Estoy muy cansada –** murmuro Emma mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos

-**Bella ayúdame** – dijo Rubí mientras se agachaba, Bella asintió ya que sabía a lo que se refería su amiga? Pensó por unos instantes ya que no sabía que sentía por Rubí pero eso era en otro momento ahora sus pensamientos eran solamente Emma

Emma frunció el ceño sin comprender, estaba muy cómoda donde estaba en eso se percató que estaba en los brazos de Bella pero no sentía ni vergüenza ni nada, que le pasaba? Pensó con confusión, en eso sintió a Bella que la llevaba hacia la espalda de Rubí

**-Que haces - **murmuro Emma

Bella inmediatamente puso a Emma encima de la espalda de Rubí, inmediatamente Rubí agarro a Emma firmemente y la levanto como si nada, en su espalda

-**Eh… -** murmuro Emma mientras se encontraba en la espalda de Rubí

-**Agárrate fuerte** – dijo bella a Emma suavemente

Sin comprender mucho y solo obedecido puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rubí – **Puedo caminar saben no?**

Rubí y Bella rieron

**-Soy lobo recuerdas** – sonrío Rubí a su amiga

**-Mmm** – murmuro Emma

-**Descansa Emma** – dijo Bella suavemente

Emma murmuro algo y se quedó medio dormida mientras abrazaba a Rubí, no sabía porque pero algo era familiar para ella

Los tres se marcharon de la biblioteca hacia la casa de Rubí y su abuela, no sabían por qué pero los tres tuvieron el mismo sentimiento y pensamiento y era que no querían que acabara este momento, ya que se le hacía muy familiar y muy correcto

Mientras que Emma era llevada su brazo rodeo el cuello de Rubí para sujetarse mientras su otro brazo y mano agarraban a Bella, era muy raro pero a la vez muy correcto

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Edmund veía la escena familiar y sonrío – **Poco por poco recuperaras tus recuerdos Emma, por ahora Rubí y Bella recuperaran los suyos y te ayudaran… el rey oscuro quería separarte de tu verdadera familia para que no cumplas tu deseo más anhelado… sabrás la verdad poco por poco y cuando lo hagas tú y Regina serán felices, esta vez de verdad** -

* * *

**Reino Oscuro**

El rey Oscuro veía la escena e hizo una mueca – **Veo que te subestime Edmund, al parecer Rumpelstilskin me servirá para algo –** murmuro mientras veía esa escena familiar

* * *

**Unica actualizacion, voy a estar actualizando cada semana o dos**

**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios**

**Ser felices ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Elsa abrió sus ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor y sintió que algo estaba mal, tenía ese presentimiento que algo ha pasado, y lamentablemente sus presentimientos nunca estaban equivocados

-**Anna despierta** – dijo Elsa tratando de despertar a su hermana

-**Mmm –** murmuro Anna mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Elsa

Elsa gruño – **Anna despierta** – susurro con fuerza

-**Eh… que?** – murmuro Anna mientras se sobaba sus ojos y miraba a Elsa confundida

**-Algo está mal** – dijo Elsa mientras se levantaba de su cama y poniéndose una bata

-**Que?**...- murmuro Anna parándose para cambiarse, si su hermana dice que algo está mal, significa que algo estaba mal

Elsa inmediatamente salió de su cuarto y se dirigió donde su madre, la busco en su dormitorio y no estaba, así que se dirigió a la sala, donde la encontró con Claude y algunos guardias alrededor del sofá

-**mama?** – dijo Elsa confundida

Regina miro a su hija y le sonrió – **Buenos días mi amor**

**-Que pasa? **– dijo frunciendo su ceño mientras veía el sofá, donde estaba alguien tirado ahí

Claude dio un paso más cerca a Elsa y le contesto – **Encontramos a esta persona muy malherida**

Elsa se desconectó de lo que dijo Claude y se acercó al sujeto inmediatamente

**-Al parecer ha tenido algunos daños menores, pero por ahora estará bien** – dijo suavemente Regina mirando a su hija confundida por su comportamiento

-**No** – susurro Elsa para sí misma, nadie la escucho, Daniel pensó con ira y cólera

-**Quien es él?** – dijo Anna entrando a la sala

-**Se llama Daniel, eso fue lo que nos dijo antes de desmayarse** – dijo Steven mirando al sujeto, no le generaba confianza

Anna se puso tensa por el nombre ya que sabía quién era, en eso se percató de la postura tensa de su hermana, pero no podía hacer nada o si no su madre se enteraría

-**Veo, no es mejor llamar a alguien de este pueblo para saber quién es y llevarlo algún lugar donde puedan ver sus heridas** – dijo Anna cuidadosamente

Regina asintió con una sonrisa a su hija, poco por poco se está comportando como una reina pensó con satisfacción

-**A un hospital** – dijo Elsa rápidamente

Todas las miraron

**-Voy a ir donde Emma para que se lo lleve de aquí** – dijo rápidamente, no quería a este sujeto cerca de su madre

Todos se quedaron confundidos por la reacción de su princesa ya que ella era muy conocida por su amabilidad con la gente

Steven frunció el ceño y asintió, tal vez la princesa sabe que este sujeto traerá problemas pensó ya que él nunca se equivoca en sus instintos

-**Hija, creo que es mejor que se quede hasta que despierte** – dijo con amabilidad Regina a su hija, aun así confundida por el comportamiento de su hija pero lo dejo pasar

**-No** – dijo Elsa rápidamente

**Lo que trata de decir Elsa, es que tal vez esta persona tenga una familia que lo está buscando y Emma puede ayudarnos –** dijo con calma Anna y dándole una mirada simpática a su hermana para que se tranquilice y piense bien las cosas

Elsa asintió a lo dicho y agradeció a Anna internamente, tiene que componerse, ella no es así pensó con frustración

Regina sonrió – **Veo **– dijo olvidando sus preocupaciones

-**Su majestad, voy con la princesa Elsa para ubicar a la señorita Emma, y traerla –** dijo Steven a Regina

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Entiendo vayan con cuidado por favor**

* * *

Steven antes de irse con la princesa Elsa hablo con Claude por separado

-**No confió en ese sujeto** – susurro Steven a su hermano

Claude frunció el ceño – **Yo tampoco, además el comportamiento de la princesa Elsa no es muy común, quería deshacerse de ese sujeto cuanto antes – **

**-Y sabemos que ella no es así** – susurro Steven

-**La princesa Anna también sabe algo –**

**-Es mejor que no dejemos a nuestra reina con él a solas – gruño Steven**

**-No lo hare** – dijo Claude más calmado

Steven asintió – **Voy a buscar inmediatamente a la señorita Emma para que se lo lleve **

**-Cuida a la princesa**

**-Con mi vida, cuida a la reina y princesa –**

**-Con mi vida** – sonrió Claude

* * *

Elsa salió inmediatamente de la mansión con Steven y dos guardias más, hablo con Anna antes de irse, y le dijo que por ningún motivo dejara a su madre sola con ese sujeto, necesitaba buscar inmediatamente a Emma.

* * *

Emma abrió sus ojos con renuencia, no recordaba mucho lo de ayer estaba muy cansada, no sabía lo que había pasado

**-Ya te levantaste** –

Emma volteo para ver a su amiga parada con una sonrisa - **Rubí **– murmuro con voz ronca mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama

**-Estas bien** – dijo Rubí preocupada acercándose a Emma y ayudarla a sentarse

Emma le dio una sonrisa suave – **Si, gracias… que paso?**

Rubí frunció su ceño **– No recuerdas nada no?**

Emma se quedó pensativa y negó con la cabeza – **No estoy segura, lo último que recuerdo fue tú y Bella…**

**-Antes de eso **– pregunto Rubí preocupada

Emma frunció su ceño y negó con la cabeza **– Elsa, recuerdo que dijo que la dejara en paz **– murmuro con tristeza

Rubí suspiro al parecer no recuerda lo que le paso pensó **– Veo** – susurro pensativa, en eso miro la mirada de tristeza de Emma – **Hey –** susurro suavemente agarrando la mano e Emma – **Todo va a estar bien, si la reina es Regina…**

**-Es Regina** – dijo afirmándolo

Rubí sonrió – **Entonces hay que hacer que recupere la memoria**

**-Pero Elsa no quiere que me acerque a Regina** – murmuro con tristeza

Rubí quería abrazar a su amiga inmediatamente odiaba ver la mirada de tristeza en ella, y lo hizo algo que sorprendió a Emma pero después se relajó, cuando Emma tomaba de más su lugar favorito era los brazos de Rubí, no era como si le gustara su amiga para nada pero era algo más cálido y familiar se sintió seguro, nunca sintió esa calidad en los abrazos de Nieve, con el tiempo ella empezó a comparar a Nieve y Rubí y en el fondo obviamente nunca se lo dijo a Nieve, ella hubiera deseado que su madre fuera Rubí.

* * *

Bella se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para Rubí y Emma, Eugenia estaba aún descansando, no la querían molestar a pesar de ser mas de las 10 de la mañana, pero Rubí había decidido que su abuela tenía que descansar por un día al menos, además el pueblo no se va morir de hambre si la abuela no va estar un día, al ver que ya tenía todo preparado, se fue hacia el cuarto donde se había quedado Emma y antes de entrar vio a Rubí abrazando a Emma, en ese momento no supo que sentir, ya que sintió mucha nostalgia en eso se puso a pensar porque?, también le vino la tristeza, la angustia, puso su mano en su corazón y tenía ese dolor y se le hizo más insoportable cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Emma, su corazón lloraba con Emma, porque? Pensó con fuerza, que eran estos sentimientos, lo único que quería era limpiar las lágrimas de Emma y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, en eso escucho las palabras de consuelo de Rubí hacia Emma, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien

**-Si Regina recupera su memoria tú crees que se quede?**– dijo Emma con la voz rota preguntando a su amiga con miedo

Rubí no sabía que decir, no podía contestarle correctamente – **No lo sé** – susurro con tristeza por su amiga

Emma empezó a derramas más lágrimas, ya que su corazón le dolía tanto por la respuesta de Rubí, hubiera deseado que hubiera dicho que sí, no sabía ni cuando, ni como se enamoró de Regina tan profundamente

**-La amo** – lloro Emma

Rubí lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla con toda su fuerza, en eso sintió la presencia de Bella en la puerta, siempre la sentía pero eso no era el momento para pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Bella, vio la mirada de Bella que reflejaba tristeza y dolor, y sabia por la mirada que Bella le estaba dando que su mirada reflejaba lo mismo, en eso le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ya que tenía ese sentimiento que tal vez Bella podría ayudar a Emma

Bella inmediatamente se acercó y se sentó al otro lado de la cama y abrazo también a Emma

Emma al sentir otro abrazo se tensó, pero después de unos segundos se relajó ya que ese abrazo era también muy familiar, era igual que el de Rubí, quería saber quién era esa persona que le estaba abrazando pero no podía dejar de llorar

-**Todo va a estar bien Emma** – susurro Bella hacia su amiga

Rubí asintió – **Bella tiene razón, todo va a estar bien** – susurro también Rubí agradeciendo internamente a Bella

Emma lloro y asintió mientras abrazaba a Rubí y Bella – **Gracias **– susurro con su voz ronca

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Edmund veía con tristeza esa escena muy familiar – **Lo siento mucho Emma, por poner esa tristeza en tu corazón **– susurro – **Pero necesitas ser mucho más valiente de lo que eres, va ver muchos obstáculos para ti y tu familia y todo lo veras negro pero siempre al final va ver una luz, nunca pierdas la esperanza ahora que estas con tu verdadera familia aunque aún no lo sepas**

En eso en otra imagen vio a Elsa en su carruaje con mucha angustia dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Emma – **Al parecer el rey Oscuro también movió su pieza** – susurro para sí mismo, mientras pensaba de una forma de ayudar a Elsa ya que sabía que Daniel era problemas para su hija.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

Regina se encontraba preparando el desayuno con total tranquilidad, sin percatarse del comportamiento sobreprotector de sus soldados y su hija.

Anna veía como su mama trabaja en el desayuno con total tranquilidad, lo bueno era que ese sujeto aun no había despertado, también estaba algo confundida ya que su hermana no le había contado que Claude sabía que Daniel no era de fiar, ya que vio la mirada de desconfianza que le tiraba a Daniel

-**Anna, hija estas bien?** – dijo Regina preocupada ya que vio el ceño fruncido de su hija

Anna miro a su madre y asintió frenéticamente – **Por supuesto mama, porque crees que no lo estaría **– dijo con su sonrisa más brillante e inocente

Regina frunció el ceño, conocía perfectamente a su hija y sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejo pasar ya que sabía que tarde o temprano ella iba a saber la verdad – **Bueno** – dijo mientras continuaba en la cocina

Anna suspiro de alivio, aunque por dentro gimió ya que sabía que su mama lo dejo pasar, su mama la conoce tan bien, Elsa apúrate pensó con fuerza

* * *

Elsa estaba más que angustiada, no sabía que tramaba Cora enviando a Daniel a su madre era muy raro, porque?, acaso piensa que Daniel puede enamorar a su madre de nuevo, en eso se preocupó mas ya que este Daniel conoce todo los gustos de su madre, solo esperaba que su madre con la poca interacción que ha tenido con Emma, se hay empezado a enamorar de ella

-**Princesa se encuentra bien –** dijo Steven mirando la cara de preocupación de Elsa

Elsa miro a su guardia que consideraba como un hermano mayor y solo sonrió **– Si Steven** – forzó una sonrisa

-**Princesa la conozco desde que nació, y sé que esa mirada es de preocupación y quien la puso así es ese sujeto que encontramos** – dijo Steven seriamente

Elsa no mostro ninguna reacción y asintió – **Tienes razón, me conoces muy bien** –

Steven sonrió – **A mi también no me da buena espina ese sujeto** – dijo ahora con una cara seria

Elsa asintió y confirmo sus sospechas, Steven era hijo de una antigua sacerdotisa del reino vecino, no era tan poderosa como su madre pero era muy buena en lo que hacía, su madre también le conto que la intuición de Steven nunca se equivocaba – **Entiendo** – suspiro – **Steven qué opinas de Emma Swan?**

Steven se sorprendió por la pregunta y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y respondió – **Siento que la conozco…** -susurro frunciendo el ceño – **pero como usted dijo, Aunque poseen la misma alma, tienen una vida completamente diferente en este mundo, tal vez la abre visto en Arandelle… y para responder a su pregunta, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella -**

Elsa se quedó pensativa con lo que dijo Steven y frunció el ceño pensativa, en Arandelle no hay nadie que se parezca a Emma, puede haber varios mundos, reinos pero como dijo Pabbie la existencia de su madre es única y especial, y eso también va para Emma, ahora con lo que le dijo Steven no comprende o no le han dicho todo, va tener que hablar de nuevo con Pabbie, pero por ahora tiene que preocuparse de Daniel.

* * *

Después de calmar a su amiga, Rubí con Bella llevaron a Emma a la cocina para que comiera, habían pasado más de 10 minutos hablando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que Rubí dijo la pregunta del millón

**-Así que como hacemos para que Regina recuerde? –** pregunto a Emma y Bella, ni uno dijo nada ya que estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta, Emma había dejado de comer y eso no pasa casi nunca y vio a Bella dándole una mirada asesina **– Así que mal momento para hablar de Regina** – murmuro

-**Yo no sé** – murmuro Emma con la voz rota

-**En la biblioteca hay libros de magia, tal vez hay un hechizo o algo para que Regina recupere la memoria** – dijo Bella pensativa y reprendiéndose así misma por no leer más sobre la magia

Rubí sonrió **– Cierto, pero lo primero que vamos hacer es encarar a Elsa –** dijo seriamente lo último

Bella asintió a lo dicho y le una mirada a Rubí y las dos inmediatamente se dieron un entendimiento mutuo y era que no le gustaba que Elsa le haya hecho sufrir a Emma.

**-Gracias chicas **– dijo Emma con una sonrisa, aunque la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos era algo

* * *

**-Donde están?** – se preguntó Elsa mientras se encontraba en el departamento de Emma, habían tocado y no había nadie

_-Al parecer no hay nadie su majestad –_ dijo Steven mirando al interior del departamento

Elsa gruño de frustración – **Justo cuando se la necesita – **murmuro

-**Podemos ir donde su otra amiga, como se llamaba?** – dijo Steven él era malo para los nombres

**-Rubí –** susurro Elsa, ella podía saber dónde estaba Emma – **Vamos donde su casa** – dijo apresuradamente

* * *

Anna estaba ayudando a su madre a servir el desayuno a los guardias

-**Su majestad, el hombre despertó** – dijo un guardia avisándole

Impresionada por el anuncio Anna dejo caer un plato, asustando a su madre

**-Anna mi amor que ha pasado?** – dijo Regina mientras iba donde su hija

Anna se reprendió así misma- **Lo siento mama, tu sabes lo torpe que soy –** dijo mientras recogía el palto

-**Mi amor deja eso –** dijo Regina y con un movimiento de su mano el plato desapareció del lugar

_Cielos ahora que hago_ pensó Anna con nervios

**-Mi amor estas bien –** dijo Regina preocupada por su hija

Anna asintió – **Si mama lo siento se resbalo** – sonrió

Regina sonrió – **Ten cuidado** – en eso miro al guardia que miro preocupado por su princesa – **Llama a Claude y dentro de un momento estaré yendo** – sonrió

El guardia asintió e hizo una reverencia y se fue

Elsa donde estás?! Pensó en pánico Anna

* * *

Elsa llego a la casa de la abuelita y Rubí con Steven, antes de empezar a tocar la puerta se abrió y apareció Rubí

**-Elsa** – sonrió Rubí había olido su magia acercándose

**-Rubí, Emma está contigo? –** dijo ansiosamente

Rubí frunció el ceño y asintió a lo dicho – **Si esta…**

**-Necesito hablar con ella urgente – dijo rápidamente**

Rubí asintió y la dejo pasar con el guardia que también la miraba ansiosamente

Cuando Elsa entro encontró a Emma y Bella en la mesa desayunando, vio la cara de Emma que tenía los ojos rojos, al parecer había interrumpido algo, vio la mirada desafiante de Bella hacia ella, no entendía mucho lo que había interrumpido pero necesitaba la ayuda de Emma

**-Elsa…** \- murmuro Emma confundida

**-Necesito tu ayuda –** dijo Elsa serenamente

**-Que ha pasado? **– pregunto Rubí confundida

Elsa no sabía cómo explicarles los sucedido así que se va a decirles una mentira a medias, solo esperaba que el poder de Emma no funcionara **– Mis guardias encontraron a una persona muy malherida cerca del lugar donde nos hospedamos, y nos dijo que se llama Daniel… -** Elsa vio como Emma, Rubí y Bella intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, - **y como tú eres la Sheriff del pueblo, supongo que lo están buscando**

Emma inmediatamente pensó en Regina **– Como es el?**

Elsa con un movimiento de su mano creo una escultura de hielo de Daniel

A Emma prácticamente se le acelero el corazón, era el, necesitaba ir, encontrarlo e interrogarlo para saber de Regina, miro a Rubí que asintió con su cabeza, al parecer pensaban lo mismo

-**Vamos inmediatamente contigo –** dijo Emma seriamente

Elsa sonrió internamente **– Por supuesto, te esperamos afuera** – dijo saliendo con su guardia de la casa

Emma inmediatamente miro a Rubí – **Rubí…**

**-Lo se Emma, lo sé, necesitamos interrogarlo** – dijo Rubí pensativa – **Además Leroy dijo que él estaba con Cora y un sujeto con un gancho **– dijo con preocupación van a atacar a la reina pensó confundida

**-Dijo malherido, que le habrá pasado** – frunció su ceño Bella

**-No sé, pero necesitamos interrogarlo inmediatamente, si lo que vio Leroy es cierto entonces es una trampa para Regina, sus hijas y todos los que están con ellas** – dijo Emma con preocupación –**Necesitamos ir inmediatamente y avisarles, y si él está con Cora, yo lo sabré** – dijo pensando en su poder de saber la verdad. – **además descubriremos si es Regina o no, ese sujeto tiene mucho que decir –**

**-Mejor hay que ir a buscar a Leroy y confirmar nuestras sospechas, Bella te quedas con la abuelita** – dijo Rubí agarrando sus cosas

Emma asintió a lo dicho

Bella asintió a lo dicho pensando en lo que estaba pasando, algo no cuadraba bien.

* * *

**Hola chicos, como están?**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y lo siento por tardarme de actualizar esta historia**

**Espero que aun les siga gustando, y lo siento si hay algún error ortográfico**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones :), en mi perfil he escrito las ideas de mis futuras historias espero que les haya gustado y me digan que próxima historia hacer cuando termine las que me faltan.**

**Ser felices :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ese sujeto no recuerda nada, menudo mentiroso pensó con enojo, quiere engañar a su madre, incluso Claude estaba frunciendo el ceño, su madre mostraba una cara de preocupación y una muestra de comprensividad, tal vez le hacía recordar a su pasado, lo odiaba, y suplicaba que Elsa ya estuviera en camino

**-Su majestad, la princesa Elsa acaba de llegar** – dijo un guardia despertándola de sus pensamientos, y agradeció internamente que su suplica fuera escuchada

Vio a su madre salir con Claude, dejándola a ella con dos guardias al cuidado de Daniel.

-**Hola** – dijo Daniel tímidamente a la niña pelirroja, no podía creer que su Regina tenía dos hijas, una tenía que ser de él, estaba seguro pensó con satisfacción, obviamente su expresión no mostraba eso, él tenía que mostrarse tímido, era algo que había perfeccionado con las enseñanzas que tenía con Cora, ahora solo tenía que fingir amnesia, y estar cerca de Regina, aunque sabía que no le iba ser fácil, la mayoría de los guardias le miraba con desconfianza, pero esta niña se notaba que era muy inocente, esa niña la iba ayudar a ganarse a Regina

Anna sonrió tímidamente, no sabía que buscaba Daniel, obviamente quería a su madre, iba a serle creer que era inocente – **Hola, señor Daniel –** dijo respetuosamente – **Lo siento mucho por su pérdida de memoria, seguro su familia debe de estar preocupada por usted** –

Daniel sonrió, muy fácil pensó **– No estoy muy seguro, no sé si tengo familia, espero recordar pronto, ustedes me han ayudado y estoy muy agradecido por eso, como le dije a su madre me gustaría pagárselo con cualquier cosa, eh visto caballos afuera y por lo que siento, creo que soy muy bueno en ellos.**

Amnésico pensó con ironía Anna

-**No se preocupe, Señor…**

**-Por favor llámeme Daniel** – dijo rápidamente – **Señor es muy formal, además lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre, además usted es una princesa y obviamente soy un simple plebeyo** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Oh no podría** – dijo rápidamente Anna fingiendo inocencia – **mi madre me enseñó a respetar a las personas mayores, sin importar la ocupación, o quien es la persona**

**-Por favor insisto –** dijo Daniel con una sonrisa, muy educada la niña pensó

Anna fingió pensar y asintió **– Entonces Daniel será**

**-Gracias, princesa…**

**-Anna** – sonrió

**-Claro Anna**

**-Oh, no por favor llámeme princesa Anna, solo mi familia puede llamarme solo por mi nombre, además mis guardias son muy protectores **– sonrió Anna señalando a sus guardias que fulminaban con su mirada a Daniel

\- **Cierto, lo siento mucho princesa Anna** – sonrió Daniel en modo de disculpa pero por dentro estaba que hierve de enojo, su plan para hacerse cercano de esta niña no le funciono, estos malditos guardia iban a ser muchos problemas ya que también le sucedió lo mismo con Regina, quiso llamarla por su nombre, pero inmediatamente todos los guardias gruñeron y le dijeron que le llamaran su majestad y que era una falta de respeto, maldición pensó

En eso la puerta en donde estaban se abrió, y entraron no solo Elsa, si no también Emma y Rubí con Leroy que estaba con una mueca ya que lo sacaron de su cama, con Regina, Claude y Steven detrás de ellos

**-Eres tu..** – susurro Emma mirando a Daniel en shock

Rubí asintió, pero en eso gruño internamente, olía a Cora

**-Los conozco..** – frunció el ceño Daniel, pero por dentro estaba angustiado, Cora le había advertido de esta mujer, solo sabía que iba hacer una gran molestia en sus planes.

**-Es el, nosotros le vimos con esa bruja de Cora** – espeto Leroy cruzándose de brazos

Emma le dio una mirada de enojo a Daniel –**Donde demonios esta Regina?! Que es lo que buscan?! –** dijo con furia agarrándole del cuello

Todos se sorprendieron por lo acontecido

**-Que… que.. hablas… **\- dijo Daniel angustiadamente, esto le está saliendo mal

Regina estaba sorprendida, no entendía – **Señorita…** \- trato de detenerla

**-mama ese sujeto es una de los secuaces de Cora** – expreso calmadamente Elsa

Claude y los demás guardias sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron delante de Regina, Elsa y Anna en forma defensiva, como pudieron ser tan inocentes y caer en las garras del enemigo tan rápidamente

**-Dime donde esta Regina?! Y que es lo que quieres?!** – exigió Emma furiosamente

**-No sé de qué me hablas** – espeto Daniel

**-Mientes** – espeto Emma dándole un puñetazo y botándolo al piso, quería darle más de un puñetazo a ese sujeto

Daniel empezó a botar sangre, Cora y la sombra lo van a matar pensó con temor

**-No lo mates** – dijo Rubí agarrando a su amiga **– Ese sujeto tiene que decirnos muchas cosas y muerto no nos servirá** – dijo mirándolo, sus ojos se habían convertido en amarillos, asustando a Daniel más de lo que ya estaba

Regina miraba incrédula lo que pasaba, no podía creer que ese sujeto estaba con el enemigo, supuestamente no conocía a Cora pero por lo que dijo su hija era que era peligrosa y que no deberían meterse con ella

**-Donde esta Regina?! –** dijo Emma apretando sus puños con enojo – **Y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!**

* * *

**Reino de Narnia**

Edmund veía con una sonrisa lo que sucedía –**No pudieron engañarlas** – reía

Lucy miro a su hermano y rodo sus ojos era muy infantil pero aún así ella también estaba alegre, tenía preocupación que el rey oscuro utilizaría una de sus tácticas más directas, estaba alegre que todo le estaba saliendo mal **– Me pregunto que sucederá con el** – murmuro mirando a Daniel

**-Igualmente el rey oscuro no perdona tan fácilmente esa incompetencia – **dijo Edmund parando de reírse y mirar para saber que pasara

**-Y si lo hace – **

Edmund resoplo – **Eso significa que el esperaba eso y Daniel es más peligroso que nosotros pensábamos –** dijo ahora poniendo una cara seria

* * *

**Reino Oscuro**

El Rey oscuro solo miraba con una sonrisa lo que sucedía, no le importaba si ese humano cumplía con su demanda o no, ya que de todas las formas el vio lo que iba a pasar y todo igual sigue marchando por donde quería, solo le queda disfrutar del espectáculo

* * *

**Storybrooke**

**-No sé de qué me hablas** – dijo Daniel agarrándose la mandíbula

-**Mientes** – espeto Emma furiosamente

**-No miento** – espeto Daniel – **No sé quién soy, no sé quién eres, y sobre Regina no es la reina acaso? **– espeto señalando a la reina Arandelle que estaba siendo abrazada por sus hijas – **Por favor tienes que creerme su majestad, no sé lo que esta hablando esta persona **– suplico Daniel a Regina – **ayúdeme por favor?**

Regina solo miraba a Daniel con compasión no entendía, estaba con el enemigo sí o no

Elsa miro a su madre y se percató que estaba empezando a dudar, vio esa mirada de compasión que siempre les da a las personas, y todos los guardias incluyendo su hermana se habían percatado de eso

**-Mientes?!** – espeto Emma a punto de darle otro puñetazo

-**Espera –** grito Regina inmediatamente **– no sé qué está pasando, no creo que sea la manera de tratar de buscar respuestas de el **– dijo mirando a Emma se había sorprendido de la agresividad de ella, prácticamente todas sus acciones lo estaba haciendo con enojo y eso era perjudicial, la ira siempre va nublar el juicio de una persona

Rubí asintió, Regina tenía razón, la ira está cegando a Emma

Leroy solo estaba de espectador, inteligentemente no se metió, también estaba sorprendido de la compasión que mostraba esta Regina.

Daniel sonrió internamente.

-**Madre creo que si este sujeto estaba con Cora, y si Cora por lo que he oído es una mala persona… - **empezó hablar Elsa

**-Porque dicen que Cora es una mala persona, por lo que he escuchado de ustedes solo busca a su hija** – dijo Regina tranquilamente mirando a su hija – **si queremos saber la verdad debemos de despojarnos de los prejuicios y conocer los hechos, hija te he enseñado que no todo lo que oyes es verdad, ni tampoco todo lo que lees – **

Elsa y todos se sorprendieron de lo que decía Regina, todo lo que decía era verdad, los guardias incluyendo Claude y Steven empezaron a dudar sobre si Cora y este sujeto eran buenos o malos, pero Elsa y Anna sabían la verdad, ya que ellos conocían todo sobre Cora

**-Su majestad** – dijo Rubí mirando a Regina, sabía que Emma no podía decir nada ya que aún estaba en shock – **Nosotros sabemos quién es Cora, y no por lo que oímos y leemos, su propia hija salvo a este pueblo de ella mandándola a otro reino para que no destruya nuestro pueblo, usted es muy compasiva y honorable y respetamos eso, pero este sujeto sabe dónde está nuestra Regina ya que la última vez que lo vimos, Regina cruzo el portal con él y Cora para salvarnos.**

**-Y yo lo vi con Cora, muy sonriente, hace poco **– espeto Leroy

Regina estaba confundida, quería ayudar a esa persona pero todos los hechos muestran otra cosa – **Tienes amnesia, todos los que dicen es verdad? **– pregunto a Daniel que lo miraba como si fuera su única esperanza

**-Es verdad** – dijo Daniel dándole una mirada angustiada

-**Mientes **– espeto Emma mirándolo ahora furiosa

**-Señorita…** \- dijo Regina a Emma para que lo dejara hablar

-**Yo sé cuando alguien miente -** espeto Emma mirando ahora a Regina

Que?! Pensó Daniel asustado eso no lo sabia

Regina miro confundida – **No creo…**

**-No madre, lo que dice Emma es verdad, ella tiene un poder para saber si la gente está mintiendo o no, ella es prácticamente un detector de mentiras** – confirmo su hija Elsa

**-Tienes magia** – dijo Regina había oído que la magia blanca se manifiesta de muchas formas

**-Si –** respondió Emma esperaba que ella le creyera, por favor créeme suplico internamente

Regina se quedó pensativa y miro a Daniel, quería creer, lamentablemente ese era su gran defecto creer a personas que no se lo merecen, es por eso que Pabbie siempre le mostro el aura de las personas y gracias a su magia también podía si una persona tenía buenas y malas intenciones pero cuando cruzo a este lugar no podía hacerlo, y eso era una gran desventaja

Todos esperaron la respuesta de Regina, pasaron unos segundos pero se sintieron como horas

**-Si tú dices que esta persona sabe dónde está tu Regina entonces puedes llevártelo, no necesito a alguien que ponga en peligro a mis hijas**\- dijo ahora fríamente

**-Su majestad –** suplico Daniel ahora con miedo y no por lo que le va ser esta persona si no por Cora y el rey oscuro

-**Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te di un lugar donde descansar, te cure, te alimente, me dijiste que no recordabas nada pero vienen estas personas que prácticamente me dicen lo contrario incluyendo mi hija así que dime la verdad, acaso estas personas mienten, acaso mi hija me está mintiendo** – espeto fríamente Regina, asusto prácticamente a todos de ahí, a excepción de sus guardias e hijas ya que sabían cómo era Regina no les gustaba la gente que vienen con dobles intenciones y saben que si alguien causaría daño a sus hijas despertaba al león dormido eso pensaron sus guardias

Daniel se asustó prácticamente, sabía que las palabras que iba a salir de su boca iban a ser su sentencia de muerte – **Yo… yo…**

Regina suspiro de decepción – **Creo que dijiste suficiente, señorita Swan no quiero ver a este sujeto en mi casa, pude hacer lo que quiera con el… -** en eso miro a Daniel fríamente – **si te acercas a mi casa, a mis hijas y mis guardias… me conocerás muy bien y déjame decirte la mayoría de gente ha lamentado eso… así que dile a la persona que te mando que yo estaré esperándola **– dijo fríamente – **Vámonos** – dijo saliendo del cuarto seguido por sus hijas y casi todos sus guardias dejando solo a Claude.

-**Así que creíste que ibas a engañarnos** – dijo Claude avanzando hacia Daniel – **Quien demonios es Cora y que es lo que quiere con mi reina y sus hijas** – gruño con furia alzándolo de ahí y dándole un puñetazo en su estomago

Emma, Rubí inclusive Leroy se sobresaltaron de lo que estaba haciendo el guardia

**-Dilo, que es lo que quieren?!** – espeto Claude dándole otro puñetazo, haciendo que Daniel escupiera sangre

**-Matándolo no lo conseguirás** – dijo Rubí rápidamente

Claude gruño ya que tenía razón – **Dilo antes que acabe contigo **– gruño fríamente

-**Re…Regí…re** – dijo Daniel desmayándose no soporto el dolor

-**Maldito **– gruño Claude botándolo - **Se desmayó el bastardo –**

**-Dijo Regina –** dijo Emma mirando a Daniel desmayado, no entendía, acaso Regina no estaba con ellos, que demonios le sucedió a Regina cuando cruzo el portal

**-Se confundió con nuestra reina** – dijo Claude mirando a Daniel en el piso en eso miro a las amigas de su princesa – **Quien es esta Regina? Creo que también ustedes nos deben una gran explicación** – dijo seriamente necesitaba defender a cualquiera que sea una amenaza a la familia real

-**Tienes razón –** dijo Rubí asintiendo con la cabeza – **pero primero debemos de encargarnos de él, él nos tiene que dar muchas respuestas, además si él pudo estar en este lugar, Cora puede rescatarlo y necesitamos llevárnoslo a otro lugar para que no haga daño a su reina y sus princesa** – dijo respetuosamente

Claude miro a la magia de su princesa, le había contado que era un lobo ya qué sus ojos amarillos la delataron, el creía que los lobos eran gente irracional, pero veo que se había equivocado y no solo eso estaba pensando también en su reina y princesas, así que se ganó su respeto – **Usted puede oler la magia negra verdad** – pregunto a Rubí

Rubí asintio sin saber porque la pregunta

**-Esa mujer Cora tiene magia negra?** –

-**bastante, prácticamente ella es magia negra** – gruño Rubí

**-La magia negra no puede pasar este lugar, nuestra reina hizo un campo que solo la magia blanca puede entrar a este lugar – **

**-El entro** – resoplo Leroy

Emma solo se quedó mirando a Daniel quería que despertara, quería golpearlo más para saber dónde estaba Regina, además todo lo que le dijo ella hace tiempo sobre este sujeto esperaba que era mentira, Regina no pudo haberse enamorado de alguien así, pero ella tampoco tenía ningún derecho a juzgar su propio hijo era el nieto del oscuro ya que ella se enamoró del hijo de este último, ahora Neal era un gran problema, solo esperaba que no regresara más a este pueblo, traería más decepción a su hijo, pensando en el año pasado cuando el apareció, aunque gracias a eso su hijo se fue a vivir con ella ya que se decepciono de Neal también, ella sabía que él iba hacer una gran decepción para su hijo pero como en esa época Henry seguía revelándose lo dejo, y lamentablemente días después encontró a su hijo llorando con una carta de Neal diciéndole que no sabía cómo ser padre y se marchó.

**-Él es humano, ese bastardo nos engañó** – gruño Claude causando que Emma despierte de sus pensamientos – **Tengo algunas cadenas par amarrarlo, ya que ustedes tienen una historia que contar **– dijo marchándose del cuarto, dejando a todos ahí

**-Bueno eso fue interesante** – resoplo Leroy mientras se sentaba en la silla, estaba cansado y con sueño

Rubí rodo sus ojos **– Si bueno, al parecer sabemos si venimos con otras intenciones ese sujeto llamado Claude va ser un excelente torturador – **

**-Pues a mí me da miedo esta Regina, me hizo a recordar a la antigua reí…** \- no pudo decir más ya que vio la mirada fulminante de Emma como si dijera atrévete – **ex alcaldesa** – se corrigió rápidamente

**-Yo no lo creo, creo que esta Regina no mataría a una mosca** – dijo Rubí pensativa

**-De que hablas viste la amenaza, hasta te asustaste** – resoplo Leroy

Rubí resoplo – **No lo hizo y lo que estoy diciendo es verdad –** aunque si se asustó pero eso no vienen al caso – **esta Regina la reina, no ha matado a nadie, lo único que puedo decirles es que la magia que esta hace es muy pura, no sé cómo explicarles, pero fue prácticamente una amenaza vacía –** dijo pensativa

Emma y Leroy vieron confundidos a Rubí

-**Lo que dice Rubí es verdad** – dijo Elsa entrando al cuarto, había dejado a su madre y Anna en la sala – **Lo siento por escuchar, pero Claude nos dijo que ustedes nos van a contar sobre su Regina, para saber más de Cora verdad?**

Emma frunció su ceño y asintió, no entendía ella estaba segura que su Regina con esta Regina eran las mismas, pero pareciera que Elsa no se preocupaba por lo que dirá, como si no fueran la misma persona y ahora estaba empezando a dudar sobre si son la misma también.

**-Si lo haremos –** respondió Rubí con una sonrisa **– Creo que ustedes se merecen saber, la verdad sobre nuestra Regina ya que estamos confundiendo a su madre con nuestra alcaldesa**

**-EX alcaldesa** – resoplo Leroy

Rubí rodo sus ojos – **Si pues yo creo que aún es nuestra alcaldesa, ya que prácticamente este pueblo se está yendo a la mierda Leroy, Nieves es mi mejor amiga pero no es gobernante ni tampoco David, y si aún este pueblo está funcionando es gracias a lo que estaba haciendo Bella** – espeto – **y ahora que el oscuro por fin salió de su caparazón no sé cómo este pueblo va a funcionar ya que el oscuro prácticamente creaba mágicamente todo y las estúpidas de las hadas no pueden ni crear una simple manzana – **espeto enojada con el enano

**-Bueno si estuviéramos en el bosque encantado…** \- resoplo Leroy

-**Ni tú mismo te lo crees Leroy si prácticamente cuando Regina se fue, Nieves solo pudo hacer bien 2 meses de ahí el pueblo cayó en desgracia, prácticamente ustedes y Nieves fueron con el oscuro para que les ayuden y si no fuera por Bella todos nos moriríamos de hambre, imagínate si hubiéramos estado en el bosque encantado, Regina mato a mucha gente pero solo los que estuvieron ayudando a Nieve pero en ningún momento su reino sufrió de hambruna y pobreza a diferencia de donde nos encontrábamos, ella prácticamente era una muy buen gobernante a excepción de la loca obsesión que tenia de matar a Nieve y tu eso muy bien lo sabes** – espeto Rubí enojada, estaba harto de no decirlo hace mucho tiempo, Nieve era su amiga pero no era muy buena gobernante

Emma estaba sorprendida de lo que dijo su amiga y sonrió por lo dicho

Leroy solo se quedó con la boca abierta, no quería decir nada porque su amiga tenía razón pero no lo diría ya que el juro lealtad a Nieve en las buenas y en las malas a pesar de todo

Elsa también estaba sorprendida no creía que alguien defendiera a su madre con tanta furia, tenía una gran sonrisa interna

**-Wuao quien murió** – dijo Claude entrando al cuarto sintiendo una gran tensión **– No me digas que el bastardo ese, ya que necesita sufrir más por haberle mentido a mi reina -** expreso mirando a Daniel

-**nada Claude** – dijo Elsa con una sonrisa **– Donde lo van a colocar –**

**-Por mientras en el sótano, los chicos están preparándolo** – sonrió mientras amarraba al bastardo ese – **ustedes después se lo llevan** –

Emma asintió – **En la cárcel del pueblo lo vamos a tener, aunque podríamos necesitar su ayuda al momento de interrogarlo**

Claude sonrió – **Por supuesto, antes de que ustedes se lo lleven interroguémosle en el sótano**

Elsa no sabía que sentir si interrogan a Daniel sabrían que su mama era la Regina que tanto buscan, creo que era la hora de que descubran la verdad, aunque hubiera querido que no se sepa pero al ver a Emma tan desesperada por saber de su madre, sintió mucha culpa pero esperaba que al explicarle sus razones Emma comprenda, además sabía que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, confiaba en sus guardias pero era mejor tener mucha más gente – **Síganme** – dijo Elsa mirando a Rubí y Emma con Leroy aunque no confiaba en este ultimo

Emma miro a Rubí y asintieron, y van a contar la historia de Regina y haciéndolo podían confirmar si esta Reina era en verdad su Regina o no – **Vamos Leroy a menos que quieras quedarte acá, sé que ustedes dieron su lealtad a Nieve y respeto eso pero tu muy bien sabes que no todo es blanco y negro no vivas en la misma filosofía que Azul** – dijo Rubí mirando a su amigo que frunció el ceño y por unos segundos vio la mirada de ira de su amigo y sonrió, dio en el clavo sabia del odio y resentimiento que tenía Leroy por el hada

**-No me compares con esa** – resoplo Leroy

-**Pues te comportas como ella, y piensas igual que ella** – contesto Rubí – **así que nos sigues?**

Leroy asintió

Emma miro a su magia confundida y vio el guiño de ojo que Rubí le mando con una sonrisa y ella asintió no sabía que estaba tratando de hacer su amiga con Leroy pero confiaba en ella, Rubí fue la única que la apoyo en todo y siempre estuvo ahí para ella a veces desearía que en verdad Rubí fuera su verdadera madre ya que al parecer ella lleno el papel que supuestamente Nieve tenia, Rubí fue la única que siempre estuvo ahí apoyándole y aconsejándole, algo qué Nieve debió de haber hecho pero se concentró más en el odio que tuvo contra Regina y no dejo ver más allá en cambio Rubí la escucho en todo y es por eso que ella siempre va a estar agradecida, y no solo ella también Bella ya que ella fue la que la ayudo a buscar en la biblioteca dándoles libros de magia, ayudándole a traducir varios textos y no solo eso los libros que tenía Rumpel escondido ella también sin que le dijera a su esposo la ayudaba y eso siempre iba a estar agradecida, aunque obviamente Rubí y Bella no se cruzaban y siempre le ayudaban en momentos en que las dos no se encontraban, nunca entendió por qué pero esperaba ahora que el oscuro mostro su verdadera cara, sus amigas podrían estar juntos pensó con una gran sonrisa, era la primera vez que por fin tenía una gran esperanza en su corazón.

* * *

**Ultima actualizacion de hoy ;)**

**Hola chicos, como están?**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y lo siento por tardarme de actualizar esta historia**

**Espero que aun les siga gustando, y lo siento si hay algún error ortográfico**

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones :), en mi perfil he escrito las ideas de mis futuras historias espero que les haya gustado y me digan que próxima historia hacer cuando termine las que me faltan.**

**Ser felices :)**


End file.
